aventuras y desventuras amorosas
by ranko1792
Summary: Todo había cambiado desde que Akane descubrio la verdad sobre Ranma, la verdad sobre Mizuki. Akane decide tomar un nuevo rumbo lejos de el, desde cero. Después de mucho tiempo, Ranma da por perdida la situación y decide empezar de cero. Pero lo que no imaginaba era que el destino iba a reunirlos de nuevo. Luchando contra el odio iba a volver a ganarse el amor de su Akane. Lo juro.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es nueva, espero que les guste. **

**Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a rumiko takahashi. Yo solo decidi jugar con mi mente y tomar prestado al elenco de ranma 1/2 .**

**.**

…

…

…

Dicen que la vida es corta y que hay que vivirla a plenitud. Eso es algo que yo he evitado realizar, quizá por miedo o por no saber llevar una vida verdaderamente normal. A mis 21 años puedo decir que no soy como cualquier persona normal, ¿aspiraciones? Muchas, pero incapaz de realizarlas ya que temo al fracaso. Sigo la carrera de medicina, no se porque lo hice, realmente no me importaba, mis calificaciones en el colegio eran muy buenas y era capaz de seguir cualquier carrera que quisiera.

Soy de las que odia hablar en público ya que sufro de pánico escénico y terminó diciendo cualquier cosa quedando en ridículo, soy de las que prefiere quedarse callada al final del salón observando a los demás dar su opinión sobre algo. Prefiero dirigir mi mirada hacia la ventana y observar detenidamente cada árbol, cada ave que pasa por ahí. No me pierdo de nada.

Debería ser más abierta a las personas, pero en esa universidad era imposible, todos eran superficiales y mis temas no eran de mucho interés para nadie. Es decir, por ejemplo aquí a muy pocos les gusta las artes marciales, y cuando me refiero a muy poco me refiero a hombres.

Ryoga Hibiki, es el chico que me tiene enamorada desde que entre a esta universidad, su cabello café, sus ojos cafés, su piel bronceada, su cuerpo musculoso. Lo sé porque lo he visto entrenar, creo que me intereso mucho ya que a mi también me encantaban las artes marciales y tendríamos algo en común. Me suelo esconder para poder admirarlo, triste ya lo sé pero es lindo. Jamás he hablado con él, creo que ni siquiera nota mi presencia. Ryoga es y será mi amor imposible.

Era un día común y corriente en la universidad, yo realmente ya estaba aburrida de la clase de historia. No tenía mente para la segunda guerra mundial. Había escuchado rumores de las chicas que había llegado un chico nuevo. Nadie me cuenta nada solo escucho los rumores, no sé que tienen las otras chicas contra mi ¿será mi manera de vestir? Yo no tengo ropas de marcas ni nada pero si tengo algo que ellas no tienen, un cuerpo natural.

La clase de chicas que asistían ahí no eran mi tipo de amigas, y no estaba interesada en hacer amistad para solamente terminar hablando de tipo de esmaltes, chicos y más chicos.

-disculpe maestra, traje al chico nuevo– la voz del decano me distrajo, dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta y entonces ahí estaba el.

Un chico realmente apuesto, vestía una camisa roja con mangas hasta los codos, tenia el cabello azabache amarrado con una trenza y desde lejos pude ver sus ojos azules intensos, de pronto su vista se poso en mi y no pude mantenerle la mirada ya que me intimido. A decir verdad no puedo mantenerle la mirada a muchas personas.

Voltee la mirada hacia la ventana de nuevo sin prestarle atención, y desde mi puesto pude escuchar los murmullos de todas las chicas sobre el nuevo chico. "_que guapo es" "lo invitare a salir" "hay que llevarlo a la fiesta que hará Oliver" _mas y mas murmullos, ya me tenían harta.

-claro, joven adelante preséntate a la clase - escuche los pasos del chico en el aula, definitivamente quería voltear pero no podía ya que si lo volvía a ver y si él me miraba me iba a sonrojar.

-mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, tengo 22_ años – _no dijo nada mas, escuche como las otras chicas pedían a gritos que se sentara cerca de ellas, a mi realmente no me importaba, yo era un cero a la izquierda así que decidí hacerme a la resignación.

Cuando por fin decidí alzar la mirada, lo vi sentado dos filas a la derecha de mi puesto. Vi como las otras chicas miraban al chico nuevo de reojo y comentaban en voz baja, el sería como el nuevo chisme del mes.

La clase continuo igual de aburrida, así que tome mi teléfono y mire la hora, aun faltaba cuarto de hora para que acabaran las clases. Para no quedarme dormida decidí jugar lo que siempre jugaba en momentos como este. No sé porque pero despacio mire de reojo al chico nuevo y este estaba conversando animadamente con Ukyo la chica más linda del salón.

Torcí mis labios y apreté más fuerte mi teléfono, no sé porque me dio rabia. Ukyo era una de las chicas más populares de la universidad en el área de medicina, era hermosa y era muy amigable, pero conmigo no porque decía que yo no era de una clase social adecuada para estar ahí, pero bueno para el era obvio que podía fijarse en ella. Acomode mi cabello haciéndolo caer en mi hombro derecho y me deje caer un poco de mi asiento para estar mas cómoda.

-¿Tendo? – escuche que la maestra me estaba llamando deje mi teléfono a un lado y me acomode en mi asiento, todos me miraron en ese momento como odiaba eso. No me gustaba que miraran, me ponía nerviosa.

-al parecer no estaba prestando atención a la clase… - baje mirada avergonzada, escuche algunas risas en el salón y me sentí ridícula, algo realmente triste.

-lo siento maestra – le dije muy apenada, trataba de no mirar a nadie pero me era imposible. Mi vista poso en shamppo la odiosa chica de mi salón, la mas ligona de todas.

-le decía… estoy formando grupos estoy avanzando en su fila, será una elección libre para escoger con quien trabajar, es su turno - ¡maldición! ¿Grupos? Eso significaba una sola cosa, exponer en clases – ¿usted con quien desea trabajar?

-eh… - comencé a mirar a mis compañeros, era obvio que ninguno quería trabajar conmigo. No era para nada interesante, me sentí humillada en ese momento solo pensaba una cosa: ¡trágame tierra! –Yo quiero trabajar sola – le dije con una voz firme, no quería dejarme intimidar por ninguno de mis compañeros.

-le advierto que el trabajo es largo… - me dijo con el mismo tono cruel y frívolo de siempre –hagamos esto mejor, ya que usted no tiene con quien trabajar y el señor Saotome es nuevo, usted como buena estudiante trabajara con el y lo pondrá al corriente - ¡noooo! Grite en mi interior, porque el mundo siempre buscaba el modo de hacerme el mal.

Todos por favor todos menos el, mire de reojo a mi nuevo compañero y el muy estúpido seguía conversando animadamente con Ukyo. Maldito, pensé. En ese momento no me importo trabajar con él, sabía que iba a ser como esos chicos que esperaban que yo hiciera el trabajo sola para el día de la exposición hacer como si ellos también cooperaron.

-como usted diga_ – _dicho esto me senté y volví a tomar mi celular. Esperaba el momento para que se acabaran las clases y poder comer tranquila en mi lugar favorito, el árbol más viejo de la universidad, el que ahora tenía más de 200 años.

Me gustaba sentarme allí a comer, pensar, estar sola ya que podía sentir tranquilidad absoluta. Nadie iba a ese lugar porque no era lo más apropiado para una dama con clase o un caballero.

La campana sonó por fin, tome mi bolso y me levante dispuesta a salir de ahí. Había escrito el tema que me había tocado, bueno… el que nos había tocado "_la bomba en Hiroshima" _interesante tema. Por ahora no iba a ir a mi lugar favorito y me decidí por ir a la biblioteca.

-¡Tendo espera!..._ –_ gire y vi su rostro, estaba sonriente. Y como no estarlo si al parecer Ukyo le había dicho algo gracioso. Me puso frente a el y espere que me dijera "¿podrías hacer el trabajo por mi?" _– Supongo que tendremos que reunirnos para hacer el trabajo juntos – _maldije su sonrisa, causaban el mismo efecto que sus ojos.

-¡Ranma! Dijiste que vendrías conmigo a comer_ – _escucho a ukyo quejándose con el famoso Ranma

-Ukyo prometo que iré pero no ahora_ – _tal vez el también tendría ganas de ir, así que decidí hacer mi buena acción del día y complacer a esa chica

-no te preocupes, yo…iba a la biblioteca a ver unos libros…_ - _vi como Ukyo me miro con el rostro iluminado al escucharme – a la entrada del receso puedo entregarte uno para que lo leas si quieres_ – _

-¿enserio?_ – _me dijo algo indeciso

-ya la escuchaste Ranma, ¡vamos_! – _ukyo comenzó a jalar el brazo de Ranma y este parecía que quería escuchar que afirmaba mi respuesta

-ya te dije que si, no le diré nada la maestra – no espere que me dijera nada y me fui de ahí. Definitivamente estar cerca de el me ponía nerviosa.

Entre a la biblioteca, hace mucho que no entraba ahí. Comencé a buscar el famoso libro, me llevaría dos iguales para que Ranma no se molestara en leer, no era que desconfiara de él pero tenía la ligera impresión de que sería otro más de los "chicos populares" y no tendría tiempo para las tareas.

Busque entre los libros y al fin lo encontré. De pronto al sacarlo mi vista se cruzo con la de alguien mas, sus ojos eran cafés y rápidamente baje la mirada ya que no podía mantenerle la mirada a nadie. Tal vez por falta de autoconfianza o porque soy una tonta.

Tome otro libro igual y de nuevo ahí estaba esa mirada, ¡diablos! Me puse nerviosa, tanto que jale varios libros mas por accidente y todos se cayeron, tan torpe no podía ser.

-maldición – dije en voz baja esperando no ser el centro de atracción de todo el mundo

-¿te ayudo? – alce mi vista y vi al chico que me encantaba, mis sentidos me fallaron en ese momento. ¡alerta! ¡alerta! Gritaba mi cerebro.

Reí torpemente y sonreí nerviosa –gracias… - tome los libros y los deje en su lugar, y solo me quede con los dos que necesitaba.

-me llamo Ryoga Hibiki… - ¿¡Que!? Acaso se estaba presentando. Además ya sabia como se llamaba, era obvio que el tal vez ni si quiera sabia de que existía.

-Akane Tendo – dije tímidamente, me ofreció una tierna sonrisa. Yo sonreí ya que nadie me había sonreído antes así, creo que me enamore aun más.

-la bomba en Hiroshima, es muy interesante – dijo el, había leído el nombre del libro y yo sonreí al saber que era distinto a los demás.

-si… es una tarea y tengo que leerlo – explique con algo de timidez

-¿los dos? – me miro arrugando el entrecejo

-trabajo en grupo – sonreí, era lindo… mucho diría yo. Y sabia sobre la bomba de Hiroshima casi nadie en esa universidad se preocupaba por leer o estudiar, sin duda era uno en un millón.

-si quieres ayuda yo puedo ayudarte, se mucho sobre eso… – se tomo el atrevimiento de quitarme un libro y observarlo – casi siempre paso aquí…así que ya sabes dónde buscarme si tienes una duda – de acuerdo, definitivamente tomaría eso en cuenta. Pero ¿me atrevería? Me pongo muy nerviosa y no quiero hacer el ridículo.

-gracias, lo considerare – le dije sonriéndole –tengo…tengo que irme – tome el libro de sus manos y sin querer roce mi mano con la de el y eso causo un choque eléctrico por todo mi cuerpo, sentí que tenia que huir de ahí ahora o nunca o hablaría de mas.

-espero verte pronto akane – sin duda me derretí, al decir mi nombre sentí como millones de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago, alce mi mano despidiéndome. Mi torpeza era tanta y más si estaba cerca de un chico que me gustaba, así que… tropecé con un librero y lo tome rápidamente antes de hacerlo caer.

Comencé a reír nerviosamente, no me atreví a mirarlo puesto que sospechaba que se estaría burlando de mi y mi vergüenza no me permitía ni siquiera parar de caminar.

Respira…respira…respira hondo. Me dirigí al baño y cielos, estaba ¡horrible! Mi peinado estaba mal echo y estaba despeinada, y el chico que me gustaba ¡me había visto así! me quite el moño y comencé a arreglarme el cabello, tenia suerte de que fuera liso y negro. Me acomode de nuevo el peinado y me agarre el cabello.

Mi rostro sin sonar narcisista era sin ninguna imperfección, adoraba mi nariz había sacado la de mi madre, respingada. Mis cejas eran bien marcadas y mi piel blanca. Mis ojos eran como los de mi padre, color chocolate. No me maquillaba ya que el me dijo que no era necesario, si mi madre siguiera viva supongo que ella me diría lo contrario.

Salí del baño metiendo los libros en el bolso, no me fije que en el pasillo la gente seguía pasando y entonces me tropecé dejando caer mis cosas al suelo.

-¡lo siento no te vi! – dije rápidamente, entonces ahí estaba Ranma con nada más ni nada me nos que ukyo. No dije nada más y me dispuse a recoger mis cosas

-no, yo lo siento iba distraído… – el también se agacho ayudarme y entonces tomo uno de los libros que yo saque de la biblioteca – valla así que esto hay que leer… - afirme con mi cabeza mientras guardaba el resto de mis cosas – ¿porque tienes dos iguales?

-uno es para ti… – empuje el libro que tenia hacia su pecho para que se lo llevara y tome el otro y lo guarde en mi bolso – y el otro es para mí… -le explique

-¿acaso no nos reuniremos? – eso de verdad me extraño, ¿él quería reunirse? ¿Quería trabajar?

-¡oye Ranma pero prometiste que irías a la fiesta! – alce la mirada y vi a la "linda" de ukyo reclamando

-ukyo, trabajo es trabajo entiende – Ranma me miro suplicante, o no era tonta o no entendía indirectas. Al parecer el quería librarse de ella -¿verdad akane? – me dirigió una mirada como diciendo: "¡_ayúdame por favor!_

-eh…bueno… ¡si! – Comencé actuar, miraba a Ranma y a ukyo mientras me ponía de pie – tenemos que reunirnos…jejeje ya escuchaste a la maestra, es un trabajo muy largo – ukyo me miro de mala gana y luego miro a Ranma.

-dile a… - de pronto me miro, era el colmo ni siquiera sabia mi nombre

-akane – dijo el, al menos alguien si se acordaba de mi.

-como sea, dile a ella que haga el trabajo por ti y nosotros nos divertiremos – ukyo se acerco a el y comenzó a subir su dedo de arriba hacia abajo sobre su pecho. Me sentí incomoda, no sabía si huir o quedarme.

-ukyo, no lo hagas más difícil de acuerdo – Ranma se soltó de ella y se paró a mi lado –ya la oíste, el trabajo es largo y tenemos que terminarlo pronto ¿verdad akane? – me miro, sabía que tenía que seguir con la actuación.

-si… - dije algo insegura y volví mi mirada a ukyo – además no pienso hacer todo sola –

-bueno, entonces vamos hablar sobre cuando nos reuniremos… - Ranma me tomo del hombro y comenzó a caminar – nos vemos en clase ukyo – le dijo antes de irse

Solo alcance a escuchar una queja de la chica y sus pisadas yéndose de ahí, al parecer a Ranma ya la estaba atosigando. Me quería reír ya que era chistoso ver a alguien que por primera vez quisiera huir de ella.

Llegamos con Ranma hacia una ventana y se arrimo a la pared para respirar hondo, lo mire divertida definitivamente el y yo nos íbamos a llevar bien.

-no pensé que fuera tan pesada – dijo soltando un suspiro lleno de alivio

-así son en este lugar, tienes que acostumbrarte – dije mirando hacia la ventana.

-gracias por la ayuda – se puso a mi lado a mirar también hacia afuera

-no hay de que – dije sin mirarlo

-tu no eres como ellas, ¿se puede saber porque? – lo mire extraña, ¿a que se refería que no era como ellas? Ya se que mi físico no era tan bueno pero tampoco debía exagerar

-no vengo de su mundo, yo soy de clase social media – le explique, me sentía a gusto hablando con el – por algo no tengo muchas amistades aquí... – el me miro entrecerrando los ojos como diciéndome "_no te creo_" –bueno…no tengo amistades aquí –

-se nota – dijo riendo

-¡¿que quisiste decir?! – le reclame, no tenia derecho a hablar me así

-¡no me mal interpretes!... lo digo porque no hablas como ellas, no presumes de tus cosas y porque…bueno en lo físico… - lo vi como miraba hacia otro lado haciéndose el loco, hice mis ojos hacia atrás, ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar a la gente hablando sobre mi físico.

-ya sé que no soy linda ni nada por el estilo… -comencé a decirle – pero para tu información eso no me intere… – me voltee y entonces vi a ryoga paseando por el pasillo con una chica muy hermosa, el me miro y nuestras miradas se conectaron. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre rápidamente y sentí como mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar.

Ryoga me sonrió y yo tímidamente le devolví la sonrisa, baje mi mirada avergonzada ya que me había sonrojado. Puse uno de mis pies para adelante para tener una mejor posición y ¡mierda! Como siempre mi yo torpe hiso aparición. Me caí provocando la risa de Ranma.

Pero para mi suerte ryoga no me vio, se había ido de largo con esa chica. Eso me decepciono pero a la vez me alegro ya que no había visto mi torpeza, de nuevo.

-¿Cuándo te gusta alguien siempre actúas así? – me pregunto Ranma, se estaba riendo pero eso no me importaba.

Me levante abochornada, ryoga seguía caminando como si nada con aquella chica. Sentí la mirada de Ranma sobre mí, debía sentir lástima. Claro, como no soy como ellas, quien se iba a fijar en mí.

-valla que si te gusta mucho – mire a Ranma y este estaba sonriendo -¿quieres que él se fije en ti? – me pregunto, sentí eso como una propuesta.

-bueno…yo… - no sabía que decirle, tenía miedo si le decía que si provocar la burla en el.

-hagamos un trato… – lo mire interesada – si tú me ayudas con los trabajos de la universidad y a sacar buenas calificaciones yo te ayudare a conquistarlo ¿Qué dices? –

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Conquistarlo? – torcí mi labio, no estaba segura. Tal vez el solo era un amor imposible – no pierdas el tiempo, seguramente ya tiene novia… – dije suponiendo que la chica que lo acompañaba era su chica – ¿además porque quieres ese tipo de ayuda? – le pregunte desconfiada

-que poca autoconfianza tienes Tendo… – sentí su mano en mi hombro y cuando lo vi parecía decepcionado – anda…yo te ayudo y tu me ayudas – dijo sonriendo –no estoy acostumbrado a esforzarme tanto en los estudios, no quería seguir medicina pero mi mamá me obligo.

Entrecerré mis ojos y lo mire de mala gana –quieres cruzar la carrera a lo gratis ¿es eso verdad? –

-de acuerdo mira, si yo fallo en mi intento yo mismo le diré a todos los maestros que hice trampa todo el tiempo y que tu me hacías los trabajos y me ayudabas en los exámenes. Que yo no hice absolutamente nada que tu sola hiciste todo – elevo su mano esperando que yo aceptara, quede pensativa. Realmente este tipo de oportunidades no las tiene cualquiera.

Entonces le di mi mano y las estrechamos –de acuerdo…pero ¿cómo piensas lograr que ryoga se fije en mi?

**..**

…**.**

…**..**

**Hasta aquí…**

**Espero que les guste y espero comentarios :D**


	2. un plan

**hola amigos, pues gracias por los comentarios. perdón por no poder contestar sus mensajes, pero la razón es que no estoy en mi casa y estoy en un cyber y si no quiero que me cobren mucho tengo que subirlo rápido y revisar mi pagina social jejeje.**

**subiere los siguientes capítulos pronto. esperen ;)**

**-/-**

_Entonces le di mi mano y las estrechamos –de acuerdo…pero ¿cómo piensas lograr que ryoga se fije en mi? _

-tenemos que hacer algunos cambios en ti… - me miro de arriba abajo examinándome, definitivamente no me gusto eso –ven a mi casa después de clases y hablaremos del asunto

-¿a tu casa? ¿Y porque a tu casa? – lo mire desconfiadamente, el solo se puso a reír provocando en mi ganas de golpearlo

-bueno, entonces iremos a la tuya… - dijo divirtiéndose con las expresiones de mi cara – tengo que cerciorarme que tu hagas el trabajo ¿no? – torcí mi labio, ya era costumbre hacer eso. Entonces lo mire y pensé en mi respuesta.

-de acuerdo, ¿y cómo piensas ayudarme desde ahí? – le pregunte

-¿tienes internet en tu casa? –

-si, ¿Por qué? –

-como que porque, buscaremos su página social y veremos que le gusta – reí en mi interior, parecía que estuviera hablando con un amigo gay – aunque eso no hace tanta falta, soy hombre y sé lo que nos gusta – dijo muy convencido

-no creo que ryoga sea como tu – le dije desconfiada, recién lo conocía y ya estaba queriéndome ayudar sentimentalmente con Ryoga.

-¿akane piensas confiar en mi o no? – lo vi algo ofendido y comencé a reír

-de acuerdo, entonces a la salida iremos a mi casa – nos fuimos al salón. Me arrepentí por un momento haberle dicho que estaba bien que fuera a mi casa ya que jamás había invitado algún chico. Estuve pensando en la reacción de mi papá al ver a Ranma o las de mis hermanas.

En las clases de matemáticas, estaban hablando sobre las ecuaciones diferenciales. Un tema que ya tenia dominado, así que me puse mis audífonos y puse la primera canción de la lista "_stand by me" _de John Lennon, mis gustos musicales eran de todos los géneros, pero mas me gustaba el rock clásico.

Comencé a mover mi pie al ritmo de la música, el esfero también lo movía al ritmo de la música. Voltee al pizarrón y el profesor estaba haciendo algunos ejercicios, ahora la comenzaba a mover mi cabeza dejándome llevar por la música y movía mis labios siguiendo la canción. Voltee a la ventana y me quede viendo todo lo que había afuera.

La mañana pasó rápidamente y las tortuosas clases terminaron por fin. Me levante de mi puesto tomando mi bolso, y seguía con mis audífonos puestos y Sali del salón sin mirar a nadie ya que estaba mas concentrada en la música que en alguien mas.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y di un brinco ya que me asuste, me quite los audífonos y voltee. Ranma me miraba un poco enojado, reí en mi interior y recordé que tenia que ir con el a mi casa, le sonreí para que no se enojara tanto y luego sonrió de lado asi que tome eso como un "no tiene importancia"

-lo siento me distraje – le explique mientras reía un poco apenada

-la próxima vez tendré que amarrarte una correa al cuello… - empezamos a caminar para salir de la universidad, la verdad lo que dijo sobre la correa me pareció graciosos. Siempre era distraída y olvidaba casi todo.

-¿no te importa si nos ven salir juntos? – le pregunte ya que vi todas las miradas de mujeres celosas sobre mi – podría arruinar tu reputación – le comente sarcástica

-que cosas dices akane… - me dijo casi enojado, bueno eso fue lo que yo note – definitivamente tendremos que hacer algo con esa autoestima –

Lo mire extraña, tenia la impresión de que el seria mi único amigo en la facultad y esperaba por lo menos tener un novio aunque eso no me interesaba. Si ryoga no quisiera nada conmigo pues estaría contenta de poder su amiga y estar cerca de el.

Llegamos hasta el estacionamiento, yo no tenia carro pero el había dicho que me llevaría asi que accedí. Era un camaro amarillo, mire el carro de arriba hacia abajo y luego lo mire a el, tenia dinero como todos los demás y no era como ellos. Definitivamente era diferente, se subió al lado del conductor y yo me dirigí un poco insegura al lado del copiloto.

-¿dónde vives? – me pregunto mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, cuando se lo dije sonrió y me vio divertido. No sabia si sentir miedo o seguirle la corriente.

-bien akane, sujétate – me advirtió, no pude ni preguntar ya que había arrancado como un loco. Pensé que era delito manejar de esa manera, cerré mis ojos fuertemente y me agarre del asiento mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-¡no vallas tan rápido! – grite demasiado asustada, no quería ni voltear a verlo porque estaba concentrada en ser positiva diciéndome que no iba a perder la vida. Pero podía escuchar perfectamente su risa, era el colmo.

-¡Ranma! – volví a gritar, sentí como mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Estaba temblando de miedo y sentía la sensación de que pronto chocaríamos, para mis suerte se detuvo en un semáforo y lo fulmine con la mirada -¿¡piensas matarme o que!?

-me gusta la velocidad – dijo tranquilamente, no podía creer que un chico así pudiera estar tan tranquilo.

-me voy a bajar – intente salir del auto y el se adelanto cerrando la puerta y aprisionándome con su brazo al asiento.

-¡nunca abras la puerta mientras manejo! – note su tono de voz, estaba enojado y eso me molesto, no iba a dejar que alguien y peor un hombre me hable de esa manera.

-¡ni siquiera estas… - no termine de hablar ya que el loco había arrancado. Pude escuchar de nuevo su risa, ya no podía quejarme, ¡estaba loco!.

Llegamos rápidamente a mi casa gracias a la velocidad de mi nuevo compañero, por suerte mi corazón seguía en su lugar aunque estaba palpitando muy rápidamente. Me baje rápidamente del auto respirando y con mi mano trataba de calmar mis palpitaciones.

-¡estas loco! ¿sabias? – le dije muy molesta, por su culpa ahora apreciaba aun mas mi vida.

- te dije que te sujetaras – me dijo riendo, deje que se siguiera burlando de mi después tomaría venganza- ¿tienes un dojo? – me pregunto sorprendido. Lo mire extraña y afirme con mi cabeza

-es de mi familia, mi papá lo maneja por ahora. Yo me encargare de el cuando termine la universidad – abrí la puerta haciéndolo pasar.

-¿también entrenas? – me pregunto aun mas sorprendido, no entendía en donde estaba la sorpresa, para mi entrenar era lo más común.

-desde que era pequeña, ¿Por qué? – me siguió hasta la entrada de la casa y abri la puerta

-yo también entreno desde muy pequeño, en china participe en muchos torneos – la verdad eso me impresiono, definitivamente seriamos buenos amigos.

-¡ya llegue! – grite – si quieres podemos ir al dojo y podremos tener un enfrentamiento haber que tal eres – le dijo divertida, hace mucho tiempo que no me enfrentaba con nadie. Hace mucho desde que termine la preparatoria.

-bienvenida aka… - Kasumi llego a la entrada y su cara de sorpresa me dejo en ridículo. Ya se que no e llevado a nadie a casa y menos a un chico pero cualquiera podía disimular –no sabia que venias con visitas, mucho gusto mi nombre es Kasumi la hermana mayor de akane

-el gusto es mío – Ranma le sonrió

-por favor pasen – dijo como mi hermana tan amable como siempre.

Kasumi era la mayor de todas y era quien se encargaba de estar pendiente de nuestra salud, si nos alimentábamos bien y cosas que se encargaría una madre normal pero como ella ahora no estaba con nosotros Kasumi asumió el puesto.

Es la más linda de todas, y está comprometida con el doctor tofu. El es amigo de la familia y la verdad siempre estuvo enamorado de mi hermana pero como era tan tímido nunca se lo confeso hasta el año pasado. Esa noticia fue realmente emocionante para todos nosotros.

-subiremos a mi habitación hacer tareas – le dije a mi hermana, ella me miro de manera extraña supongo que pensó que Ranma y yo teníamos algo que ver, entonces rápidamente le negué con la cabeza. Eso la dejo más tranquila ya que siempre dice que eso no es lo más adecuado en una jovencita.

-en un momento les subiré bocadillos para que pasen la tarde – nos dijo con una linda sonrisa

-muchas gracias – le dijo Ranma, subí por las escaleras indicándole a Ranma que me siguiera. Me sentía extraña por suerte había arreglado mi habitación antes de irme, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que me sintiera rara por llevar a un chico a mi casa ya que jamás lo había echo.

-lindo patito – escuche una risita de su parte, me voltee y solo le torcí la mirada. Se le estaba haciendo costumbre burlarse de mi, abrí la puerta y entre seguida por el.

-la laptop esta en la cama, yo ocupare el escritorio para organizar la tarea de historia – Ranma se dirigió a mi cama y abrió la laptop

-y la de matemáticas – eso no había sido pregunta, solo me lo dijo como una orden. Solté un suspiro de resignación esto me pasaba por hacer meritos para gustarle a un chico.

-eres un aprovechado – solté sin pensar, es que era cierto pero era lamentablemente el trato que había entre nosotros

-si como digas… - dijo como si no le importase – cuéntame de ti akane – me dijo sin dejar de ver mi laptop

-¿sobre mi? – mire confusa, abrió mis cuadernos mientras pensaba que podría contarle sobre mi – ¿sobre qué quieres saber exactamente?

-bueno, ¿como eres? – me dijo sin soltar la laptop por ningún segundo

-bueno… soy reservada, no me gusta que me hablen sobre temas que no interesan, no me gusta que me miren demasiado… -

-¿y eso porque? – pregunto sin mirarme

-pues porque… no lo se, es extraño pero…no puedo mantenerle la mirada a nadie… – era cierto, lamentablemente. Pero así era yo, ya no había nada mas que hacer –no soy buena cocinera, soy buena en las artes marciales y… - volví mi mirada a Ranma y al parecer estaba muy interesado por algo en mi laptop, me acerque a el y vi la pantalla.

El muy imbécil estaba viendo todas mis fotos, y justamente en las que estaba en traje de baño.

-¡dame acá! – le grite y le quite rápidamente la laptop

-jajaja porque te enojas – me dijo tratando de quitármela

-¿para eso querías mi laptop? Pervertido – le dije muy molesta. Pero luego su mirada cambio, Dios… estaba muy serio y me miraba fijamente, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y me sonroje, inmediatamente baje mi mirada y trataba de controlar mis latidos.

-valla si es verdad… - de nuevo comenzó a reír fuertemente. Eso me enfado mucho y me fui a sentarme a la silla ofendida – si era cierto que te intimidas, ¿te pasa con todos o con los que te gustan?

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, no si era mi impresión o el insinuaba que a mi me gustaba -¿a que te refieres? – pregunte desconfiada

-bueno que tal vez te guste y por eso no puedas mantenerme la mirada – lo dijo tan tranquilamente que simplemente me sonroje pero no de nervios si no de enojo, lo golpee en el brazo y el comenzó a reír de nuevo – ¡siempre reaccionas así! –

-¡para que no molestes! – me voltee y seguí viendo mis cuadernos

-te voy a dar un consejo akane… - me gire y lo vi cerca, demasiado cerca diría yo algo que me puso muy nerviosa – si quieres gustarle a ese tal Ringo tienes que aprender a mirar fijamente a las personas… - ¡otras vez no! Me volví a intimidar y baje mi mirada – lo ves, lo hiciste de nuevo – dijo esto alejándose de mi

-¡lo que pasa es que tu te acercas demasiado! – le grite furiosa, se estaba burlando de mi y eso me enojaba mucho – además no se llama ringo ¡se llama ryoga! –

-ryoga o ringo como sea es igual para mi – dijo con algo de disgusto, se acostó en la cama no sin antes quitarme mi laptop – haber veamos… aquí esta el famoso Ryoga Hibiki – mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera desenfrenada cuando escuche su nombre, seguí con mis cosas haciendo como si no me importara, pero no quería engañarme quería ver su perfil pero mi cobardía no me lo permitía.

-aquí dice que le gusta la comida tradicional, las artes marciales y viajar a todas partes del mundo… - Ranma podía leer su perfil sin importarle pero yo estaba más nerviosa y ansiosa que nunca – bien aquí esta lo que nos interesa…las chicas que le gustan… - puse mas atención a las palabras de Ranma y no evite sonrojarme por completo

-dice que le gustan las chicas rudas, que sepan defenderse por si solas y que sean apasionadas… - ¿eso le gustaba? No lo sabía ya que nunca había visto el perfil de él, siempre que trataba los nervios me invadían – buenas besadoras y ardientes en la cama…

-¡eso lo estas inventando! – grite tratando de quitarle la laptop pero él fue más rápido y lo impidió –

-Akane Tendo ten un poco de confianza en mi ¿quieres?… – dijo con algo de disgusto, me senté y lo mire con un ojo entrecerrado desconfiando de el – ¿crees que a un chico más de 20 años le van a gustar las chicas sin experiencia? Y aun mas si es adinerado… – me quede pensándolo el tenia razón, aunque quisiera decir lo contrario no lo conocía y tal vez a el le gustaban ese tipo de chicas

-¿Qué mas dice? – me atreví a preguntar, el solo se limito a sonreír y sentarse apoyando su espalda a la pared.

-veamos, también dice que le gustan las chicas decididas y buenas en los estudios… -

-eso esta a mi favor – lo interrumpió, me puse feliz. Ya que algo tenia yo que le gustaba

-¿acaso las otras cosas que nombre no están a tu favor? – me pregunto con algo de picardía, me sonroje porque en primera no había besado a alguien antes ya que en el colegio todos me perseguían, y si no había besado era menos obvio que me allá acostado con alguien. Pero si le decía a Ranma que no era una chica con experiencia tal vez terminaría burlándose de mi.

-jeje…eh…¡claro que si! – dije con algo de nerviosismo, tendría que hacer mas creíble mi actuación pero definitivamente era mala, no podía mentir con algo así – claro que tengo mucha experiencia… - dije con algo de sonroje, así que voltee la mirada para que no me viera.

-¿así? Entonces estarás de acuerdo conmigo que el sexo es lo mejor que hay en el mundo – no pude evitarlo, cuando dijo eso y con ese tono de voz. Me sonroje aun mas, apreté mis manos contra mis piernas y sacudí mi cabeza de lado a lado sacando cualquier pensamiento vulgar de él.

Y de nuevo su risa comenzó a resonar por toda la habitación – ya sabia que era mentira, akane se nota que eres demasiado inocente – cerré mis ojos con fuerza y aguante todas las ganas de golpearlo pero no pude le di un puñetazo en la cara para que dejara de reír.

-aparte de inocente tienes fuerza de orangután, eso si esta a tu favor – Ranma se toco el ojo y después se comporto como si nada hubiera pasado, me sorprendía su fortaleza.

-¡tú solo sigue leyendo! – le dije cortadamente mientras seguía en lo mío.

-aquí esta lo ultimo… dice que le gustan las chicas lindas que se sepan arreglar y que no le gustan las chicas tímidas –

-¿acabaste? – le pregunte

-sí, bueno tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Si quiero pasar este semestre tengo que cambiarte en muchos aspectos – su tono de voz me pareció algo cansado como si tuviera que hacer demasiadas cosas, apreté tan fuerte mi lápiz que se rompió.

-eres un idiota – murmure con mis ojos cerrados

-es la verdad akane, eres tímida, no te arreglas aunque no niego que eres hermosa… - de acuerdo eso ultimo me gusto -…no tienes experiencia en lo que se trata de besar y dudo mucho que conozcas el significado del sexo –

-¡oye! Eso ultimo no cuenta – le dije fulminándolo con mis ojos, el se asusto y se hizo para atrás

-bueno…dejemos ese tema para otra ocasión… - se levanto de su sitio y se sentó en el filo de la cama viendo lo que estaba haciendo – primero haremos algo con esa timidez tuya – me dijo con una sonrisa

Todo sea por ryoga, suspire dejando ir mi resignación y si quería que ryoga se fijara en mi tenia que confiar en el.

-¿Qué propones? – le pregunte cansada

-ya lo veras, necesito que me des tu número – ambos intercambiamos números y luego se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta –vendré por ti a las ocho de la noche tienes que estar lista – dicho esto se fue, que estaría planeando. Sea lo que sea estaba segura que seria una noche muy vergonzosa.

…

…

…

**espero que les halla gustado, en los capítulos que subiré el nivel de erotismo. jajaja bueno este fic tendrá escenas lemon.**

**espero que les guste y espero comentarios asi sean negativos o positivos **


	3. mi primer beso

**Hola chicos, gracias por sus comentarios. :D estoy ahorita de apuro para subir este capitulo y en la semana que viene subiré un nuevo capitulo.**

**Contestare una pregunta rápida, me preguntaron que porque ponía materias de colegio. Pero bueno no son de colegio, en realidad en mi país en primer curso de medicina si hay materias de historia, anatomía y matemáticas. No se como será en otro lugar, pero de todas formas gracias por leer y que les haya gustado. **

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**MI PRIMER BESO**_

Cuando Ranma se fue, baje donde Kasumi y le dije que ya se había marchado pero que no importaba si me daba los bocadillos a mí, así haría las tareas con gusto. Ahora tendría doble trabajo ya que tendría que hacer también las de Ranma.

Estaba tan concentrada con las tareas que no preste atención a la hora, entonces mi celular vibro encima de mi escritorio destilando luces por la pantalla, cuando lo abrí vi que era de Ranma

_Hola maría teresa de Calcuta, en una hora pasare por ti. _

Mire asustada con atención el mensaje y le eche una mirada fugaz a la hora, ¡maldición! Eran las 19:10 pm. Me apresure en ir a darme un baño y luego entre a mi habitación a buscar algo apropiado para salir, no era de las que se vestía a la moda pero si tenia atuendos agradables.

-¿akane sucede algo? – Kasumi entro a mi habitación preocupada por los ruidos toscos que yo provocaba.

-si, es que olvide que tenia que salir esta noche – dije algo apresurada, comencé a ver en mi armario y ya sabia que iba a usar

-¿vas a salir? ¿Tienes una cita? – pregunto emocionada, no sabia si tomarlo bien o mal.

-no es una cita, saldré con un amigo por un momento – le dije mientras sacaba la ropa del closet

-¡no me digas que es con el chico de esta tarde! – dijo casi aplaudiéndome, tenia la ligera certeza de que mi hermana pensaba que me quedaría solterona por toda la vida.

-es un amigo Kasumi – le explique mientras empezaba a vestirme, había escogido una falda color jean y una blusa negra pegada al cuerpo, sumado el abrigo ligero para la noche fría.

-¿¡que akane tiene una cita!? – de pronto en la puerta apareció mi papá, voltee mis ojos hacia atrás, no podía creer que tener que salir con un amigo hiciera tanto alboroto. Ni siquiera quiero imaginar cuando salga con Ryoga.

-¡ya les dije que no es una cita! – exclame tratando de no alzar tanto la voz.

-ya era hora que mi pequeña tuviera una cita… - mi papá comenzó a llorar y eso me frustro aun mas. ¿Qué todos habían perdido las esperanzas en mi?

-dile Ranma que cuide bien de ti hermanita – dijo Kasumi pero en realidad no le preste atención.

-primero mi hija Nabiki y ahora mi pequeña akane – mi papá seguía llorando. Nabiki había ido a estudiar fuera y había dicho a la familia que se mudaba con su prometido.

-¡ya basta! – Grite, ahora mi frustración y bochorno se convirtió en enojo. Ellos se quedaron en silencio y me miraron sorprendidos por haberle gritado ya que en raras ocasiones lo hacía, solté un suspiro para calmarme y hablar con más tranquilidad – ya les dije que solo es mi amigo, no se hagan ilusiones –

Ambos salieron de la habitación murmurando cosas como que me voy a quedar soltera con esa actitud, que pobre de akane. Sinceramente no estaba para este tipo de espectáculos, me termine de vestir y me mire al espejo. No necesitaba arreglarme mucho el cabello ya que era liso perfecto, me maquille un poco los ojos y los labios y me mire satisfecha. Cuando era de salir en las noches con mis amigas siempre me arreglaba como se debía.

Escuche mi celular vibrar y otra vez había llegado un mensaje

_Estoy abajo, date prisa _

Me apresure, baje las escaleras despidiéndome de mi familia diciéndoles que iba a llegar temprano y que me guardaran la cena. No creía que un plan de Ranma para hacerme menos tímida diera resultado así que no le daba mucho tiempo a esta salida.

-valla, pareces otra… - cuando Salí el se quedo mirándome perplejo. Tal vez pensó como todos en la universidad que era de las que no se arreglaba pero me daba gusto dejarlo con la boca callada – ¿porque no te vistes así para ir a la universidad?

-porque me gusta ir cómoda, no voy a modelar allá, voy a estudiar – el muy caballerosamente me abrió la puerta del coche y yo entre. Cuando se subió al auto sonrió y me miro con una expresión traviesa. En ese momento supe lo que tenia que hacer, me puse rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad y el arranco como loco.

-/-

-¿Qué es eso? – me pregunte con un ligero tic nervioso en mi ojo derecho.

-aquí venceremos tu timidez akane… – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lo mire de forma asesina y el solo se limito a reír – … si sigues con esa actitud no conseguirás marido

-¡este es uno de los lugares donde jamás conseguirás que supere mi timidez! – grite, me di la vuelta para regresar pero el me sostuvo de la cintura

-anda no seas tímida, para eso vinimos – cuando baje del coche no pensé que vería la palabra "KARAOKE", nunca me gustaron. Cantar en frente de la gente era mi temor mas grande, jamás debí haber confiado en el, ahora estoy sufriendo las consecuencias.

Me tomo de la mano y me jalo como un niño pequeño hasta entrar al local. Baje mi cabeza un poco cuando entramos, el humo del cigarrillo y el aroma de la cerveza me invadió por completo ya que era una mala bebedora, mis amigas siempre decían que conmigo ahorraban dinero ya que no compraban muchas cervezas.

Nos sentamos en una esquina, yo estaba muy cohibida. Tenía mis manos juntas sobre mis piernas y miraba a mí alrededor conociendo el lugar. Había llegado un chico a la mesa y escuche a Ranma pedir dos cervezas, lo mire de inmediato y negué con la cabeza pero el no me hizo caso, algo típico de Ranma.

-bien akane, aquí esta – mire a mi ahora verdugo y me mostraba una libreta con una lista grande de canciones -¿Cuál escogerás? –

-¡no! ¡no cantare! – el me miro divertido – a…además estoy mal de la garganta – tenía que inventar algo antes de que me obligara.

-no te creo, anda no seas miedosa – me dijo entre risas mientras seguían echándole un ojo a la libreta.

-¿podría ser después? Acabamos de llegar, al menos permíteme adaptarme al ambiente – note en la expresión de su rostro que estaba conteniendo la risa, lo cual me demostró que le divertía humillarme – lo prometo – le dije para que dejara de mirarme así.

-está bien – en ese momento llego el chico con dos cervezas frías, Ranma me dio una y el se quedo con la otra – ¿mientras tanto que te parece si hablamos? –

-si, me parece perfecto – dije mas aliviada ya que conversando se va el tiempo y así ya no cantaría.

-olvide preguntártelo en la tarde ¿Por qué te interesa tanto Ryoga? – sinceramente esa pregunta no me la esperaba

-bueno…el… me gusta porque…es muy apuesto y le gustan las artes marciales y es una buena persona, además… hay algo en el que me atrae mucho – pensé que habría una lista enorme de las cosas que me gustan de Ryoga pero no creí que fuera tan corta.

-¿Cómo sabes que es buena persona, si ni siquiera lo conoces? – torcí mi labio, no hacia falta conocerlo para darme cuenta. Nunca ocasionaba ningún problema y siempre lo veía tranquilo.

-hoy tuve la oportunidad de cruzar unas palabras con él en la biblioteca – le dije recordando el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron en la biblioteca, me sonroje al recordar la manera en que me hablo y me dijo que estaría allí para ayudarme.

-pues yo creo que lo que sientes es simple ilusión – me dijo tomando un sorbo de cerveza y yo lo imite.

-no lo creo – bebí otro sorbo de cerveza y me quede pensativa – bueno, aun no lo conozco bien pero para eso estas tu ¿no? Para ayudarme –

-si claro – Ranma no me hizo mayor caso y siguió tomando su cerveza, alzo la mano al chico encargado y le hiso un gesto pidiéndole otras dos cervezas mas.

-¿Ranma? – alce mi mirada y vi a Ukyo, estaba con un grupo de chicos y entre ellos estaba Ryoga. Por poco y escupo mi cerveza, mire a Ranma pidiéndole ayuda a gritos con la mirada porque no sabía cómo comportarme, el me hizo un gesto de que todo estaría bien. Me tomo de la mano y me jalo un poco hacia el ya que donde estábamos sentados era como un mueble de color rojo muy cómodo.

-hola ukyo, pensé que estarías en la fiesta – saludo con una sonrisa, yo me acomode un poco para estar mejor sentada y vi como ukyo le hiso un gesto a todos los demás y se sentaron con nosotros. Baje la mirada avergonzada evitando mirar a ryoga ya que mis nervios me traicionarían y terminaría dándose cuenta de que me gusta.

-si estábamos, pero llegaron sus padres y la fiesta se acabo… – dijo con lastima – así que como la noche es joven decidimos pasearnos por aquí – alce mi vista un poco y me tope con la mirada confundida de ukyo.

-hola akane – escuche la voz de ryoga y por poco sentí que mi corazón sufriría un paro cardiaco.

-hola ryoga… - dije regalándole una tímida sonrisa, luego me fije en la chica que estaba junto a el y sentí una gran decepción. Ella estaba arrimada a su brazo jugando con sus dedos, no había contado con eso, ¿el tenia novia? Si era así todos mis planes irían al diablo.

-¿akane? ¿Akane Tendo? – la castaña me miro sorprendida como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma cosa que me fastidio –Ranma… ¿acaso tu?

Ya nada me importaba, cuando vi a esa chica besar a Ryoga. Baje mi cabeza para no verlo más, eso había sido lo más decepcionante de mi vida. Sentí la mano de Ranma por debajo de la mesa apretando la mía, creo que sintió lastima por mí. ¿Y quién no? Siempre en el colegio era la atención de todos los chicos y ahora, cuando alguien me gusta no era correspondida.

-Akane y yo estamos saliendo juntos – abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo y lo mire. El estaba muy tranquilo. Paso su brazo sobre mi hombro y me atrajo hacia el pegando su cuerpo al mío, no sabía cómo reaccionar, eso me había tomado por sorpresa ¿A dónde quería llegar?

-¿Qué? – Dijo algo decepcionada cosa que me enfado – ¿es tu novia? – de acuerdo, eso fue muy ofensivo de su parte, ¿Qué podían tener ellas, que no tuviera yo?

-así es, akane es mi novia ¿verdad amor? – no sabía que decir, solo me limite a sonreír. Ranma sabía que mentir no era lo mío. Antes de decir algo el beso mi mejilla y logro dejarme callada – empezamos a salir esta tarde, y estamos celebrando.

-¡¿enserio?! – la chica que aparentemente era la novia de mi amor platónico habló. Tenía su cabello castaño agarrado con una trenza francesa muy linda, tenía una blusa blanca escotada y ajustada. ¡Era horrible! ¡Sencillamente la odie! – Ryoga y yo empezamos también esta tarde a salir – dijo emocionada, pero me di cuenta de la mirada de Ryoga y esta no expresaba mucha emoción como su chica.

-que bueno, ¡eso hay que celebrarlo! – odie a Ranma en ese momento, ¿acaso estaba en mi contra? ¿Porque aplaudía el noviazgo del que se suponía tenía que ser mi novio en el futuro?

-eh… Ranma amor, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – dije a mi "novio" con una sonrisa discreta.

-claro cielo, ven… – Ranma tomo mi mano y nos levantamos para salir – en un momento regresamos – les dijo a todos, Ranma me jalo hasta llegar fuera del karaoke

-¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! – Le grite soltándome fuertemente de su brazo - ¡como se te ocurre decir que soy tu novia! ¡Peor delante de Ryoga!

-deberías estarme agradecida – Ranma se arrimo a la pared muy tranquilo, yo torcí mis labios disgustada por la situación – ¿acaso no lo viste? Tiene novia por si no te diste cuenta - ¿Qué no me di cuenta? Claro que me di cuenta y mucho.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunte más relajada arrimándome a la pared también, el tenía razón. No tenia caso que me desquitara con él.

-te vi mal, además es un buen plan – lo mire ingenua y luego solté un suspiro de resignación, tenía que resignarme. El tenía novia y yo no podía hacer nada

-dejémoslo así Ranma, el tiene su novia… creo que todo esto del trato fue mala idea – dije desanimada, no tenía ni ganas de volver a entrar y verlos.

-dices que eres una artista marcial y ya te estás rindiendo – lo mire de nuevo, el tenía un aspecto molesto.

-¿y qué quieres que haga? – pregunte, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera no iba a funcionar, pero decidí darle el gusto.

-Akane piénsalo… – se acerco a mi hasta quedar frente a frente – mira, yo quiero librarme de Ukyo y tu con esto podrías sacarle celos a Ryoga así ves si le interesas o no – torcí mi labio dudándolo por un momento. ¿Cómo iba yo a darle celos a Ryoga?

-¿Acaso no te gusta Ukyo? – pregunte curiosa, no era la primera vez que quería librarse de ella. Primero en clases y ahora aquí.

-no digo que sea fea, todo lo contrario, es muy linda pero… - entonces me lanzo una de esas miradas que lograban sonrojarme y obligarme a bajar el rostro – no es mi tipo.

Analice bien la situación, los dos saldríamos beneficiados. El se libraría de la pesada de Ukyo y yo podría darle celos a Ryoga. No había nada mas humillante que tener un novio falso pero, creo que valía la pena.

-¿estás seguro? – lo mire, el noto que estaba triste y sentí como acomodaba un mechón de mi cabello de tras de mi oreja.

-si, ayúdame y yo te ayudo… – su gesto me pareció tierno, sonreí y él se puso contento por eso.

-no soy tan buena actriz – le advertí mientras trataba de no reír, hasta yo misma me burlaba de mi manera tonta de actuar

-de eso ya me di cuenta mucho antes… – comento divertido, entre Ranma y yo estaba surgiendo una linda amistad. Nunca había llegado a tener un amigo hombre y ahora que lo tenía todo era lindo – solo déjate llevar por mí, sígueme la corriente en todo.

-de acuerdo – sonreí feliz, entonces vi algo en su mirada. El dejo de sonreír y solo me quedo observando, sentí algo en mi estomago que no pude descifrar, ¿eran cosquillas? No lo se, pero cuando de nuevo me miro de esa forma baje la mirada intimidada.

-¿entramos? – asentí con la cabeza y el se aparto de mi – toma mi mano para que sea mas creíble – hice caso a lo que me dijo y me deje llevar por el.

Nos abrimos paso entre la gente y pude ver la mesa de lejos, todos estaban observándonos. Algunas de las chicas me miraban con desagrado excepto la novia de Ryoga, y el…el me miraba muy serio.

-por fin llegan – Ukyo al parecer estaba celosa, me reí en mi interior por fin conocí a un chico que no estaba interesado en ella – pedimos algo mas fuerte ¿no les molesta verdad?

-no claro que no – dijo mi ahora supuesto novio, nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos. Mire de reojo a Ryoga y este me observaba, eso me hizo poner un poco nerviosa y desvié mi mirada hacia las otras chicas que venían con ukyo.

-valla Tendo, con esa ropa no pareces tu – comento una chica que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

Otra a su lado comenzó a reír, Eri la chica plástica, todo en ella era falso pero mas sus senos, eran enormes, Eri me miro detenidamente – mi amiga tiene razón, con la ropa que fea que llevas a la universidad te hubiera reconocido –

-¿enserio? Yo con esos implantes enormes te reconocería en cualquier lado – le dije, Ranma comenzó a reír a carcajadas al igual que Ryoga. Ukyo y las otras me miraron desafiantes, me sentí satisfecha. La novia de Ryoga le dijo algo al oído, al parecer estaba regañándolo por reírse.

-sí que la dejaste callada – me dijo Ranma al odio, sonreí satisfecha. Entonces Ryoga comenzó a servir las bebidas y como ahora estaba contenta comenzó a tomar alegremente.

-amor, ¿porque no cantamos una canción juntos? – escuche decirle a la _robafuturosnovios _a Ryoga, quería cantar ya que sus amigas estaban en el escenario cantando y solo estábamos Ranma y yo con ellos, Ryoga solo le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Entonces vi como ella lo beso en los labios, sentí asco y unas ganas de irme de ahí, entonces sucedió algo que no me esperaba.

Sentí la mano de Ranma sobre mi mentón y como me volteaba hasta quedar frente a el. Estaba demasiado cerca de mi, mi mente se nublo por completo creo que fue producto del alcohol. Y cerré mis ojos automáticamente lo cual culpe al alcohol de nuevo. Sentí la frente de Ranma chocar con la mía, no sabia que estaba pasando en ese momento pero me deje llevar. Creo que era parte de su plan pero me ponía demasiado nerviosa.

-no los mires… – me susurro cerca de mis labios, sentí una corriente subir por mi columna haciendo temblar ligeramente mi cuerpo – estás conmigo ¿sí? – no pude responder ya que sus labios robaron mis palabras, Ranma había cerrado los ojos y yo solo parpadeaba sorprendida.

Jamás había besado a alguien en mi vida, y ahora era besada por Ranma Saotome el chico que me ayudaría a conquistar al chico que había tenido planeado besar. No sabía cómo reaccionar ya que jamás había besado a nadie, no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustada. Sentí como su lengua quería abrirse paso a mi boca y lo consiguió, la abrí ligeramente y el mordió mi labio inferior. No pude mas con esa corriente que recorría mi cuero, entonces me separe un poco de el dándonos un poco de espacio.

No dije nada estaba más sonrojada que nunca, tenía ganas de darle su merecido por el atrevimiento que acababa de hacer pero algo dentro de mí lo impedía, supongo que era el hecho de que estábamos fingiendo que éramos novios y ese era parte del plan. Sentí su aliento chochar contra mis labios y entonces comenzó acariciar mis mejillas con sus dedos. Lo vi sonreír, creo que se había dado cuenta de que estaba más que sonrojada.

Su mirada era extraña, me miraba como tierno y a la vez disgustado o frustrado, no lo supe descifrar. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle se alejo de mí y me abrazo por los hombros –Ryoga no dejo de mirarnos – me dijo en un tono burlón, pero a mí en ese momento lo que menos me importaba era ryoga.

…

…

…

_**CONTINUARA… **_


	4. sueños

::::

:::::

:::::

:::::

_**SUEÑOS**_

_**:::::**_

_**::::::**_

_**::::::**_

_**:::::::**_

Así pasó la noche, la verdad estaba tan confundida y enojada con Ranma por haberme besado, que apenas entablaba una conversación con alguien. No sabía si estaba frustrada conmigo misma por haber llegado hasta este extremo por un chico, no era como las demás chicas que va por ahí besando a cualquiera, pero el que Ranma me besara me entristeció y me…alegro. Jamás había experimentado la sensación de besar a un chico, no es que yo fuera una renegada de la sociedad, simplemente nunca había llegado un chico que tuviera todo lo que yo pedía.

Todos conversaban y bebían animadamente, excepto yo que apenas bebía algunas copas, de las que me daba Ranma. Y él mientras tanto, estaba entretenido abrazándome por los hombros y conversando con todos hasta con Ryoga.

Me sentía extraña, me sentía fuera de lugar. Quería irme de ahí, pero no tenía el valor para decírselo a Ranma. Estaba algo mareada y ahora las ideas de un escape pasaban por mi mente, el alcohol había hecho efecto en mí pues ahora a parte de planear una fuga perfecta según mi estado de ebriedad también tenía ganas de llorar.

Ya sé que los ebrios siempre piensan las cosas repetidamente como encaprichados dándole vueltas al asunto una y otra vez y yo, seguía con los mismo, el beso. Quería que fuese perfecto y ahora Ranma me besaba como sin nada, y mientras recordaba los labios de Ranma sobre los míos sentí como tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso nuevamente, pude sentir el sabor del alcohol en el. Me sentí mal, me sentí confundida y en gran parte gracias al alcohol que había ingerido.

No fue un beso largo porque yo no lo deje prolongar, Ranma me miro algo extraño como si supiera que algo me pasaba. Le sonreí para que no sospechara nada y vio que dio algo de resultado pues el también me sonrió y siguió conversando con sus amigos. Vi como una de las amigas de Ukyo lo miraba intensamente como si quisiera comérselo y él le sonreía y hablaba con ella de manera animada.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, aparte de sentirme humillada y traicionada porque no respeto nuestro falso noviazgo, no era porque sintiera celos…o eso pensé yo, pero preferí echarle culpa al alcohol por todo. Me aleje un poco de él y lo mire.

-voy al baño – le dije suavemente, me levante antes de que me dijera algo y me dirigí al baño sin mirar a nadie.

Me abrí paso entre las personas que caminaban hacia el bar, entre rápidamente al baño de mujeres y cerré la puerta tras de mi apoyándome en esta para poder respirar mejor. No sé qué pasaba conmigo pero no me sentía bien. Ranma era un chico con experiencia y me sentía inexperta, si quería llegar a Ryoga esta no era la forma.

La verdad eso ahora no me importaba, quería solo irme de ahí. No me sentía acoplada con ellos, un mundo donde no pertenezco. Estaba harta de escucharlas hablando sobre que veía en mi Ranma, era ofensivo para mis oídos. Y el simplemente reía como si no supiera que responder eso también me enojo mucho.

-debo irme de aquí… - comencé a buscar con la mirada alguna ventana y -…ahí esta – me dirigí la ventana del baño, calcule si era de mi tamaño y pensé que tal vez si entraba ahí. Era el escape más cobarde de mi vida, pero sabía que si salía por la puerta principal Ranma lo impediría. Me quite los zapatos.

Me subí al lavamanos, alce los brazos para llegar a la ventana, me sujete a los bordes de esta. ¿Ranma se enojaría? no que va, el estaba más entretenido con sus amiguitas. Preferiría mil veces huir por una cloaca a que tener que estar soportando a sus amigas. Aunque el muy sínico me lo niegue me di cuenta muy bien como miraba a la amiga de Ukyo, no recuerdo su nombre porque si lo supiera vomitaría.

-se supone que somos novios y anda fijándose en otras… - refunfuñe, me impulse para alzarme.

Ya tenía la mitad del cuerpo fuera, pero no había calculado bien mi plan de escape ya que si me dejaba caer, caería en un contenedor de basura.

-maldición – no lo había visto antes, se suponía que tendrían que haber arbustos y plantas que amortiguarían mi caída pero no.

-¡oye muchacha! – y ahora todo se había puesto peor, escuche a un hombre gritar y su voz era más cercana cada vez mas, cuando mire de reojo se trataba del guardia de seguridad. Ahora si era todo o nada, me arroje hacia el contenedor de basura y caí. Fue lo más vergonzoso de la noche pero el alcohol que había ingerido era como una posición que hacía que sintiera menos vergüenza.

-definitivamente…no vuelvo a salir con ese idiota – me dije a mi misma mientras me salía del contenedor. Creo que había sido una decisión apresurada salir de esa forma del karaoke pero, ahora no pensaba, mi cabeza estaba en modo piloto automático.

-¿¡oye niña que crees que haces!? – el guardia corrió hasta donde yo estaba y me alumbro con su linterna –¿acaso quieres huir sin pagar la cuenta? ¡ja! – el hombre me miro enojado. Era normal ya que no era muy común ver a una chica caer a la basura desde una pequeña ventana. A menos que tratara de huir para no pagar la cuenta.

-eh…no señor, verá vengo con unos amigos pero...yo…adiós – Salí corriendo las rápido de ahí, tenía la ventaja de que ese hombre fuera gordo ya que no me alcanzo.

Me sentía una tonta al hacer algo tan estúpido pero según mi mente ebria, no tenía otro remedio. Corrí hasta llegar a la calle principal con los zapatos en las manos, el dolor en los pies se volvió insoportable cuando corrí. Moví mis dedos rápido producto de la ansiedad por querer irme rápido.

Para mi suerte un taxi paso por ahí y yo agradecida con Dios me subí rápidamente. Una vez ahí dentro y haberle dicho mi dirección al señor pude respirar hondo dejando salir toda la frustración de mi y sonreír aliviada. De pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar y cuando mire de quien se trataba sentí un malestar en el estomago del miedo que me provoco.

-¿Qué quieres? – le dije secamente ya que no tenía ganas de hablar, mucho menos con él.

-_¿¡qué quieres!? ¿¡Donde diablos te metiste!? _ - si estaba enojada con el, ahora lo estaba mucho mas, nadie podía hablarme de esa forma tan grosera.

Respire hondo y trate de hablar lo mas tranquilamente posible – me fui a casa no me sentía bien, además no quise molestarte ya que estabas entablando una agradable amistad con la amiga de Ukyo – más tranquila no pude sonar, pero ojala él se halla dado cuenta.

-_¿su amiga? ¡Akane estás loca! – _me grito, hasta aquí. Nadie le grita a Akane Tendo

-¡Adiós! – le colgué rápidamente el teléfono, y lo puse en vibrador. Arrime mi cabeza en el vidrio y me fije en las luces de las calles. Ryoga ya tenía su novia, y no sé si el plan que tenía con Ranma llegara a funcionar. Además Ranma ahora tiene cosas más interesantes que hacer, creo que el va a querer tener algo con esa chica y no creo que a ella le guste que estemos juntos.

Ranma, otra vez el en mis pensamientos. Ahora no me enfadaba el hecho de que Ryoga tuviera su novia, ahora era el hecho de que Ranma que se suponía que era mi "novio" se fijaba en otra chica, la miraba de arriba abajo incluso cuando ella iba a cantar. También me fije cuando ella lo miraba de manera coqueta, maldita infeliz no respeta que esta con su novia.

Pero en qué diablos estoy pensando, Ranma y yo no somos nada, solo somos amigos por conveniencia. El me ayuda a mí y yo lo ayudo a él.

-llegamos señorita – escuche decir al joven que manejaba, ya había llegado a casa y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta por estar pensando mucho.

Eran las doce de la noche así que mi papá y Kasumi ya estarían dormidos. Subí hasta mi habitación, tenía los oídos zumbándome por el sonido del karaoke. Me acosté en mi cama y me maldije por ser una mala bebedora. La habitación me comenzó a dar vueltas, seguramente mañana me sentiría mal.

Escuche el teléfono vibrar por encima de mi escritorio, no le hice caso ya que estaba cansada y mareada. Cerré mis ojos y me acosté de lado para estar mejor. Y me quede dormida inmediatamente.

_-no tengas miedo akane – mire sus ojos cafés, eran tan hermosos. Sus labios, su rostro perfecto, bajen mis manos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pectorales. Los acaricie como si de un Dios se tratase, disfrutando el roce mientras no dejaba de observar esos labios que me llamaban a reclamarlos. _

_El me miraba de manera intensa, cargada de pasión y deseo. No resistí más y me lance a él besándolo de la manera más intensa. Ryoga comenzó a desabrochar mi blusa y besar mi cuello bajando hasta mi clavícula. Sentí como acariciaba uno de mis senos sobre el sostén piñizcando mi pezón haciendo que una corriente recorriera mi cuerpo causándome excitación._

_-te deseo tanto akane… - esa voz, esa voz me provocaba mucha excitación, y me separe de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que no era la voz de Ryoga pero esta voz ahora me causaba aun más excitación, sabia de quien se trataba y no me importo._

_Sus ojos eran azules intensos, los cuales hacían que me perdiera aun más en un mar de deseo. Ryoga ya no estaba ahí, ahora era Ranma quien ocupaba su lugar. No me importo, lo seguí besando aun con más ganas. El me tomo de la cintura y me sentó a ahorcadas sobre él, me apretó fuerte de la cintura y me aferro a su cuerpo, sentí su lengua juguetear dentro de mi boca. Sus manos acariciar mis espalda, mi cintura hasta llegar a mis muslos y apretarlos. _

_Sus manos subieron hasta llegar a mis senos, quito el sostén con tanta facilidad y se aventuro a probar mis senos. Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de los besos y las mordidas en mis pechos. Sentí como apretó mis glúteos con fuerza acercándome a su miembro que estaba erecto. Una corriente extraña y un deseo jamás se sentido se apodero de mi. _

_Escuchaba su respiración agitada, sus gemidos se confundían con los míos, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el momento tan placentero que estaba viviendo. Subí mis manos hasta sostener su cabello con fuerza desatando la trenza que tenia armada mientras seguíamos besándonos con pasión. El gruño entre nuestros besos y mordió mi labio con fuerza._

_-quiero hacerte el amor akane… - esas palabras sonaron como algo celestial y placentero que hacía que me inundara de excitación. _

_-Ranma… - susurre su nombre _

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, respiraba agitadamente, sentía que algo me quemaba por dentro y mi parte íntima palpitaba producto del sueño. ¿Tuve una fantasía sexual? Bueno, había tenido sueños con Ryoga antes, pero nunca habían llegado tan lejos. Jamás pensé tener un sueño así con Ranma, si recién lo conocía. Era realmente extraño.

Me senté en la cama llevando mi mano a mi corazón que no dejaba de latir, ya estaba amaneciendo y tenía que estar lista para irme a la universidad, pero con este dolor de cabeza y estos malestares estomacales creo que no llegare viva ni a la primera hora.

Me mire y cargaba la misma ropa que la noche anterior, revise mi teléfono y eran recién las 5:30 am aun tenía tiempo de sobra. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver las 20 llamadas perdidas y los 10 mensajes de texto.

Vi que todas las llamadas eran de Ranma y con un miedo enorme revise los mensajes. Entre al buzón de entrada y los vi.

"_akane contéstame estoy preocupado" _primer mensaje 12:30

-si como no – dije saliendo del mensaje para ver el otro

"_¡estoy muy enojado contigo por la forma en que te fuiste! ¡No quiero saber nada mas de ti!" – _segundo mensaje 12:35

-grosero… - Salí para leer el otro mensaje

"_está bien, lo siento no debí decir eso. Akane por favor contesta, no entiendo porque estas enojada no seas así conmigo" _tercer mensaje 12:55

"_enserio akane, si crees que me fije en Azusa estas muy equivocada. Si no me contestas iré hasta tu casa" _cuarto mensaje 1:10

-así que se llama Azusa, ahora si creo que vomitare… -

"_¿estás celosa? Ahora no te entiendo. Se suponía que estabas enamorada de Ryoga. Y si por si te interesa regrese a mi casa apenas termine de hablar contigo" _quinto mensaje1:25

-¿celosa? Ya quisieras, por mi tu y Ryoga se pueden quedar con sus noviecitas plásticas -

"_akane es enserio, estoy preocupado, no quiero que mañana me llamen para reconocimiento de cadáver. Si no contestas la siguiente llamada iré hasta tu casa y golpeare tu puerta y no me importará despertar a alguien" _sexto mensaje1:40

-¡ja! no se atrevería – mire dudosa el mensaje

"_bien tu lo decidiste, ¡en este momento iré a verte!" _séptimo mensaje2:00

-no….no creo que lo haya hecho… ¿o si? – mire aun más preocupada el siguiente mensaje.

"_eres linda cuando duermes ebria, ahora entiendo porque no contestaste mis llamas y mis mensajes. Podre dormir más tranquilo pero no te vas a librar de mi en la universidad" _octavo mensaje2:40

Mi cuerpo comenzó a sufrir un colapso nervioso. Ranma había venido a mi casa y lo peor de todo es que ¡me había visto en mi habitación! Mire hacia la ventana y me pregunte si era cierto o solo bromeaba, pero tal vez no lo era ya que las cortinas no estaban cerradas.

"_bueno akane, por si te interesa ya llegue a mi casa. Aun estando un poco mareado para conducir me tome la molestia para ir a ver si estabas bien, eh…. de nada ya sabes que soy caballeroso" _noveno mensaje3:10

"_no puedo dormir… estoy pensando en ir a despertarte y molestarte jajaja" _decimo mensaje4:30

-tonto… - una sonrisa asomo en mi rostro, Ranma era como un niño caprichoso. Recordé mi sueño con Ranma y volví a sonrojar, tenia que borrar esas imágenes sexuales de mi cabeza como fuera.

-/-

Llegue a la universidad, tarde pero había llegado. Odiaba llegar tarde pero si quería verme bien tenía que hacer un sacrificio. Recordé cuando Ranma me dijo que tenía que ir así como fui al karaoke, lo analizaba bien y así que había decidido ir con un jean ajustado y una blusa rosa ajustada a mi cuerpo, era un poco sencillo pero mejor de lo que usaba antes. Ahora mi busto resaltaba aun más. Me había maquillado solo un poco ya que no lo necesitaba y decidí dejarme el cabello suelto.

Estaba fuera del salón, sujetando mi bolso fuertemente. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, no quería entrar y ver la cara de Ranma y los demás. Respire hondo y aun así los nervios no desaparecían, así que tome la decisión más rápida que pude.

-iré a la biblioteca ¡si! Allá nadie me dirá nada – camine sigilosamente para que nadie escuchara mis pasos, y me dirigí rápidamente a mi refugio.

Una vez dentro de la biblioteca respire hondo y más aliviada. Aprovecharía el tiempo de las horas libres para avanzar algo con la tarea de física y luego entrar a clases ya que nadie notaria mi presencia ahí.

-¿akane? – di un salto del susto y vi a Ryoga sonriendo. Me sentí más nerviosa y baje mi mirada un poco avergonzada.

-ho…hola Ryoga ¿no se…supone que deberías estar en clases? – trate de controlar mis nervios y tratar de entablar una conversación normal con él.

-si pero, tengo un deber pendiente así que me fugue – lo mire sorprendida, nunca imagine que el fuera de los que se fugaran.

-aahh…de acuerdo – no sabía que decir, sentí su mirada recorrer mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo no perdiendo detalle. Lo vi sonreír y la manera intensa en la que me veía. Pues Ranma ahora tenía razón, el vestirme así causaba efecto en Ryoga. Quería que Ranma también me viera para que pudiera darme su opinión también.

-akane, ¿tu papá está mejor? – lo mire curiosa, ¿por qué habrá dicho eso?

-¿mi papá? – le pregunte confundida

-sí, anoche Ranma nos dijo que tuviste que irte de prisa porque tu papá estaba enfermo y el se fue enseguida – lo decía sin dejar de mirarme de esa manera intensa la cual ya me estaba incomodando.

-aahh…claro– Ranma si quera bueno mintiendo - si, ya está mejor – me dirigí hacia una mesa seguida por ryoga y saque un libro cualquiera para hacer como si estuviera haciendo algo importante, los nervios hacían que hiciera cosas raras.

-¿estás nerviosa? – me dijo riendo, lo mire avergonzada y comencé a reír también, pero mi risa era tan estúpida que seguramente confirmo que si estaba nerviosa

-claro que no - Ryoga me sonrió y puso su mano sobre la mía, está bien eso me puso aun más loca. Ahora si no sabía qué hacer ni cómo comportarme, necesitaba a Ranma urgente – oye y… ¿Cómo está tu novia? – ¡diablos! La pregunta mas inapropiada para este momento.

-¿ella? Esta por ahí – dijo con desdén, eso me dejo confundida. Ella era muy bonita para el hablara así de ella.

-para ser tu novia no deberías hablar así de ella – le comente, por muy guapo que fuese el debía respetar a las mujeres.

-sí, lo sé pero…lo que pasa es que ella no me interesa tanto – de pronto apretó mi mano con fuerza, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y por reacción me aleje un poco de él.

-¿ah, sí? Jejeje que mal…porque es muy bonita – estaba alegre e incómoda, no esperaba esa respuesta de Ryoga y menos que me tomara de la mano. Con Ranma me sentía más cómoda, y eso que era el primer chico con el que tenía una amistad de novios falsos. No sabía porque con Ryoga tenía que ser difícil.

Se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad y soltó mi mano –eh… bueno tengo que irme, lo siento – se levanto rápido, y algo en mi quería detenerlo y otra parte quería dejarlo ir –olvidaba que tenias novio, perdón akane – esas palabras me desubicaron por completo, sonreí nerviosa y dirigí mi mirada al libro esperando a que se fuera

- El es muy afortunado al tener una novia tan linda como tú – me sonroje, y alce mi mirada y ya no estaba. Solté un suspiro de alivio, ¿Ryoga había dicho eso de mi? Eso significaba que si le gustaba.

-en que lio me metí… - deje caer mi cabeza al libro y me quede meditando. Por culpa de Ranma, Ryoga salió huyendo. Pero era lo mejor ya que el tenia novia y yo respetaba eso, si el terminara con ella y me buscara fuera diferente. Pero… me sentía confundida, ¿en verdad saldría con ryoga?

Pensé en Ranma en ese momento, se suponía que éramos novios y aunque solo fuera de mentiras tenía que respetarlo. Me sentí realmente estúpida con ese pensamiento. Si él quería algo con Azusa yo le dejaría el campo libre eh implaría mi propio plan para conquistar a Ryoga.

El tiempo paso así que decidí volver al salón, estaba realmente aburrida y la hora de anatomía ya había acabado así que decidí entrar a la hora de física. Respire hondo y me dirigí a paso decidido al salón, la puerta estaba abierta eso quería decir que el maestro aun no llegaba.

Ni bien había entrado ya todos me estaban mirando, algo que odiaba. Era normal ya que recién había entrado. Además por la forma en que vestía era otra razón más para dar de que hablar.

-hola Tendo... – escuche la voz de uno de mis compañeros cerca de mí, pero no hice caso y seguí pase de largo a mi puesto –…no sabía que tenias buen trasero – sentí una mano apretando fuerte mi trasero y me gire furiosa.

-¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?! – iba directo a darle un golpe, pero alguien se me adelanto. Vi la espalda de Ranma, lo reconocía por su trenza. Había sido más rápido y azotó a ese chico contra el pizarrón. Me quede pasmada.

Todos gritaron en el salón, sorprendidos y asustados. Yo me quede de pie mirando la escena, Ranma estaba furioso, tenía agarrado del cuello a ese chico. No podía ver el rostro de Ranma ya que me estaba dando la espalda pero si podía ver la de mi compañero, ¡diablos nunca recordaba sus nombres!

-¡no vuelvas hacer eso! ¿¡Entendiste!? – le dijo Ranma, yo temblé al escuchar su voz. Estaba furioso.

-oye…tranquilo…solo era una broma – comenzó a decir el otro chico, estaba asustado eso lo podía notar por su tono de voz.

-te lo advierto, si vuelves a tocar a mi novia lo lamentaras – Ranma soltó con fuerza al chico haciéndolo caer al suelo.

En ese momento escuche los murmullos típicos del reciente chisme. Sobre la nueva novia de Ranma, escuchaba como las chicas me miraban sorprendidas al saber que era su novia, pero lo que no sabían todas es que solo era una mentira.

-¿estás bien? – vi sus ojos, azules como siempre. La timidez se apodero de mi y le voltee la mirada ya que el sueño que más bien fue un sueño erótico regreso a mi mente.

-gracias, pero…no era necesario. Se cuidarme sola – escuche como soltó una risa baja, me tomo la mano haciéndome ir hacia mi puesto, luego él se dirigió al suyo. Me sentí tan nerviosa por todo además de todas las miradas posadas en mí que saque mi teléfono y me puse mis audífonos dirigiendo mi vista hacia la ventana.

De pronto mi celular comenzó a vibrar deteniendo la música por un instante, me había llegado un mensaje de texto, sospeche de quien seria.

_Soy un buen actor ¿a que si? –_ voltee mi mirada a Ranma inmediatamente y lo fulmine.

¿Había sido todo un acto?, no me estaba defendiendo de verdad. Sacudí mi cabeza en negación, habíamos acordado ser novios de mentiras y cualquier novio defendería a su novia. En el caso de Ranma, para que todos creyeran nuestra relación

Fije mi vista en Ukyo y esta estaba algo descontenta y me miraba de manera perspicaz. Le aparte inmediatamente la mirada y cambie de canción para relajar mi mente, pero antes de eso conteste el mensaje de Ranma.

_Te mereces un Oscar _

Ni siquiera me fije en su reacción ya que en ese momento voltee la vista hacia la ventana.

_**CONTINUARA… **_


	5. nervios a flor de piel

:::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::

**NERVIOS A FLOR DE PIEL **

:::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Pase el resto de las clases prestando atención mas al exterior que a lo que decía el maestro. me sentía extraña, observada, criticada. No me hacia gracia que todos estuvieran observando ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención. Preferí ocupar mi mente en cosas mas importantes en ese momento, como por ejemplo, Ryoga. No sabia que había sucedido en la biblioteca, porque me comporte de esa manera tan a la defensiva cuando el estaba siendo demasiado amable conmigo – y cuando me refiero amable, me refiero a coqueto – asumi que el nerviosismo se debía a mi falta de experiencia romántica.

No había tenido novio durante toda mi vida, algo que algunos compañeros de mi colegio les parecía sumamente extraño ya que yo era la mas deseada, por asi decirlo. Pero detestaba a los chicos que trataban de derrotarme para salir conmigo. Como yo era la chica fuerte del instituto, todos se empeñaron en derrotarme para poder dominarme, y eso lo deteste.

Había vivido en mi coraza toda mi adolescencia, que me parecía innecesario tener un novio. En mi familia todos se preocupaban por mi. Nabiki que era la mayor después de Kasumi, siempre estaba repleta de chicos que querían salir con ella, pero siempre espero al indicado –el que tenga mejor posición económica- y cuando esperas con paciencia las cosas se te dan. En ese caso esperaría hasta que llegara el indicado para mi, aunque creía que era Ryoga. No lo hacia como lo hacia mi hermana, con las únicas intenciones de tener un futuro económico asegurado. Mis razones eran diferentes, estaba esperando al chico indicado, el que hiciera que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora cuando estuviera cerca mío –descartaba por contado a Ranma ya que con su sola presencia pondría nervioso a cualquiera- , alguien que hiciera que mis manos temblaran con solo tocarlo, alguien que incentivara en mi los mas recónditos deseos que ocultaba mi corazón, que sintiera que seria capas de amarlo por el resto de mi vida. Todo esos eran requisitos que según para mi, eran necesarios para darme cuenta que el amor de mi vida había llegado.

Ryoga tendría el derecho de la duda, quería que el fuese mi amor verdadero. Estaría capas de hacer lo que fuese con tal de tenerlo a mi lado, pero… la sola compañía de Ranma opacaban todos mis planes, se las había empeñado para hacerme sentir nerviosa cuando estaba con el y confundirme respecto a mis sentimientos con Ryoga, que aun no estaban definidos. Tenia que pasar mas tiempo con el para poder llegar a una conclusión.

Pero como ahora era la según novia de Ranma, Ryoga huía de mi como yo de el, ya que también tenia una novia. No me gustaba cuando oía conversaciones sobre quien robo la novia de quien. Eran ese tipo de conversaciones que escuchaba en mi asiento, mientras las chicas de adelante parloteaban con tranquilidad.

Necesitaba que Ryoga estuviera soltero pero; ¿si tan solo fuésemos amigos?, asi podría conocerlo mejor y llegar a mi resolución esperada. Necesitaba mas consejos de Ranma, no aparte mi vista de la ventana y de repente al único lugar que miraba era a mi cuaderno. No me interesaba escuchar la charla del maestro ya que ahora mi mente estaba divagando por otros lados.

Pensé en hablar con Ranma en el receso pero de repente un ardor recorrió mi estomago, un ardor acompañado de cierta corriente. Torcí mis labios en desagrado ya que jamás había sentido algo así.

El recuerdo del beso llego a mi mente, aunque no fuera de esos besos que salían en las películas románticas, donde el protagonista tomaba entre sus brazos a su amada y le daba el mas hermoso beso apasionado lleno de amor. ¿Qué se sentiría que te besaran así?, sin duda estaba en mi lista de deseos y seria aun mas fascinante si fuera bajo la lluvia, definitivamente me enamoraría si alguien me besara de ese modo.

Deje de fantasear y volví a mi realidad acompañada de otra rola musical. Pensé en hablar con Ranma sobre llegar a Ryoga y ser su amiga sin que su novia se moleste, pero me puse nerviosa. Mi lado defensivo me advertía cada ves que pensaba en pedir un consejo a Ranma pasada la ultima noche, me gritaba a todo pulmón ¡PELIGRO! definitivamente no tendría el valor de poder hablar con el después de lo que paso en el karaoke, así que mi cerebro empezó a formular planes de escape para evitar a Ranma.

Cuando tuvimos hora libre mi único lugar de escape en ese momento fue correr hacia el baño. Vi de reojo a Ranma que se había levantado y me miro de manera extraña llena de incertidumbre por mi comportamiento. Corrí hasta el baño y me encerré, tal y como había echo la pasada noche, pero aquí para mi mala suerte no habían ventanas de escapatoria. Supuse que estaría buscándome pero no tenia el valor para mirarlo, ya que no quería que me sorprendiera con algún otro beso.

Unas chicas entraron al baño y yo me sujete del lavamos aparentando mirarme al espejo para pasar de desapercibida. Eran Shamppo y otra chica que no recuerdo el nombre. Me miraron inmediatamente, estudiándome de pies a cabeza. Pude ver en la mirada de Shamppo incredulidad a la vez de asombro, también su amiga la de cabello castaño, me miraba con desdén y seguía parloteando sobre la fiesta arruinada.

-¿akane? veo que hoy decidiste hacer un favor – comento mientras curvaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Yo hice caso omiso y simplemente la mire y le desvié la mirada rápidamente. Su amiga soltó una risa corta pero llena de superioridad.

-no te engañes shamppo, aunque la mona se vista se seda…. –

-mona se queda… - completo la chica de cabellos purpura, y comenzaron a reir.

-parece que a Saotome le gustan las monas – comento con burla. Ya me estaba hartando de eso y decidí salir del baño sin prestarles atención y controlándome para no estamparlas contra el espejo.

Verifique el área y no había rastro de Ranma así que decidí encaminarme a la biblioteca. El nunca estaría ahí ya que no era de su agrado. Me senté en uno de los asientos alejados de las personas y me senté soltando un aire de alivio.

-parece que te agrada la biblioteca akane – su voz me paralizo en mi asiento, alce mi rostro y pude ver a Ryoga mirándome mostrando una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que me estremeció por un momento, me sonroje y aparte la mirada de el.

Se dio cuenta por lo que rio en tono bajo y se sentó a mi frente.

-vi a Ranma, parece que te esta buscando – cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando escuche su nombre, ¿estaba buscándome? De solo pensarlo sentía esa sensación en el estómago. No quería revisar ni mi teléfono porque seguramente ya me habría texteado.

-bueno, es normal tomarse un respiro ¿no? – le dijo soltando una sonrisa tímida

El sonrió y asentido con la cabeza, seguramente el también estaba huyendo de su novia. Pero quizá no por los mismos motivos que los míos.

-tienes razón, mi…eh…novia puede ser insoportable a veces – dijo riendo bajo. Lo mire de manera suspicaz, ¿como era posible que hablara así de ella? Hasta parecía que no sintiera nada.

-¿La quieres? – de pronto mi curiosidad me venció y la pregunta salió de mi boca sin mi autorización. Hasta que me di cuenta en el modo que me miro que no debí haber echo aquella pregunta – lo siento, no debí preguntar –

-no te disculpes – comento divertido, alce la vista para contemplarlo de nuevo – se que puedo tener confianza contigo – sus palabras me hicieron prestarle mas atención ¿acaso era de confiar sin conocerme?

-no me conoces, y…¿piensas asi de mi? –

-si, te he visto por ahí. Aunque no te hallas dado cuenta, gusto de observar a las personas que me rodean, y casi siempre te e visto aquí en la biblioteca. Y me tome el atrevimiento de seguirte con la mirada, y me e dado cuenta de que eres diferente a las demás de esta universidad – me dejo helada con lo que acababa de confesarme, definitivamente no me esperaba algo como eso.

No podía articular palabra con algo así. Solía ser yo la que lo seguía con la mirada, ahora no podía reaccionar, estaba haciendo lo mismo y yo como era demasiado distraída no me había dado cuenta.

-si, se que…pudo haberte molestado – menciono algo desencantado por mi reacción – lo siento akane, no pude evitarlo. Es que, me resultabas muy interesante – si estaba impactada, ahora estaba casi dándome un paro cardiaco.

-no se… - tome aire para poder hablar – no se como puedes encontrar interesante observarme – le solté echa un manojo de nervios esperando una respuesta que no terminara por matarme.

-bueno, eres la única a la que veo sola – de acuerdo, eso disminuyo muchos puntos a mi favor – eres diferente porque no eres como ellas, se nota que no piensas igual y es realmente interesante conocer a alguien que no se pase hablando de moda o de quien es mas guapo que quien – ambos reímos ya que era demasiado cierto, casi todas las chicas hablaban de cosas superficiales.

-por fin alguien que me entiende – dije en modo de alivio, era bueno que Ryoga no fuera superficial.

-me…encantaría ser tu amigo, claro si me lo permites – ¿acaso estaba pidiéndome permiso? Dios, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-me encantaría– me sonrió, era demasiado real para ser cierto.

-bien, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –

-claro – conversar con Ryoga se estaba volviendo divertido.

-¿Ranma y tu van enserio? – de nuevo Ranma, vino como un relámpago a mi mente. Ya había lo había olvidado por completo y ahora llega Ryoga a recordármelo.

No sabia como responder a eso, pues lo mío con Ranma no iba enserio. No quería meter la pata revelando que era un noviazgo fingido para poder ayudarnos ambos, no quería echar su plan a perder con Ukyo y otras chicas que lo fastidiaban.

-si, algo…asi – le dije sin poder verlo a la cara, en ese momento desee que Ranma estuviera presente para salvarme de la situación incomoda.

No sabia que decirle, y al alzar la mirada para ver su reacción supuse que no le había afectado en nada ya que su sonrisa permanecía igual de encantadora. ¿será que no le intereso? Me pregunte.

-valla, Ranma si que tiene suerte – dijo con algo de envidia, lo cual me cayo como un balde de agua fría. No sabia si tomarlo como un halago o como un ataque de celos.

-eh, gracias. Aun… - comencé a vacilar, no sabia si preguntar pero la curiosidad era demasiado grande -…aun no has contestado mi pregunta – le solté por fin.

Al principio parecía no entender lo que le decía, luego sonrio y puso sus manos unidas encima de la mesa mientras jugaba con un esfero.

-buena pregunta. Sabes, no es que no la estime… pero, no se me da fácil llevar una relación con alguien que no es mi tipo de chica – su mirada permanecía en el esfero, no entendí a que se refería y preferí seguir en silencio esperando a que hablara.

cuando tienes una vida de lujos, tus padres te dicen con quien debes relacionarte y con quien no. Yuka, es la hija de un empresario millonario amigo de mi padre, y, según el debo prevalecer la importante descendencia de mi familia – dijo usando los dedos simulando comillas -, realmente…no la veo como una novia. No compartimos los mismos gustos.

Ahora entendía todo. El no sentía absolutamente nada por aquella chica, eso era un punto a mi favor.

-bueno, pero si no la quieres, entonces déjala – le propuse haciéndome la desinteresada en el tema.

-je, como si fuera tan fácil. Mi padre la adora, son…demasiado iguales. Hablan de cosas que a mi ni me gustan, si hablara sobre las artes marciales puede que la este queriendo un poco.

-el que no hable sobre artes marciales es un aburrido – comente divertida, nada me gustaba mas que pasar mi tiempo quebrantando ladrillos y lanzando golpes.

-¿te gustan las artes marciales? – me pregunto sorprendido, yo asentí sonriéndole. Ambos reímos, me gustaba conversar con Ryoga. Era realmente entretenido y podíamos hablar sobre cosas que nos interesaban.

El descanso había acabado, antes de regresar a nuestros salones quedamos en encontrarnos en la biblioteca todos los días a la hora del descanso, lo cual fue un gran logro sin necesitar la ayuda de Ranma.

Entre a mi salón de lo mas contenta ignorando todas las miradas que se posaban en mi. De reojo pude ver a Ranma que estaba sentado justo a lado de mi asiento, sentí como las piernas me fallaron y controle mis nervios para evitar no tropezar.

El se había dado cuenta por lo embosto un sonrisa burlona, me cabreaba que siempre se riera de mi. Trate de olvidar el beso y el extraño sueño que había tenido con Ranma en la noche, me dirigi a mi asiento a un paso seguro y escuche un quejido, voltee y vi a Ukyo mirándome de manera muy molesta. Tome mi salvavidas para situaciones incomodas y reproduje la canción que seguía antes de haber salido a receso.

Vi un mensaje, pero decidí no abrirlo sabiendo de quien se trataba. Voltee mi vista sin prestar al maestro que entraba, estaba demasiado nerviosa teniendo a Ranma asi de cerca.

Comencé a tararear una canción que tanto me gustaba y mover mi pie al ritmo de la música, y de pronto una imagen de mi sueño vino a mi mente. Torcí mi labio de disgusto y cerré mis ojos obligando a mi mente reprimir esas imágenes.

Sentí algo pequeño golpear mi cara, mire en mi pupitre y se trataba de una bolita de papel. No le preste atención y seguí con lo mío. Otra bolita de papel era lanzada a mi cara, mire a Ranma y lo fulmine con la vista. El comenzó a reír en voz baja y claramente lo pude escuchar. Luego sentí un piñizco en mi brazo, moví el brazo con algo de fuerza para que se diera cuenta que me molestaba lo que estaba haciendo.

A el no le importo que estuviera molesta y seguía peñizcandome o lanzándome papelitos al rostro y al cabello.

-¡quieres dejar de hacer eso! – le reclame en voz baja

-me gusta molestarte – mostrando su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja – además, eres mi novia, se supone que tienes que prestarme atención.

-estamos en clases, no veo porque tenga que prestarte atención – le dije sin mirarlo y cambiando a la siguiente canción.

-¿viste mis mensajes? – cerré los ojos deseando que dejara de hablarme, mi corazón no soportaría otro ritmo acelerado si seguía así.

-no, no tuve tiempo – lo mire de reojo, sus ojos azules lograron sacarme un suspiro, baje la mirada ya que con el era difícil mantenerla.

-¿estas enojada conmigo? – mi cuerpo se tenso, en realidad no estaba enojada, algo molesta por la mala noche que pase. Pero era otra cosa – akane, desde que te fuiste del karaoke has estado diferente conmigo.

-no es nada, enserio – dije sin mirarlo, comencé a ponerme aun mas nerviosa.

-bueno, entonces… esta tarde iremos a mi casa, practicaremos otra cosa ya que lo del karaoke no funciono – mi cuerpo comenzó a reclamar a gritos ¡HUYE! de solo pensar que estaría con Ranma me ponía nerviosa. Negué con mi cabeza rápidamente y lo mire.

-yo… estare ocupada, haciendo tareas – le explique.

-las harás en mi casa, así me cerciorare que haces las mías. Anda akane, no voy a comerte, a menos que quieras – me sonroje violentamente y cerré mis ojos porque otra vez volvían esas imágenes a mi cabeza.

Escuche que comenzó a reír en voz baja, lo mire y se estaba tapando la boca, agacho la cabeza para que el maestro no lo viera y siguió riendo.

-¡si que es fácil hacerte sonrojar! – exclamo en voz baja, no dejaría que nadie me intimidara, ni siquiera Ranma. Acomode mis audífonos y subí aun mas el volumen para no escuchar sus burlas.

Desde ahí Ranma había dejado de molestarme, ya pronto se acababan las clases y estaba esperando impaciente para poder irme a mi casa y descansar mi cabeza de Ranma.

Apenas había sonado la campana, sentí como Ranma me tomo de la mano y me jalo hasta fuera del salón, luche para soltarme pero el era mucho mas fuerte.

-¿¡oye que haces!? – reclame

-dije que hoy iríamos a mi casa, que no escuchaste – entrelazo su mano con la mia muy fuerte para evitar que yo escapara.

-¡te dije que tenia que irme a mi casa Ranma! – de pronto paro y tiro de mi mano haciéndome chocar en su pecho, mis ojos se encontraron con los de el. Su mirada era algo intensa, la misma mirada que tenia cuando me beso.

Mis sentidos comenzaron a fallarme, de pronto no me hallaba en ese lugar. Sentía como si me hubiera transportado a un sitio diferente, no pude descifrar lo que era.

-Ukyo y sus amigas nos están mirando – me explico en voz baja mientras juntaba su frente con la mía, cerré los ojos automáticamente – ¿te importaría actuar como mi novia por esta vez?

-yo… - no me dejo terminar de hablar y me beso, sentí sus labios con intensidad sobre los míos. Lleve mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y seguí con el beso, no es que fuera una experta besando, pero en ese momento sentía que era capaz.

Ranma me soltó y soltó una risita, yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

-también debemos practicar eso – dijo con picardía, no pude evitar sonrojarme furiosamente y rápidamente lo solté.

-ven, ya vámonos – deje que me llevara ya que en ese momento no era capas de articular ninguna palabra ya que estaba aun confundida.

Ranma me llevo hasta su coche y arranco lo mas deprisa, de pronto todos mis sentidos volvieron a mi cuerpo. Me sujete fuerte del asiento del copiloto y fulmine a Ranma con la vista, le dije que bajara la velocidad pero el solo fue capas de reir y alborotarme el cabello con su mano.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, me sorprendí. Era una villa a las afueras de Nerima, era una casa de dos pisos, no tan grande pero si se veía hermosa. La fachada era de color blanco y se veía los arboles alrededor, baje del auto sin dejar de mirar la casa, tenia ciertos toques de ladrillos en las paredes, las ventanas eran grandes y revelaban parte del interior de la casa.

Ranma era como los chicos ricos de la universidad, me dio un poco de pena que haya estado en mi casa, que no era nada en comparación con la suya.

-ven akane, parece que mi mama esta adentro – me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el interior de su casa.

-¿mama? – llamo en voz alta al entrar. La entrada era elegante, había una escalera en frente de nosotros que conducía al segundo piso, al lado derecho estaba una sala con chimenea y varios fotos puestas encima. Al lado izquierdo se encontraba un corredor que no sabia a donde se dirigía.

-oh hijo, perdona venir sin avisar – vi a una mujer salir del corredor, era hermosa. Su cabello ondulado caía en forma de cascada por sus hombros, al parecer se lo había soltado. Su figura era perfecta para ser madre, sus ojos eran azules, de ahí debía haberlos sacado su hijo.

-no te preocupes, sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras – Ranma se acerco a su mama y la abrazo, yo me sentí un poco incomoda y baje la mirada para no verlos – mira, te presento a akane, es una amiga de la universidad.

-oh, pero que linda – la mujer se me acerco y me abrazo en forma de saludo –me llamo Nodoka, que lindo conocer a una amiga de mi hijo. Eres bienvenida cuando gustes – su sonrisa era idéntica a la de su hijo, pero la de ella era mas sutil, mas gentil.

-es un placer conocerla señora – sonreí, era fácil comportarse bien con alguien que era amable contigo.

-vamos, no me digas señora, llámame Nodoka – asentí con la cabeza y no dejaba de sonreír, no era buena entablando conversaciones.

-nosotros iremos a mi habitación hacer la tarea – Ranma me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a las escaleras

-de acuerdo querido, te deje comida preparada, pueden comer cuando gusten. Yo me ire enseguida, vine a dejarte unas cosas – la mujer se dirigio a la puerta seguida por Ranma, yo me quede al pie de la escalera.

-nos vemos, te quiero. Adiós – ambos se despidieron y nodoka me regalo una sonrisa de despedida, yo me despedí alzando mi mano.

Ranma y yo había ido a su habitación, era amplia, tenia una cama gigantesca y al parecer demasiado cómoda, ya que con solo verla me provocaba tirarme y dormir.

Deje mi bolso en un mueble que estaba a lado de la puerta, me senté y espere que el terminara de revolver papeles que al parecer eran los que le había dejado su madre. Note que puso mala cara cuando tomo uno de ellos para ojearlo, y luego los dejo en uno de los cajones.

-bien akane, ¿como vamos con nuestra tarea? – se sento a mi lado de frente.

-tu no te preocupes por eso, déjamelo a mi – le dije. No sabia como había llegado a su casa, ahora todos mis sentidos corrían el riesgo de abandonarme. Estaba nerviosa estando a solas con el en su casa.

-solo quiero asegurarme –

-¿en verdad vives solo? – le pregunte, no lograba contenerme cuando tenia dudas realmente grandes.

-si, me mude hace algún tiempo – se recostó de lado del sofá – es genial vivir solo, asi puedo hacer lo que quiera sin que nadie me este mandando.

-si claro, una vida perfecta – dije con ironía, yo no encontraba un buen sentido el vivir solo. A mi no me gustaba la soledad, me gustaba estar acompañada de mi familia.

-¿no te gustaría vivir sola? – me pregunto, yo lo mire y sonreí negando con la cabeza.

-no me gusta estar sola, me gusta estar en…familia y no tener que pasearme sola por una casa grande sin nadie con quien conversar –

-claro, en ese caso estar en la universidad sola es como la muerte para ti – no le vi gracia a su comentario, pero en realidad tenia razón. La universidad era el único lugar donde permanecía sola.

-eso es diferente – le dije algo molesta – no comparto los gustos de todas y, además… no soy de su nivel, por eso me ven como un cero a la izquierda, alguien con quien no puedes ir de compras a otro país en tu helicóptero privado – el soltó:::::::::::::::::::::::

una risa, y eso me hiso sonreír

-eso no tiene ningún sentido para mi, por eso esas chicas no me gustan – lo mire confundida – solo se me acercan por tener dinero y un futuro prometedor, ¿sabes quien me pidió una cita en la hora del descanso? – Negué con la cabeza – shamppo, por eso empecé a buscarte porque necesitaba que me sacaras de ese lio.

-valla, si que eres el mas deseado – me voltee para quedar de frente con el – pero, a ti te gusta otra ¿verdad?, porque si es asi, yo puedo hacerme a un lado – le explique

-no seas boba akane, no me gusta nadie – vio mi rostro de desconfianza y comenzó a reir – si lo dices por Azusa te aseguro que no me agrada mucho.

-eso dices, pero en todo caso. Cuando necesites conquistar a alguien podre ayudarte – los dos comenzamos a reir, ya que el me estaba ayudando y sabia que yo seria incapaz de ayudarlo por mi timidez.

-akane – me llamo con esa voz intensa que tenia cuando me hacia sonrojar. De pronto comenzó acercarse a mi, yo me encontraba en estado de shock. No había nadie asi que no era momento de fingir, mi corazón comenzó a latir de prisa y sentí la sangre elevarse a mi rostro haciéndome sonrojar.

Entonces lo que tantas veces pasaba, volvia a pasar. Comenzó a estallar de risa, me enfureci por completo y me levante del mueble. Decidi irme de ahí para no tener que aguantar sus burlas, pero me retuvo. Sentí como cerro la puerta con rapidez y me volteo para verlo.

-lo juro akane, eres muy fácil de intimidar – decía aguantando la risa, yo voltee el rostro y apreté mis labios de rabia.

-y tu eres muy fácil de odiar – masculle entre dientes.

Me tomo de la cintura y me alzo como si fuera una muñeca, me llevo de nuevo al sofá y me sento, el también se sento muy cerca de mi lo cual me imposibilitaba verlo a los ojos.

-mantenme la mirada – lo escuche decir, lo mire de pronto pero era incapaz de verlo ni por tres segundo, mis ojos automáticamente volteaban la vista – vamos akane, estoy tratando de ayudarte.

Suspire hondo y lo mire. Estaba cerca de mi, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Trate de aguantarle la vista y para lograrlo necesitaba pensar en otras cosas. Sus ojos azules me ayudaron, no me había dado cuenta antes, pero cuando los mire detalladamente no eran exactamente azules, eran como un azul añil, realmente hipnotizante. Entre abri mis labios dejando entrar un poco de aire ya que me era imposible respirar, pude verme en ellos. Ranma estaba sirviendo para esto, pude mantenerle la mirada, entonces vi una sonrisa en su rostro y supe que me había sonrojado de nuevo.

-tienes unos ojos hermosos – me dijo sin moverse de su puesto.

-tengo mas envidia de los tuyos – dije sin poder mirarlo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué te molestaste ayer? – me pregunto en voz baja, casi en un susurro. Los bellos de la piel se me erizaron cuando escuche su voz.

-eh, no…no lo se. Estaba ebria – comencé a jugar con mis dedos, mi corazón por poca mas y sufriría un colapso.

-me preocupe mucho – seguía hablando en voz baja.

-te divertiste mas con tus amigos –

-estas equivocada –

Me tomo de la barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo con el solo contacto de sus manos.

-¿te molesto que te besara? – en sus ojos pude ver algo de molestia, ¿acaso se sentía mal porque me había besado?

-eh…no, no solo que… - no sabia que decirle en ese momento.

-¿crees que no me doy cuenta que te poner nerviosa cada vez que te beso? – baje mis ojos para posarlos en mis manos, el aun me sostenía la barbilla –akane, ¿nunca te ha besado nadie?

Me puse totalmente nerviosa en ese momento, cerre mis ojos con fuerza y me levante del mueble rápidamente antes de que el pudiera preguntarme otra cosa.

-hoy hable con Ryoga – le dije mientras me paseaba por su habitación, necesitaba cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-ah, que interesante – dijo con algo de desagrado. No quiese preguntarle porque odiaba a Ryoga porque cada vez que hablaba de el, siempre ponía mala cara.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	6. un confidente en ti

_Les informo lectores que he subido dos capítulos esta noche cuando tenga listo el próximo no tardare en subirlo._

:::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::

**UN CONFIDENTE EN TI, MAS ALLÁ DE LA CONFIANZA.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Le había contado mi encuentro con Ryoga y lo mucho que me había gustado hablar con él. No parecía haber mucho interés sobre lo que le contaba, lo catalogue como algo normal ya que, ¿a qué hombre le gusta escuchar historia de otros hombres? . Después de tanto hablar, Ranma me llevo a la cocina a comer algo de lo que había dejado su mama.

Estuvimos hablando sobre artes marciales, le comente que amaba las artes marciales como a nada en este mundo, incluso más que a mi interés de estar con Ryoga.

-El día en que murió mi mama, le pedí a mi padre que me entrenara. Y cuando lo hacía era la única forma de mantenerme en tierra. Vivía solamente pensando que mi mama seguía viva y cuando me daba cuenta de la realidad deseaba que me llevara con ella.

Permaneció en silencio, siguió mirando su plato dándole vueltas a las albóndigas con el tenedor.

-lo siento mucho – soltó en un susurro sin mirarme.

-no te molestes, es algo que supere. Por eso, amo tanto las artes marciales. Me ayudan a controlar mis sentimientos – tome un poco de agua.

-desde que yo era pequeño, incluso desde que tenía dos años. Mi papa me llevo con él en un largo viaje de entrenamiento separándome de mi mama – lo mire atenta mientras relataba – fue duro, pasábamos hambre, dormíamos a la intemperie, comíamos lo que encontrábamos. Y me convertí en el mejor artista marcial, claro que también me iba por mi lado y encontraba monjes, o personas con muchos años de vida dispuestos a enseñarme alguna técnica.

-cuando me sentí capaz de ver por mí mismo, comencé a concursar en torneos, y así paso el tiempo y obtuve el nombramiento como el mejor artista marcial durante diez años.

Me entro una curiosidad enorme por preguntarle ¿Por qué no vivía con sus padres? ¿Por qué se fue de China?, me mordí la lengua controlando mi ansias por preguntar. El miro mi rostro algo contraído y soltó una risita.

-¿quieres preguntarme algo? – me miro divertido, aunque él me lo halla preguntado no tenía intensión en averiguar sobre su vida. Dejaría que el tiempo se encargara de que Ranma se abriera como un libro a mí.

Negué con la cabeza y seguí degustando de la deliciosa comida de su madre. Cambiamos de tema para no sentirnos incomodos, hablamos sobre la universidad, porque a su edad y a mi edad estábamos cursando el primer año. Le explique primero que yo había estado trabajando, ya que mi papa no podía costearnos muchas cosas, ahorre mucho dinero que aún tengo guardado por alguna emergencia. Mi hermana kasumi estaba preocupada por mí ya que no me veía estudiando para el futuro, quería que siguiera el ejemplo de Nabiki y pidiera una beca. Lo estuve meditando y al final accedí. Ella se encargó de todos los trámites correspondientes para diferentes universidades, hasta que por fortuna y des fortuna futura fui a parar a la universidad más prestigiosa para las personas adineradas.

Él me estuvo comentando que por sus torneos y por su tiempo de entrenamiento no había tenido mucho interés, pero por hacer feliz a su madre decidió estudiar. Esa fue una respuesta corta y mejor que la mía.

Me llevo de nuevo a su cuarto, y saque algunos cuadernos para comenzar hacer la tarea, la mía y la de él. Quedamos en que primero eran las tareas y luego eran los experimentos para según hacerme más segura de mi misma.

Me dejo hacer mis tareas tranquila y él se fue a ver la televisión al piso de abajo, acabe incluso mucho antes de lo esperado. Me levante y guarde mis cosas en mi bolso y tome los cuadernos de Ranma, pensé en llamarlo pero no quería molestarlo. Así que yo misma fui a dejar esos cuadernos sobre la mesita de noche con una nota encima diciéndole que repasara la clase para mañana, ya que la iban a tomar oral. Vi su cajón semi abierto, y de nuevo mi curiosidad me invadió.

Lo abrí despacio, echando una mirada rápida a la puerta asegurándome de que el no fuera a llegar, y encontrarme rebuscando sus cosas. Justo al abrirlo pude ver una foto, era un marco. Al sacarlo despacio pude ver a una hermosa chica. Su cabello ondulado color café largo hasta su cintura, sus ojos verdes y sus pestañas bien rizadas y negras resaltando su color de piel, blanca. Su sonrisa mostrando unos dientes blancos perfectos, ese rubor en sus mejillas que la hacía verse en verdad adorable. Era una chica realmente hermosa y calculando bien, a lo mejor tenía mi misma edad.

Sentí algo extraño en mi interior, desencanto. ¿Acaso era la novia de Ranma?, no lo creo, no se hubiera tomado la molestia de pasarse por mi novio. Tal vez, era la mujer que amaba y que al parecer esa foto era su único recuerdo, mire de nuevo el cajón y de bajo del marco había una nota. Un número telefónico con el nombre de Mizuki, un recuerdo vago vino a mi cabeza recordando que Mizuki significaba bella luna. Definitivamente se tenía que tratar de la chica de la foto. Mire de nuevo su retrato, era hermosa.

Experimente algo extraño en mi interior; rabia, dolor, ¿celos? No, Ranma solo era mi amigo, no tenía por qué sentir ese tipo de sentimientos horribles. Deje la foto en su lugar y cerré el cajón dejándolo exactamente como estaba. Ahora muchas más dudas rondaban en mi cabeza. ¿Quién era Mizuki? ¿Por qué Ranma tenía su foto? ¿La amaba? Entonces, ¿Por qué se tomó la molestia de brindarme ayuda sin apenas conocerme? ¿Acaso quería olvidarla?

Esa fue la única resolución, Ranma me estaba usando para olvidar a Mizuki. Me dirigí de nuevo al mueble, subí mis piernas y coloque mi antebrazo en el brazo del mueble y deje caer mi cabeza. Jamás me habían usado, pero ¿aquello contaba? Yo era consciente de que mi "noviazgo" con Ranma no era más que una mentira. Entonces, no podía contar eso como una traición.

A decir verdad yo también lo estaba usando, pero de manera diferente. Yo lo usaba para que el chico de mis sueños se enamorara de mí. Seguía con la idea de conquistar a Ryoga, quería demostrarle a Ranma que era capaz de hacerlo, quería que me dijera al final "bien hecho" ¿o no?. Desde que había visto esa foto me confundí aún más.

No sería capaz de preguntarle sobre eso a Ranma, ya que era privado. Se enojaría si supiera que estuve en sus cosas.

No, Ranma era mi amigo. No había nada más que eso, una amistad. Estaban tan sumida en mis pensamientos que de pronto cerré mis ojos para tratar de pensar mejor.

.

.

Abrí los ojos despacio, me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en el mueble. Porque estaba mucho más cómoda, sentí la almohada en mi cabeza, era cómoda y suave, volví a cerrar los ojos despacio disfrutando de la calidez de esa cama. Estire mi mano tocando la suave ceda de las sabanas y entonces me topé con otra mano. Abrí los ojos de par en par, me encontré con la mirada azul de Ranma.

-dormilona – sonrió, estaba acostado a mi lado. Claro que conservando distancia. Sonreí al verlo, había sido el quien me había llevado a la cama ¿Quién más? Estábamos solos, era obvio.

-me quede dormida – sonreí tímidamente, me abochorne. Era de las personas que mientras más se sumía en sus pensamientos se quedaba dormida por arte de magia.

-hiciste mucha tarea, doble – comento riendo – gracias –

-de nada – aparte mi mano de la de él, y la junte con mi otra mano que estaba debajo de la almohada – por eso somos amigos – de pronto el cambio su expresión, se puso serio, podría jurar que enojado.

-no somos amigos solo por eso akane – arrugue mi entrecejo confundida y el lo noto - ¿piensas que somos amigos solo porque te ayudo con Ryoga y tú con mi tarea? – yo solté una risita y asentí con la cabeza

-pensé que ese era el trato – le explique mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la comida de la cama –me llevaría tu cama mi casa y botaría la mía por la ventana – ese comentario lo hizo reír, abrió los ojos de nuevo para observarlo.

-siempre que quieras dormir sintiendo que estas en las nubes, eres bienvenida – no pude evitar reírme ya que sonaba como un anuncio publicitario sobre colchones.

-deberías vender ideas para publicidad – le aconseje, el también no pude evitar reír.

-akane, ¿somos amigos? – deje de reírme y lo mire seriamente. Hoy, dos chicos me preguntaron lo mismo, bueno no de la misma manera, pero llegando al mismo tema.

-no lo sé, creo que si – le dije suavemente, estaba tan cómoda que no tenía ganas ni de hablar.

-quiero que sepas que somos amigos a pesar de cualquier cosa, y que puedes confiarme todo lo que desees, y contarme tus problemas, tus dudas, tus miedos, todo – un suspiro salió del fondo de mi ser, jamás alguien me había dicho algo así. ¿Eso era tener un amigo? Se sentía, bien.

-¿Cómo un confidente? – pregunte mientas cerraba mis ojos disfrutando de la comodidad.

-si así lo quieres – escuche decirle, yo seguía con mis ojos cerrados – Ryoga es afortunado de que sientas algo por el – abrí mis ojos sorprendida, era irónico, Ryoga decía lo mismo sobre él.

-el dice lo mismo de ti, dice que eres afortunado de tenerme de novia – reí al solo decirlo – nadie, bueno. Cuando estaba en el colegio, todos corrían por salir conmigo, me retaban todos los días por una cita privada con la chica fiera de Furinkan, solo me veían así, como una fiera porque les pateaba el trasero – escuche como soltó una carcajada corta – solo fui un capricho de todos, y ahora. Dos chicos me dicen que el otro es afortunado.

-pues no me pareces una fiera – yo lo mire y vi como sonreía, parecía querer burlarse de mí, algo normal en el – más bien eres todo lo contrario, eres la chica más tímida, fácil de intimidar, tierna y cobarde cuando la besan.

Baje la mirada sonrojada, él me ponía nerviosa. Lograba con facilidad ponerme más nerviosa de lo debido. De nuevo rio entre dientes y me tomo de la barbilla para que subiera la mirada.

-hoy pudiste hacer algo bien ¿sabes? – lo mire confundida esperando que siguiera – me mantuviste la mirada mientras conversábamos, descontando cuando cerrabas los ojos – sonreí al escucharlo decir eso.

Había logrado mantenerle la mirada, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, me estaba gustando hablar con el, tanto que pude verlo a los ojos todo el tiempo.

-supongo porque estuvimos conversando a gusto – le dije ahora sin poder mirarlo, ya que como me lo había recordado, ahora los nervios volvían apoderarse de mi.

-podemos practicar – lo mire de nuevo y puso su mano sobre mi mejilla. Ese toque fue como un electrochoque para mi cuerpo –lo hago para que no bajes la cabeza, vamos a ver cuánto tiempo eres capaz de mirarme sin agachar la cabeza – su sonrisa me dio confianza y le seguí el juego.

Lo mire directo a los ojos, mi respiración se volvió más profunda, sentir su mano sobre mi mejilla y sus ojos sobre mi eran mucho para mí. Quería agachar la cabeza, eso ya era por instinto pero sentí como aferro su mano con más fuerza.

Se movió de su lugar y me tomo el otro lado de la mejilla con su otra mano, se acercó a mí y estuvimos un poco más juntos. Si estaba nerviosa antes, ahora lo estaba mucho más. Entre abrí mis labios ya que no podía respirar bien, me perdí en esa laguna azul, sentí como ya no había nada más, nadie más. Solo estábamos él y yo en ese momento. Estaba serio, me miraba intensamente logrando hacerme sonrojar, pero eso no hiso que bajara la mirada, estaba hipnotizada.

No podía mover mi cuerpo, nada me respondía, hasta mi cabeza dejo razonar. Estuve perdida un buen rato en su mirada, y ahora ya no era tan incómodo como antes, ahora era algo que me gustaba. Me sentí tan cómoda que no quería apartar mi mirada ni sus manos de mí. Mirarlo era tan necesario como respirar, podía sentirme segura, podía sentirme protegida.

Ranma había conseguido de mí en apenas pocos días y en ese preciso momento, una confianza que jamás había tenido con nadie. Ni siquiera con Ryoga, ahora ya no quería apartarme de el como antes, quería que estuviéramos juntos, aunque sea sin hablar, solo… mirándonos. ¿Amigo? No lo era, era más que eso, un confidente, alguien en quien podía confiar ciegamente. Eso sentí con solo mirarlo.

Sentí en ese momento que entre nosotros se formaba un lazo irrompible, así como la leyenda del hilo rojo, que ataba a las personas por toda la eternidad, ¿sería mi confidente siempre? Esperaba que sí, esperaba que esta amistad, este sentimiento perdurara por siempre. Aunque había tenido en claro que no era solo amistad. Era algo mucho más fuerte.

-tacharemos esto de mi lista negra – sonrió al ver mi logro, aparto sus manos de mí, algo que no quería que hiciera. Volvió a su lugar sin dejar de sonreír. Torcí mis labios al sentir mis mejillas frías. El soltó una risa por mi reacción.

-gracias Ranma – sonreí sinceramente.

-una menos en la lista de Ryoga, ya no eres tan tímida – se mostró serio al hablar de Ryoga y yo también.

-esto no es por Ryoga, es por mí – note su mirada confusa – antes, no me sentía cómoda cuando alguien me miraba, y ahora. Tú me miras y yo no puedo dejar de hacer lo mismo –

-¿crees que tenga el mismo resultado con Ryoga? –

-no lo sé, tal vez, eres el primero en lograrlo y vas a ser el único al que pueda ver sin apartar la vista – dije riendo entre dientes, el también hiso lo mismo.

-bueno, eso es algo –

-sabes, esta parte de ti me gusta más que la otra – comente en tono de burla, el noto mi expresión y me enarco una ceja.

-¿tengo alguna parte mala? –

-si, en la que solo te pasas burlando de mi – solté otra risa y el también.

-no es tan malo eres a la única que considero una amiga de verdad y puedo ser yo mismo. Las otras, son personas vacías e interesadas – sonreí ante tal halago – por eso me interesaste. Digo, me interesaste como decir que…podría encontrar una amistad sincera contigo – lo note un poco nervioso y me contagio.

-tu, también eres interesante – dije sin poder mirarlo esta vez, pero luego necesitaba verlo, ya no podía dejar de mirarlo – digo, porque nadie se te acerca brindándote ayuda para conquistar un chico, menos un hombre.

-ni yo, necesitaba una excusa para no estar con las plásticas – baje la mirada algo dolida, de nuevo me sentía utilizada – pero, no me arrepiento de nada – sonaba tan sincero que le crei.

-yo tampoco me arrepiento de haber aceptado – ambos reímos y sin darnos cuenta estábamos cerca el uno del otro.

-bueno, ya que vencimos tu timidez. Podemos pasar a lo otro – lo mire con suspicacia y no evitaba sonreír.

-¿ahora me llevaras un estadio para cantar el himno? – el soltó una risa y yo también.

-oye, no lo había pensado, suena buena idea – dijo riendo.

-ni loca – le advertí de una vez.

-algún día iremos al estadio y arreglare todo para que cantes delante de miles de personas ¿Qué te parece? –

-que estás loco – le dije mientras no dejaba de reír –jamás pisaría la cancha de un estadio para hablar, mucho menos para cantar.

-bueno, al menos lo intente – vi cómo se sentaba en la cama y me tomaba de las manos para sentarme también, yo no quería ya que estaba demasiado cómoda ahí acostada – ven akane, siéntate – al final lo logro.

Nos sentamos con las piernas cruzadas uno al frente del otro.

-bueno, había algo mas en la lista de Ryoga ¿recuerdas? – enarque la ceja y lo mire desconfiada.

-si recuerdo, pero acaso tu… - dije un poco nerviosa.

-oye, solo quiero que Ryoga se gane la lotería – dijo alzando las manos como cuando un ladrón alza sus manos mostrándose indefenso.

-¿Qué propones? – ahora las enseñanzas de Ranma no me daban miedo, ahora tenia confianza con el. algo que logro en menos tiempo que alguien mas. Y aparte de eso, me encantaba la idea de tenerlo cerca. Junto a el sentía que podía ser yo misma.

Se mordió el labio inferior y me miro. Comencé a sospechar por donde iba la cosa y mis manos comenzaron a temblar.

-cuando yo te beso, me eh dado cuenta que… no sabes besar – mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y mi respiración mas rápida.

-yo…la verdad, no…eh besado a nadie nunca – dije sin poder mirarlo.

-¿yo fui el primero? – alce un poco la mirada, y su expresión parecía de sorpresa y ternura.

-no te burles de mi – le advertí con mirada asesina.

-tranquila, no pensaba hacerlo - dijo tranquilamente.

-No le gustare, si ni si quiera se besar – dije soltando una risa de amargura – creo que si nuestro noviazgo fuera real, hasta tu me dejarías por algo mejor- de nuevo, apareció la akane temerosa.

-estas equivocada akane, si fueres mi novia de verdad te enseñaría de lo que te pierdes – sus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza, de pronto sentí ganas de que me enseñara, nuestra confianza estaba dando saltos realmente gigantescos.

No era capas de pedírselo, lo mire de pronto y sentí sus ojos azules clavados en mi. Volvi a entre abrir mis labios y mi respiración se volvió algo agitada.

-no quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando – dijo suavemente – es que akane, yo…también quiero, bueno, eres mi supuesta novia. Y quiero que se vea real.

-¿soy tan mala? – dije con desanimo.

-no, no me importa lo que digan otros, yo quiero…- vacilo- ¿esto no dañara nuestra amistad verdad?

Negué con la cabeza, necesitaba practicar y que mejor profesor que Ranma. Además, se suponía que éramos novios, si quiera ser una buena besadora, tenia que besar primero a Ranma. Había obtenido una buena confianza con el, y no podía negarme, por mucho que halla rechazado a los hombres, con Ranma no podía. El era mi confidente, mas que un amigo.

-no, además, somos novios – le dije soltando una risita.

Sentí como tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me acerco poco a poco a el. cerre mis ojos y espere sus labios, junto su frente con la mía y rozo mis labios, yo los entre abri al igual que el. Sentí su respiración sobre mis labios, sentí el roce, sentí su aliento, embriagador.

-tu…solo trata de seguirme – yo no dije nada, simplemente me deje llevar.

Puso sus labios sobre los míos suavemente, sentí la suavidad de ellos. Me beso de manera tierna y yo pude seguirlo como el me pidió, ya que me besaba de manera lenta. Sentí como mordía mi labio y me beso por ultima vez.

Se separo de mi, centímetros dejando nuestras frentes unidas.

-eso…estuvo bien – dijo susurrando en mis labios.

-creo…creo que necesito…practicar mas – esta vez fui yo quien lo beso.

Puse mis manos sobre las suyas que me sujetaban el rostro, esta ves el beso no fue lento. Se intensifico un poco mas. Abrí mi boca al igual que el y sentí como introducía su lengua y tomaba a la mía.

Sentí como flotaba por el aire ¿así se sentía besar? Era algo hermoso, me distraía del mundo exterior, sentía que esto podría ser un vicio para mi y que Ranma se convertiría en mi droga. Ahora necesitaba de el, tenía que estar con el, estaba confundida. No era lo mismo que sentía por Ryoga y por eso me sentía aun mas confundida, quizá Ranma podría ser mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, una persona de la quien no puedo estar lejos. Jamás había pensado en eso, sentía como lograba muchas cosas en pocos días. Confianza, demasiada. No quería arruinar nuestra amistad, pero no podía dejar de besarlo. Tal vez el solo sentía eso por mi, amistad, confianza. No quería arruinar eso.

El beso siguió igual de intenso, y de pronto yo me aleje sin abrir mis ojos, aun cerca de el.

-¿Qué tal lo hice? - dije tratando de volver al mundo real.

-mas practica – dijo soltando un gruñido.

Ahora el me beso, me tomo de la nuca y me acerco aun mas a el, yo entrelace mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Besaba mis labios con placer, sentía que mis sentidos de nuevo me fallaban, no sentía mis piernas, no sentía nada. Solo sentía el placer de besar sus labios.

Me fue recostando en la cama, la suave cama de la cual no quería levantarme jamás. Se acostó encima mío sin dejar de besarme, yo acariciaba su cabello y su tranza con la necesidad de desatarla. Pasee mis manos por su fuerte espalda, y no pude evitar la curiosidad de sentir su piel, alce un poco su camisa y toque su espalda descubierta.

Esa reacción al parecer le había encantado, ya que me beso aun con mas intensidad. Esto ya se había ido de control, ya no era solamente una practica, ahora solo se trataba de pasión y zacear las ganas del uno del otro.

El dejo de besar mis labios y bajo por mi cuello dejando huellas de sus besos, yo hice mi rostro a un lado para que tuviera mas acceso a mi cuello, sentí como mordía una parte y volvía a besar. Yo estaba en un estado de trance, sentí una especie de deja-vu, esto ya lo había vivido.

Volvió apresar mis labios, mordía y succionaba mi labio inferior con fiereza, yo no me quedaba atrás, también mordía su labio y jugueteaba con su lengua.

Me había vuelto en cuestión de minutos en una excelente besadora, pero eso no me importaba, quería seguir mejorando. Quería seguir besando a Ranma.

Todo se volvió nubloso en mi mente, no entendía lo que me pasaba pero era realmente placentero y necesario para mi cordura.

Ranma metio su mano por de bajo de mi blusa para sentir mi vientre y subir acariciando mi cintura, al sentir ese choque eléctrico placentero, mordí su labio haciéndole saber que lo que hacia me encantaba.

de pronto un sonido lejando comenzó hacerse presente en mi cabeza, no sabia que era y no me importaba en ese momento, solo quería que Ranma me siguiera besando. De pronto el sonido se volvió mas molesto y sonaba mas de cerca.

¡mi celular! Abrió lo ojos y trate de apartarme de Ranma, el no hacia caso y seguía besándome. Trate de levantarme pero el empujo mi cuerpo hacia el colchón de nuevo y me siguió besando.

-no te vayas – me dijo entre besos.

-mi…celular… - alcance a decir mientras el devoraba mis labios.

De pronto vi como la cordura entro en su cabeza, dejo de besarme y me miro con los ojos abiertos, de pronto se sentó en la cama y comenzó a reir entre dientes y tocarse los labios.

El celular había dejado de sonar, y yo me senté en la cama preguntándome que había sucedido. Cuando había llegado a ese punto.

-bueno, creo que…aprendí mucho en un solo día – dije algo tímida, el soltó una risita y me miro.

-bastante – admitió el.

De pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo, ahora era un mensaje. Corri hasta el mueble y tome mi bolso buscando el aparato. Era un mensaje de kasumi.

_Akane, estamos preocupados. Ya van a ser las siete y aun no apareces. Si estas con tu amigo Ranma por favor no tardes, pídele que te traiga – _

Puse mis ojos en blanco, ¿acaso el era mi único amigo? Bueno era el único al que conocía. Suspire y le respondí el mensaje.

_Lo siento kasumi, estaba en el cine. Yo le dire que me lleve – _

No quería decirle que estaba en su casa ya que mi hermana era conservadora y moralista.

-no me había dado cuenta de la hora – dije en voz alta esperando que Ranma escuchara.

-yo tampoco – respondió. Voltee y lo vi sentado en el filo de la cama.

Me fui a sentar a su lado y suspire hondo.

-akane… - Ranma tomo mi mano y me miro – ¿no cambiaras conmigo verdad? En el karaoke tu, después de eso no me hablabas…no me hagas eso de nuevo.

Sus palabras me conmovieron y sonreí y negué con mi cabeza.

-seguiremos siendo iguales Ranma – apreté mi mano fuerte con la de el.

-¿podre seguir molestándote? – ambos reímos y asentí con la cabeza.

-pero tampoco abuses –

-bueno al menos ya nos podemos dar besos convincentes para que las admiradoras se me alejen – soltó divertido.

-cuidado y tus admiradoras me fusilan –

-no dejaría que eso pasara -

Los dos suspiramos al mismo tiempo, lo que resulto chistosos y reimos. Definitivamente mi relación con Ranma ya no era por conveniencia, paso también de ser amigos, ahora el era para mi alguien en el que podía confiar, alguien con el que quería experimentar cosas nuevas, alguien a quien contarle mis secretos. Y todo con una simple mirada.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	7. mis verdaderos sentimientos

**HOYLA CHICOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESTOY MUY CONTENTA DE QUE ESTA HISTORIA LES LLEGUE AL CORAZON COMO A MI. ESCRIBO RAPIDO YA QUE MI INSPIRACION NO PARA Y TENGO QUE PLASMARLA. **

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE, Y NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA TIENE MUCHO MAS QUE CONTAR, HABRAN MUCHAS MAS SITUACIONES Y LES ASEGURO QUE ADORARAN ESTO TANTO COMO YO.**

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

**MIS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

Pasaron los días y mi amistad con Ranma fue adquiriendo mayor intensidad, hasta el punto de volverme inseparable de él. Me agradaba mucho su compañía, sus bromas – aunque a veces eran pesadas – nos divertíamos juntos. Pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo en mi casa, o a veces en la suya. Mientras yo hacia la tarea él iba a ver la televisión o entrenaba. En la universidad los dos éramos los mejores de las clases, gracias a mí. Ranma veía la ocasión siempre para robarme un beso dejándome sin aliento. Decidió que me llevaría con él para llegar juntos y yo acepte ya que con él era imposible llegar tarde -por la manera en que conduce- . Antes de entrar al salón me besaba, cuando salíamos de clases y cuando se cruzaba en mi camino. Me resultaba muy gracioso y hermoso a la vez, siempre me tomaba de sorpresa, me tomaba el rostro y me robaba un beso apasionado. Me preguntaba si los labios de Ryoga sabían igual, me preguntaba muchas cosas desde que conocí a Ranma.

Ya sus besos se estaban volviendo algo normal y especial en mi vida. Aunque mi lado moralista no lo aceptara, no me importaba. Sabía que el solo lo hacía para que pareciera real nuestro "noviazgo" y pude ver los resultados, ya que ninguna de sus admiradoras volvía a insistirle. Por un lado me agradaba la idea de ser su "novia" y darle celos a Ryoga y darle celos a sus admiradoras, pero por otro lado a veces sentía que me utilizaba como yo a él, y eso provocaba un miedo que no lograba descifrar, un miedo que a veces dolía.

Había cambiado mi manera de vestir, y el siempre me daba el visto bueno. Ahora era un punto de atención en aquella universidad llena de personas que se creían superiores, aniñados, interesados, aburridos para mi gusto y superficiales. Algunos chicos siempre paseaban su vista sobre mi cuerpo ya que estaba bien dotada, tenía una curvas y mis pechos y trasero bien formados gracias a mi entrenamiento en el dojo.

En mi casa, todos estaban felices porque ahora tenía un amigo, apuesto y varonil según mi papá. Siempre decía que haríamos una linda pareja y Ranma se las liaba para molestarme junto con él. Kasumi nunca me molesto, sabía que era mi amigo y que yo lo apreciaba más que a ningún otro. No quería ver la reacción de Nabiki, mi hermana siempre buscaba algún motivo para cargarse, en ese sentido era un poco parecida a Ranma.

Gracias a mi amistad, bueno…si se podría llamar amistad. Para mí era mucho más que eso, Ranma se había vuelto mi confidente, mi cómplice, mi mejor amigo, mi droga. No quería perder su amistad, quería permanecer a su lado.

Mientras tanto mi relación con Ryoga tan bien había cambiado en el transcurso de los días, hablábamos casi en todos los descansos. Me contaba sobre su familia, sobre sus viajes, sobre sus aspiraciones y escucharlo era genial. Sus historias me envolvían hasta el punto de proyectarlas en mi mente.

Ranma sabía sobre mis encuentros con Ryoga y yo siempre le pedía algún consejo para hablar con él, ya que el tenia siempre mejores temas que los míos. Ranma se burlaba de mi poco repertorio para mantener una buena charla. Después de unos días ya dejo de darme consejos, no entendí porque, pero me ahorre la molestia de preguntarle.

Ryoga era de las personas que siempre te pedía permiso para algo, era educado, simpático, inteligente, responsable y nunca se burlaba de mi –eso era lo bueno-, era como el estereotipo de nuero perfecto para tus padres. Con Ryoga aprendía sobre las culturas de otros países, sobre como celebran costumbres diferentes, sobre la historia de algunos reyes y emperadores. Hablar con él era como leer un libro, tenia suerte de que a su novia no le gustaran las bibliotecas ya que si se enteraba que estaba con su novio, se armaría una pelea grande.

-¿Cómo vas con tu libro? – me pregunto mientras me brindaba otro chocolate, yo lo tome contenta.

-me falta poco, es muy interesante – había tenido tiempo en las noches para leer el libro tranquilo. Le contaba a Ranma un breve resumen de lo que leía para que el también entendiera un poco y llevara mi ritmo.

-oye akane, estuve pensando… - vacilo un poco mientras tomaba otro chocolate - ¿te gustaría entrenar conmigo uno de estos días? –

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿entrenar? ¿Lo dices enserio? – era la primera vez que alguien me pedía que entrenáramos. Yo ya se lo había pedido antes a Ranma pero el siempre se negó de entrenar con una chica.

-sí, ¿qué te parece? – sonrió.

-claro, me encantaría. Así me podrías enseñar algunas técnicas –

-seguro – soltó una risa entre dientes –eso me gusta más de ti. Yuka es más delicada – dijo moviendo sus manos, casi imitándola. Yo solté una risa.

-es lindo que te protejan. En mi caso, yo sé defenderme sola – dije señalándome con mi pulgar.

-¿Ranma no lo hace? – cada vez que nombraba a Ranma, me sentía incomoda.

-el sabe que soy capaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta – dije sin mirarlo.

Mirar a Ryoga en ocasiones me resultaba más sencillo, no me ponía nerviosa ni nada. Con Ranma era diferente, el si lograba ponerme nerviosa en ocasiones ya que siempre hacia sus bromas para intimidarme y lograba que mi corazón sufriera un ataque. Compare las miradas de ambos y saque conclusiones.

Ryoga tenía una mirada que te llenaba de paz, era grato, era tranquilidad lo que transmitía. Mientras que Ranma, en sus ojos destellaba lo apasionado que era, decidido, mostraban seguridad, y siempre cierta picardía que siempre se me hacía imposible no sonrojarme.

Estar con cada uno de los dos era simplemente distinto, dependía de la compañía de Ranma. Pero me encantaba la compañía de Ryoga.

-¿el no se enojara si te invito a entrenar a mi casa? – me pregunto torciendo el labio en duda.

-¿tu novia no se enojara si me llevas a tu casa a entrenar? –ambos reímos.

-tienes razón, lo mejor será no decirles nada – propuso.

-pero, tus padres podrían decírselo a ella. Me dijiste que tu papá la adoraba – torcí mi labio en desagrado.

-tienes razón, no había pensado en eso – comento desanimado.

-si quieres, podríamos ir a mi casa – espere ver su reacción y cuando sonrió me di cuenta de que era un sí.

-¿enserio? ¿Ranma no se enojaría? – su voz se notaba más animada.

-no lo creo, el confía en mí – mentir sobre nuestra relación era más fácil que antes.

-está bien, que te parece el viernes después de clases –

-de acuerdo –

Me despedí de él mientras me iba a mi salón, hablar con Ryoga siempre era entretenido. Nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos, y aun me seguía gustando. No quería apresurar las cosas, pues para ser sincera me gustaba ser la "novia" de Ranma.

El había sacado muchas cosas de mí que no conocía. Ahora era más atrevida y decidida, más animada y segura de mí misma, aunque él decía que aun los experimentos no acababan.

-hola mi amor – Ranma salió del salón y me beso, sonreí entre el beso y entre abrí un poco los ojos y pude ver a un grupo de chicas fulminarme con la mirada.

-¿tus admiradoras no se cansan? – susurre en sus labios.

-no, así que tienes que acostumbrarte a mis besos por mucho mas tiempo– ambos reímos y volvimos a besarnos. Sus besos me enloquecían. Aunque fuera de mentira, me encantaban.

Entremos al salón, y se sentó a mi lado como siempre. Yo como todos los días, saque mi celular y me puse los audífonos. Entonces Ranma me quito un auricular y se aproximo un poco más a mí y se lo coloco en la oreja izquierda.

No me molesto en lo absoluto y puse nuestra canción favorita _"stand by me" _me había asegurado que era su favorita.

El maestro entro y yo me puse apuntar la clase, mientras mi compañero se la pasaba haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno y rayaba el mío de vez en cuando, tachando palabras que escribía. Alejaba el cuaderno de él. Se acercaba aun mas y escribía R&A. supuse que me molestaba siempre con Ryoga&Akane y lo deje pasar mientras reía entre dientes.

Volvía a tomar mi cuaderno y en toda la hoja en blanco coloco _R&A (loco por ti), _yo comencé a reír y le aparte mi cuaderno. Cuando el maestro nos mando a leer algo para pasar el tiempo, Ranma se saco el auricular y me saco el mío.

-esta noche iremos a una feria– dijo mientras mostraba esa sonrisa típica suya. La misma sonrisa llena de picardía.

-¿es una orden o una pregunta? – le indique arqueando la ceja.

-¿con cuál de las dos irías? – me pregunto sonriendo.

-con la pregunta – asegure mientras comencé a rayar su cuaderno haciendo garabatos.

-de acuerdo… - dijo soltando una risita – señorita Akane Tendo, ¿me podría conceder el maravilloso honor de acompañarme a la feria que se llevara a cabo esta noche, si es tan amable? – yo tuve que contener la risa. Su manera de hablar se volvió como del siglo pasado.

-Estaría encantada de ser su acompañante esta noche – le dije tratando de imitarlo. El también apretó los labios tratando de no soltar la carcajada que se le venía.

Yo me puse a escribir en su cuaderno para no verlo, ya que si lo hacía me contagiaría de la risa y ambos estallaríamos en carcajadas, y no me apetecía estar castigada. Escribí _Ranma&Akane _con una carita feliz.

Sentí su mirada clavada en mí mientras seguía dibujando caritas felices. Entonces el tomo mi esfero y escribió debajo de lo que yo había escrito; _por siempre juntos. _En esos momentos me puse nerviosa, alce mi mirada lentamente y me encontré con la profunda laguna azul que era capaz de hacerme viajar miles de kilómetros en un segundo sin moverme de mi puesto.

-akane - comenzó hablar mientras desprendía su mirada de mí. Últimamente ahora nuestros papeles estaban cambiando, ahora era él quien no lograba mantenerme la mirada, aunque no será siempre.

-¿Qué sucede? – le dije mientras hacía cuadritos en su cuaderno.

-hoy retomaremos una tarea que nunca lograste cumplir – lo mire con el entrecejo arrugado por la duda.

-¿tarea que no cumplí? –

-sí, recuerdas cuando fuimos al karaoke y nunca cantaste nada, solo huiste por la ventana de un baño – yo torcí mis labios y el rió por mi reacción.

-no me lo recuerdes – dije un poco molesta y avergonzada.

Ranma soltó una risita y golpeo su hombro con el mío.

-la próxima vez, procura hacerme parte de tu escape – me guiño el ojo. Yo sonreí. Al ver sus ojos azules, de nuevo sentí que me perdía en ellos. Sacudí mi cabeza un poco y deje de verlo.

A veces odiaba a Ranma, pues esos ataques de odio se debían a que en ocasiones me confundía demasiado. Ranma me gustaba, y, ¿a quién no? Y mi gusto hacia el crecía con cada beso que me daba. Me odiaba a mí misma por tener esos pensamientos, ya que él me adoraba como su amiga –eso creo yo – hablábamos por horas, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, me daba seguridad, era divertido –aunque en ocasiones su diversión era yo - . Como lo dije antes, lo nuestro no era una simple amistad.

Tenía miedo de perderlo, no sabía que significaba este sentimiento. Pero era más que un amigo para mí, era mucho más, era alguien con quien podía contar cuando quisiera, alguien que me ayudo a creer en mí, alguien que siempre me hacia sonreír. Nunca había tenido un acercamiento con un hombre así como lo tengo con Ranma, mis compañeros del colegio siempre querían hablarme e invitarme a salir con otras intenciones, por eso decidí que amigos hombres no tendría jamás. Hasta que llego Ranma.

Por otro lado estaba Ryoga, el chico que siempre me había gustado desde que entre a ese infierno de universidad. Era un sueño inalcanzable, y ahora, cada día estábamos más cerca. Él tenía su novia y yo tenía mi "novio" y ninguno de los dos hablábamos de ellos, aunque siempre nuestros pensamientos estuvieron con ellos.

No quise pensar en todo eso de nuevo, de solo pensarlo mi cabeza daba vueltas.

-esta tarde te paso viendo – me dijo Ranma sin mirarme. Yo no dije nada.

.

.

.

-¡kasumi! – llame a mi hermana desde el segundo piso.

-¿Qué sucede akane? – se asomo a verme.

-¿sabes donde esta mi blusa azul? – le pregunte con impaciencia, ya que en una hora Ranma venia por mi.

-esta en el tendedero – me sonrio.

Kasumi era linda, la mas linda hermanas de todas. Siempre se preocupaba por nosotros, esperaba con ansias que alguien la encontrara y tuviera la dicha de tenerla como novia.

Baje las escaleras con prisa y Salí al pateo, ahí estaba mi blusa, moviéndose al son del viento. La tome y me metí a la casa de nuevo.

-akane – escuche la voz de mi padre tras de mí.

-¿dime papa?-

-¿Ranma vendrá por ti? – yo asentí con la cabeza. Desde que Ranma iba a mi casa, y cuando salíamos en ocasiones, mi padre siempre me insistía en que debía pensar ya en desposarme.

-ven hija, hablemos un momento – me hiso señal con la mano para sentarnos en el suelo.

-papa, no te enojes, pero es que se me hace algo tarde –

-hija, no te quitare mucho tiempo – suspire resignada, ya que no podía decirle que no a mi papa.

-de acuerdo – me senté frente a el.

-hija, ese Ranma… se nota que está muy interesado en ti – me puse nerviosa, hablar de estos temas con mi papa no eran muy cómodos.

-pero que cosas dices papa, Ranma y yo solo somos amigos- reí nerviosa.

-te digo lo que veo akane. Ranma tiene una manera especial de mirarte – la verdad que mi papa me sorprendió y me dejo sin palabras – solo quiero que si te pide que seas su novia, lo presentes a la familia como se debe –

-papa esas formalidades ya no son de este tiempo – sacudí mi cabeza del solo hecho de pensar en el cómo mi novio, me puso muy nerviosa – además, Ranma me quiere como a una hermana.

-solo lo digo por si en algún futuro el decide hacer…. – vacilo por un momento. Entonces todos los cables se cruzaron por mi cabeza – por si ustedes dos….

-¡papa! – me queje - ¡cómo se te ocurre! Mira…tengo que irme, se me hace tarde – el me llamo, pero yo hui de ahí como una bala. Me era incomodo que me hablara sobre los novios y era peor aún si me hablaba sobre ese tema.

.

.

.

Ranma no paraba de reir, yo estaba demasiado asustada en ese momento como para enojarme con el. En los ratos que el manejaba como loco, podía burlarse de mi y yo no le decía nada.

Le había contado sobre mi extraña conversación con mi papa, y ni bien llegue por la parte en la que me insinuaba sobre mi vida sexual, Ranma se hecho a reír como un loco. Simplemente porque no tenga experiencia en ese campo, no tenía que ser objeto de burla.

-deberías escuchar lo que dice tu papa akane – vi de reojo como se limpiaba las lágrimas producto de las risas, torcí mis labios y no dije nada.

-si claro, como no – dijo poniendo mis ojos en blanco.

-akane, no es tan malo. Una vez que lo haces no puedes parar… - explico – y aun más si lo haces con la persona que amas – el seguía con su sonrisa, pero yo me quede pensativa.

¿Con la persona que amabas? ¿Acaso él amaba a alguien? Tendría que ser así, porque si no, no estuviera hablando de eso, ni hubiera dicho que es mejor cuando estás enamorado de alguien. Entonces un recuerdo vino a mi mente como flash. Recordé la foto que guardaba en su cajón junto al numero telefónico. ¿Acaso ella habría sido el amor de su vida? ¿O lo era?.

No me atrevía a preguntar. Sentía algo amargo atravesarme la garganta impidiéndome pronunciar alguna palabra, un malestar vino a mi estómago haciéndome sentir mal, no en el sentido de enferma si no, en otro que no había experimentado antes. Ranma tendría que ser un experto en el campo de la sexualidad, tal vez muchas veces habría tomado a esa chica entre sus brazos y le habría hecho el amor hasta quedar exhausto.

Entonces aquel sueño que tuve con Ranma hace semanas vino a mi mente. Cerré los ojos fuertemente reprimiendo esos recuerdos. En mis sueños, me besaba con locura, acariciaba cada zona de mi cuerpo, marcaba huellas en mi cuello con sus labios. Agite mi cabeza y agache la mirada, sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse al máximo, sentí mis piernas heladas y mis manos temblaban.

Trate de pensar en algo diferente, y vino a mi mente la imagen de Mizuki en la cama con Ranma, tomando mi lugar. Ahogue un gemido, no quería pensar en eso, me era imposible. ¡Pero en que rayos estaba pensando! Ranma solo era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, un amigo que me besaba siempre, un cómplice.

-akane – desperté de mis malas ilusiones y voltee a verlo, me sobresalte un poco al verlo tan cerca de mi, estaba a centímetros de mi rostro.

Cerré los ojos instintivamente esperando, entonces sentí como su mano bajaba por mi cintura hasta mis caderas. Sentí una corriente recorrer todo mi cuerpo. El sonido del cinturón de seguridad me hiso reaccionar.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi ya no tan cerca. Su sonrisa se volvió enternecida y en sus ojos pude ver algo pero no lo podía descifrar aun.

-no me hacías caso. Ya llegamos, tuve ser yo quien te quitara el cinturón, si no nunca bajaríamos – Saco las llaves del auto y las guardo en su bolsillo.

-lo…lo siento…me distraje – explique más abochornada que nunca, evite mirarlo y baje del auto para que no pudiera ver lo sonrojada que estaba.

Escuche perfectamente una risita por parte suya. Respire hondo y rece porque esta noche pudiera controlar mis nervios. Ranma solo era mi amigo, bueno un amigo especial. Un amigo al que besaba. Entonces pensé, ¿eso solo eran los amigos con derecho? Pero nosotros teníamos nuestras razones.

Ranma y yo pasamos divertidos en la feria, nos subimos a varios juegos. Me hiso subir a una especie juego donde se subían dos personas, era esférica y tomaban impulso y la bola salía volando por los aires.

Ranma estuvo riéndose de mi toda la noche, ya que mi cara de espanto en la fotografía no me favorecía mucho, el como siempre salía perfecto.

Me demostró su fuerza, y gano varios peluches para mí. Yo también quería probar mis habilidades en derribar los pinos, y en el quinto intento logre ganar un panda para él. Ambos disfrutamos de la feria, estuvimos hablando sobre nuestras vidas, sobre las artes marciales, sobre cómo era uno de los mejores de la clase gracias a mí.

También hablamos sobre sus admiradoras, me estuvo contando que esa tal Azusa siempre le escribía al celular para invitarlo a su casa, pero el cómo fiel "novio" siempre se negó diciendo que me tenía a mí y que no quería tener problemas. Yo servía como repelente de admiradoras.

-¿y cómo van las cosas con Ryoga? – me pregunto bastante serio y sin mirarme.

-bien, supongo… - se me hacía algo incómodo hablar de ese tema con el

-¿funciono nuestra falsa relación para que caiga en tus redes? – ambos sonreímos de lado. Estuve pensando en que decirle, no quería estropear la noche, porque cada vez que hablábamos de Ryoga, su temperamento cambiaba.

-si sirvió, esta mas atento conmigo – espere su respuesta pero nunca vino.

-bien akane, ¿lista para el reto del karaoke? – dijo cambiando de tema, se puso frente a mi y me quito uno de mis peluches.

-¡oye ese es mío! – intente quitárselo pero no pude.

Soltó una risa y alzo el peluche, yo intentaba brincar para alcanzarlo, pero era tan alto que no podía. El no paraba de reír, entonces su risa me contagio. Yo también empecé a reír mientras brincaba para arrebatarle mi peluche pero era imposible, perdí el equilibro y estuve a punto de caer. El me sostuvo de la cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo con el otro brazo dejando caer el panda.

-si mi panda se ensucia, te llevare a ese juego de nuevo para que ganes otro para mi – dijo casi en un susurro ya que estábamos demasiado cerca.

-yo…yo… - estaba demasiado nerviosa en ese momento. Estar tan cerca de el y con esos ojos azules mirándome intensamente, sentía que me desmayaría.

Entonces suavemente me coloco en el suelo. Yo no estaba segura si mis piernas responderían, estos eran los momentos en que lo odiaba con todo mi ser, ya que en momentos como este mis sentimientos chocaban y sentía cosas que antes no sentía y las cuales me llenaban de dudas.

-¿nos vamos? – luche para no verlo y entonces escuche un suspiro por parte suya.

-si, vamos – solo alce la mirada cuando vi que caminaba de lado contrario que el mí. Lo seguí y seguimos en silencio hasta su coche.

Fuimos al karaoke en silencio. Estuve absorta en mis pensamientos todo el camino, necesitaba un respiro, necesitaba dejar de sentirme nerviosa a su lado. Intente en pensar en Ryoga y comparar ambos sentimientos. Ryoga jamas seria como Ranma, Ranma jamas seria como Ryoga. Y me gustaba pasar el tiempo con ambos. Pero los sentimientos eran diferentes.

Ryoga me gustaba y mucho, era gentil, me encantaba conversar con el, escucharlo, escuchar sus consejos, escuchar sus historias, hacia que me sintiera entretenida el tiempo que pasábamos juntos.

Ranma también me gustaba, pero era un gusto diferente, no era igual al que sentía por Ryoga. No podía estar lejos de el, amaba conversar con el, reír juntos, ser molestada por el, aunque a veces yo también me salía con la mía y lo molestaba también, me gustaba contarle mis cosas y escuchar las suyas, me agradaba ser su cómplice.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, estaba demasiado confundida ¿Quién era el amigo y quien se llevaba la otra parte de mí? Ya no quería pensar, mi cerebro si seguía buscando pros y contras acabaría por fundirse.

-¿akane? – lo escuche llamándome, y lo mire. Respire aliviada y contenta de ver de nuevo la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba – en que tanto piensas ¿acaso no estarás pensando sobre la conversación con tu papa? – entonces empezó a reír, de nuevo aparecía el Ranma de siempre. Tanto como me gustaba.

-¡no seas payaso! – me queje, pero pronto acabo por contagiarme con su risa – es normal que me pusiera nerviosa, ya que yo…. – entonces vacile, ¿Cómo iba hablar de ese tema con el?

Escuche reírse de nuevo ¿acaso siempre me veía con cara de payaso?

-akane, ¿enserio? – lo mire muy seria, entonces el cambio su expresión a la de asombro.

-bueno, ya que yo fui el primero en besarte… - lo mire enarcando mi ceja izquierda. El me miro divertido y me guiño el ojo. Yo me sonroje por completo al caer en cuenta de lo que se refería.

Entonces se hecho a reír de nuevo.

-¡cómo me encanta hacerte sonrojar! – dijo soltando un gran suspiro a falta de aire de la risa.

-¡pues yo no soy como las demás para tu información! – Me cruce de brazos – soy de las que espera al hombre que quiera estar conmigo por siempre.

-¿y quién es? Si se puede saber – yo me quede en silencio, no podía responder a eso. –y no me vallas a decir que Ryoga –

Hice caso omiso a lo que me dijo.

-solo espero que ese día lo haga con un hombre que me ame por encima de todas las cosas, y que me diga: te amare hoy, mañana y siempre. Jamás te fallare.

-y…cuando llegue ¿me lo dirás? – pregunto seriamente, yo asentí – bien, bueno ya llegamos. Ahora si akane a cumplir con tu desafío.

Yo me puse nerviosa. Estábamos en el mismo karaoke de la vez anterior. Nos bajamos de auto y Ranma me tomo de la mano para guiarme, esta vez nos sentamos más apartados de las personas ya que decía que así nadie nos vería y nadie trataría de unírsenos como la vez anterior.

Tomamos algunas cervezas –esa fue idea mía- ya que así le asegure que no sentirá tanta vergüenza al momento de subirme a ese pequeño escenario y cantar una canción. Ranma luego sugirió que tomáramos algo más fuerte ya que aseguraba que no le gustaba tanto la cerveza.

Compro una botella de _JagerMesiter_, no es que yo fuera alcohólica ni nada parecido. Pero ese fue el remedio para dejar mis nervios a un lado. Estuvo la noche entera hablándome sobre el sexo, las buenas posiciones, los besos ardientes, me hablo hasta del Kama Sutra. Yo seguía tomando para intentar dejar de escucharlo. El solo se reía más de mí y decía que era muy tímida, y que las tímidas son las más ardientes en la cama.

-estoy…lista – el me miro asombrado, definitivamente el alcohol sacaba de mi esa akane valiente y atrevida.

-¿en serio? Ya era hora – ambos reímos – ¿bien y cual cantaras?

Tome el librito de nuevo y busque la que antes ya había ojeado –esta – señale con el dedo.

-que romántica – dijo riendo entre dientes.

Había elegido una canción americana que me gustaba mucho _"a thousend years" _pero esta venia acompañada por un chico. Entonces mire con una sonrisa traviesa a Ranma y el comenzó a reír aún más.

-akane, esta prueba es solo para ti – movía sus manos en modo de negación.

-co-bar-de – le dije detenidamente, entonces me miro enarcando una ceja.

-de acuerdo – se levantó del asiento más decidido que nunca, me tomo la mano y fuimos hasta la pista donde para nuestra suerte no había nadie. Busco la canción en una pantalla y la encontró.

Mi corazón latía desembocado. Cantaría con Ranma, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, vi a la gente que nos miraba curiosos, unos sonreían otros aplaudían. Los nervios se estaban apoderando de mí de nuevo, el efecto del alcohol me estaba abandonando.

Entonces la pista comenzó a sonar, sentí la mano de Ranma aferrarse a mí. Lo mire asustada y el me regalo una de esas tantas miradas que me daban fortaleza y me volvían valiente, funcionaban mejor que el alcohol.

Era mi turno, y comencé a cantar. En el momento que cante apreté mi mano más fuerte a la de el y fije mi mirada a la pantalla donde salían las letras aunque ya me sabia la letra de memoria. Era una de las canciones que siempre se repetía en mi celular cuando estaba en clases.

Los aplausos de las personas comenzaron a sonar más fuerte. No me atrevía a mirar a nadie, solo miraba la pantalla y cuando Ranma me acompaño cantando también, mis ojos se posaron en él. No sabía que el cantaba hermoso, tan hermoso que acoplábamos perfectamente, escuchaba nuestras voces y eran perfectas.

Los aplausos se volvieron mas feroces, sentí la mano de Ranma apretar la mía aún más fuerte. Mi corazón me daba la espalda, pues en ese momento, en ese preciso momento me di cuenta de lo inevitable. Todas mis dudas cesaron, todos mis dolores de cabeza le abrieron paso a la conclusión esperada por mucho tiempo. No podía vivir sin el, lo necesitaba como al aire que respiro. No era experta en el asunto pero en ese preciso momento me di cuenta, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ranma.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_Para los que quieran escuchar la canción aquí les dejo el nombre: A Thousand Years Part 2 - Christina Perri feat. Steve Kazee_


	8. la primera opcion

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI. EH ADELANTADO LOS CAPITULOS YA QUE MI INSPIRACION ESTA REBOSANTE. SUBIRE LOS OTROS CAPITULOS PASANDO DOS DIAS. **

**ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIEN LES GUSTE.**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**LUCHANDO CONTRA ESTO**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

Ranma y yo terminamos de cantar, no dejaba de sonreír y no dejaba de mirar sus ojos, estaba perdida en ellos, perdida en mi nuevo sentimiento, algo que desconocía, algo que inundaba mi corazón. Los aplausos fueron de las personas desconectaron mi conexión con Ranma.

Ranma me jalo y me llevo a la mesa donde estábamos antes. Estaba tan emocionada, no paraba de reir, por fin había cantado en frente de varias personas, me sentía capas de hacer cualquier cosa, sentía que era capas hasta de volar. Aunque halla cantado acompañada, algo era algo.

Entonces lo mire, estaba atento a mi emoción. Todo lo que sentía por el tuvo un significado para mi en ese momento, sentía algo muy fuerte por Ranma, y era algo maravilloso.

-gracias – dije sin perder la vista de su mirada.

-la próxima vez quiero que me cantes una – se aproximó a mi peligrosamente, no hice nada para evitarlo, ya que era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

Jamás me imagine que me enamoraría de el, o tal vez, ya estaba enamorada de el, solo que nunca me había dado cuenta. Me había perdido en mi obsesión por Ryoga, porque me viera, porque me hablara. Ryoga me gustaba, era consciente de ello. Pero amaba a Ranma. Recordé cuando mi hermana Kasumi me conto una vez que, uno nunca sabe de quien se va a enamorar, nunca se sabe cuándo llegara. Y lo que en más tenía razón era en que el amor podría estar frente a ti.

Entonces algo albergo mi corazón, era un cierto dolor que fue como una astilla. ¿Qué sentía el por mí?, tal vez el solo me quería como una amiga, su mejor amiga. Dolía, dolía demasiado el hecho de pensar que podría llegar amarlo con todo mi ser, y que él no me correspondiese. Todos los besos que me daba eran el detonante perfecto para mi futura herida incurable, sabía que algún día iba a sufrir, sabía que algún día nuestro acto tendría que acabar, y que ese día perdería a Ranma.

Sentí un miedo que jamás pensé haber sentido, el miedo de perder a alguien que amabas. Lo había sentido con mi mama, pero este era algo diferente. Cuando perdí a mi mama, fue un golpe muy duro para mí, caí en depresión, pero el amor de mi familia me ayudo a superarlo. Sabía que mi mama siempre estaría conmigo, que su espíritu nos acompañaría por toda la vida, hasta el día en que nos volviéramos a encontrar.

El perder a Ranma lo hacía diferente, no había cura para ello, ahora me había vuelto dependiente de él. Saber que lo perdería, me garantizaba un dolor jamás experimentado. Era un dolor que te desgarraba el pecho de solo pensarlo, que te hacia doler los pulmones evitando que pudieras respirar, un dolor que te ahogaba, que te partía en dos. ¿Habría cura para ello? ¿El amor de tu familia lo repararía? Creo que no. Si perdiera a Ranma, se llevaría una gran parte de mí con él, y yo ya no sería la misma.

Tenia dos opciones; arriesgarme a una futura partida y disfrutar nuestro falso noviazgo, disfrutar de sus besos, de sus caricias, de su compañía, arriesgarme que el termine con todo esto diciéndome que tiene planes para tener una novia. O, terminar todo de una vez y sufrir ahora y que el dolor no sea tan duro después. Era una difícil decisión. Era una entre la razón y el amor.

Entonces sonreí amargamente, había ganado el amor.

-es mi primera vez, no me presiones – dije riendo algo abochornada.

El también comenzó a reír.

-de acuerdo, lo hiciste bien para ser tu primera vez. Brindemos por eso – ambos chocamos nuestras copas y tomamos.

Maldito alcohol, tenía unas ganas dolorosas de besarlo. Quería perderme en su aliento, quería que me besara hasta dejar mis labios rojos e hinchados. Apreté mis labios reprimiendo deseo para no arruinarlo todo.

Fue como si me leyese la mente, sentí la mano de Ranma virar mi rostro y sentí como sus labios chocaban contra los míos. ¡Dios! Jamás me cansaría de eso, de pronto ya no había música, ya no habían murmullos de otras personas, ya no había nada.

Lo tome de la nuca con fiereza y lo acerque más hacia mí para profundizar el beso. Escuche un gemido por parte de él, me tomo de la cintura y con la otra mano me tomo de la cabeza, enredo sus dedos en mi cabello e indago con su lengua mi boca. Nos perdimos en una danza apasionada y exquisita, cerré mis ojos con fuerza deseando que este momento nunca acabara.

Sus labios seguían devorándome, mordió mi labio inferior con fiereza jalándolo, haciendo que se me escapara un gemido, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, estaba realmente excitada. Su mano bajo de mi cintura lentamente hasta posar en mi muslo derecho y apretarlo. Estaba realmente agradecida por habernos sentado en un lugar apartado de la gente, así nadie nos vería. De pronto se alejó unos centímetros de mí, nuestras frentes seguían unidas. Nos miramos de manera distinta a otras veces, sentía como el seria capas de devorarme en ese momento al igual que yo.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza y cerro sus ojos, pude sentir como apretó los puños fuertemente.

-disculpa…yo, es que…me…me deje llevar. Supongo que es porque creo que estoy ebrio – dijo riendo avergonzado.

La verdad, esa fueron las palabras que hicieron la primera grieta en mi pecho. Me aparte de el con los ojos cerrados, reprimiendo las lágrimas que querían salir de él. Me voltee para darle la espalda y suspire hondo para aguantar todas las ganas de llorar –el alcohol me volvía más susceptible –

-no, akane – me abrazo por la espalda, sentí su respiración chocar contra su oído algo agitado –no vallas alejarte de mí por esto… - susurro a mi oído – no lo soportaría.

Tome sus manos con las mías apretándolas fuerte, entonces voltee mi cuerpo hacia él. En su mirada pude decifrar el dolor y el miedo, era un sentimiento parecido al mio.

Estaba ebrio, por eso lo había hecho. Dicen que los hombres no pierden reparo en besar a cualquier chica, quizá, el me beso porque sus hormonas se lo pidieron. El limpio con su pulgar rastros de mis lágrimas.

-lo siento – yo negué con la cabeza evitando no decir nada ya que mi voz seguramente se quebraría. Ahora me quedaba claro, el no sentía nada por mi. Pero mi corazón seguía insistiendo por la segunda opción.

-creo…creo que es un poco tarde – dijo sin tener el valor de mirarlo.

-esto…si…es mejor que nos vallamos – me levante demasiado rápido a causa de eso todo el lugar comenzó a darme vueltas. Perdí el equilibro y caí sentada de nuevo.

Puse mis manos sobre el asiento y cerré los ojos controlando el mareo.

-¿akane? ¿te encuentras bien? – me tomo de la cintura y me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

Negué con la cabeza, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Me sentía realmente estúpida, aun me dolía lo que había sucedido con Ranma. No podía evitarlo, estar ebria pone a flote tus sentimientos. Trate por ser consiente en ese momento, antes de lanzarme hacia Ranma y besarlo.

-llévame… a casa – no contesto. Hiso que lo tomara de la cintura y el paso su brazo por mi hombro. Todo me daba vueltas, hasta tenía la sensación que no estaba ahí, que estaba soñando.

¡Diablos! Ya no beberé demasiado la próxima vez. Estaba en estado crítico, mi corazón había sufrido una decepción en estado etílico y eso era devastador ya que era más vulnerable.

-_calma akane, contrólate, no lo golpees, no llores. Si haces algo estúpido, mañana te arrepentirás – _pensé.

Llegamos hasta el auto y me coloco en el asiento del copiloto. Él se subió rápidamente.

-¿tienes planeado…conducir así? – pregunte con algo de dificultad, ya que las palabras eran arrastradas por mi lengua.

-no te preocupes akane, no dejaría que nada te pasara – ¿Cómo era posible que el hablara tranquilamente?

-eres un estúpido – dije entre dientes, me cruce de brazos y aparte mi mirada de el.

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto algo enojado. Me daba igual en ese momento, no pensaba en nada y no quería discutir.

Arrime mi cabeza contra el vidrio, mis parpados estaban tan pesados que sentía que en cualquier momento me quedaría dormida.

-tenem…tenemos que salir un viernes…mañana…no se si… pueda levantarme y no se…si pueda…ir a clases – no me había dado cuenta cuando el auto comenzó a moverse, baje mi vista y vi las rayas amarillas de la carretera ir velozmente.

-bien, entonces saldremos este viernes – yo mire de reojo, no tenía ganas de moverme ya que no tenía fuerzas y mis neuronas se estaban quedando dormidas.

-no, no puedo…Ryoga…el ira a mi…casa – trataba de vocalizar bien pero me era imposible, no me importaba lo que le decía a Ranma, no controlaba mis palabras.

-¿ah, sí? – no hice caso a su mal humor. Cerré mis parpados un poco, pero entonces me desperté sobresaltada cuando Ranma paso por un bache haciendo el carro brincar.

-¡oye tú!...por…porque hiciste eso… - me levante y me incline en el asiento.

-no me digas que pronto serás la novia de Ryoga – yo levante mi mano y le hice un gesto negativo.

-Ryoga, el… me gusta…pero… - no me importaba lo que le decía, era inconsciente de mis palabras – hay alguien… otro… -

-¿Qué? – escuche su voz sorprendida, pero mis parpados se cerraron.

.

.

-¿akane? – escuche una voz extraña. Sentí que me movía los hombros y abrí mis ojos pesadamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? – moví mis ojos por todos lados, no reconocía el lugar.

Entonces un rayo de conciencia cruzo por mi cabeza, no era tanto pero supe reconocer que no estaba en mi casa.

-¿Dónde…estoy? – volví acostarme, me relaje mucho más. Aquella cama era la más cómoda de todas, su suavidad me obligaba a dormir ahí por toda la eternidad si era necesario.

¿¡Cama suave!? Me levante rápidamente e inspeccione el lugar detenidamente.

-¿Ranma? ¿¡Por qué diablos…me trajiste aquí!? – grite, y entonces lo vi algo borrosa. Estaba a mi lado, sentado en el borde de la cama con una taza en sus manos.

-estabas tan ebria que no pude llevarte a tu casa, no quería molestar – sostuvo la taza y la acerco a mi – toma algo, para que se te pase un poco – hice un gesto de desagrado y me aleje.

-¿Qué es? – dije arrugando mi nariz.

-es café, bébelo - insistió en acercarlo, no tuve más remedio que beber.

-¡sabe asqueroso! – me queje entre dientes, lo escuche reir y cerre mis ojos producto del cansancio.

-es la única forma de que mañana puedas ir a clases – me dijo suavemente mientras me acostaba en la cama.

-¿Por qué no estas ebrio? – pregunte algo molesta, abrí un poco los ojos, pero aun todo seguía dándome vueltas.

-bueno, si estoy un poco mareado. Pero tu no eres la mas resistente que digamos – yo rei un poco y hice un gesto de afirmación.

-si, ya me lo habían dicho – el también solto una risita. Entonces con algo de conciencia me percate de algo.

-¡oh, no! Tengo que irme a casa – trate de ponerme de pie, pero el me lo impidió.

-descuida, llame a kasumi. Le dije que te quedarías a dormir en casa de una amiga, porque tomaron mucho y yo las fui a dejar – me pegue con la mano en la frente. Seguramente mañana seria mi fin.

-¡hay no! Van a matarme… -

-No te preocupes, kasumi dijo que era lo mejor. Ya que no quería que tu papa te viera llegar en ese estado – yo lo mire confundida, y me tape los ojos con las manos.

-¿Cómo…se te ocurren estas cosas? –

-bueno, tenía que hacer algo – escuche de nuevo su risa, pero no lo mire, seguía con mis manos en mi cara – por suerte dormirás en la cama que más te gusta.

-¿y tu? ¿Dónde dormi…dormirás? – pregunte aun sin verlo.

-yo, dormiré en el sofá. No es el mejor lugar pero… qué más da – dijo con un poco de desagrado.

Aparte las manos de mi rostro y lo contemple, tenía su vista clavada en el suelo. Era tan hermoso, tan tierno, tan…tan de todo. Y estaba lejos de mi alcance. Era tan efímero estar ahí con él. ¿Por qué tenía que amarlo? ¿Por qué tenía que haberme enamorado de el? era un amor imposible.

Sentí que las lágrimas otra vez querían hacerse presentes, me gire quedando de espaldas a él evitando así que me viera. Tome una almohada y la abrace.

-si…si quieres, puedes dormir aquí… - me moví dejando espacio en la cama.

-¿estas segura? – escuche preguntar.

-si…- trague hondo.

Apreté mis labios fuertemente, y las lágrimas bajaban como cascadas sobre mis mejillas. No podía respirar por la nariz ya que se daría cuenta de que estaba llorando, comencé a respirar con la boca. Sentí como la cama se hundía a mi lado, él ya se había acostado.

-¿akane? – me llamo, pero no pude contestar.

¡Maldita sea! No paraba de llorar, incline mi rostro hacia la almohada para morderla fuertemente. Apreté mis ojos con fuerza, y las lágrimas cayeron aún más deprisa. El dolor en mi pecho me desgarraba, estar al lado de la persona de la que estaba enamorada, y no poder tocarla. A ver ya probado sus labios y saber que no eran míos.

Solo era una amiga…

Las manos me quemaban por el simple deseo de rozar su piel. Necesitaba de mi dosis diaria de besos para poder estar más tranquila. Un suspiro atravesó mi garganta desde el fondo de mi estómago.

-¿akane? ¿Estas llorando? – rápidamente negué con la cabeza. Entonces use mi nariz para respirar, y a causa de eso enseguida se dio cuenta de que si estaba llorando.

-¡duérmete! – dije enojada, mi voz se escuchaba quebradiza. ¡Maldito alcohol! ¡Mil veces maldito alcohol! Ahora estaba más susceptible que nunca.

Solté un sollozo y llore aún más fuerte, sus brazos me envolvieron. Me abraso por la espalda y en ese momento deje que todo mi dolor saliera a flote. Definitivamente la primera opción era la más dolorosa de todas, la más exquisitamente dolorosa de todas. Y más aún con el alcohol en mi sangre.

Trate de calmarme. ¿Acaso me pondría así, el día en que todo acabara para nosotros? ¿Nosotros? Nunca hubo un nosotros, solo era un juego, un pacto, una alianza para el bien de cada quien. No había reglas, solo besarnos y fingir amarnos.

-no llores… - susurro en mi oído.

Deje de apretar mis ojos y los abrí un poco, mis pestañas estaban húmedas, así que pase mi mano por ellas.

-akane, dime que tienes – paso una mano por debajo de mi cuello y la otra la paso por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi hombro y apretarme contra el con fuerza.

Pude sentirme en el cielo, podía sentir todo su cuerpo. Deseaba tanto perderme en sus labios, deseaba tanto no desprenderme de él, deseaba tanto que me hiciera suya.

Pero no, no podía luchar contra un sentimiento así. No quería arriesgar todo y espantarlo. Decirle; ¿sabes Ranma? Creo que estoy locamente enamorada de ti. Seguramente el cambiaría su manera de ser conmigo, seguramente dejaría de hablarme con la intención de no hacerme daño.

-no es…nada – volví a cerrar mis ojos, mañana seria otro día. Necesitaba pensar en todo, necesitaba planear y preparar a mi corazón para el golpe final.

-¿entonces porque lloras? – volvió a preguntar. La verdad no sabía si decirle la verdad o mentirle. Mi estado etílico gritaba a los cuatro vientos ¡DÍSELO!, pero mi corazón y la razón se unieron para insistirme en que no le dijera nada, que era lo mejor.

-tengo sueño Ranma – solté otro suspiro subí mi mano hasta ponerla sobre la suya, jugué con sus dedos y entonces el entrelazo nuestras manos.

-llorona – soltó una risa suave.

Como amaba sus risas.

-buenas noches Ranma – dije suavemente. Entonces el volteo mi cuerpo y quedamos frente a frente.

-el beso de las buenas noches - ¡diablos! ¿Acaso le gustaba jugar conmigo? Estaba ebrio, seguramente querría otro beso de mi parte.

Entonces poso sus labios sobre mi frente, me robo un suspiro que me fue imposible respirar de nuevo. Moría de ganas por besar sus labios de nuevo, tenía que hacer algo, la necesidad me estaba quemando viva.

-Ranma… - vacile un poco, pero necesitaba de urgencia ese beso – Si, si…Ukyo o alguna…de tus admiradoras estuviera aquí… ¿qué harías? –

Me sentí realmente estúpida, expuesta, ridícula. Sabía qué pensaría que yo quería besarlo, así que decidí que pensara lo que quiera ya que a la mañana siguiente fingiría demencia. Pero necesitaba urgentemente besar sus labios, si no el ardor en mi pecho acabaría conmigo.

-te besaría – sentí su aliento chocar en mis labios, se había aproximado peligrosamente a mí. Mi plan estaba funcionando, decidí dejarme llevar.

-creo…creo que, la vi ahorita – entonces alce mi mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos. Me miro intensamente, tanto que sentía una corriente atravesar como rayo mis ojos y expandirse por todo mi cuerpo.

Solté un gemido, Ranma me había tomado con fuerza y se había posesionado de mis labios. Sentí como el ardor dejaba de estar en mi pecho, y en vez de eso una agradable sensación acompañada de una leve descarga eléctrica la había remplazado.

Mordí su labio suplicando por mas, escuche un gruñido por su parte y se colocó encima de mí y siguió devorándome los labios como si la vida dependiera de ello. Sus manos comenzaron a explorar mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo. Tome su rostro entre mis manos e inhale su aire, sus besos me regalaban el aliento para vivir, todo lo que necesitaba para esta vida.

Me tomo de las caderas y me acomodo para poder quedar perfectamente acoplados. Pude sentir un bulto sobre mi pierna, y eso me éxito aún más. Alzo mi blusa tocando mi piel, subió mi blusa hasta quedar debajo de mis pecho. Acaricio mi cintura y mi estómago. Extendió sus manos buscando las mías, y las entrelazo. Las coloco sobre mi cabeza.

Nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire, y el aprovecho el momento para descender hasta mi cuello. Sentí como mordisqueaba mi piel, y las marcaba con besos apasionados. Sonreí llena de placer, me embriagaba sentirme así con él.

Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron aún más agitadas, nuestros gemidos lograban oírse creo que por toda la casa. Entonces volvió hacia mi rostro buscando mi boca y volvió a besarme de manera intensa y pasional.

De pronto sus besos dejaron de ser intensos, maldije en mis adentros por haber parado de esa manera.

-akane…que… ¿qué tan ebria estas? – su pregunta realmente me dejo desconcertada. Estaba ebria eso estaba claro, por eso había tomado el coraje de pedirle un beso.

-no…no lo se… - dije mirándolo algo extraña. Me miro de manera enternecida y luego deposito un beso en mi frente. Yo me quede aún más desconcertada, me estaba rechazando de nuevo.

-así no akane, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que no eres consciente y que seguramente olvidarías a la mañana siguiente – me dio la vuelta y volvimos a la posición que estábamos antes. El me abrazaba de espaldas.

-esto es algo importante para ti akane. No quiero que tu primera vez sea de esta forma – de acuerdo, me sentí completamente humillada. De nuevo mi corazón se volvió a partir en dos.

-_¡duermete! ¡duermete! ¡duermete! ¡duermete! –_ me repetía a mí misma.

No le respondí y cerré mis ojos controlando las ganas de llorar. Y por lo visto estaba funcionando.

.

.

Me levante gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Abrí mis ojos pesadamente y me tape con las manos mis ojos evitando que la luz entrara por ellos. Me queje, y me puse boca abajo para taparme con la almohada, entonces sentí un retorcijón en mi estómago y las náuseas aparecieron de golpe. Mi cabeza comenzó a doler.

-valla, por fin despiertas – escuche la voz de Ranma. Entonces los recuerdos de los besos apasionados regresaron a mi mente. Ahora no sentía dolor en mi corazón si no dos cosas, vergüenza y rechazo.

-que... ¿qué sucedió? – trate de fingir demencia, tal y como había planeado.

-¿no recuerdas nada? – Seguí con mí clavada a la almohada y negué con el dedo –eh…bueno estabas ebria y te traje a dormir aquí – suspire llena de alivio cuando no me conto los detalles.

-bueno…gracias – lentamente me gire y volví a cerrar mis ojos, él estaba de pie en la entrada de la recamara y escuche su risa, la que tanto me gustaba.

-no hay forma de como beber contigo akane, siempre acabas en ese estado – yo solté un sollozo y me queje del dolor de cabeza.

-no pienso ir así a clases – me sente lentamente y apoye mis brazos en mi piernas y sujete mi rostro.

-¿piensas perderte el examen de hoy? – diablos...¿examen? lo había olvidado por completo.

-eres una mala influencia ¿lo sabías? – dije sin mirarlo.

El soltó una carcajada y se sentó a mi lado.

-te daré un remedio efectivo para tus malestares, siempre lo tomo – se levantó de nuevo y se dirigió a la puerta –enseguida regreso –

Solté un suspiro apenas se había ido. Tenía que hacer algo con esos sentimientos, tenía que dejar de amar a Ranma. Era un caso imposible pero tenía que intentarlo, quería que el fuera feliz, aunque fuera a costa mía, no quería perderlo, así me doliera verlo con otra mujer.

Decidí que dejaría que el tiempo se encargara de hacerme disfrutar de sus labios hasta que se acabara nuestro falso noviazgo. Quería tener el recuerdo de sus labios contra los míos, sus falsas caricias y sus falsas palabras. Sufriría, de eso no cabía duda, pero viviría con la satisfacción de haber sido algo para él.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	9. medicina para un corazón roto

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE IGUAL QUE A LOS OTROS. SI HAY PARTES MALAS PUES NO SE PREOCUPEN PORQUE LOS PROBLEMAS SIEMPRE TRAEN MEJORES MOMENTOS. **

**ESTUVE CONSIDERANDO LA PETICION DE ALGUNOS, SOBRE ESCRIBIR DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE RANMA. ASI QUE CUANDO TERMINE ESTE FIC, VOY A ESCRIBIR TODO DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE EL JOVEN SAOTOME. MUCHO MAS CANDENTE JEJEJE.**

**GRACIAS POR ESTAR PENDIENTES Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO. **

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

**CORAZÓN ROTO **

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

Llegamos a la universidad a tiempo, la medicina que me dio Ranma me sirvió mucho para sentirme un poco mejor. Me acompaño a mi casa y me ayudo a subir a mi habitación desde la ventana ya que no quería que mi padre me viera hasta que llegara de la universidad. Me vestí rápidamente ya que había tomado un baño en casa de Ranma antes de venir. En el camino el estuvo muy animado contándome lo bien que habíamos cantado y lo bien que la paso conmigo.

-no salgas con Ryoga y sal conmigo – propuso con esa linda sonrisa pícara. Yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza, ya había quedado con Ryoga y seria descortés dejarlo plantado.

-podemos salir el sábado si quieres – le propuse algo sonrojada. Pensé que si me volvía a emborrachar, volvería a besarlo tan apasionadamente como anoche. De solo recordarlo me sonrojaba.

-¿y qué harán? – lo vi apretar las manos al volante fuertemente.

-eh… - vacile un poco por decirle, sabía que siempre estas conversaciones lo ponían cómodo. Y a qué hombre no lo pondría incomodo – vendrá a mi casa a entrenar conmigo.

-un sueño hecho realidad – comento con sarcasmo. Torcí mis labios y arrugue mi entrecejo, siempre que hablábamos de Ryoga se ponía de ese humor.

-ya no hablemos de Ryoga – le dije sin mirarlo. No me gustaba discutir con Ranma.

-akane, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –lo mire curiosa y el sonrió.

-anoche, dijiste algo sobre… - vacilo en decirme. En ese momento me puse tensa y voltee el rostro para que no notara mi nerviosismo.

-¿q…que dije? – pregunte mientras novia mis dedos sobre mi pierna muy rápido.

-que Ryoga ya no te gustaba. Que ahora se trataba de otro –mire de reojo y vi su sonrisa pícara. ¡Dios, como pude haber soltado la bocota!

-eh…no sé de qué estás hablando – comencé a reír tímidamente. Y pensé que no se tragaría el cuento de que no lo recordaba. Pero si le decía que si, seguramente pensaría que recordaría todo lo que paso en la noche.

-Dime quien es – prácticamente me estaba ordenando que se lo dijera. Pero ¿Qué le iba a decir? El que me gusta eres tu Ranma, no solo me gustas ¿sabes? Estoy enamorada de ti. Nunca diría eso a alguien que no siente lo mismo por mí.

-Estaba ebria Ranma, tal vez…lo dije por decir –lo volví a mirar de reojo y su sonrisa había desaparecido. Me sentía mal, pensé que estaba enojado. No quise darle vueltas a mi cabeza ya que el dolor era insoportable.

Tenía suficiente con pensar en con saber que estaba locamente enamorada de Ranma, sabiendo que no me correspondía. No era una confirmación de que lo supiera, pero, eso era lo que yo vía más obvio.

Llegamos justo a tiempo antes de que las clases comenzaran, cruzamos por el pasillo y mire por la ventana intencionalmente, pude ver a Ryoga con Yuka –su novia- y al parecer estaban discutiendo. Me preguntaba qué pasaría, pero no quería preguntarle nada a Ryoga.

Ranma me tomo de la mano, deje de mirar a Ryoga y mire nuestras manos juntas. Las había entrelazado, baje la mirada un poco triste ya que ese era parte del plan de Ranma. Tal vez ya nos estuvieran mirando en el pasillo. Afloje mi agarre con su mano y busque con la mirada a las admiradoras. Y ahí estaban. Mirándome como si quisieran asesinarme, torcí mis labios y fingí no haberlas visto. Entonces el me tomo de la cintura y me aferro a su cuerpo, solo faltaba poco para el beso actuado. Sentí una sensación agridulce, me había decidido por la primera opción y tenía que estar feliz de que la única que lo besara fuera yo.

Para mi sorpresa no me había besado, me llevo hasta mi asiento y se sentó a mi lado como siempre. Ya no podía evitar estar nerviosa, ahora sabiendo mis sentimientos por él, mis nervios eran mucho más continuos. No sabría si podía luchar contra lo que sentía, no sabía si era capaz de fingir que Ranma me interesaba de verdad.

Deje de partirme la cabeza pensando en todo. Dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana ignorando completamente a Ranma, no quería verlo ya que otra astilla se clavaria en mi corazón.

Ni siquiera saque mi celular para escuchar música, solo deje que mi mente divagara en todas los sucesos que he vivido desde que Ranma había llegado a mi vida.

Todo era más sencillo, me gustaba la soledad en esa universidad, me gustaba mirar a Ryoga mientras entrenaba, me gustaba estar en la biblioteca y no tener que preocuparme por nada. Pero desde que Ranma había llegado, había cambiado mi vida. De repente el chico nuevo se me acerco fingiendo huir de Ukyo, y con poca charla terminamos haciendo un trato. Había pasado tanto tiempo con Ranma que simplemente se me hiso inevitable no enamorarme de él.

Él había cambiado mi timidez, en cierto punto. Me había hecho más segura de mi misma, me hiso verme aúnmás hermosa para no sentirme cohibida. Había reído mucho más con el que en toda mi vida, me sentía muy bien cómoda con su compañía. Él se había vuelto lo más importante para mi vida, si me separaba de él, si dejara de verlo…de solo pensarlo, de nuevo sentía ese dolor en el pecho, esa presión que evitaba que respirase.

No me importaba si no me quería como yo esperaba, simplemente quería que estuviera cerca mío, aunque sufriera por dentro al verlo con alguien más, o cuando me hablara de otra persona. Quería que el fuera feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.

-¿akane? –Volteeal escuchar su voz -¿aun te sientes mal? –sonreí de lado y negué con la cabeza.

Me enderece en mi asiento y puse mis manos encima del pupitre, mi bolso lo había dejado colgado y no tenía ganas de sacar algún cuaderno. El maestro entro al salón, y comenzó con su clase de embriología. No prestaba mucha atención ya que mi mente estaba por otro lado.

Estaba triste, pero tenía a Ranma. Aunque nuestro noviazgo tuviera fecha de caducidad, si eso pasaba tenía que tener un plan B, tenía que dejar que alguien más se ganara mi corazón para así no sufrir por él. Para que así Ranma no se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él.

Pensé en Ryoga, seguía gustándome. Pero el tenia novia…¿acaso la desdicha estaba marcada en mi vida? El chico al que amaba, no me era correspondido. Y al chico que me gustaba, ya tenía una novia.

La clase paso de largo como las demás, si seguía asípodrían bajas mis calificaciones y las de Ranma también. Cuando la alarma del descanso sonó me levante de mi puesto. Tenía que estar lejos de Ranma aunque fuera por un tiempo cortó.

-voy…al baño, nos vemos después – no espere que me respondiera y Salí del salón a toda prisa. Escuche que me llamaba pero no preste atención. Mi corazón latía de sobremanera y tenía que ir al baño a lavarme la cara urgentemente, había recordado los besos de la noche anterior y tenía que controlar mis deseos de correr al salón y besarlo.

Llegue lo más deprisa que pude. Me mire al espejo, estaba agitada y sonrojada. Rápidamente abrí el grifo del lavamanos y me eche agua en la cara.

-¿Por qué?... – puse mis manos sobre el borde del lavamanos y trate de respirar más tranquilamente.

Escuche voces aproximarse y me enderece mejor para aparentar normalidad.

-¿sabias que van hacer una fiesta el sábado? – esa voz se me hacia familiar.

-ten por seguro que iré, toda la facultad ira – entonces cuando entraron me percate de quienes se trataban. Shamppo y otra chica cuyo nombre no recordaba.

-valla, pero si es akane –dijo shamppo con algo de desdén.

Seque mis manos y me dispuse a marcharme.

-¡espera akane! ¿Por qué te vas? –shamppo me llamo, lo cual fue demasiado extraño.

-dime – dije con la mano en el borde de la puerta, dispuesta a salir por si me salían con alguna bobería.

-cielos akane, ¿siempre tienes que ser tan arisca? – dijo la otra chica. Entrecerré mis ojos rogando a la calma llegar a mi mente.

-solo intentamos ser tus amigas – la sonrisa de shamppo, no reflejaba sinceridad. ¿Cómo podía confiar en una persona como ella?

-¿amiga tuya? , jhum, no me hagas reír–me apresure a salir, pero una mano de detuvo.

-de acuerdo, lo sentimos akane. Sabemos que no nos hemos comportado de una buena manera contigo – la otra chica se aproximó a mí y bajo la cabeza. Lo dude por un minuto, pero como soy de buen corazón. Decidí darles una oportunidad para hablar.

-queríamos, bueno…si a ti no te molesta ¿te gustaría comer con nosotras? –enarque mi ceja al escuchar la petición de shamppo. Fue realmente extraño y sospechoso.

-¡solo por esta vez! – su otra amiga pego un brinco en el aire mientras reía animada y me tomo del brazo –y si no te agradamos, puedes decírnoslo.

No sabía que estaban tramando, pero si les seguía la corriente puede que lo descubriera después.

-de acuerdo –dije resignada.

Ambas echaron un grito de alegría y me tomaron de ambos brazos y me condujeron fuera del baño.

Mientras ellas parloteaban sobre chicos, sobre maquillaje, sobre los mejores autos, sobre los viajes que harían en las vacaciones. Yo pretendía fingir que las escuchaba, nos dirigimos hacia el pateo, seguía siendo presa de sus brazos y me era imposible moverme con tranquilidad.

-oh, ¡no puede ser! – escuche decir a la otra chica. La mire extraña mientras ella se tapaba la boca con asombro.

-¡pero que imbécil! –mire a shamppo también y ambas miraban hacia un lugar específico.

Dirigí mi vista hacia donde ellas miraban y un crujido atravesó mi cabeza, fue el crujido de mi corazón quebrarse.

Frente a mí, a unos varios metros. Estaban Ranma y Azusa, ella estaba guidada de su cuello. Besándolo. No sé de donde saque fuerzas, en ese segundo me solté de sus agarres y Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos e irse con el viento. ¿Eso era sufrir por amor? Ranma estaba besando a otra mujer, y eso me mato por completo.

Los labios que se suponía que me pertenecían estaban sobre otra. Siempre lo sospeche, siempre supe que entre esa y Ranma iba haber algo. Sentí el dolor más desgarrador que nunca antes había sentido, mi pecho me presionaba tan fuerte que me era difícil respirar. No me importaba la mirada de todos sobre mí, fui corriendo al salón, tome mi bolso que lo había dejado guindando sobre el asiento y Salí de ahí de inmediato. No podía estar en clases a lado de alguien que me había traicionado.

¿Traición? Se supone que no somos nada en realidad, pero me sentía traicionada en mi interior. Me sentí realmente estúpida, yo sufria por Ranma y el estaba ocupando su tiempo con otra mujer. Me arrepentí, me arrepentí de haberlo conocido, me arrepentí de haber aceptado el estúpido trato, me arrepentí de haberse cruzado en mi camino.

Todas las imágenes de Ranma, de él y yo juntos pasaron por mi mente, todos los besos, todas las caricias fingidas, incluso el sueño que tuve con él, me iban destrozando a medida que pasaban como película vieja.

Llegue hasta la entrada de la universidad y pare en seco, mi pecho iba de arriba hacia abajo, estaba demasiado agitada. Limpie mis lagrimas con la mano y Sali de ahí.

-¡akane! –mis piernas temblaron al escuchar mi nombre. Pero no era la voz de Ranma, si no la de Ryoga – Cielos, corres bien rápido –el llego a mi lado también un poco agitado.

-lo…lo siento, yo… debo irme –comencé a caminar, pero el puso su mano en mi hombro. Mi barbilla comenzó a temblar producto de las ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa akane? –se colocó frente a mí, yo baje mi cabeza y apreté fuertemente mis puños. Pero ya no pude contenerme más, abrace a Ryoga fuertemente, y él me correspondió.

-sácame de aquí…- fue lo que pude lograr decir. El no respondió, simplemente me todo de la mano y me llevo rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento. No tuve tiempo de ver el camino o su choche ya que estaba ocupada limpiándome las lágrimas. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y subí. Cerró la puerta y rápidamente fue al lugar del conductor.

-¿Dónde quieres ir? –pregunto mientras encendía el vehículo. ¿Acaso Ryoga estaba perdiendo clases por mí?

-donde sea – dije abrazándome a mí misma, pase mis brazos por mis costillas ya que sentía que mi interior se destruía y así sentía la seguridad de no volverme pedazos – tu, puedes volver a clases Ryoga. No te preocupes por mí–

-no te dejare sola Akane, ya sédónde podemos ir –no dije nada. Entrecerré mis ojos y me recosté en el asiento mientras me sujetaba por mis costados. Mantuve mi mirada al frente, me arrepentí de no haber tomado la opción 2.

La imagen de Ranma con la otra chica se revivía en mi mente a cada instante, era tan horrible. Cada vez que venía a mí la imagen, un nudo en mi garganta se hacía presente, el dolor en el pecho me presionaba más. Me sentía una completa tonta al sentirme así, no quería, no quería sentir eso. Ranma me enamoro, y me partió el corazón sin darse cuenta, no era su culpa. Todo era culpa mía.

-akane, no quiero molestarte pero… - voltee mi vista y Ryoga hablaba sin dejar de mirar al frente, muy diferente a Ranma, y tampoco manejaba como loco –pero, ¿Qué te sucedió para que estés así?

No supe si responderle. Como iba hablar sobre un engaño donde ninguno de los dos éramos nada.

-entiendo, si…no quieres contarme está bien –sonreí de lado, Ryoga era una buena compañía, alguien con quien podías contar.

-Ranma…él y yo – respire hondo, tenía que decirlo – nosotros, terminamos.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Me agrado eso, ya que no estaba esperando ninguna palabra de consuelo. Odiaba que sintieran pena por mí y que vinieran con el repertorio de: pobrecilla, no sufras por hombres, hay muchos peces en el mar. Cuando Kasumi tuvo su primer desamor en la secundaria, yo aún era una niña pero vi en la mirada de mi hermana que le incomodaba la compasión de los demás hacia ella. Hasta a mí me incomodaba que molestaran a mi hermana de esa manera.

-Yo también termine con Yuka – abrí los ojos sorprendida y lo mire. Se lo veía tan tranquilo, no parecía sufrir daño alguno. Entonces recordé cuando me dijo que ella solo era su novia por petición de sus padres.

Tampoco dije nada, respetaba su vida personal. Pero moría de las ganas por saber.

-Esta mañana discutimos –me alegre de que él quisiera contarme –ya te eh dicho que odio que me digan lo que tengo que hacer o no, y bueno ella ya se estaba pasando de la raya.

-si no te gusta que te manden, entonces ¿Por qué saliste con ella? Tus padres te habían obligado… -

-bueno, mi relación con mis padres…no es tan buena que digamos – hiso una mueca de desagrado. Me hiso reír el gesto de su cara, bueno al menos logro hacerme sonreír.

-¿Cómo lograron convencerte? –deje de sujetarme, baje mis manos despacio hasta posarlas en mis muslos.

-Hicieron de todo, dijeron que era por el bien de la familia, por un futuro lleno de riquezas. Y, bueno me amenazaron con no pagarme la universidad –ambos reímos. Esa si era una buena respuesta.

-y, ¿Cómo crees que lo tomen tus padres cuando se enteren de que terminaron? –

-bueno, eso no lo sé… - rio entre dientes y dio la vuelta. Mire a la calle, nos detuvimos justo en un edificio demasiado alto – lo que si se es que, no dejaran de atosigarme para reconciliarme con ella.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunte asomando mi cabeza por la ventana para ver el edificio, era realmente alto. Unos 90 metros

-bueno, esto es la cura para tu frustración –dijo señalando el edificio. Sonreí de lado y baje del auto – es la compañía de un tío, no se darán cuenta que estamos aquí si me sigues

No pude decir nada ya que me tomo de la mano y fuimos corriendo hacia el interior. Solté una risa al ver todas las miradas de las personas viéndonos como si estuviéramos locos, Ryoga también estaba riendo. Me sentí emocionada, a lo lejos pudimos ver un ascensor ye este iba vacío. Ryoga corrió aún más rápido y entramos justo a tiempo antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Aplasto el último piso mientras tomábamos aire y no parábamos de reír.

-creo que la secretaria estuvo a punto de llamar a seguridad –dijo mientras reía. Yo aparte el cabello de mi cara y me recosté en la pared metálica del ascensor. Trate de calmar mi respiración.

-¿de qué se trata todo esto? – lo mire divertida.

-me lo agradecerás después –dijo mientras se recostaba del otro lado del ascensor, quedando frente mío.

Ladee mi cabeza y vi mi reflejo en el metal. Tenía los ojos rojos, y estaba despeinada, mi cabello largo se pegaba en mis brazos, realmente ya no me gustaba tenerlo así de largo. Quería cortarlo, y lo haría.

Llegamos hasta el último piso, me tomo de nuevo de la mano. Subimos las escaleras hasta que llegamos a la puerta de la azotea. Cuando entramos se aseguró de dejar un ladrillo para que la puerta no se cerrase y así quedar atrapados.

Llegamos hasta el centro, había muchas tuberías alrededor, no había mucho sol y el viento se hacía presente. Se podían ver algunas otras azoteas, pude ver la ciudad, era realmente precioso. Me preguntaba cómo se vería todo esto en la noche.

-¿estas lista akane? –me miro sonriente.

-no…no séqué hacer –me encogí de hombros. No conocía este lado de Ryoga, pero se lo veía muy decidido ayudarme.

-ven, vamos –camino hasta el borde de la azotea. El borde llegaba a mis rodillas y la sensación de vértigo se apodero de mí por completo. Mi respiración comenzó a ser agitada y cuando mire hacia abajo y vi todos los autos y personas pequeños, retrocedí y cerré los ojos.

-¿quieres que me lance? – pregunte desconfiada.

El soltó una risa y me miro divertido.

-No, pero tampoco sería una mala idea – abrí mis ojos con sorpresa ¿acaso consideraba esa opción? –me refiero a un salto bungee. A esta altura sería fantástico.

Entonces recordé en una de sus historias sobre sus viajes, que ya había practicado este deporte y me decía que era una sensación de libertad.

-entonces, si no es un salto bungee… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunte desconfiada inclinándome para ver hacia abajo.

-aquí lograras sacar toda la frustración que llevas dentro –dijo sonriendo.

De pronto mi móvil comenzó a sonar, lo saque del bolsillo del pantalón y mire de quien se trataba la llamada. Mi corazón de nuevo sufrió un vuelco, era Ranma quien estaba llamando. Ahora la tristeza venia acompañada de otro sentimiento, el odio. Tire el celular un poco y cayo en mi mano de inmediato. Mire hacia el frente, tome impulso y lance el celular tan lejos como pude.

Ryoga quedo impresionado de mi actitud, me sentí ridícula ya que después de ver eso ¿Qué pensaría de mí? Que era una loca, una impulsiva, y estúpida.

-¿no hubiera sido más fácil cambiar el chip? así te hubieras quedado con tu teléfono – me miro asombrado. Por suerte él no era como Ranma, porque el Ranma que yo conocía, ya se hubiera burlado de mí.

-soy una estúpida ¿no crees? – baje mi rostro.

-no lo creo. Lo que creo es que Ranma es un idiota – soltó con fastidio, ¿acaso no le agradaba? – no te merece akane, eres mucho más de lo que él puede merecer. Sea lo que sea que te haya hecho, no merece tus lágrimas–se acercó a mí y con su pulgar limpio el rastro de una lagrima que roba sin haberme dado cuenta.

Sonreí de lado, tener en estos momentos a Ryoga era un alivio para mí. Porque de no ser así, ahora mismo estaría en mi habitación llorando, rogando porque mi hermana ni mi padre se dieran cuenta.

-tienes razón –me sentí más fuerte a su lado. Entre Ranma y yo solo había una alianza, un pacto que sabía que se rompería en cualquier momento, no podía ir por la vida llorando por él.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era ser fuerte y lograr convencer a mi corazón de que lo deje de amar.

-ven akane –extendió su mano y yo con un poco de temor le di la mía.

Me sujeto fuerte y despacio me acerco hacia él, me pare a su lado, estábamos cerca del borde. Soltó mi mano y se alejó unos pasos de mí.

-quiero que grites –dijo animado. Yo arrugue mi entrecejo confundida.

-¿Qué? – pregunte sin apartar mi vista del borde.

-¡si! Grita… – lo vi más animado, sonreí al verlo así de alegre –… ¡lo que quieras akane, grita y sácalo todo! ¡Yo también tengo ganas de hacerlo! – dijo aún más entusiasmado. Lo mire admirada, Que forma más peculiar de sacar todo el dolor de tu interior.

-¿y porque tendrías que gritar? – pregunte sintiendo la adrenalina comenzando a correr por mis venas.

-porque estoy harto, mis padres creen que me pueden doblegar. Yuka me tenía harto – soltó una carcajada y yo sonreí

-adelante – dije señalando hacia el frente.

-gracias – sonrió y entonces tomo aire, yo estaba pendiente a cada movimiento y entonces – ¡AAAHHH! – grito con todas sus fuerzas. Solté una risa de emoción y alegría. De pronto una melodía vino a mi mente _- Lana Del Rey - BornTo Die- _

Vi como puso sus manos en sus rodillas descansando, su respiración era agitada. Alzo su mirada y me miro riendo. Yo no paraba de sonreír y entonces mire hacia el frente.

-anda, tienes que hacerlo. Te vas a sentir mejor –me brindo una mirada llena de seguridad, y yo asentí, se hiso unos pasos hacia atrás para que tuviera un poco de espacio.

Separe mis piernas, tenia mi mano sobre mi pecho controlando mis emociones. Cerré los ojos y todas las imágenes desde mi niñez se hicieron presentes. La muerte de mi mama, mi dolor, mi vida en la secundaria, mis peleas con todos los hombres, las peleas con mi hermana Nabiki, el trabajo duro que pase para ahorrar dinero que al final ni utilice, ser menospreciada en una universidad que no me gustaba.

Recordé el rostro de Ranma, un dolor inundo mi pecho, recordé su voz, sus caricias, su compañía, sus besos, su risa, sus ojos, aquellas lagunas azules donde me perdía y me quedaría contemplándolo por toda mi vida. Recordé la noche que dormí junto a él, el calor de sus brazos, recordé el beso que se dio con Azusa.

La corriente de adrenalina se hiso más fuerte, el dolor más duradero, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y entonces dije que ya era el momento. Tome aire y cerré mis ojos fuertemente.

-AAAAHHH – grite con todas mis fuerzas, mi garganta dolió, pero en ese grito solté toda la frustración, todo el dolor, todos los malos y buenos recuerdos.

Comencé a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, el llanto se intensifico nublando mi vista, me limpie las lágrimas con mis manos. Pero al final Ryoga tenía razón, me sentí liberada, sentí mi alma con menos presión, sentí que de tras de ese grito iban todos los sentimientos de dolor, ira, amor. Todo se iba con el viento. Volví a tomar aire y eche otro grito al aire.

Caí de rodillas.

Tenía que dejarlo ir, lo amaba. Pero no era correspondida, eso siempre había quedado claro. Siempre fue un convenio con condiciones silenciosas. Donde lamentablemente la que termino perdiendo fui yo. Ranma era muy importante en mi vida, no podía vivir sin verlo, sin perderme en sus ojos. Lo necesitaba, y no me importa que no me amara.

Ahora haría las cosas bien, como debía haber sido desde un principio. Ahora acabaría con todo de una vez, terminaría con la farsa que mantenía vivo a mi corazón, le pediría que fuéramos amigos, aun me conformaría tenerlo a mi lado como un amigo.

Pero no estaba segura del paso que estaba por dar, tenía que estar sin verlo por lo menos algunos días, calmar la llama en mi pecho, apagar la brecha. Pero estaba segura que si lo veía ahora la llama se volvería mas incandescente, y el dolor más insoportable.

En el amor a veces se pierde, a veces se gana. Pero todo ocurre por alguna razón, quizá Ranma no estaba destinado para mí, tal vez yo no lo haría feliz. El merecía ser feliz con alguien y yo siempre seria su amiga, la amiga que viviría para él. Tenía que buscar mi propio camino, y empezaría desde ahora.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**Gracias por leer y estar pendiente de esta historia. Me encanta que les guste.**_

_**Por si algunos no les gusto como estuvo este capitulo pues les digo que los que vienen serán mucho mejores (lemon cerca). Así que respiren y pronto subiere el siguiente capitulo :D **_

_**Estoy escribiendo el segundo que sigue de este y cuando lo acabe lo subiré muy pronto. **_

_**Para los que quieran escuchar la canción que nombra akane, pueden buscarla en youtube. En lo personal estuve escuchándola todo el tiempo que estuve escribiendo. La música también me inspira. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi. **_


	10. Buenos amigos

**HOLA AMIGOOS. FELIZ DOMINGO PARA TODOS, PUES ME LEVANTE DE MUY BUEN ANIMO (ESO SIN DECIR QUE AYER PELEE CON MI NOVIO) :P PERO BUENO.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO :D YA TENGO ADELANTADO OTROS CAPITULOS, EL PROXIMO ES ALGO CANDENTE ASI QUE ESPEREN A QUE LO SUBA EL MARTES.**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**UN BUEN AMIGO **

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

-eso fue muy reconfortante Ryoga, muchas gracias – tome otro sorbo de mi café.

-lo bueno es que ahora te sientes mejor – me regalo una sonrisa.

Había gritado tanto allá arriba, que sentía que había perdido la voz. Pero ahora me sentía mejor, había descargado todo lo que tenía en mi pecho, había abierto mi alma al viento y ella se llevó todos los sentimientos que me tenían atrapada en las sombras.

El viento soplaba muy fuerte, así que decidimos irnos a una cafetería cerca de ahí. Ryoga pidió cafés para nosotros, así pasaríamos el frio. Y también dos pasteles.

-es una buena medicina – sonreí. Y el también.

-cuando quieras podemos regresar – Ryoga tomo su cuchara y tomo un pedazo de pastel – esto fue mucho mejor que estar en clases.

-te doy toda la razón – ambos soltamos una risita. Ryoga había perdido clases por mí . Había faltado a un examen al igual que yo, así que ambos no nos podíamos quejar. Podíamos rendir el examen cuando fuéramos.

-Mi abuelo, me enseño un lugar hace muchos años – su mirada se perdió hacia la calle – el sabia de la presión que vivía, los problemas en mi casa, las exigencia de mis padres. Un día me llevo a la playa, lejos, donde casi no transitaban las personas. Yo estaba bajo mucha presión, me había peleado con mis padres, siempre fue así. Desde que tenía aproximadamente 10 años.

Yo seguía atenta mirándolo, y él seguía con su mirada perdida.

-me llevo hasta un muelle y hablamos por mucho tiempo. Entonces fue cuando me dijo que para sacar toda la frustración que tenía dentro, tenía que gritar con todas mis fuerzas. Y así lo hice, grite así como tú – soltó una risa melancólica, lo cual me hiso enternecer – me sentí mucho mejor, bastante diría yo. Cada vez que me sentía mal, mi abuelo me llevaba al muelle y esperaba paciente a que yo me desahogara. Así fue todo el tiempo.

-Un día, el enfermo. Y, yo estuve con él todo el tiempo. Él me dijo, que todo en la vida tiene un final, que lo mejor…es guardar los buenos recuerdos en vez de los malos, así tu corazón no vivirá con amarguras. Entonces murió.

Baje mi mirada, Ryoga estaba triste por recordar a su abuelo, lo pude notar en su expresión. Cuando hablo de su abuelo, apretó sus puños, los cuales tenía tapando su barbilla. Su mandíbula se tensó y luego agacho la mirada sonriendo.

-Mi abuelo, me dio muchos consejos antes de morir. Me dijo que tenía que ser quien yo era, no lo que los demás querían que yo fuera. Mis padres al principio, se opusieron con mi decisión de viajar, pero no les hice caso y me fui. Quería poner mi cabeza en orden, necesitaba alejarme de la buena vida, ser… yo mismo. Y así fue – luego soltó una risita y me miro – no sabes en cuantos lugares altos del todo el mundo he gritado.

Yo sonreí y apoye mi mejilla en mi mano izquierda sin perderlo de vista.

-hubieron mucho lugares pero… jamás regrese al muelle – su expresión cambio, ahora volvía a ser triste.

-te recordaba mucho a tu abuelo – el me miro y asintió con la cabeza.

-si iba al muelle, seguramente me pondría triste y…yo no quiero –

-Él no vive solo en el muelle Ryoga, tu abuelo vive en tu corazón. Piensa en lo que te dijo… - el me miro con sus manos juntas a la altura de su mandíbula – dijo que tenías que guardar los buenos recuerdos, entonces, ese muelle tendrían que estar los mejores momentos que viviste con tu abuelo.

-tienes razón – bajo una de sus manos y tomo la mía – es bueno vivir sabiendo que quisiste mucho a alguien, a no haber conocido ese sentimiento.

Mire nuestras manos y pensé en lo que había dicho. Él tenía mucha razón, en mi vida jamás había amado a alguien, el amor tenía muchas maneras de mostrarse, como, el amor de familia, el amor de amigos, y el amor hacia una persona con quien quieres compartir el resto de tu vida. Algunos piensan que el amor es una pérdida de tiempo, que lo único que te hace es sufrir. Pero en ese momento me di cuenta que estaban muy equivocados.

El amor era mucho más que eso, era el sentimiento que te hacía sentir vivo, que te hacia apreciar la vida de la mejor forma posible, que te hacía pensar que harías y serias todo por aquella persona; su amigo, su confidente, su guardián, su consejero, su todo. A veces en una relación, uno termina amando más que el otro, y esa persona es sin duda la que más daño sufre. Pero era la que más recompensa se llevaba.

Tenía la recompensa de haber vivido un amor intenso, haber sido la razón de ser de alguien, haber sido el todo para esa persona. Te da la recompensa de haber amado a alguien y sentir lo que es realmente el amor.

Eso yo sentía por Ranma, amor. Podría volver amar a alguien más, pero jamás seria de la manera en la que ame a Ranma. No era tan desafortunada después de todo, aprendí lo que es amar, aprendí lo que es sufrir, aprendí lo que es querer entregarse en cuerpo y alma a esa persona.

Aunque en mi caso era distinto, mi relación con Ranma nunca fue real, y sabía que él no sentía nada por mí. Pero había sacado algo bueno de eso, me había llevado sus besos, me había llevado sus caricias, me había llevado sus palabras. Y nadie podría arrebatarme eso. Y eso era mucho mejor que no haber amado nunca, el dolor valdría la pena.

Pero aún no estaba lista para verlo, no era porque no quisiera. Solo que si lo veía quedaría vulnerable en llorar frente a él, y no quería que se sintiera mal por mi culpa. Quería que el fuera feliz, quería que no se sintiera incómodo. Y si él quería seguir siendo un amigo incondicional para mí, dejaría el sentimiento de sufrimiento a un lado y sería la mejor amiga que él hubiera podido tener.

Porque, de eso se trata el amor, de esperar la felicidad del otro, de disfrutar verlo sonreír, de disfrutar verlo feliz. Y eso quería yo, eso deseaba para Ranma.

-muchas gracias Ryoga – lo mire realmente agradecida, ya que el aclaro mi mente.

-no es nada. Igual, gracias a ti – apretó su mano contra la mía – después de mi abuelo, jamás había sentido una agradable compañía.

-y siempre me tendrás cuando quieras – le asegure sonriente. El también sonrió.

-le agradezco a la vida por haberte puesto en mi camino akane –

Me sonroje un poco y baje la mirada para que no pudiera verme.

-es, es un poco tarde. Debería irme a casa – mire mi reloj y ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Kasumi me mataría.

-yo te llevare si no hay inconveniente – negué con la cabeza y él se levantó.

Dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y le indico con una seña a la señora que dejaba ahí el dinero. Nos fuimos hacia su auto y el muy amablemente me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Fuimos hasta mi casa en silencio, no era muy lejos así que llegamos más rápido de lo esperado.

Nos detuvimos en la entrada de mi casa, me quite el cinturón de seguridad y me dirigí a el antes de bajarme.

-de nuevo, gracias por este día. Fue fabuloso – el asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió.

-me divertí mucho también – abrí la puerta pero él me detuvo con el brazo – eh…akane, ¿te molestaría si viniera por ti mañana, para ir a la universidad?

Lo medite en ese instante, y estaba segura de que mañana no sería un buen día para ver a Ranma.

-lo siento Ryoga, es que…no pienso ir mañana – torcí mi labio, esperando su reacción

-oh, bueno…no te molestes, entonces, mañana ¿no poder venir para lo que quedamos? – su pregunta para mí fue absurda, era obvio que quería seguir viéndolo, ya que su compañía me agradaba mucho, era la fuerza que me empujaba a sentirme mejor.

-por supuesto que tienes que venir Ryoga. Mañana entrenaremos y nada de peros – le dije sonriendo. Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-de acuerdo, entonces. Mañana vendré, en eso de las cuatro, ¿Qué te parece? – yo asentí mostrando mi mejor sonrisa.

-¡perfecto! Nos vemos mañana – me baje del auto y me despedí con la mano. Él también lo hiso y después se fue.

Entre a mi casa a paso lento. A penas se había ido Ryoga y volví a sentirme sola, volvi a sentirme vulnerable. Desee ir de nuevo ir aquel edificio y gritar de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas. Pero tenia que ser fuerte. Trate de eliminar mi dolor o suprimirlo, entre despacio y me quite los zapatos con tal lentitud que a cualquiera desesperaría.

-¡akane! – levante mi rostro y vi a kasumi llegar hacia a mí con una cara de preocupación -¿Dónde estabas?

-lo siento kasumi, estuve… - vacile un poco, no quería decírselo, pero ella tenía que saberlo – con un amigo, no me sentía bien y el, me acompaño –

Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-cielos, pensé que te había pasado algo malo – la mire extraña, ¿tanto estaba preocupada por mí?

-Estoy bien Kasumi. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada? –

-Lo que pasa es que Ranma no ha dejado de llamar. Está muy preocupado por ti, porque desapareciste de clases – explico algo más tranquila.

Baje mi rostro. Ranma de nuevo, yo había huido sin darle explicación alguna. Era mi culpa, solamente mi culpa, por haberme enamorado de él. Ranma no tenía culpa de nada.

-Sí, es que… yo me sentí mal y él estaba… - recordé lo que sucedió y sacudí mi cabeza en desagrado – estaba ocupado y no quería molestarlo.

-ha estado llamado varias veces preguntando por ti, dijo que no salía la llamada a tu celular. Yo también te llame varias veces, pero pensé que era porque estaba descargado o algo – le sonreí para no asustarla.

-si, lo que pasa es que…lo perdí – dije haciendo como una niña pequeña cuando comete una travesura.

-cielos, tendremos que conseguirte otro teléfono – puso su mano en su mejilla. Luego me miro y sonrió – lo bueno es que ya apareciste, así cuando llame la próxima vez podrás contestarle tu para que este más tranquilo.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mis nervios aparecieron.

-eh, kasumi. Si llama…podrías decirle que estoy dormida o algo, no quiero contestar – suplique con la mirada que no me preguntara nada, y gracias a Dios Kasumi siempre ha respetado mi espacio.

-no te preocupes, si llama le diré que estas bien – le sonreí a kasumi, era lo bueno de tenerla como hermana. Nabiki por otro lado, ella siempre invadía tu espacio personal.

Subí a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama, estaba agotada. Más agotada mentalmente, necesitaba relajarme, necesitaba un espacio para mí. Me levante pesadamente y tome una toalla. Me dirigí al baño, tome un baño de agua caliente. Fue lo que necesitaba para sentirme mejor.

Me tome mi tiempo en el baño, cepille mi cabello. Y entonces recordé que quería recortarlo. Abrí la gaveta del espejo y saque unas tijeras, no era diestra con las tijeras pero mi hermana kasumi si lo era.

Escuche unos pasos en el corredor y abrí la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, y tal como si la hubiese invocado kasumi apareció.

-¡kasumi! – la llame, ella sonrió y se acercó a mí – quería pedirte un favor.

Kasumi vio las tijeras en mis manos y en ese momento supo de qué se trataba.

-será un placer akane. A mí siempre me gusto cuando lo llevabas corto – entramos al baño y nos paramos frente al espejo.

-decidí que era tiempo de un cambio – comente algo contenta.

-estoy de acuerdo – ambas reímos y entonces, kasumi peino mi cabello y comenzó a cortar. Una cantidad grande de cabello caía al piso, no me dio remordimiento ya que no me importaba, de todas formas el cabello volvía a crecer.

Fue cortando por partes y por fin llego hasta donde yo quería. De nuevo mi cabello volvía a ser corto, como en la secundaria. Me sentí más feliz que nunca, a mi mente llegaron recuerdos que con ansias quisiera repartirlos. Los momentos en que pase con mis verdaderas amigas, cuando pelee con quien se me cruzaba en frente, las excursiones, las salidas a los cines, las salidas nocturnas. Pero todo se fue, la nueva etapa de mi vida no me gustaba, no tenía amigas en esa tonta universidad. No deseaba estudiar allí pero por kasumi y por mi padre lo había hecho.

-listo, está perfecto – me mire satisfecha. De hecho, este corte me hacía ver aún mejor.

-sí que eres buena con las tijeras hermana – le sonreí y le agradecí. Ella toco mis cabellos cortos y sonrió satisfecha por su trabajo.

-¿eso crees? – De pronto su expresión cambio, como si hubiera recordado algo – lo olvide por completo, Ranma llamo hace poco. Le dije que te habías quedado dormida y que habías regresado sana y salva. Se quedó más tranquilo, pero dijo que mañana vendría a verte para ir a la universidad.

-¿ah, sí? – dije algo nerviosa. Tenía que hacer algo para mañana inventar una buena excusa para no ir – kasumi, iré a dormir. No me siento muy bien.

-no estarás enferma ¿o sí? – dijo tocando mi frente.

-no, no te preocupes; solo me duele un poco la cabeza –

Kasumi no insistió más y me sonrió. Ella bajo hacia la cocina y yo me dirigí a mi habitación. Me eche en la cama y solté un suspiro. Cerré mis ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, lo cual fue sencillo, me quede dormida en un instante.

.

.

Me había levanto en la noche, cene con mi familia lo más normal posible. Me retire temprano alegando que me sentía aun mal. Mi padre se preocupó y me advirtió que si seguía así de mal mañana no me dejaría ir a clases, eso fue un alivio para mí. Así Ranma vendría a verme y no me vería. Me retire a mi habitación, pero el sueño ya no era el mismo cuando llegue. A mi mente vino Ranma de nuevo, recordé el beso pero no con la misma intensidad de antes.

No era justo que me sintiera traicionada por algo que ni siquiera existía entre nosotros. Si a él le gustaba esa chica, yo me haría a un lado, así como alguna vez le dije. Pero lo que el había echo mal era no habérmelo dicho. Tenía que haberme confesado que se sentía atraído por Azusa y yo así poder hacerme a un lado.

De nuevo sentí esa incomodidad en mi pecho, esa presión que me hacía imposible respirar, que hacía que mis costillas se quebraran. Me sujete de los costados tratando de calmar el dolor, pero fue imposible. Pronto mi vista se nublo, y llore de nuevo por él. Llore hasta quedarme dormida.

.

.

El rayo de luz que daba a mi ventana fue mi despertador. Abrí los ojos y me los restregué para pasar así la pereza. Mire mi reloj de mesa y eran exactamente las 9:00 a.m en punto. Había pasado la noche en vela, pensando en Ranma. Kasumi por suerte no me despertó, supuse que pensaría que seguiría enferma y eso fue mucho mejor para mí. Me senté en el borde de la cama y palpé con los pies buscando mis pantuflas.

Cuando las encontré me las puse y salí de la habitación hacia el baño. Me lave la cara y admire mi cabello corto, ya no era una molestia, ahora me sentía mejor. Pase mis manos por el cabello y sonreí, mi rostro se apreciaba mucho más, mi cuello se veía mucho mejor, blanco y suave.

Baje al comedor y mi padre estaba viendo la televisión, mientras kasumi tendía la ropa.

-¡akane!– me llamo kasumi alegre - ¿ya te sientes bien?

-sí, ya me siento mejor – dije rascándome el cuello.

-valla, mi pequeña akane – mi padre me miro un poco más aliviado – le insistí a kasumi que no te despertara, para que pudieras descansar mejor.

-gracias papa. No se preocupen, estoy mucho mejor – me senté en la mesa. Kasumi entro y se dirigió a la cocina rápidamente.

-Por cierto hija, tu amigo Ranma vino a buscarte – mi corazón se detuvo en cuanto menciono a Ranma – le dije que estabas indispuesta y parece que no se quedó tranquilo. Deberías llamarlo – dejo de leer el periódico para darme una mirada, yo voltee la vista para que no viera mi sonrojo.

-yo lo llamo después papa – le dije cabizbaja.

-¿sucede algo malo con ustedes? – mi papa siempre que mencionaba a Ranma, lo hacía como si nosotros fuéramos algo. Y eso era muy incómodo, y más en estos momentos.

-no, nosotros…estamos bien – trate de fingir mi mejor sonrisa. Si el no fuera tan distraído se hubiera dado cuenta que era totalmente falsa.

-qué bueno, me alegro mucho – estiro el periódico para volver con su lectura – se nota que es un buen muchacho.

-sí, es una buena persona – murmure triste.

-aquí tienes el desayuno akane – kasumi llego hacia mí. Puso mi desayuno en frete.

La verdad no estaba con apetito, mi papa había mencionado a Ranma. Puse mi mejor sonrisa a mi hermana para que no se preocupara por mí, y me dispuse a desayunar.

Pase la tarde leyendo sobre la bomba en Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Realmente ese libro libero en mi muchos sentimientos. Odio por Harry Truman el presidente de los Estados Unidos que ordeno los ataques nucleares.

No le importo que miles de personas murieran y otras quedaran mal heridas, sin hogares, sin familia. Algunas personas sufren de la mala fortuna, otras de la buena. Lamentablemente personas que se vieron involucradas por una guerra sufrieron los estragos.

Mi mente volvió a recordar a Ranma, ¿tanto se me había metido en la cabeza? Pues mucho, ya que pensaba en el la mayor parte del tiempo. Cerré los ojos, y sonreí queriendo olvidar todo lo malo, su beso con aquella chica y olvidar nuestro falso noviazgo. Decidí hacerme feliz por un minuto y fantasear. Imagine que él y yo nos habíamos conocido formalmente, nos habíamos hecho amigos y por ultimo me habría dicho que yo era la mujer que amaba con locura. Y por fin nuestro beso bajo la lluvia, amaba esos finales en las novelas. Donde el actor tomaba a su compañera entre sus brazos, y se fundían en un apasionado beso bajo la lluvia. De solo pensar que Ranma y yo nos besamos así, la piel se me puso de gallina, y un cosquilleo invadió mi cuerpo haciéndome sonreír.

Abrí los ojos, y desperté entonces. Terminaría mal si soñara así todo el tiempo con él, pero una parte de mí no sufriría tanto.

-¡akane! – Me incorpore de mi cama al escuchar la voz de kasumi desde abajo - ¡vinieron a visitarte! –

Mi cuerpo y mi corazón, mejor dicho todo mi ser se puso alerta. Me quede con la boca abierta sin poder articular palabra, mi mente enseguida me grito ¡NO BAJES ES RANMA! Mi corazón palpitaba tan deprisa que respiraba agitadamente, parecía como si hubiera corrido en una maratón. Me levante lentamente y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto.

Inhale y exhale. Cerré mis ojos rogando que no fuera Ranma, aunque otra parte de mi rogaba por que fuera él. Lo necesitaba, dependía de su compañía.

Me prepare mentalmente y le rogué a mis piernas que por favor no me hicieran rodar por las escaleras. Me sujete de la pared y baje lentamente, kasumi ya había entrado a la casa y al parecer mi visita estaba afuera esperándome. Cuando por fin llegue, sentía que mi corazón ya estaba a punto de salir. Me asome y de pronto toda la presión en mi pecho desvaneció.

-hola akane – Ryoga estaba de pie frente a mí con su amable sonrisa de siempre.

-ho…hola Ryoga – lleve mi mano hacia el pecho, agradecida y en parte desencantada. No porque Ryoga haya venido, sino porque esa parte de mi espero que el que hubiera ido fuera Ranma.

-¿estás bien? – yo comencé a reír y asentí con la cabeza.

-ven, te mostrare mi dojo – le indique con la mano para que pasara adelante pero me detuvo.

-akane, estas hermosa – me sonroje al escuchar su elogio y sonreí.

-gracias, quería…cambiar un poco – murmure.

-pues me encanta -

Mi papa no se encontraba en casa así que no pude presentárselo, se lo presente a kasumi que muy amablemente se ofreció para brindarnos bocadillos mientras ejercitábamos.

Lo lleve hacia el dojo y el quedo asombrado, pero no tanto. Sabía que él ya que tenía una enorme fortuna, a lo mejor tenía un mejor dojo. Quizá uno enorme.

Yo ya llevaba puesto mi gi, estaba preparada para tener un enfrentamiento con Ryoga. Hace mucho que no ejercitaba y esperaba que mi fuerza no me fallara.

-me encanta tu dojo – miraba por todos lados sin perder detalle.

-yo…espero algún día dar clases aquí – le comente muy feliz.

-eso suena genial. Yo podría ayudarte – lo mire con ingenuidad mientras sonreía.

-¿enserio? Bueno, pues de acuerdo – solté una risita.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto.

-bueno, supuse que… tu tendrías uno mejor – le dije un poco dudosa por su propuesta.

-no digas tonterías akane. Mis padres me dieron un dojo pero, no es lo que yo quería. Es muy… lujoso – me sorprendió la sencillez de Ryoga, desde que lo conocí siempre fue así – me gustan más las cosas sencillas.

-me encanta que seas así, por lo menos eres el más normal de esa universidad – dije riendo, el también comenzó a reír.

-lo mismo digo – entonces se puso en posición -¿lista?

Sonreí de lado y también me puse en posición de batalla.

-siempre estoy lista – lo mire de manera confiada.

Entonces el corrió hacia mí, comenzó a lanzarme puños que yo logre esquivar. Era muy rápido, pero encontré un hueco entre sus movimientos y lance mi brazo para golpearlo en el pecho. Él también se lanzó hacia delante, se movió a mi lado tomando mi brazo izquierdo con el cual pensaba golpearlo y logro hacerme una llave.

-mal movimiento – comenzó a reír, pero en ese momento para mí no era gracioso.

Cuando aflojo su agarre me incline hacia delante lanzándome un poco al suelo para barrer el suelo con él. Cuando el brinco para esquivar mi pierna, yo gire todo mi cuerpo y lo golpee en el estómago. Sonreí por mi primera victoria, ya íbamos empate. Ryoga dio un salto hacia atrás y se agarró el estómago, note en su expresión que yo golpeaba muy fuerte.

Fui yo la que esta vez corrió hacia él, di un salto para patearlo, y el logro esquivarlo. También arremetió contra mí dando patadas y golpes.

-sabias que… Ranma está…más rodeado de mujeres…que antes – fruncí el ceño, y aumente mi fuerza.

Ryoga se dio cuenta de mi reacción y sonrió de lado, no sé qué planeaba con eso. Pero si quería despertar en mí la furia lo iba a lograr.

-esa tal Azusa hoy no se despegó de el – logre golpearlo en las costillas. Ryoga cayó de rodillas y jalo mi pierna y caí en el suelo. Se lanzó hacia mí con un puño directo a mi cara. Gire mi cuerpo y rodee para apartarme de él.

-Creo que Azusa quiere conquistarlo – dijo riendo.

-maldita – balbucee. Gire mi cuerpo completamente y no sé de donde en ese momento había sacado fuerzas y estire mi pierna golpeando a Ryoga en la cara.

Lo vi caer unos metros atrás. Me asusté mucho, pero él tenía la culpa por haberme provocado.

-¿Ryoga estas bien? - pregunte con algo de temor. Corrí hacia él, y el muy idiota aún estaba sonriendo.

-valla akane, tu sí que tienes fuerza – dijo sobándose la mejilla.

-lo siento – me apenaba que el conociera esa fuerza bruta en mí, pero cuando me enojo no puedo lograr controlarme.

-yo debería pedirte disculpas – tomo mi mano y la acaricio –fue mi culpa por provocarte. En realidad, quería saber… si lo que sentías por Ranma era fuerte.

Yo baje mi rostro, ahora quedaba más que claro que había estallado en celos.

-no te preocupes akane. Aun guardo esperanzas – lo que dijo me había hecho sorprender. ¿Acaso planeaba tener algo conmigo? ¿Acaso Ryoga sentía algo por mí?

-Ryoga tu… - comencé a balbucear. Pero de pronto su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, me hiso un gesto con la mano de disculpa y se levantó a tomar su teléfono de su mochila.

-¿hola? – al parecer no fue una buena llamada ya que su expresión cambio totalmente a fastidio - ¿¡no pudiste hacerte cargo!?... Pues no, no voy a ir… ¿¡maldición eso dijo!? – su mirada se posó en mi por unos momentos y después volvió a ver hacia otro lado – de acuerdo, enseguida voy para allá.

-¿sucede algo malo? – le pregunte cuando colgó. El soltó un suspiro y me miro apenado.

-Yuca esta en mi casa con su padre. Me necesitan allá – se acercó a mí – pero, quisiera que saliéramos –

-¿Qué? – la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de salir. Y aún menos con lo que me dijo sobre Azusa y Ranma.

-Mañana habrá una fiesta, será divertido. Así podrías distraerte y pasarla bien – torcí mis labios en duda, no tenía muchas ganas de salir y mucho menos a una fiesta.

-No lo se Ryoga, es que… -

-A las ocho vendré por ti akane, la pasaremos bien. Y si no quieres estar ahí yo mismo te traeré a casa cuando quieras – su mirada fue casi suplicante, y sonreí, Ryoga siempre encontraba el modo de sacarme una sonrisa. Se había vuelto un buen amigo, un fiel amigo.

-De acuerdo – dije rendida. El sonrió triunfante.

-entonces nos veremos mañana, tengo que irme -

Lo acompañe hasta afuera. Antes de subir a su coche, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, yo me puse algo nerviosa ya que no estaba preparada para lo que pasara, entonces beso mi mejilla suavemente. Lo mire confundida y el me sonrió, se subió a su auto rápidamente y arranco. Mi vida definitivamente había cambiado; el chico del que creía estar enamorada ahora lo consideraba un gran amigo y al que consideraba un gran amigo lo amaba con locura. Estar con Ryoga me hacía bien, cada vez que estaba con el mi humor cambiaba y lograba olvidar todas las cosas malas y despejar mi mente. Mañana iría a esa fiesta y no dejaría que nadie la arruinara.

Cuando me di la vuelta para entrar pude ver en la otra esquina un camaro. Podrían llamarme loca o decirme que estaba equivocada, pero no era así. Ese camaro lo reconocía donde fuera, entonces el automóvil dio vuelta en u y arranco de prisa. Mi corazón de nuevo sufrió un vuelco, y supe que se trataba de Ranma. Y al parecer estaba muy enojado.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO. NO PUDE ESPERAR ASI QUE YA SUBI ESTE CAPITULO. TENGO OTROS ADELANTADOS DONDE YA SE ACERCA LA PARTE RxA :3. **

**LOS QUIERO Y LES MANDO UN ABRAZO ENORME A TODOS. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	11. celos y provocaciones

**HOLA CHICOS. EN PRIMER LUGAR GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS RECIBIDOS, ES GRATO SABER QUE MUCHOS DE USTEDES ESTAN PENDIENTES DE MIS ACTUALIZACIONES Y AMAN LEER LA HISTORIA TANTO COMO YO AMO ESCRIBIRLA. **

**EN SEGUNDO LUGAR, QUIERO CONTESTAR UN COMENTARIO PARA ACLARAR ALGO A**_**Usui-otoko (Guest); **_**PUES YO SE QUE ALGUNOS QUIEREN QUE HALLA UNA AKANE ATREVIDA Y QUE TAMBIÉN SEA VIVIDA, PERO ANTES DE ESCRIBIR EL FIC, PENSÉ EN UNIR DOS PERSONALIDADES DIFERENTES. ¿Qué PASABA SI LOS PAPELES FUERAN OPUESTOS? A NADIE LE GUSTARÍA UN HOMBRE TÍMIDO, EN MI OPINIÓN. QUISE UNIR A UNA CHICA TÍMIDA CON UN CHICO ATREVIDO, NO ES QUE RANMA HALLA ESTADO CON CADA MUJER QUE HALLA PASADO POR SU VISTA, AL CONTRARIO. CONOCERÁS A RANMA SI SIGUES LEYENDO LA HISTORIA. ELLOS TIENEN MUCHO POR DELANTE, PELEAS, SEPARACIONES, RISAS, LLANTOS. NO ACABA AQUÍ ASÍ QUE, AUN QUEDA MUCHO MAS QUE ESCRIBIR. GRACIAS DE NUEVO Y QUISE CONTESTAR POR VER QUE NO ESTABAS MUY SATISFECHO. PERO ESPERO QUE COMPRENDAS MIS INTENCIONES Y QUE TE GUSTE IGUAL, COMO TE DIJE AUN FALTA MUCHO POR ESCRIBIR. **

**ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO.**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**JUGANDO CON FUEGO**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

**:::::::::**

Por fin era sábado, ya no estaba tan mal como el día anterior. No había podido dormir por la intriga de ver a Ranma por mi casa, ¿me habría visto con Ryoga? Como siempre, una parte de mi decía "ve habla con el, explícale que Ryoga no es nada más que tu amigo" y otra parte de mi decía "no le digas nada, hazlo sufrir. Quédate con Ryoga" había una lucha en mi subconsciente. Había dormido hasta tarde ya que por la noche se me hizo un poco difícil conciliar el sueño.

Me dirigí al baño, me lave la cara y me observe detenidamente. Recordé el comentario de Ryoga cuando me dijo que el cabello corto le encantaba, pues yo pensaba lo mismo. ¿Qué pensaría Ranma? Sacudí mi cabeza, de nuevo estaba pensando en Ranma. Ya era inevitable no pensar en él. Siempre aparecía por cualquier cosa, y cada vez que lo recordaba, mi corazón dolía.

Me dirigí al comedor y kasumi había puesto ya la mesa. Amaba los desayunos de kasumi, siempre eran deliciosos. Mi papa evitaba que yo cocinara ya que según él no quiere dejar a sus hijas sin padre tan pronto. Nabiki y mi padre siempre opinaron igual, que era una mala cocinera. A decir verdad, si lo era. Había tenido tantas fallas que comprendí que no había nacido para la cocina como Kasumi. Hasta Nabiki sabia cocinar, eso ya era mucha humillación.

Le informe a mi papa y a kasumi que esta noche saldría con un amigo a una fiesta, estuvieron contentos ya que antes no salía. Ya hace mucho tiempo, había dejado de salir, casi un año; a ellos no les gustaba que siempre estuviera encerrada leyendo algo o haciendo tareas y siempre insistían en que debía tomar aire fresco. Ahora estaban contentos de que saliera.

Se escuchó que la puerta del recibidor se abrió, todos nos quedamos mirando a la vez preguntándonos quien era. Kasumi se levantó para ir a ver. Mi padre y yo nos quedamos en el comedor, de pronto kasumi soltó un grito, mi padre y yo corrimos rápidamente donde se encontraba ella. Y mi sorpresa fue mayor.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que vendrías? – kasumi abrazaba efusivamente a una castaña de cabellos cortos, que reconocí inmediatamente.

-¡Nabiki! – grite entusiasmada y me lance hacia ella para abrazarla.

-¡hija mía! – mi papa se lanzó llorando a nosotras, era algo sentimental.

-me alegra mucho verlos – decía ahora mi asfixiada hermana. Nos separamos de ella rápidamente y la mire de pies a cabeza, había cambiado mucho. Su corte era perfecto, mucho mejor que el mío, su cuerpo tenía una buena figura y estaba más alta que antes y muy bien vestida. Parecía salida de una revista.

-Hija, ¿porque no nos avisaste? Hubiéramos ido a verte – sollozo mi papa.

-Quería darles una sorpresa – tome una de sus maletas igual que Kasumi y mi papa. Nabiki tenia bastantes cosas, era muy vanidosa.

Nos dirigimos al comedor y kasumi sirvió otro plato mas en la mesa. Habíamos dejado las maletas al pie de la escalera para luego subirlas cuando acabáramos de comer.

-Pensamos que pasarías las vacaciones con tu novio hija – Nabiki sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano.

-el pasara con sus padres en el extranjero, me pareció aburrido así que decidí venir a estar con mi familia –

-¿y cómo van tus estudios? – le pregunto Kasumi. Todos estábamos alegres por verla de nuevo. Aunque a veces me sacaba de quicio, estaba feliz por verla.

-muy bien, espero graduarme joven. Ya saben, entre más joven mejor –

-¿y qué tal tu akane? ¿Ya dejaste el encierro? – fruncí el ceño. Ella siempre decía que yo parecía peor que monja, que me guardaba en la casa aburrida.

-Ella saldrá esta noche con un amigo – Kasumi se me adelanto al responder, y no es que fuera a responder eso.

-Valla – se asombró - ¿Y quién es? ¿Es tu novio?

-¡por supuesto que no! Es solo un amigo – las miradas de kasumi y Nabiki me intimidaron un poco. Ryoga solo era mi amigo y con eso no lograron hacerme sonrojar, si se hubiera tratado de Ranma seguramente se darían cuenta.

-es bueno empezar por algo ¿no hermanita? – dijo con tono pícaro. No le preste atención ya que no quería pelear y recién acababa de llegar.

-¿Porque no llevas a Nabiki esta noche? – me indico mi papa. Llevar a Nabiki era para mí una noche llena de locuras, mi hermana siempre buscaba diversión. Tenía una manera de ver la vida diferente a la mía, ella decía que la vida solo se vive una vez y nunca sabes cuándo se pueda acabar.

-No te preocupes papa, esta noche quiero descansar y dormir bien, aún estoy cansada del viaje – explico mi hermana. Me sorprendí ya que ella era de las que salían a divertirse sin peros.

Pasamos el desayuno muy bien, hablamos sobre todo lo que había pasado desde que Nabiki se había ido. Ahora estábamos la familia completa y era toda una dicha, había más risas y más bromas, más abrazos y más de todo.

Mi papa estaba por estallar de la alegría, ver a todas sus hijas juntas fue una enorme felicidad. Desde que mama murió, él no ha hecho más que cuidarnos más que a su vida y darnos siempre lo mejor. Pues él siempre dice que nuestra madre quiso que hiciera eso.

.

.

-¿me dirás que sucede? – Nabiki estaba sentada en mi cama apoyada en la pared mientras leía una revista.

-¿de qué hablas? – pregunte. Me senté en la cama al otro lado de Nabiki.

Ella cerró la revista y me miro con una media sonrisa.

-A mí no me engañas akane, te conozco muy bien. Puede que engañes a mi papa y Kasumi que son muy ingenuos, pero a mí no – se señaló con el pulgar. Torcí mis labios y cerré los ojos, siempre fue difícil engañar a Nabiki. Ella era la que siempre descubría mis secretos según mi estado de ánimo.

-No se lo contaras a nadie – la mire de manera suplicante. Ella embosto una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Ella era de palabra y eso me hacía sentir segura.

Le conté toda mi historia con Ranma. Ella escuchaba atentamente, me miraba analizando mis gestos, ya que según ella yo era bien fácil de leer. Le conté que me había enamorado perdidamente del chico que se suponía que me iba ayudar a enamorar a otro. Le conté mi relación amistosa con Ryoga, le conté como me sentí cuando vi a Ranma besarse con Azusa. Le dije todo, guardando algunos detalles –mis besos a solas con Ranma-

-akane, akane, akane – dijo negando con la cabeza –se nota que eres demasiado ingenua – la mire sorprendía y al mismo tiempo ofendida.

-¡se clara Nabiki! – exigí.

-es obvio akane – alzo los hombros y los bajo. Se inclinó despacio hasta quedar frente a mí.

-le gus-tas – puso énfasis en cada silaba.

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! – mi corazón de nuevo comenzó a palpitar, un cosquilleo en mi estómago comenzó hacerse presente.

-piénsalo akane. Un chico con ese beneficio puede besarte cuando quiera – se volvió a sentar en su lugar –ese chico es demasiado astuto. Solo una persona tan ingenua como tu pudo haber caído en su trampa.

-No puedo gustarle a Ranma. El, beso a otra chica, ¡como explicas eso! – me sentía algo feliz pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerme ninguna ilusión.

-Akane, ese chico a estado esperando que te decidieras – comenzó hablar tranquilamente –seguramente fue un desliz, tal vez necesitaba… digamos que vaciar el tanque.

Comenzó a reír a carcajadas, la verdad no había entendido eso de "vaciar el tanque". No le hice ningún caso y pensé en la posibilidad de que yo le pueda gustar a Ranma. Pero no hallaba ninguna, pero Nabiki era una persona con mucha experiencia en lo que se refiere a este tipo de cosas. No es que siempre haya salido con muchos chicos, simplemente era demasiado perceptiva cuando alguien se acercaba con segundas intenciones.

-no creo que tengas razón – murmure, pero lo suficientemente algo para que ella me oyera.

-solo hay una forma de comprobarlo – su mirada me hiso desconfiar un poco. Las ideas de Nabiki podían ser algo locas

-¿Cuál? – mi curiosidad me venció, y más si se trataba de Ranma.

-sencillo, emplearas el mismo plan que uso Ranma para comprobar si le gustabas a Ryoga – la mire de manera perspicaz, ¿darle celos a Ranma? La verdad no pensé que eso fuera a funcionar.

-Ranma jamás se pondría celoso – le dije.

-Si no logras ponerlo celoso eso quiere decir que no siente nada por ti – baje la mirada pensando detenidamente las palabras "no siente nada por ti" así podría estar completamente segura que jamás tendría una oportunidad con él.

-¿solo poniéndolo celoso? – pregunte.

-y algo más… - su sonrisa se volvió retorcida – provocarlo.

-¿provocarlo? – pregunte desconfiada.

-sí, me refiero a que esta noche tienes que ser otra akane, una más sensual y coqueta. Si Ranma cae en tus encantos y se pone celoso de cualquier chico con quien bailes en la noche. Significará mucho querida hermana –

-¿estas segura? – volví a preguntar algo no tan convencida.

-confía en mí, se mas de esto que tu – aseguro con su mirada. Solté un suspiro y la volví a mirar.

-enséñame a ser seductora – le pedi convencida de que si me enseñaba haría mi mayor esfuerzo por salir de la duda que ella me implanto. La posibilidad de que le guste a Ranma.

.

.

-¡estas perfecta! – Nabiki no me había permitido verme al espejo. Me presto uno de sus vestidos, me tapo los ojos para que no pueda ver cuál era.

Me hizo un peinado con el cabello corto, me ondulo el cabello y lo peino a un lado. Dejándolo muy hermoso, el lado izquierdo donde no había dejado mucho cabello, lo recogió a un lado con un sujetador plateado. Maquillo mi rostro, la verdad que no supe que me hiso ya que no me dejaba verme al espejo.

-es hora de que veas la nueva akane – me levanto lentamente y me encamino hacia el espejo de su cuarto - ¡espera! – me detuvo rápidamente, me quede de pie esperándola – ponte estos – me dio unos zapatos aterciopelados azules.

-Nabiki, en cualquier momento llegara Ryoga. Apresúrate – me puse los zapatos y ella corrió hacia su escritorio y saco una cámara.

-de acuerdo pero antes, tenemos que inmortalizar el momento en que akane se vistió de manera sexy – solté una risita y baje la mirada. Entonces escuche el _click _de la cámara.

-¿Cómo estas segura que Ranma estará ahí? – pregunte nerviosa.

-revise su página social, y puso "_ya que, iré a la fiesta. ¡Pero dejen de molestar!" _– respire hondo para poder calmarme. Los nervios me estaban comiendo viva.

-estoy temblando – le dije mientras alzaba mis manos y se las mostraba.

-es normal akane, no estas acostumbrada a seducir a alguien – me tomo del brazo y me encamino hacia el espejo – ¡taran!

Vi a una chica en el espejo. Era demasiado hermosa y sexy, nunca imagine que se tratara de mí. Mi ego se elevó hasta las nueves, me mire detenidamente. Mi cabello, estaba reluciente, ondulado dándole una forma perfecta, mis ojos estaban delineados y la sombra era tenue plateada, mis labios los había retocado, estaban algo rosados, y mis mejillas estaban levemente rosadas. Mi cuello se vio perfecto, largo y blanco. El vestido ni se diga, las mangas eran cortas, bajaba dejando un escote reluciendo mis senos redondos y perfectos. Justo de bajo de ellos había una línea plateada, el vestido llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de mis muslos, dejando ver mis piernas bien torneadas. Me gire de lado y vi que atrás el vestido tenia escote hasta media espalda, mis senos y mi trasero quedaban bien marcados y mi abdomen plano lo hacía aún más perfecto.

-qué envidia me da tu cuerpo akane – dijo mirándome de arriba hacia abajo.

-pero que dices Nabiki, casi tenemos el mismo cuerpo – volví a mirarme sonriendo.

-si, pero bueno – se dirigió de nuevo a su cajón y saco algo de allí – ten, esto son los accesorios.

-Nabiki, ¿no crees que es demasiado? – pregunte.

-claro que no akane, mírate. Eres hermosa, tienes que explotar todo lo tuyo – tome de su mano los aretes plateados, eran un poco largos, tenían forma de espiral, tome la pulsera plateada y la puse en mi brazo derecho y el anillo en la mano izquierda.

-¡akane, Ryoga te busca! – mi cuerpo tembló, la hora de ver a Ranma se estaba acercando.

Nabiki me sonrió y yo trate de hacerlo pero mi nerviosismo no me lo permitía.

-Relájate akane, toma algunos tragos para que puedas soltarte – asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la puerta.

Baje las escaleras lentamente, pude ver las miradas sorprendidas de mi papa, Kasumi y Ryoga. Mi papa parecía que por poco y lloraría, kasumi me miro como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma. La verdad es que nunca me habían visto así, y era obvio que los sorprendía. Y la mirada de Ryoga fue la que puso nerviosa. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa manga larga blanca. Me miro de pies a cabeza mientras baja por las escaleras, su boca no podía disimular estar cerrada, parecía maravillado. Eso me dio aún más confianza.

Me daba algo de pena usar a Ryoga para darle celos a Ranma, pero sabía que él me quería como una amiga. Así que no era tanto malo.

Llegue al pie de la escalera y Nabiki de tras de mí.

-akane, estas… - Ryoga soltó un suspiro, me reí entre dientes y mire a los demás.

-Nos vemos – me despedí con la mano.

-Estas hermosa hermanita – me dijo kasumi soltando una sonrisa.

-Cuida mucho a mi hijita – le pidió mi papa a Ryoga.

-no se preocupe señor Tendo, akane está en buenas manos – Ryoga me tendió la mano derecha y yo se la di.

-¡Recuerda lo que te dije akane! – escuche gritar a Nabiki desde adentro. Alce mi mano indicándole que ya lo sabía.

Subimos a su auto y nos dirigimos a la casa de un tal Mao-Lin. Se suponía que era un compañero pero ni idea de quien se trataba. Ryoga no paro de hablar, diciéndome que tenía suerte de ir con la chica más hermosa, que voy a opacar a todos en la fiesta, incluso a él. Me conto también que pensaba bailar conmigo toda la noche. Yo solo reía y asentía con la cabeza.

Pero en realidad mi mente estaba en otro lado. Movía mis dedos nerviosamente sobre mis piernas, no sabría cuál sería la reacción de Ranma al verme, no sabía cuál sería mi reacción al verlo. Estaba tan nerviosa que hasta me estaba arrepintiendo de ir. Pero no podía ser una cobarde, tenía que hacer lo que Nabiki me había indicado, ya que así podría salir de las dudas de una vez por todas.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. ¿Y si estaba con Azusa? ¿Y si lo veía besando a otra mujer? Trate de darme valor, Ranma no tenía la culpa de lo que yo sentía por él, o a lo mejor sí. Él me había enamorado sin intención, o con ella. No lo sabía, y hoy lo iba averiguar. Sentía que si lo veía con otra volvería a sentir ese vacío en mi estómago y que todo mi cuerpo temblaría y las ganas de llorar se apoderarían de mí. Cerré mis ojos preparando psicológicamente a mi corazón.

_No tengas miedo, no tengas miedo, no tengas miedo. Es solo Ranma – _me repetía a mí misma.

Finalmente, con mi respiración agitada y tratando de acompasarla, habíamos llegado. Ryoga se bajó rápidamente para abrirme la puerta. Apenas puse un pie fuera del vehículo, pude ver todas las miradas curiosas en mí. La casa era enorme, el vecindario era grande, parecía que era una cuadra para cada casa. Reconocí algunas caras pero no les prestaba atención. Baje la mirada cohibida pero enseguida pensé ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Con mucho valor alce mi mirada dejándome expuesta.

Escuchaba los murmullos de algunas chicas y los comentarios halagadores de otros chicos. Sonreí de lado, todos creían que era hermosa e irresistible; me sentí poderosa, mi valentía iba aumentando cada vez más. Me sentía más segura de mi misma. Al parecer nadie sabía que era yo, ya que yo era el cero a la izquierda de la universidad. Me preguntaba ¿Qué seré después de hoy?

Nos dirigimos al interior de la casa. Había mucha gente, pero si el espacio suficiente para moverse bien. Seguia mirando los rostros familiares, hasta que nos detuvimos en una parte de la sala, era muy espaciosa y en las paredes había varios muebles y un mini bar. En la esquina de la casa a lado de una ventana se encontraba el dj.

-Te dije que serias la sensación esta noche, nadie ha parado de mirarte – me susurro al oído. Yo sonreí de lado y lo mire un poco tímida.

-Pensé que exagerabas – le comente riendo.

-Iré por un trago para ambos, espérame aquí – asentí con la cabeza y se dirigió al mini bar. Uní mis manos y comencé a mirar a todos lados esperando encontrar a Ranma, el corazón me estaba saltando. Quería, no, no quería. Ansiaba ver la reacción de Ranma.

-hola linda – me asuste al ver la cara de un chico muy cerca de mí, me aleje unos pasos atrás con mi mano en el pecho – no te asustes, oye… me pregunta si ¿nos habíamos visto en algún lado? –

Me sentí ofendida, pero yo tampoco lo concia. Tendría que ser popular para conocerlo. Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

Entonces al momento de negar con la cabeza, pude distinguir perfectamente al hombre que me había hecho llorar como nunca. Estaba con un grupo de amigos, entre ellos estaban Ukyo, Shamppo y la otra chica del baño y a su lado Azusa. Sentí ese vacío en mi estómago de nuevo, cerré los ojos y me dije a mi misma _idiota. _No tenía porque verme mal.

Esta noche me portaría mal, y haría todo para provocarlo y conseguir mis conclusiones. Si Ranma estaba o no enamorado de mí. Entonces como arte de magia, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Por un momento pareció que arrugaba el entrecejo y achinaba los ojos haciendo la cabeza para atrás. Como diciendo _¿akane, eres tú? _Torcí mis labios y aparte la vista de él.

-¿me escuchaste? – agite mi cabeza mientras soltaba una risita. El chico que estaba conmigo estaba hablándome pero yo no preste atención a lo que decía.

-disculpa, me distraje – el sonrió y me miro de arriba hacia abajo.

-te decía que nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como tú – le sonreí y voltee mi mirada por un segundo hacia Ranma y este seguía mirándome y ahora parecía enojado ¿acaso estaba celoso? Tenía que comprobarlo. No me sentía yo haciendo esto, pero él había logrado cambiar un poco mi manera de ser y Nabiki había sido la cereza en el pastel.

-Gracias, eres el primero que me lo dice – le seguía sonriendo a ese chico, y él se acercó a mí para decirme algo al oído.

-Puedo hacerte compañía toda la noche si quieres – sentí su propuesto un poco pasada de la raya, trate de controlarme para no golpearlo en la cara y seguir con mi juego. Aproveche ese acercamiento, dirigí mi mirada de nuevo a Ranma que aún estaba observándome pendiente de mis movimientos y le sonreí de manera coqueta. Su mirada se volvió más intensa y mi corazón latió aún más deprisa, le aparte la mirada.

-No, lo siento. Vengo acompañada – le susurre en el oído. Odiaba hacer esto, pero según Nabiki funcionaria.

Se alejó de mi con cara de decepción y luego me volvió a sonreír.

-Si cambias de idea, búscame – me guiño el ojo.

-akane, aquí estoy – Ryoga se acercó a nosotros con cara de pocos amigos mirando aquel chico.

-bueno, yo me retiro. Espero que más tarde pueda concederme el honor de bailar con usted – me volvió a guiñar el ojo y se dio la vuelta despacio para irse. Reí en mi interior ¿yo estaba provocando eso?

-¿Te estaba molestando? – pregunto brindándome un vaso de whisky. Tome un trago para calmar los nervios y soltarme.

Voltee mi vista hacia Ranma pero este y su grupo ya no estaba.

Estuve conversando con Ryoga mientras tomábamos algunos tragos más, sentía como toda la confianza recorría todas mis venas. De vez en cuando buscaba con la mirada a Ranma y cuando este me miraba, volvía a sonreír de manera coqueta u otras veces lo miraba fijamente e intensamente. Decidí que ahora era mejor no prestarle atención, así que me enfoque solamente en Ryoga, se comportaba muy amigable conmigo y no parábamos de hablar y reír. Ya Estaba haciendo efecto el alcohol, volvía a recorrer mi vista por toda la casa buscando alguna señal de Ranma. Entonces lo vi, estaba al otro lado de la casa justo en frente de mí. Seguía con ese grupo de cucarachas. Todas las miradas de las arpías posaron en mí, y vi como Azusa pasaba su brazo por el de Ranma mirándome con odio.

Me acerque un poco más a Ryoga y mire a Ranma de reojo para ver su reacción, este parecía tener el mismo estado de ánimo, enojado. Si el plan funcionaba, sinceramente no sabía que hacer después. Pero si el plan no funcionaba, me iría rendida a mi casa.

-diablos – escuche balbucear a Ryoga.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunte mirándolo. Vi como saco su celular que estaba vibrando –disculpa akane, tengo que contestar esta llamada es urgente – me miro muy apenado.

-No te preocupes, ve tranquilo. No me perderé – le guiñe el ojo, me sorprendí por hacer eso, ya que no me caracterizaba por ser coqueta.

-quédate justo aquí, y si alguien te molesta sé que podrás defenderte bien – fue casi un ruego, sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

-te espero – le dije.

Ryoga me beso en la mejilla algo que me dejo muy sorprendida. Me voltee al momento en que él se fue. Mi mirada sin querer se dirigió a Ranma que ya no me miraba, me sentía mal, Ranma se había perdido el beso y quería ver su reacción. El alcohol estaba influyendo en mis ideas, y creando nuevas para provocar a Ranma.

-hola preciosa – Un chico alto y de bueno cuerpo se paró justo delante de mí. Me sonrió de manera coqueta, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos verdes. Me miro de pies a cabeza y me tendió la mano - ¿bailas conmigo?

Mire de nuevo por el hombro del chico a Ranma y este me miraba atento a cada movimiento mío, entonces esa era mi oportunidad. Le di mi mano y el la sujeto fuerte para prevenir que me escapara.

-bailemos afuera, es mejor. Hay más espacio – le di un último trago a mi vaso y lo deje encima de una mesa.

Camine meando mis caderas, él iba delante y yo iba de tras sujetando su mano. Pasamos justo delante de Ranma, lo mire directamente a los ojos igual que el a mí. Con Ranma era fácil mantener la mirada, y sentí un alivio enorme porque necesitaba verlo, aunque él hubiera parecido enojado, su mirada era vital para mí.

Lo mire hasta que lo perdí de vista, fue una conexión que para mi parecer, era demasiado fuerte. Me miro de manera intensa algo que me hiso estremecer. Llegamos hasta el pateo donde había un espacio de cerámica blanco con azul para bailar. Algunos estaban ahí, y otros bailaban fuera del sitio. Había una piscina enorme del otro lado y algunos se lanzaban allí.

Llegamos a la pista de baile y vi todas las miradas masculinas estaban posadas en mí, y las femeninas me miraban con asombro y otras con desdén.

-¿te dije que eres la más hermosa de aquí? – me sonrió coqueto.

-bueno, en realidad no has sido el único – el soltó una risita.

Empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la música, no tal lento pero no tan rápido. No sabía que canciones se trataba. Entonces para mi desgracia, Ranma había aparecido en la pista de baile acompañado de nada más y nada menos que Azusa. Sentí la sangre hervirme, sentí de nuevo ese maldito vacío en el estómago. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, gracias a que había tomado decidí que iba hacerlo pasar mal, ya que pensé que él había ido precisamente ahí para provocarme también.

Empecé a moverme de manera más sensual, mi pareja de baile estaba más embobado que antes, miraba mis movimientos y me acerco más a él, eche un reojo a Ranma y él también me miraba mientras acercaba más Azusa a su cuerpo, esta parecía estar más feliz que nunca, a excepción de Ranma que me miraba divertido y enojado al mismo tiempo. Estaba jugando a lo mismo que yo, pero yo iba a ganar.

Pasee mis manos por el torso de mi pareja, de arriba hacia abajo. No sé qué me sucedía, jamás había sido así de coqueta, me sentía atrevida pero disfrutaba la mirada de rabia de Ranma. Mi pareja me tomaba de la cintura y con la otra mano agarraba la mía. Vi un intento de besarme pero enseguida me aparte de él y seguí bailando. Parecía un reto para él y un motivo para que Ranma lo matara a golpes, según mi perspectiva.

Entonces mi pareja hiso un movimiento de baile, me tomo de la mano y me alejo unos pasos sin soltarme y darme la vuelta. Entonces sentí como otras manos lo apartaban de mí y me jalaban hacia otro lado. Todo fue rápido, entonces estaba en los brazos de otra persona. Mire sorprendida a mi pareja que estaba con nada más y nada menos que Azusa, que me miraba igual de sorprendida.

Ranma me apretó a su cuerpo con fuerza acercando su rostro hacia el mío. Su mano tomo la mía y la otra sujeto fuertemente mi cintura.

-¿A qué juegas akane? – su voz resonó por toda mi cabeza. Su voz tan intensa que hiso que los bellos se me pusieran de punta.

Sentí su respiración golpeando mis labios, su embriagante de su aroma. Moría de ganas por besarlo, pero no podía.

-no…no sé de qué hablas – susurre también cerca de su boca, provocandolo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Pude descifrar claramente en la de él, la furia, la intensidad y el deseo, y cierto brillo que no supe adivinar.

-¿eres novia de Ryoga? – volvió a preguntarme de manera severa, mientras nos movíamos al compás de la música.

-y que más te da, tú tienes otras cosas por las que preocuparte – me miro de manera frustrante –Azusa está bailando con otro ¿no te importa? – le pregunte de manera coqueta, le sonreí y lo único de hizo fue aferrarme más fuerte. Las teorías de Nabiki se estaban cumpliendo, estaba empezando a creer que le interesaba a Ranma,

-te lo pregunto de nuevo akane, ¿a qué crees que estás jugando? – susurro. Se apartó un poco y me miro de pies a cabeza –solo mírate. Estoy muy confundido Akane.

-¿Qué tengo de malo? – pregunte de manera neutral, su mirada llena de frustración volvió aparecer – hay muchas chicas lindas aquí Ranma, ¿Qué haces conmigo?

-¿Qué hago contigo? Akane, me estabas evitando. Y luego te veo bien acompañada de Ryoga y luego ¿coqueteándome? No querrás provocarme akane porque no habría vuelta atras – su voz sonó ruda y frustrada.

-Yo también te vi muy bien acompañado en la universidad - ¡diablos! No debí decir eso, ahora pensaría que lo había visto besando a Azusa y pensaría que estaba celosa – además, no te estoy provocando… - dije rápidamente – solo estoy disfrutando de la fiesta.

-¿En la universidad? ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto confundido.

Eso fue el colmo, ahora lo estaba negando. Sentí mi sangre hervir, no quería verlo.

-Ryoga me debe de estar esperando – me trate de separar de el pero me agarro aún más fuerte.

-No te vas de aquí hasta que me expliques que está pasándote – su voz sonó aún más intensa.

-¡suéltame! – ordene en voz baja. Estaba harta, era el colmo que me negara que estuviera con Azusa, me sentí aún más.

-Ranma cariño… - en ese momento llego Azusa y se paró a nuestro lado. Ranma no dejaba de mirarme a pesar de que aquella chica lo estaba llamando.

-hazle caso a tu novia – le dije con rabia. Le pise el pie fuertemente aflojando el agarre, mire Azusa y luego me retire de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

No quise voltearme a ver qué estaba haciendo Ranma, simplemente entre buscando a Ryoga. Eso había sido demasiado para mí, quería irme. Estaba algo mareada pero no borracha para mi suerte. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, no sabía que estaba haciendo, yo no era así. A mi llego la cordura y tenía ganas de encerrarme en mi cuarto y mandar al diablo a Ranma, estaba confundida. No sabía que pensar, lo único que quería era estar sola.

Entraba con la cabeza gacha viendo los pies de las personas. De pronto choque con el cuerpo de alguien.

-¡akane, te estuve buscando! ¿Dónde estabas? – Ryoga me tomo de los hombros y me obligo a que lo mirara. Mis ojos estaban humedecidos y no me atrevía a decirle nada -¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupado.

-Ryoga, quiero…irme, quiero estar sola – lo hice a un lado y me encamine a la salida.

-espera akane, yo te llevo a tu casa – me detuvo por detrás.

-Ryoga, por favor – me voltee y lo mire de manera suplicante. Necesitaba estar sola.

-pero no puedes irte sola – insistió.

-Ryoga, no soy una niña chiquita. Se cuidarme sola – trata de sonreírle pero me era imposible – estaré bien, tomare un taxi – el pareció pensarlo, pero parecía que no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

-entiendo akane – dijo derrotado – pero como se si llegaste a salvo – me encantan que se preocupara por mí, pero a veces sonaba muy sobreprotector.

-te escribiré del teléfono de mi hermana – le sonreí por última vez y me fui rápidamente de ahí.

No me importaban ya las miradas de los demás, ahora solo mantenía mi vista en el suelo. La cercanía que tuve con Ranma, al verlo ahí hablando con Azusa, su forma de reclamarme. Todo me había confundido, tanto que lo único que quería era huir. Sentí gotas caer sobre mi cuerpo, para mi mala suerte estaba lloviendo. Vi como algunos corrían al interior de la casa y otros que no les importaban y seguían conversando de bajo de la lluvia.

Sentí mucho frio subir por mi cuerpo. Recordé los besos de Ranma, y cuando me abrasaba para darme calor. Era falso, pero era agradable. Entonces el vacío a mi estómago volvió, ya no soporte más y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Ya estaba completamente mojada, la lluvia caía más fuerte y el frio se hacía más intenso.

-¡Akane! – escuche mi nombre, lo habían gritado. Me pare en mi lugar pensando que se trataba de Ryoga, cuando me voltee mi razón para estar triste y confundida se encontraba a unos pasos frente a mí.

No sabía que decir, mi llanto se hiso más fuerte. Baje mi cabeza y me di la vuelta para seguir mi camino. Entonces sus manos me voltearon y me tomaron de los hombros.

-¿¡Porque huyes de mí!? – grito. Alce la mirada, y la misma frustración seguía impregnada en sus ojos - ¡Primero tratas de provocarme! ¿¡y ahora te vas!?

Ya estaba harta, y se lo iba hacer saber.

-¿¡Que quieres Ranma!? – me solté de su agarre de forma brusca - ¡ya no quiero verte! ¡No quiero! ¿¡entiendes!?

-¡dime porque! ¡Dime porque estas así conmigo!– grito exigiéndome respuestas.

-ya no puedo más Ranma, no…no quiero – retrocedí unos pasos, pero él seguía acercándose mientras la lluvia nos bañaba.

-¡Quiero que me lo digas! – Me tomo de los hombros y me obligo a mirarlo – ¡dilo!

-¡dije que me sueltes! – intente zafarme de su agarre pero él era mucho más fuerte – Ranma, por favor. Quiero conservar el poco de amistad que nos queda – suplique sin mirarlo.

-¿¡Eso es lo que sientes por mí!? ¿¡Amistad!? – su voz sonó muy furiosa. Lo mire confundida, y me sentí más vulnerable que nunca. Ahora no me importaba nada, se lo diría, para que así se sintiera incómodo y me dejara ir. El alcohol ingerido me había dado el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

-¿¡Quieres saberlo!? – Esta vez intente zafarme mucho más fuerte y me acerque a el empujándolo - ¡Te amo! Maldición, y todo por culpa de este maldito trato entre tú y yo – me aparte unos pasos de el, la lluvia no me dejaba verlo bien.

Lo que le dije lo dejo sorprendido. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir aún más que antes.

-¡Por eso no quiero verte! ¡Intente dejar pasar el tiempo! Todo por hacerle caso a mi hermana y a Ryoga… - me aleje varios pasos de él, mientras se seguía acercando – No tienes que ser condescendiente conmigo por lastima.

-akane – no quería escucharlo. Si me iba a decir que el no sentía lo mismo y que solo se comportaba de manera enojada era porque me había alejado de el sin darle explicaciones y dejándolo solo con sus admiradoras. Prefería no dejarlo hablar.

-No importa si no quieres hablarme después de esto… - seguía parada sin moverme y el avanzaba más hacia a mí .

-akane – volvió a ser más insistente, pero yo no quería escucharlo.

-mejor, sabes que Ranma; olvida todo lo que te dije – me di la vuelta para marcharme, ni yo misma sabía lo que decía. Pero sabía que era momento de la retirada.

-¿¡vas a dejarme hablar!? – se paró frente a mi tomándome de los hombros. Mi cuerpo temblaba de frio pero mi mente y mi corazón estaban ocupados de otra cosa, Ranma -¡Eres la persona más ingenua y tonta que eh conocido en mi vida! –

Sus palabras fueron como una bala que atravesó directamente mi pecho. Si se trataba de un rechazo era el peor de todos. Me sentía como una idiota, baje mis cara y los sollozos escaparon de mi boca impidiéndome hablar. Entonces sentí como aferro mi cuerpo al suyo, perfecto, lo que necesitaba. Un abrazo de consuelo.

-¿crees que me acerque a ti con la excusa de ayudarte a conquistar a Ryoga? – Abrí los ojos sorprendida sin apartarme de su pecho - ¿crees que salía contigo, te besaba y te acariciaba solo para darle celos a Ryoga y ayudarme con esas chicas? – me aparte de él y lo mire al rostro. Ahora estaba más confundida y mi corazón no dejaba de latir a mil por hora.

-¿Crees que todo lo que según leí en la página social de Ryoga era verdad? – Arrugue mi entrecejo confundida – ¡todo eso es lo que me gusta a mí! ¡Me gustaste desde el momento en que te vi entrando a la universidad! ¡Me encantaste desde que te vi en el salón! ¡y no dejaba de pensar en ti después de que te propuse el bendito trato!

Toda aquella confesión había caído como balde de agua fría.

-¡Maldición te amo! – me tomo de los hombros y los apretó con fuerza – por poco y me vuelvo loco cuando te vi en tu casa con Ryoga. Tuve que irme de ahí, porque era capaz de cometer una locura.

-No…no puede ser posible – balbucee sorprendida.

-¿¡Por qué siempre eres tan negativa cuando se trata de ti!? – Grito acercándose a mí - ¿¡No crees que alguien pueda amarte!? ¡Pues estas equivocada! – soltó un suspiro y trato de respirar más calmado – te encanta observar por la ventana en el salón para pensar, siempre escuchas música para no escuchar a los demás, cuando tuerces tus labios… lo haces cuando algo no te agrada, cuando estas triste, y amo cada vez que lo haces. Hablas poco, y cuando estas feliz…nadie puede callarte.

Ranma me estaba describiendo. Y era para mí asombroso que no se perdiera detalle de mí y que describiera tal y como era.

-¿Crees que alguien que no te ama supiera todo esto de ti? – Yo no conseguía articular palabra alguna, Ranma me estaba confesando su amor – Todo lo que hice, todas las excusas…todos los momentos que aproveche para robarte un beso, todo, ¿crees que lo hice por el trato?

Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente al igual que él. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, y subió mi rostro para estar más cerca.

-¿Tienes idea en el peligro que ponías a todos esos tipos que se te acercaban en la fiesta? – soltó una risita, movió su cabeza para quedar con nuestras frentes unidas.

-por… ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? – por fin había logrado hablar.

-¡Porque pensé que estabas enamorada de Ryoga! – soltó una risa llena de frustración.

-fuimos…fuimos unos tontos – yo también reí con frustración. Entonces recordé el beso que se había dado con Azusa y lo aparte de mí con fuerza -¡pero yo te vi! ¡Te vi besando Azusa!

El me miro confundido y luego enojado.

-¡Ella me beso a mí! ¿¡Acaso no viste cuando la aparte de mí!? – me pregunto algo molesto.

-¡Claro que no! ¡no pude soportarlo! – baje la cabeza viendo como el vestido estaba completamente mojado por la lluvia que no cesaba.

-por eso desapareciste… ¡tu nos viste! Diablos akane, no lo entiendes – lo mire confundida – esto fue obra de esas tipas ¡nos querían separar! – me explico desesperado. Entonces recordé cuando shamppo y su amiga me ofrecieron su falsa amistad, todo había sido planeado.

-¿y que hacías con ella hoy? – le pregunte desconfiada.

-Pensé que estabas saliendo con Ryoga. Yo… estaba muy triste, y pensé que mi oportunidad había acabado y no me importaba con quien estuviese. Entonces, cuando te vi… tan hermosa, sexy… - fue acercándose peligrosamente a mí -… y la manera en que me mirabas, como…provocándome. Me confundió aún más y fue…frustrante no saber que estabas planeando.

-yo, yo…quería saber si sentías algo por mí – dije sin perder la vista de sus ojos, esos ojos que tanto extrañaba y que moría por perderme en ellos.

-akane…- murmuro mi nombre. Me tomo entre sus brazos y unió sus labios con los míos. Me beso de una manera que jamás me había besado. Lleno de deseo, rabia, frustración y amor. Me perdí en sus labios, era el beso perfecto, bajo la lluvia. Pase mis manos por su cuello y me fundí aún más con él. Mordió mi labio inferior e introdujo mi lengua probando mi sabor.

-te deseo akane…vámonos de aquí… - me volvió a besar de manera urgente, apretó mi cintura. Luego se apartó de mí y me llevo a su auto para marcharnos a su departamento.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :D PRONTO SUBIRE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. **


	12. Tu & yo

**¡HOLA AMIGOS! **

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AL PENDIENTE DE MIS CAPÍTULOS. LES ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA POR LOS BUENOS COMENTARIOS QUE DEJAN, LOS LEO TODOS Y SIEMPRE ME SACAN UNA SONRISA –LO DIGO ENSERIO- ME ENCANTA LEER SUS REVIEWS HASTA HAY OCASIONES EN QUE LOS LEO TRES VECES SEGUIDAS. ME ENCETARÍA CONTESTARLES PERO COMO MI TÍA ES DUEÑA DEL INTERNET Y SIEMPRE TENGO QUE ESTAR AL APURO SUBIENDO LOS FICS PORQUE SE LLEVA EL MODEM –SI LO SE, SUENA ABSURDO- PERO ES CIERTO. POR ESE MOTIVO NO PUEDO CONTESTARLES. AHORA MISMO ESTOY SIN INTERNET Y SON LAS 23:39 PM Y ESTOY TERMINANDO ESTE CAPITULO, PARA DEJARLO LISTO SOLO PARA SUBIR. **

**BUENO AHORA SI, NO LOS ABURRO MAS. :D **

**¡BESOS A TODOS!**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**TU & YO**

**GANAS UN AMOR, PIERDES UNA AMISTAD**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Nos mantuvimos callados camino a su casa, yo iba con la mirada clavada en mis manos. Las movía constantemente ya que estaba nerviosa, sentía su mirada en mí en varias ocasiones. Ranma y yo nos habíamos confesado, nos habíamos dicho que nos amábamos. Y ahora, nos dirigíamos a su casa para estar más cómodos y hablar tranquilamente. ¿Pero el querría solo hablar? La manera en que me acariciaba y me besaba me decía que quería algo más. ¿Y yo? Sonreí nerviosa y supe que si quería. Quería todo con él, y lo que pensé que jamás sucedería iba a suceder. Mi sueño estaba por hacerse realidad, el sueño que tuve la primera noche que salimos.

Llegamos a su casa y el salió del auto para abrirme. Me ayudo a salir y me agarro de la cintura aferrándome a él, me beso inmediatamente como si ya no pudiera esperar. Reí suavemente al notarlo tan hambriento de mí, nunca pensé que Ranma se sentiría así por mí. Me sujeto de las caderas y les dio un apretón, haciéndome soltar un gemido. Al parecer eso lo volvió más loco ya que mordió mi labio inferior con fervor. Me entregue al beso, ahora sí, no era un beso fingido. Era de verdad.

Sentía que iba a desfallecer en sus brazos, abrí un poco los ojos y el los mantenía cerrados. Me arrimo al auto y bajo sus manos hasta posicionarlas sobre mi trasero. Comencé a ver a todos lados rezando porque nadie nos viera. Abrí los ojos aún más cuando Ranma apretó mi trasero con ambas manos. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y nuestro beso se volvió mucho más apasionado.

Me aparte un poco de él, pero él se volvió apoderar de mis labios.

-Ranma… espera – puse mis manos sobre su pecho para apartarlo pero el parecía no prestar atención – aquí…no – aparte mi boca de la suya, y el pareció entrar en razón.

-ven – entrelazo nuestras manos y nos dirigimos hasta el interior de su casa.

Cerró la puerta y me acorralo en esta. Puso sus brazos a cada lado de mí sobre la puerta y me miro de manera intensa, de esa manera que lograba volverme loca.

-dímelo de nuevo – me pidió.

-¿Qué? – dije devolviéndole la misma mirada. Esta embriagada de su sabor, de su aroma, de sus caricias, de todo.

-Lo que sientes por mí – acerco su boca a la mía en una caricia. Sentí que mis piernas temblaban, y no era por frio precisamente. Bajo sus manos hasta mi cadera y acerco nuestros cuerpos.

-Que te amo – dije casi en un susurro. Mi corazón no paraba de latir de prisa, mi mente estaba nublada por el deseo. Lo vi sonreír y cerrar sus ojos.

Se apodero de mis labios de nuevo, me tomo de la nuca y profundizo el beso. Nuestras lenguas bailaban en una danza apasionada, nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro. Acaricie su pecho sobre su camisa, tenía muchas ganas de sentir su piel. Mordí su labio y el soltó un gemido que por poco me vuelve loca. Dejo mis labios y formo un camino de pequeños besos apasionados sobre mis mejillas hasta bajar a mi cuello.

-¿te he dicho que te ves tremendamente sexy? – dijo entre risitas. Solté una risita traviesa, ya que me lo habían dicho varias veces en la fiesta.

-no fuiste el único – susurre con los ojos cerrados. Tomo mi cuello y mi rostro con sus manos y alzo mi rostro. Abrí mis ojos para verlo, y tenía los labios entre abiertos y su respiración era como la mía, agitada. Pose mis manos sobre su cintura y me aferre a su camisa.

-Siempre fuiste hermosa. Desde que te vi por primera vez… - me dio un corto beso – y eras más hermosa aun por dentro… - dijo acariciando su rostro con el mío – ingenua, tímida, intimidable… - soltaba una risita cada vez que me describía. Yo también solté una risita y piñizque su cintura – Me enamore de ti. Y ahora eres menos tímida, apasionada, coqueta y estoy loco por hacerte el amor akane.

-lo…de coqueta, no creo… - dije sobre sus labios

-¿Qué hiciste esta noche conmigo? – sonrió de forma coqueta. Tenía razón esta noche solo intentaba provocarlo –Estas son las consecuencias… no te dejare escapar akane.

Sentí mis manos temblar sobre su camisa, cerré mis ojos más fuerte y mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar ante las palabras de Ranma. Me moría de ganas por estar con él, pero tenía miedo ya que era mi primera vez. Volvió apoderarse de mi boca con aun más fiereza. Comenzó a caminar a pasos cortos no sé a dónde, ya que ahora seguía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de sus besos.

-No sabes cuantas veces soñé con esto… - susurro en mi oído. La excitación ya iba más allá de mis expectativas, ahora no era capaz de razonar, solo dejarme llevar por él.

-Yo…aun pienso que es… un sueño – le dije entre besos. Pase mis brazos por dé tras de su cuello y me aferre aún más a él.

-Es real… - soltó en un rugido, se apodero de mis labios aun con más pasión.

De pronto, bajo sus manos hacia mi trasero y me alzo en el aire, en un acto de reflejo aprisione su cintura con mis piernas. Ahora estábamos de la misma altura. Nos miramos fijamente, una mirada con la cual podías transmitir cualquier tipo de sentimientos sin utilizar las palabras. Ahora yo me apodere de su boca, no aguante un minuto más sin besarlo. Tome su cabello mojado entre mi mano y apreté fuerte, acerque mi cuerpo mucho más a él sobando mi pecho con el suyo. Estaba demasiado excitada, mi cuerpo pedía más, mucho más. Mordí su labio embriagada de placer, y me acerque a su oreja para morder su lóbulo. Soltó un gruñido mientras paseaba sus manos por mi espalda y mis piernas, dando apretones por donde iba. Mi vestido en esa posición, se había subido y dejaba expuesta gran parte de mis piernas.

-vas a volverme loco – soltó un gemido, y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Habíamos llegado a su habitación y se tiro a la cama conmigo, aquella cama donde habíamos dormido juntos sin hacer nada, la cama que tanto me gustaba ya que era demasiado cómoda. Quede de bajo de el con las piernas abiertas y el en medio de estas. Subió su mano por toda mi pierna y llego hasta mi pecho, sentí perfectamente un bulto presionándome en mi intimidad, provocando que una corriente recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Apretó este con fuerza mi pecho e hiso que me estremeciera por completo. Arque mi espalda e hice atrás mi cabeza a causa del placer que Ranma me daba al acariciarme de ese modo. Inmediatamente, se apodero de mi cuello. Sentí sus mordiscos y como succionaba mi piel.

-Ranma… - jadee su nombre con placer.

De pronto él se detuvo y me miro. Acaricio mi cabello húmedo y beso mi mejilla.

-Quiero que esta noche sea especial akane – dijo en un susurro. Subí mi mano hasta su rostro y acaricie su mejilla. Estaba dejando todo el descontrol que sentía, por hacerme pasar una hermosa noche. Lo mire enternecida y lo acerque hacia mí para besarlo.

-Hazme el amor Ranma – Le dije con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón. Ranma se había ganado mi confianza días después de haberlo conocido, se había ganado mi corazón después del todo el tiempo que pase con él, y ahora al verlo comportarse de manera tan dulce conmigo, le estaba entregando mi cuerpo.

El me miro intensamente ante mis palabras, se acercó lentamente hacia mí y me beso. Ahora no me besaba con pasión ahora el beso estaba cargado…de amor. Subió su mano por mi cintura y la otra la usaba de apoyo para no aplastarme. Metió su mano por dé tras de mi espalda y busco el cierre del vestido, bajo su rostro para besar mi cuello mientras bajaba mi vestido. Tomo mis mangas y las bajo suavemente. Me observaba como si estuviera admirando algo sagrado, su manera de tocarme se volvía cuidadosa y a la vez apasionada, ayude para sacar mis brazos de las mangas y tener más facilidad para quitarme el vestido.

Se acercó a mí de nuevo y me volvió a besar, yo subí mis manos hasta su pecho y palpe hasta encontrar el botón de su camisa. Comencé a desabrochar su camisa, y él iba bajando mi vestido poco a poco sin parar el beso. En mi mente estaba claro que esta noche le entregaría mi cuerpo a Ranma, estaba un poco nerviosa. Pero cuando se ama a alguien y sabes que este alguien te corresponde todos los nervios se esfuman.

Cuando abrí por fin su camisa, mi vestido ya iba por mis caderas. Me abrí paso entre la camisa y pude por fin sentir el pecho desnudo de Ranma. Su cuerpo perfecto y bien trabajado. Bajo de mi boca al inicio de mis pechos. Sentí una corriente placentera recorrer mi cuerpo y arquee mi espalda. Volvió a pasar su mano por mi espalda buscando desabrochar mi brasier.

-Te deseo Ranma – solté en un gemido.

-No más que yo – susurro sobre mi boca. Una media sonrisa asomo en su rostro ya que logro desabrochar el sostén, solté una risita al ver su cara triunfal – Quiero disfrutar de tu cuerpo…- cerré los ojos y él fue bajando los besos desde mi cuello hasta mis pechos. Arroje mis manos hacia las sabanas y las apreté con fuerza. Estaba al borde de la locura, Si esto era el comienzo no me imaginaba como me sentiría después. Sentí un palpitar en mi parte baja entre más sentía su miembro sobando m i intimidad y desee con ansias que Ranma me tomara de una vez. Nuestros gemidos resonaban por toda la habitación. Me quite los zapatos dejándolos caer, y subí mi pierna y busque los pies de Ranma para quitar sus zapatos con ayuda de mis pies. Mi búsqueda fue interrumpida por una corriente aún más fuerte cuando sentí los labios de Ranma sobre mi pezón, mordía y succionaba. Era una sensación tan deliciosa que no quería que parara.

-Oh, Ranma… - mordí mi labio mientras el seguía mordiendo mi seno y con la otra mano masajeaba el otro. Escuchaba sus gruñidos y su respiración.

Dejo de besar mis pechos y creo un camino de besos hasta mi ombligo. Yo me movía de manera placentera disfrutando de sus besos, se acomodó un poco y se arrodillo. Lo mire con mis labios entre abiertos y un poco enojada porque había parado. Él se dio cuenta y sonrió de manera traviesa.

-El vestido te queda muy bien… - dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba el vestido que estaba por mis caderas y comenzó a bajarlo –… pero te verías mucho mejor sin el – bajo mi vestido y por fin lo quito. Se quedo admirado, eso fue lo que note en su mirada. Cayo a la cama apoyando las manos a cada lado de mi.

-Eres perfecta – decía mientras me veía de arriba hacia abajo.

No era justo que él estuviera más vestido que yo. Me incorpore un poco haciendo que el retrocediera y quede sentada frente a él. Flexione mis rodillas y a él le encanto verme sentada con las piernas abiertas.

-Quiero que…estemos iguales – dije con voz entre cortada. No estaba segura de lo que hacía, si era mucho atrevimiento. Pero él me había quitado el vestido, yo tenía derecho a quitarle los pantalones. Sujete con mi mano su cinturón y lo observe esperando ver la aprobación en su mirada. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar y sabía que le gustaba.

Baje la cabeza para besar su pecho, bese y di mordiscos por donde iba, llegue a su pezón y también le di un mordisco, el soltó un gemido y me tomo de los hombros y subió hasta llegar a mi cuello, yo seguía besando su pecho intensamente y mordisqueando mientras desabrochaba su cinturón.

-Quieres volverme loco akane… - soltó con un gruñido. Me tomo del cabello sin lastimarme y alzo mi mirada y me beso de manera intensa. Por fin había desabrochado su cinturón y busque apresuradamente el botón de su pantalón. Sus besos me estaban excitando cada vez más.

Cuando por fin logre mi cometido baje su pantalón con rudeza junto con sus boxers. No lo había hecho intencional, pero me di cuenta que al bajar su pantalón también había tomado sus calzoncillos. Mis nervios afloraron aún más y mi cuerpo tembló mucho más cuando sentí su miembro mientras bajaba sus pantalones. Inmediatamente me detuve, mi corazón tembló aún más deprisa. El pareció darse cuenta y me sonrió, me acostó lentamente en la cama. Lo vi incorporarse y quitarse todo por sí solo. Pude ver su miembro, no es que nunca hubiera visto. Ya que en la preparatoria nos daban clases de educación sexual y sabia como era. Pero al ver a Ranma completamente desnudo, contemplarlo, sentí que mi cuerpo tembló. Mis piernas se juntaron más, no las pude mantener abiertas a causa del temblor. Una cosa era sentirlo sobre la ropa y otra era poder verlo y tocarlo.

-No tengas miedo akane – cuando se acostó sobre mí, pude sentir su miembro erecto sobre mi pierna. Solté un gemido, y lo mire mientras respiraba fuertemente. No podía negarlo, tenía miedo, pero otra parte de mi moría porque me hiciera suya.

-¿estas segura que estas preparada? – me pregunto algo triste al verme así. Entonces tome valor y lo mire a los ojos.

-Estoy segura de que te quiero…aquí y ahora… - decía entre jadeos – quiero que me hagas tuya Ranma

Se lanzó hacia mis labios y me beso de manera intensa. Su lengua recorrió mi labio superior y lo mordió con deseo. Yo sabía que dolería pero quería hacerlo. Subió su mano por mi cintura, tomo uno de mis pechos y lo apretó con fuerza. Volvió a bajar su mano hasta colocarla sobre mi ropa interior y comenzó a bajarla lentamente. Mi respiración volvió a ser más agitada, mi pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, ahora él me estaba desnudando completamente, estaría desnuda con él y eso hacía que mis nervios fueran incrementando. Me miro dándome seguridad y luego volvió a besarme.

Logro quitarme la ropa interior y ahora estábamos desnudos. Nos miramos por un momento, no hacía falta decir nada, nos decíamos mucho con la mirada. Con su rodilla separo mis piernas, lo mire un poco asustada e inmediatamente tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese apasionadamente buscando ahogar mi miedo. Se colocó entre mis piernas y pude sentir su miembro chocando contra mí intimidad. Una ola gigantesca inundo mi cuerpo, el ardor que me quemaba por dentro era más intenso. Instintivamente comencé a moverme, nuestros cuerpo ahora calurosos disfrutaban el contando. Bajo sus besos hasta mi cuello y yo pase mis brazos por su espalda apretándolo fuertemente. Nuestros gemidos eran aún más fuertes y las ganas de fusionarnos eran enormes.

-¿Estas… lista akane? – Sentí su miembro en mi entrada, la corriente ahora bajo hasta mi zona íntima y mi cuerpo tembló nuevamente preparándose para lo que venía. Me miro esperando mi aprobación.

-Ranma, no…te pusiste… - el entendió a lo que me refería y arrugo el entrecejo y volvió a besarme más fuerte.

-no tengo ahora, prometo terminar afuera – me aseguro. Parecía que no quería para, y si lo hacía le iba a causar un gran dolor.

-No…lo hagas – jadee bajando y subiendo mis manos por ancha y fuerte espalda – tomare una píldora… - me miro algo dudoso y entonces sonrió. Volvió a besarme de manera intensa mientras me tomaba de las caderas para posicionarme mejor.

-Te amo… - dije cerrando los ojos fuertemente esperando. El me beso en los labios.

-Te amo akane… -

Entonces sentí una presión que abría paso en mi intimidad. Comenzó a entrar lentamente en mí, me sujete aún más fuerte en él y respire hondo, clave mis uñas en su espalda y fui bajando las manos lentamente a causa del dolor mezclado con el placer. Lo escuche jadear y gemir mi nombre. Coloco su rostro en mi hombro derecho mientras me embestía despacio y con paciencia por ser mi primera vez. Mordió mi hombro a causa del placer y yo seguía con mis uñas clavadas en su espalda.

Sentí como seguía abriéndose paso, estaba demasiado estrecha, contando con el tamaño pronunciado de su miembro. El dolor era enorme. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos por los costados, entonces el me beso para calmarme un poco. Me embistió fuertemente atravesando la barrara que le impedía pasar. Solté un grito y eche mi cabeza para atrás, solté su espalda y sujete las sabanas fuertemente.

-¿Estas…bien? – su mirada parecía asustada, entonces lo mire, había dejado de embestirme. Respire hondo y asentí con la cabeza. Me beso de nuevo y yo mordí su labio a causa del placer. – prometo…ir despacio…

Busco aprobación en mis ojos para continuar y yo se la di. Se movió lentamente dentro de mí, pude sentir su miembro duro y delicioso en mi interior. Era una sensación jamás experimentada, ahora la estaba viviendo con Ranma, con el hombre que amaba… y ahora mucho más.

Flexione mis piernas, era difícil mantenerlas rectas o flexionadas ya que temblaban como nunca. Nuestro sudor se mezcló, nuestros besos eran embriagantes y sus manos me llevaban al paraíso. Recorría mi cuerpo por completo, jadeando de placer. Sentí que estaba reteniéndose para no ir más rápido. El dolor había pasado, estaba acostumbrándome a sentirlo dentro. Entonces moví mis caderas indicándole que quería ir más deprisa. El soltó un gruñido y me embisto con fuerza. Solté un gemido y me aferre a su espalda.

Sus embestidas eran más rápidas y nuestras respiraciones también. Sentí su mano bajar por mi estómago hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Eso basto para calmar el dolor que quedaba y llenarme de placer. Me deje caer en esa sensación placentera, el hacía movimientos circulares con su pulgar. Moví mis caderas al copas de su ritmo. El siguió haciendo movimientos con su pulgar aún más rápido. Respiraba jadeante, llena de sed por más. Saco la mano y sujeto mi pierna, me embistió aún más fuerte. Solté otro grito pero ya no de dolor, ahora estaba lleno de placer. Volvió a jugar con su pulgar sobre mi intimidad, más intenso, más rápido. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en mi interior, quería que fuera aún más rápido y que no parara. Beso mi cuello mordisqueando y dejando su huella. Entonces en ese momento sentí estallar.

Sentí como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía y de pronto una corriente bajo desde mi estómago hasta mi intimidad. Todo mi cuerpo se perdió por ese momento, la sensación fue una jamas experimentada. Solté un gemido y busque sus labios desesperadamente. Sentí mi intimidad palpitar, entonces el también soltó un gemido.

-Oh, akane… - me embistió mucho más fuerte y más rápido – No puedo detenerme… - me advirtió con jadeos. Me tomo de las caderas fuertemente y me embistió más fuerte, sus movimientos se volvieron intensos y profundos. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por las sensaciones. De pronto sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos, pude sentir como su miembro palpitaba dentro de mí; Entonces supe que había acabado. Soltó un gemido ronco y placentero para mis oídos.

Se dejó caer a mi cuerpo. Dejando su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, aun lo sentía dentro de mí. Nuestras respiraciones fueron normalizándose poco a poco. Beso mi hombro y giro su cabeza para besar mi mejilla.

Soltó una risita y soltó un suspiro.

-Eres completamente mía Akane… - subió su mano hasta mi mejilla y me acerco a él besándola – Te amare hoy, mañana…y siempre. Jamás te fallare – lo mire sorprendida. Un recuerdo pasó por mi mente. El día que estuvimos en la feria le había dicho aquellas palabras que me hubieran gustado escuchar. Y ahora el las estaba diciendo para mí.

Tome su cabeza con mi mano y lo acerque para besarlo.

-Yo también te amare hoy, mañana y siempre… - volví a besarlo.

.

.

Mire mi reflejo en el espejo del baño. Mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y lleno de marcas, mire mi cuello y mis pechos. Había marcas moradas en ellos. Solté una risita mientras observaba todo el paso que había dejado Ranma en mí.

-idiota… - sonreí.

Me dirigí a la ducha y deje que el agua calienta callera por todo mi cuerpo. Sentía aun la sensación de Ranma dentro de mí, ardía y molestaba un poco. Pero según Ranma eso pasaría después de nuestra tercera vez. Reí de nuevo según él, íbamos a pasar mucho más tiempo juntos e íbamos hacer el amor hasta zacearnos.

Limpie de mis piernas marcas de sangre seca, había sangrado. Ahora ya no era virgen, ya no lo era. Ahora mi cuerpo le pertenecía a él, solamente a él.

Salí del baño y me envolví en una toalla. Camine despacio y lo vi en el cuarto con calzoncillos puestos. Me apene mucho al verlo cambiar de sabanas. Solté una risita y tape mi rostro avergonzado.

-lo siento – dije rápidamente, abrí mis dedos para verlo. No parecía enojado, al contrario. Una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-No tienes por qué Disculparte Akane – Termino de hacer lo suyo y se acercó a mi abriendo sus brazos – Esta noche me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Solté una risita y lo abrace. El me correspondió al abrazo y beso mi frente, cerré los ojos disfrutando de su cercanía.

-¿y ahora que va a pasar? – pregunte con hilo de voz. Soltó una risita y me separo para verme al rostro.

-¿Te refieres a lo nuestro? – embosto una sonrisa. La sonrisa que tanto me encantaba. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Pues, antes fingíamos. Ahora no finjamos y seamos nosotros mismos – lo observe sonriente – De todas formas ellos piensan que siempre fuimos novios.

-Entonces… - me sonroje un poco, el pareció darse cuenta y soltó una risa, cosa que me puso aún más nerviosa -¿Ahora si… somos novios? – sonreí tímidamente sin perder detalle de sus expresiones.

-Bueno, no te lo eh pedido formalmente… - se alejó un poco de mí y tomo mis manos entre las suyas - ¿quieres ser mi novia akane? y ahora si de verdad.

El momento que estuve esperando. Salte a sus brazos, y lo bese en los labios.

-Claro que si – lo volví a besar. Mis ojos recorrieron involuntariamente la pared, de pronto vi el reloj que había colgado y me separe inmediatamente al ver la hora. – ¡diablos son las dos de la mañana!

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ingenuo. Lo fulmine con la mirada y empecé a buscar mi ropa por la habitación.

-Es tarde Ranma, tengo que irme – dije apresuradamente mientras me ponía mi ropa interior.

-oye, oye, oye espera – me sostuvo del brazo y se sentó a mi lado – pensé que esta noche dormirías conmigo –

-Ranma, lo siento. Ya una vez dormí fuera, no puedo hacerle lo mismo a Kasumi – me acomode el cabello y me levante en busca de mi vestido.

-Pero es nuestra primera noche juntos – voltee a verlo, me enternecí completamente. Su aspecto era el de un niño pequeño al cual llevas a un parque de diversiones y luego le dices que tienen que irse temprano.

-Lo se Ranma, yo también quisiera quedarme – me subí a la cama y gatee hasta llegar a su lado –Se preocuparan por mi… - acaricie su rostro de manera tierna y el sonrió.

-Me deberás muchas noches Akane Tendo – De nuevo me miro intensamente, esa mirada con la que me desarmaba y hacia que mis mejillas se en sonrojasen.

Baje la mirada ya que no pude mantenérsela. Soltó una carcajada y se lanzó a mí haciéndome caer a la cama quedando encima de mí.

-Ya te he dicho que me encanta intimidarte – me dio un beso corto.

Yo solté una risita y me sujete de sus fuertes brazos desnudos.

-Sí, solo unas…miles de veces no más – dije con mi dedo índice sobre mi mentón. El soltó una risita y me beso el cuello, movió su nariz rápidamente haciéndome cosquillas. Solté una carcajada y el seguía disfrutando haciéndome reír.

-pa …¡para! – grite sin parar de reír. Por ultimo rodé quedando de espaldas y el encima mío.

-¿segura que no quieres quedarte? – su manera coqueta de hablarme no iba a convencerme, aunque por dentro moría de ganas por decirle que sí.

-quiero…pero no puedo – intente moverme pero mirarlo a la cara pero él no me lo permitió.

-¿segura? – sentí su protuberancia acariciar mi trasero, comenzó a masajear su miembro contra mi. Una corriente subió por todo mi cuerpo, inmediatamente enterré mi cara en la cama para evitar que me viera sonrojada, pero esta vez era por vergüenza y excitación.

-Eres…un tramposo – dije sin mirarlo. El seguía con su trabajo de "convencerme" solté unas risitas y entonces me volteo.

-Solo quiero que mi novia se quede a pasar la noche conmigo - una oleada de nervios y placer comenzó aparecer en mi cuerpo cuando comenzó a besar suavemente la comisura de mis labios. Siguió besando mi mejilla izquierda bajando lentamente hasta mi cuello.

-Yo…yo… - No podía articular palabras, quería quedarme. Pero esa parte de mi decía que tenía que irme por dos razones; primera; Aun estaba adolorida y con algo de incomodidad en mi intimidad. Ranma no pudo escuchar mis gritos cuando fui al baño a orinar ya que el ardor fue tan horrible que tuve que tapar mi boca. Y segundo mi familia se iba a preocupar ya que me había ido con…

-Oh no… - Ranma me miro curioso cuando dije eso, y dejo de besarme.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto.

-Olvide llamar a Ryoga por completo – puse mis manos sobre mi boca preocupada. El solo se limitó a fruncir un ceño y se apartó de mí sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-¿Y porque tienes que llamarlo? – su voz sonó aún más enojada haciéndome sonreír.

-¿estas celoso? – me acerque a el pícaramente.

-Sí, y lo repito ¿Por qué tienes que llamarlo? – sentí algo en mi estómago cuando acepto que estaba celoso, fue un sentimiento agradable que me llenaba por completo.

-Ranma, él fue a verme a la casa antes de ir a la fiesta… - empecé a explicar -… prometió que iría a dejarme, y yo me fui sin el prometiéndole que iba a llamarlo apenas llegara a casa.

Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Avísale… - se estiro para sacar un teléfono del cajón de su mesa de noche – llámalo de mi celular.

Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos, suspire resignada y tome el celular.

-Tu sí que eres celoso cariño – comente en un tono divertido para mí, pero no para él.

-Cuando se trata de ti, no te imaginas lo que sería capaz de hacer – se acercó a mí y me dio un beso rápido. Se sentó apoyando su espalda en el respaldar de la cama.

Para mi suerte era buena con los números, y el número de Ryoga se me había grabado en la cabeza cuando en una ocasión me lo dio. Mire con desconfianza a Ranma que no me apartaba la vista de encima, ¿en verdad quería escuchar mi conversación con él? pero la pregunta más importante se estaba formulando por mi cabeza ¿estará Ryoga despierto? Marque el número lentamente y coloque el auricular en mi oído. Sentía un poco de nervios, ya que era de mala educación llamar a altas horas de la madrugada.

-_¿¡hola!? – _escuche la voz de Ryoga sonar alerta. Cerré los ojos y mordí mi labio de la pena.

-hola… ¿Ryoga? Soy Akane… - dije en voz baja.

-_¡Por Dios akane! ¿En dónde estabas? Me tenías muy preocupado. No puedo dormir por estar esperando tu llamada. Se suponía que tenías que llamar antes, no me hagas esto de nuevo akane. Casi cometo una locura, casi me muero… - _su voz sonaba tan preocupada al mismo tiempo que angustiada, me sorprendí de verdad. ¿Tanto se había preocupado por mí?

-lo…lo siento Ryoga, yo…me quede dormida – mentí.

-_Ahora puedo estar más tranquilo. Akane… quiero pedirte algo, mañana no podré hacerlo – _de nuevo me sorprendí.

-si…que, ¿Qué cosa? – Ahora si me estaba preocupando.

-_No quiero que te acerques a mi – _entreabrí mi boca de la impresión, me dolió que me dijera eso. Era mi amigo y me estaba pidiendo que me alejara de el – _No lo tomes a mal, pero quiero que no te preocupes. Solo prométemelo ¿de acuerdo? _

_-_¿Qué sucede? Por… ¿porque me pides eso? – había olvidado por completo que Ranma se encontraba conmigo. De solo imaginar que Ryoga me pediría eso sentí un vacío doloroso, él era muy importante para mí. ¿Con quién más podía contar como un amigo? Ranma era diferente, a él lo amaba y sabía que podía contar con él. Pero Ryoga era de las personas que sentías que la amistad tenía que ser conservada por siempre.

-_Solo hazlo Akane. De una vez te voy diciendo que ya no me veras en la biblioteca, y si me cruzo en tu camino por favor ignórame… - _su voz sonó suplicante. Algo estaba pasando con Ryoga y tenía que averiguarlo.

-Dame una razón – exigí.

-_Te quiero demasiado Akane, por eso. Eres… importante, yo te ignorare; por favor hazlo tú también – _dicho esto me colgó.

Aleje el teléfono de mí, aun sorprendida por lo que me dijo Ryoga. Había podido tener de nuevo a Ranma conmigo y ahora estaba perdiendo a Ryoga. Mire a Ranma y este me miraba preocupado.

-¿akane? – me llamo suavemente.

-Ryoga, ya no quiere ser mi amigo – dije aun sorprendida. Él se quedó en silencio, pudo entender mi desconcierto y también se quedó pensativo por lo sucedido.

-No te preocupes…- me tomo del brazo y me acerco a él para abrazarme –Yo no te dejare sola.

-No me dejes sola Ranma… - le rogué.

Me sentí tan desamparada en ese momento, Ryoga ya no quería ser mi amigo –pero tenía que averiguar porque- pero tenía Ranma, pero, si algún día Ranma y yo nos alejáramos, ¿Quién estaría allí conmigo? Abrace muy fuerte a Ranma, el miedo me invadió. Cuando vi a Azusa besar a Ranma, Ryoga estuvo ahí para apoyarme. Y ahora, quien iba a ocupar ese lugar.

-Te lo prometo akane – beso mi frente y me alejo un poco – te amo – dicho esto beso mis labios.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**QUERÍA APROVECHAR PARA DECIRLES QUE MUY PRONTO SEGUIRÉ CONTANDO POR PARTE DE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC. YA QUE LA HISTORIA SERA LARGA VA HABER UN PUNTO DONDE YA SE NARRE DIFERENTE. Y CLARO QUE TAMBIÉN ESCRIBIRÉ TODO LO QUE RANMA PENSÓ Y QUISO HACER CUANDO VIO POR PRIMERA VEZ AKANE. **

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y HASTA PRONTO. **


	13. Algo esta pasando

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**ALGO RARO ESTA PASANDO.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pasaron dos meses desde que Ranma y yo nos volvimos novios oficialmente. Era mi relación perfecta, bueno la primera relación perfecta que había tenido. Pero en todo caso, amaba estar con Ranma; lo amaba con una locura infinita. Un amor que creo que se vuelve un delito al final por poner tu corazón en manos de un hombre que podría hacer con él lo que fuese.

Siempre después de clases íbamos a su casa y también en ocasiones íbamos a la mía. Ranma era simplemente la compañía perfecta, nos divertíamos, nos reíamos, nos burlábamos el uno del otro, entrenábamos juntos –cosa que me costó mucho lograr que aceptara- ya que tuve que emplear métodos psicológicos, diciéndole que por si algún motivo me veía en peligro con algún pervertido cuando él no se encontrara, tendría que saber buenas técnicas de defensa. Esa fue la excusa perfecta ya que en ese mismo instante acepto entrenarme una vez cada dos días.

Claro que siempre que le pides algo a Ranma Saotome, siempre quiere algo a cambio. Así que accedí pasar una noche con él por semana. Fue muy fácil persuadir a mi familia, a excepción de mi hermana Nabiki, ella sabía desde el principio todo lo que planeaba. Conversamos sobre eso casi todas las noches, ella preguntándome como era Ranma en la cama, que si era buen amante, que si lograba satisfacerme. Obviamente no pude responder todas las preguntas de la mente pervertida de mi hermana. Tuvo que marcharse de nuevo a la Universidad, la extrañe aún más ya que ella me daba consejos sobre cómo mantener a mi hombre satisfecho.

Desde luego haber tomado ese consejo me hiso un poco más adicta a satisfacer a mi novio, y claramente Ranma me satisfacía en todos los sentidos. Y nuestras mentes, se volvieron más pervertidas. Pero claro, siempre prevaleciendo nuestro amor.

Llegamos a su casa, el traía mi mochila en sus manos, allí tenía algo de ropa y otras cosas. Pasaría otra hermosa noche junto a el.

-¿Acabaras conmigo todo el día? – pregunte con voz suave ya que sus besos en mi cuello no me ayudaban hablar bien.

-Te juro que no me sacio de ti amor… -tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso en los labios, lentamente mordisqueando mi labio –… pero no lo hare si no quieres, tenía planeado encerrarte en la habitación…completamente desnuda y no salir de allí por mucho tiempo.

Solté una risita mientras mi rostro se sonrojaba. A él siempre le encantaba hacerme sonrojar y era muy fácil, soltó una risa y bajo sus manos hasta posarlas en mi cintura acercándome a él.

-Tentadora oferta – dije pasando mis manos por su pecho hasta posarlas en sus hombros. Sonreí de manera coqueta. Hice algo atrevido que jamás creí que haría, pero estando tanto tiempo con Ranma, mi mente se pervirtió.

Baje mi mano derecha suavemente por su pecho, su estómago, hasta su pantalón. Palpe su miembro y lo apreté por encima de la ropa. El entreabrió los labios y sonrió de lado.

-Nos entendemos a la perfección amor – solté un gemido cuando el tomo mi trasero entre sus manos y me alzo para rodear su cintura con las piernas. Solté una risita y lo bese apasionadamente.

-¿Qué esperas para llevarme arriba y hacerme tuya? – le susurre al oído mordiendo su lóbulo izquierdo. Lo sentí estremecerse y beso mi cuello fugazmente.

-Te dejare sin energías, lo juro – susurro en mis labios mientras los mordía con fervor.

-No quiero palabras…quiero hechos – ya estaba demasiado excitada. Me subió rápidamente a su habitación e hicimos el amor como siempre lo hacíamos; intensamente, y lleno de amor.

No iba a negarlo, me había vuelto sexo dependiente a mi novio. El cuerpo de Ranma me volvía loca, siempre me preguntaba, ¿Dónde había quedado la dulce y pulcra akane? bueno, dulce lo seguía siendo, ¿pero pulcra? Al igual que Ranma, no podíamos estar quietos. Habíamos hecho el amor en cada rincón de su casa. Entregarme a él era como tocar el cielo con las manos, lo amaba cada día mas ya que era el primer hombre de mi vida y por mi seguiría siendo el ultimo hasta el día en que me muriera. Al principio fue algo difícil ya que tenía miedo de que me doliera como la primera vez, pero él siempre tuvo razón. Después de la tercera vez ahora era yo la que lo acosaba.

Pero no todo siempre era solo sexo, cuando me quedaba a dormir en su casa. En las noches o salíamos a comer, o el preparaba algo delicioso y hacia intentos fallidos en enseñarme hacer arroz con curri. La última vez por decirme mala cocinera la cocina término hecha un asco ya que yo había empezado una guerra de comida.

De ahí en todo, nuestra relación era perfecta. Claro que teníamos nuestros altos y bajos pero siempre salíamos adelante juntos.

En cuanto a Ryoga, desde el día que terminamos de hablar por teléfono no lo había vuelto a ver en la universidad, tampoco a su ex novia. Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle a ella que había pasado con mi amigo, pero para mí mala suerte no la había visto. Dos meses pasaron desde que no lo volví a ver. Se me hiso raro, ya no toparme con su mirada en la biblioteca, escuchar sus historias que me encantaban y sobre todo hablar y desahogarme con él. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba mucho. Había intentado llamarlo con el nuevo celular que Ranma me dio. Pero al parecer Ryoga había perdido su teléfono.

Muy pronto acabaría el semestre y entraríamos en vacaciones, Ranma y yo éramos los mejores en la clase, claro que yo tenía mejor nota que él. Había terminado de leer el libro y habíamos sacado un 10. Nuestro trato sobre hacer su tarea había quedado en el olvido, ahora estudiábamos juntos y yo lo ayudaba con algunas cosas que él no entendía. Ranma tenía planeado irnos de vacaciones algún lugar fuera de la ciudad, y yo estaba encantada con salir de paseo con mi novio. Pero siempre estaban las tipas las "admiradoras" de Ranma, y ahora también se sumaban a la lista mis "admiradores". Desde aquel día de la fiesta el número de pretendientes en mi lista había aumentado en cantidad. Por eso siempre Ranma quería estar conmigo o en ocasiones llegaba el rumor de que había un chico mal herido en la enfermería.

Mi papa y mi hermana ya sabían que tenía un novio y que por supuesto era Ranma como siempre sospecharon. Estaban tan contentos por mí que por poco convencen a Ranma que planeara una boda. El por molestarme les seguía la corriente poniendo fecha, muy bien sabía que ese tema no podíamos hablarlo tan pronto aunque a mí me gustase, pero quería disfrutar mi relación como se debía. Despacio y sin prisa.

.

.

-Estaba pensando, un lugar donde podríamos pasar las vacaciones – deje de escribir y mire a Ranma. Estaba sentado en mi cama apoyado a la pared mirando mi laptop.

-¿ah, sí? ¿Dónde se te ocurre? – cerré mi cuaderno y me aproxime a él, me apoye de lado a la pared quedando de frente a su lado.

-¿Qué te parece Osaka? – lo mire curiosa, el seguía andando en la laptop buscando información – o que tal visitar el Monte Fuji, o que tal Okinawa – Lo vi muy animado nombrando lugares para pasar juntos. Entre cerré mis ojos interesada en lo que estaba viendo y me acerque un poco a la pantalla.

Estaba buscando lugares por internet, parecía que estuviera planeando unas perfectas vacaciones para nosotros.

-Dicen que Atami también es un buen lugar – dejo lo que estaba haciendo y me miro. Note su sonrojo y sonreí. Le quite la laptop de las manos y la cerré colocándola atrás de mí.

-Cualquier lugar que escojas será perfecto – tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese. Se lo veía tan tierno buscando un lugar perfecto para llevarme, sin duda Ranma sabia como enamorar a una chica.

-Solo quiero tener a mi novia contenta – dijo con la sonrisa que me encantaba, esa sonrisa pícara que me hacía estremecer.

-Estar contigo es suficiente. Ya has hecho mucho por mi amor – me acomode entre sus piernas flexionadas, recosté mi espalda en ellas para poder quedar frente con él. –ya me compraste un celular, y uno muy caro por cierto.

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? Tu lanzaste tu celular no sé dónde y tengo que comunicarme contigo – alzo su mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

-también te recuerdo que me has dado muchos regalos – hice un gesto con la cara para que mirara mi habitación. Había un oso enorme ocupando el espacio de la pared, un portarretrato en la mesa con una foto de los dos, en el parque, alce mi muñeca y le mostré la pulsera de oro que me obsequio. Soltó una risita y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos acercándome a él para besarme.

-¿No te gustan? – hiso un puchero.

-Claro que si Ranma… - torcí mis labios y lo mire algo incomoda – simplemente que… siento que gastas mucho en mí y ahora con lo del viaje… no quiero que gastes tanto.

-Akane, déjame hacerlo – me tomo de las manos entre las suyas -, solo así podremos estar juntos, solos… - enfatizo con un toque de sensualidad – sin que nadie nos moleste – entonces sentí su dedo índice acariciar la palma de mi mano. Solté una risita ya que sabía perfectamente lo que significaba –querer tener sexo-

-Además podremos pasear, visitar lugares – dijo mirando nuestras manos mientras jugaba con ellas – Me gusta mucho estar contigo Akane.

Sonreí, me acerque a él; apoye mi mano sobre la cama y quede a centímetros de su rostro.

-A mí también me gusta estar contigo – dije robándole un pequeño beso.

-¿Eso es un sí? – acaricio suavemente mi mejilla.

-De acuerdo, pero con una condición – solté una risita mientras él puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro. Siempre me salía con la mía.

-Bien, ¿de qué se trata? – pregunto.

-No dejare que pagues todos mis gastos ¿de acuerdo? – dije decidida. Me quedo mirando seriamente por un minuto y luego bajo la cabeza resignado.

-Bien, dejare que pagues lo que quieras – reclamo como niño pequeño. Me encantaba esa faceta de Ranma y sus berrinches.

-Te amo – lo abrace por el cuello muy contenta de que haya accedido. El me envolvió por la cintura y beso mi cuello.

-Por cierto, olvide contarte algo – hablo sobre mi cuello causando que los bellos de mi cuerpo se erizaran. Me aparte de el rápidamente algo sonrojada, al parecer él se dio cuenta y soltó una risita.

-Mi madre vendrá a vivir aquí a Nerima – volví a mirarlo sorprendida. La última vez que vi a la mama de Ranma fue hace mucho tiempo, la primera vez que fui a su casa.

-¿En serio? – pregunte.

-Si, y bueno me pidió que te dijera que te invitaba a cenar el día que llegara. Quiere conocer a su nuera – dijo con un tono de picardía, yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

-Me encantaría – entonces una duda revoloteo por mi cabeza y no evite preguntar –, oye… ¿y tu padre también viene con ella?- Pregunte como si no fuera la gran cosa, ya que nunca hablaba sobre su papa.

Lo observe por un segundo, lo vi fruncir un ceño y respirar profundamente. Jamás me había hablado sobre su padre, simplemente y de vez en cuando decía palabras cortas y concretas. Al parecer no tenían una buena relación padre e hijo.

-El seguirá viviendo en China por un tiempo – explico jugando con mis dedos.

Le cambie de tema para que se sintiera incomodo hablando sobre su padre, después de esto se fue a su casa. Las tardes con Ranma eran perfectas. Kasumi lo quería como a un hermano, y mi papa casi como a un hijo. Ya había cenado en varias ocasiones en mi casa, soportando el interrogatorio intenso de mi padre sobre nuestro futuro.

.

.

Salí del salón para ir al baño, camine por el pasillo con una sonrisa en mi rostro. No me importaba no tener amigas, era lo de menos. Porque jamás me sentí a gusto con ellas, y peor desde que Ranma y yo nos volvimos más inseparables. No les dejaba que se acercaran a él, y el como siempre era feliz con mis muestras de celos.

Desacelere mi paso al ver una silueta conocida al final del pasillo. Camine lentamente achinando los ojos para mejorar mi visión. Entonces los abrí impresionada, justo a mi frente, caminando hacia mí estaba Ryoga, caminando como si nada. Mi corazón se detuvo y pensé por un momento haber visto un fantasma. Se acercó hacia mi caminando como si no me conociera y entonces una completa furia se apodero de mi ser cuando paso justo a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme.

-¡Oye tú! – lo llame molesta. Él se detuvo pero aún me daba la espalda – ¿¡Se puede saber que te sucede conmigo!? ¿¡Y dónde estuviste metido todo este tiempo!?

Se giró lentamente y entonces su mirada me desconcertó. Era neutral, como si no le importase que yo estuviera preocupada. Entonces miro a todos lados buscando señal de alguien y cuando estuvo convencido de que no había nadie se acercó a mí deprisa. Me abrazo fuertemente estrechándome contra su cuerpo. Yo aún no reaccionaba y no le correspondí al abrazo.

-lo siento mucho akane… - susurro a mi oído. Cerré mis ojos y lo abrace fuertemente, extrañaba mucho a mi amigo, me debía muchas explicaciones.

-¿Por qué me hiciste eso Ryoga? – me separe un poco de el para mirarlo al rostro - ¿Dónde estuviste? – pregunte con hilo en mi voz y mis ojos humedecidos.

-Akane por favor, todo tiene una explicación. Todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti… - se apresuró a decirme mientras seguía mirando hacia todos lados –por ahora sigue siendo peligroso que estés conmigo –

-¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué!? – lo mire frustrada y enojada al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor akane entiende, ahora no te lo puedo explicar – de pronto su mandíbula se tensó, aún tenía sus manos sujetas a mis hombros. Entonces su rostro palideció y me volvió a mirar - ¡entiende que no quiero que te me acerques! ¡Detesto tu sola presencia! – su actitud había cambiado de forma radical, lo mire sorprendida. Había gritado tan fuerte que se habría escuchado por toda la universidad. Mi respiración comenzó a tornarse acelerada y mi pecho bajaba y subía con intensidad, me había asustado mucho al gritarme así.

-¿¡Oye que te pasa!? – Ryoga paso sus manos por mi cintura hasta sostener mi cintura por un instante, la voz de Ranma hiso que me soltara rápidamente. Mi novio llego a la escena gracias al grito de Ryoga, lo empujo lejos de mí. Aún estaba desconcertada por lo que había pasado, primero me hablaba con mucha pena y suplica y luego me grito.

Entonces justo a mi lado paso Yuka, su mirada fría y llena de ira poso en mí. Yo también la quede mirando pero confundida, ella tomo la mano de Ryoga y el entrelazo con la suya. Yo arrugue mi entrecejo aún más confundida, entonces ella sonrió de lado aun mirándome y se alzó de puntillas para besar la mejilla de mi amigo.

Yo no entendía nada de nada. Estaba frustrada, dolida, furiosa, confundida. Tenía un montón de sentimientos revoloteando en mi cuerpo, mezclándose unos con otros haciéndome dar jaqueca. Los vi marcharse, todo era tan extraño.

-¿Estas bien akane? – Ranma me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a él. Entonces desperté de mis pensamientos y lo mire, estaba molesto y preocupado. Asentí con la cabeza aun confusa.

Observe todas las miradas de los demás que habían salido a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Ranma me tomo de la mano y me llevo al salón. Muchos murmullos llegaban a mis oídos y algunos no eran agradables.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	14. Mizuki, la prometida de Ranma

**BUENO COMO LES HABÍA DICHO, DESDE AQUÍ TERMINO CON LA HISTORIA CONTADA POR AKANE. DESDE AHORA PODRAN LEER LA HISTORIA CONTADA POR UNA TERCERA PERSONA. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO COMO A MI.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**MIZUKI, LA PROMETIDA DE RANMA **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Trate de analizar la situación, el estado bipolar de Ryoga. Él nunca se abría comportado así conmigo, JAMÁS. Comencé analizar todo lo que me había dicho, (estar con el por ahora era peligroso) (todo lo hacía por mi) (que me quería). No estaba prestado absoluta atención a la charla teórica al maestro de Química, simplemente trataba de encontrar alguna explicación.

¿Estaría Yuka de tras de todo? Recordé la última conversación que tuve con Ryoga sobre Yuka. Hasta donde yo sabía ellos habían terminado, él no la soportaba, su familia estaba insistiendo que él estuviera con ella. Pero Ryoga no era de esas personas que se dejaba doblegar por los demás. Lo conocía, él era una persona que le gustaba tomar sus propias decisiones y no le importaba la opinión de los demás. Y solamente había salido con ella por amenaza de sus padres.

Pero, ¿porque ahora estaba con ella? ¿Por qué desapareció tanto tiempo?

Al verlo mi corazón se había paralizado, y retomo su latido en forma desembocada. Sentí mis manos temblar al igual que mis piernas. Sentía como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pero no sentí miedo. Fue asombro, tristeza y felicidad. Estaba triste porque lo extrañaba tanto y estaba alegre porque lo había vuelto a ver. El abrazo que me dio, me saco de lugar. Pero le correspondí tan feliz que me sentí aliviada, como si me hubieran devuelto el aire. Había estado preocupada, preguntándome donde había estado mi amigo. Y ahora lo estaba viendo completo, su mismo cabello ahora un poco más corto, su cuerpo aún más fuerte que antes. Pero algo había diferente en él. Su voz. En ella se notaba intranquilidad, tristeza, infelicidad.

Tenía que hacer algo, fuera lo que fuera que pasara, no me detendría para saber que ocurría con Ryoga. Sabía perfectamente que Yuka tenía mucho que ver en esto, pero no entendí porque yo tenía que estar involucrada y que por su culpa, ahora Ryoga no podría ser mi amigo. Pero no le permitiría eso. Nadie le prohíbe nada a Akane Tendo, él me había ayudado en varias ocasiones. Y ahora, era hora de que yo lo ayudara.

-¿Akane? – pegue un brinquito en la banca al escuchar la voz de Ranma tan cerca. Salí de mi ensoñación y lo observe, parecía un poco disgustado - ¿En qué tanto piensas? O mejor dicho ¿en quién?

Me encogí de hombros y apoye mi espalda en la banca. ¿Cómo tomaría todo esto Ranma? Él sabía que Ryoga era mi amigo, pero también sabía que era el, el motivo por el cual fingimos ser novios. No quería que Ranma se sintiera mal por mi culpa, ni que desconfiara de mis sentimientos. Así que decidí que le diría la verdad, mis inquietudes, todo lo que sentía al respecto sobre Ryoga. No quería mentiras en nuestra relación, ya que él siempre era sincero conmigo.

-Me… - vacile un poco, pero decidí continuar –me preocupa un poco lo que paso con Ryoga, algo malo está pasando – lo mire algo asustada, esperaba alguna reacción positiva de su parte. Entonces entre cerro los ojos y se acomodó en su puesto.

-Sea lo que sea que pase con Ryoga. Si él no quiere hablarte, mantente al margen - no lo tome como un consejo, más bien me sonó como una advertencia.

Torcí mis labios con desencanto, al parecer me tocaba hacer mis averiguaciones a mi sola.

Después de las clases, Ranma fue a dejarme a mi casa. Hoy no podíamos estar juntos ya que su madre llegaba hoy y tenía que ir a verla al aeropuerto y ayudarla a mudarse a su nueva casa. Aprovecharía ese día a solas para averiguar sobre lo que le estaba pasando a Ryoga.

-Hola akane – me saludo Kasumi en la entrada, busco con la mirada algo y sabía que estaba buscando a Ranma -¿no vino Ranma contigo hoy? – negué con la cabeza mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

-Fue a recibir a su mama al aeropuerto – le explique.

-¿Su madre? Espero conocerla algún día, ya que Ranma es como de la familia –

-Es una mujer muy hermosa y educada, seguramente se llevaran bien – le dije con una sonrisa. Mi hermana y la mama de Ranma eran algo parecidas, tenían esa aura protectora, tenían esa tierna mirada que podían hacerte olvidar cualquier problema que tuvieras y sobre todo eran muy buenas personas.

-Qué bueno que digas eso akane – sonrió para mí – Le diré a Ranma que la traiga a cenar un día de estos, a papa seguramente le gustaría también conocerla.

Eso era seguro, mi papa seguramente quisiera conocer a su "consuegra" pero esperaba que no fuera tan emotivo como siempre porque su pequeña por fin tiene un novio. Avergonzarme frente a Ranma era suficiente.

-Ven a comer Akane, ya pusimos la mesa – Kasumi entro al comedor y yo camine lento de tras de ella.

-¿pusimos? – entonces, cuando por fin entre pude ver a la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese momento.

-¡Akane! – me abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Nabiki! – Nos envolvimos en un abrazo y comenzamos a brincar en ese lugar -¡te estas acostumbrando a no avisar que vienes! –

-Me gusta sorprenderlos – comenzó a reír, regreso a su lugar en la mesa –hubieras visto a papa – señalo riendo aún más fuerte.

-Por poco y le da un ataque de felicidad – comento Kasumi.

-Por mi salud hija, deberías llamarme primero. Prometo no decirles nada a tus hermanas – comento mi papa mientras dejaba el diario a un lado de la mesa.

-Qué bueno que esta toda la familia junta – Kasumi termino de servir la comida.

-¿Y que es de la vida de mi cuñadito? – pregunto Nabiki mientras llevaba un bocado de comida a su boca.

-Fue a recibir a su madre al aeropuerto – comente, no quise dar detalles; ya conocía a mi hermana y sabía que cuando preguntaba algo quería todos los detalles.

-Valla, así que la suegra vendrá a Nerima – su tono de picardía hiso que la mirara de mala gana.

-¿Es cierto eso Akane? – Mire a mi papa que había dejado de comer –En hora buena, así podremos junto con su madre organizar la boda de ustedes. – todos sonrieron alegres.

-¡Claro una boda! Yo me encargare de los preparativos – dijo mi entusiasmada y animada hermana.

-Yo poder ayudar akane con el vestido de novia y… - interrumpí a kasumi en ese momento.

-¡Alto! ¿Quién dijo que pienso casarme? – comente enojada, no quería dejarles armar algo que por ese momento no pasaría. El hecho de que Ranma les siguiera la corriente por molestarme no significaba que estuviéramos de acuerdo.

-Pero hija, tienes a ese muchacho muerto por ti. ¡Tienes que amarrarlo! Es un buen prospecto ya que es un buen artista marcial – Podría ser de gran ayuda para el dojo.

-Además considerando que es muy apuesto y cotizado por las chicas – agrego Nabiki.

-Y porque tiene buenos sentimientos hacia ti – concluyo Kasumi.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema – alce un poco la voz para que no hablaran - ¿Cómo va todo con Taisho, Nabiki? – ella sonrió de lado ya que había cambiado de tema hablando sobre su novio.

-Ya no sigo con el – dijo cortadamente. La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho que dijera algo así; ya que según Nabiki, el era el amor de su vida, la pareja perfecta, todo lo que había podido pedir.

-Hay que mal – Kasumi lamento la ruptura - ¿Acaso paso algo malo?

-Ya sabes cómo es esto Kasumi. Cuando el amor se acaba, hay que superarlo y dar vuelta a la página – La note demasiado tranquila para hablar sobre la ruptura. Ella noto la manera suspicaz en que yo la observaba y decidió no prestarme atención.

Sabía que algo raro estaba pasando con Nabiki. Seguramente Taisho le había hecho algo, Nabiki se caracterizaba por ser una persona fuerte y decidida. Ella sabía fingir muy bien cuando algo malo le pasaba.

.

.

-¿Ahora si me dirás que sucede? – pregunte un poco vacilante. Habíamos subido a mi habitación cuando terminamos de comer. Kasumi había salido y mi padre estaba en su habitación descansando.

-Akane, tu deberías de entenderlo ¿no? – la mire confusa. Resoplo y se acomodó en la cama boca arriba, yo estaba sentada apoyada a la pared – Tienes novio, y sabes que hay peleas entre las parejas. Unas se arreglan y otras… - decía mientras su mirada se perdía en el techo.

-Entonces… ¿ya no volverás a verlo? – no me atreví a mirarla, pues me incomodaba si la viera llorando.

-No… – respondió tranquila – Decidí pasarme a otra universidad.

-¿Qué? – me sorprendí demasiado.

-Sí, necesito cambiar de ambiente - ¿tanto dolía estar cerca de la persona que amas? Entonces comprendí eso, si Ranma y yo por alguna razón nos separáramos; mi única opción para olvidarlo y estar bien seria marcharme de esa universidad.

-¿A cuál piensas ir? –

-A la universidad de Yamanashi – alce mis cejas sorprendida sin mirarla aun. Un sacrificio enorme por tener a tu corazón alejado del dolor.

-¿Hablas con papa al respecto? –

-Después se lo diré, seguramente estará de acuerdo – estire mis manos por mi rodillas y descanse la cabeza sobre ellas –Voy a darte un consejo Akane.

Alce mi cabeza para mirarla.

-Jamás confíes en nadie, la persona que menos esperas te puede clavar una puñalada por la espalda – Su voz sonaba recelosa, seguramente Taisho la habría traicionado.

En ese momento mi celular vibro, estaba a un costado de mi y lo tome.

_Te extraño tanto… _

Sonreí al leer el mensaje. Sabía que Ranma jamás me haría algo malo, habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos disfrutando de nuestro noviazgo. Disfrutando de los besos, las caricias, las conversaciones, los mimos, los juegos, las risas, las peleas. Era algo que hasta parecía efímero, pero estaba pasando.

Tome el celular y comencé a textear para responderle con una boba sonrisa en mi rostro.

_También te extraño demasiado. Nabiki nos llegó de sorpresa, en este momento estoy con ella _

Voltee a ver a mi hermana y ella también se encontraba observando su celular.

_Genial, me alegro mucho amor. Espero que disfrutes la tarde con tu hermana, en la noche pasare a ver un rato, quiero mi beso de buenas noches_

Solté una risita tonta y respondí.

_Te estaré esperando, puedes entrar por mi ventana si quieres _

Me sonroje al mandárselo, me había vuelto una pervertida y lo disfrutaba.

_Cuenta con ello, esta noche me llevare mas que solo un beso _

Solté una carcajada y deje el celular a un lado. Nabiki me miro extraña y se incorporó quedando con los codos apoyados en la cama.

-A ti sí que te afecto el tener novio – comento divertida – Dime una cosa, ¿Cómo es Ranma en la cama? – su pregunta me hiso toser de la nada, ella no aguanto la risa y se mató a carcajadas.

-¡Pero que preguntas son esas Nabiki! – reclame ofendida.

-Oh, vamos Akane. ¿No me digas que aun guardas tu pudor para el día del matrimonio? – aun carcajeaba.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – le aclare muy enojada.

-valla, ¿entonces si ha pasado ese encuentro candente entre ustedes dos? – Su tono pícaro, hiso que ciertos recuerdos fogosos pasaran por mi memoria y me hicieran sonrojarme haciéndome quedar en evidencia -¡lo sabía! – grito triunfante.

-Bueno ya lo sabes, ya no molestes – dije llena de vergüenza. No me importaba si alguna conocida lo sabía, pero que tu familia supiese que ya tienes relaciones sexuales es vergonzoso. Aunque Nabiki mas de ser mi hermana, la consideraba una de mis mejores amigas.

-Tranquila Akane, pero no respondiste mi pregunta – puse mis ojos en blanco y me levante de la cama.

Me levante hacia mi escritorio y comencé a mover los esferos que tenía hay encima. Si no le respondía a Nabiki su duda, jamás me dejaría en paz. Respire hondo tratando de calmar mis nervios.

-Muy bueno – dije casi en un susurro. Luego de eso ella hecho a reír como una desquiciada. No le preste atención ya que se burlaba de mi timidez, pero yo era así. Solo con Ranma lograba ser nada tímida. Necesitaba cambiar de tema ¡ahora!.

-Recuerdas a... ¿Ryoga? – Nabiki paro de reír y entonces voltee a verla, mantuvo los ojos en el suelo pensativa.

-¿tu amigo que te llevo a esa fiesta? – pregunto algo dudosa.

-si – me senté en la silla de mi escritorio –Bueno, quiero que me ayudes en algo –

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que al final te diste cuenta de que te gusta? – la fulmine con la mirada y negué con la cabeza.

-El es solo mi amigo, bueno, éramos – me puse triste de solo recordarlo.

-¿éramos? ¿Quieres decir que ya no lo son? – se acercó a mi más interesada por el tema.

-Esa noche, la noche en la que… Ranma y yo por fin aceptamos lo nuestro, el… - respire hondo y la mire, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos pendiente de lo que yo fuera a decir –…él me dijo que ya no podía ser mi amigo nunca más.

-¿Obviamente le pediste alguna explicación? – Nabiki parecía igual de sorprendía que yo cuando Ryoga me dijo eso.

-Si, le pedí una razón, pero solo supo decirme que… era lo mejor para ambos y que me quería mucho-

-Está enamorado de ti – mire a Nabiki sorprendida.

-¿Qué? – pregunte con sorpresa.

-Es obvio Akane, Ryoga al saber que no tendría oportunidad contigo se alejó de ti – hablo con naturalidad. Torcí mis labios, pues estaba demasiado segura de que no era por eso.

-Pero eso no justifica desaparecer por dos meses y luego cuando me ve me abraza y me dice que todo lo hiso por mí y que es peligroso que este con él. Y aun peor, cuando regresa con la novia que se suponía que detestaba – solté todo de golpe y muy molesta. Ella me miro sorprendida y analizo bien la situación, la vi arrugar el entrecejo y mirar hacia un punto fijo.

-Eso sí que cambia las cosas – murmuro.

-Lo ves, yo…necesito saber si Yuka está de tras de todo esto –

-De que está metida está metida hermanita –

-Sí, yo…necesito hablar con Ryoga, él tiene que explicarme lo que está sucediendo –

-Préstame tu laptop, voy ayudarte –

-Si… - En ese momento recordé que mi laptop estaba en la casa de Ranma. Solté un suspiro y justamente la necesitaba para hacer un trabajo.

-¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto al verme un poco fastidiada.

La olvide en casa de Ranma, ¿me acompañas a verla?

-Cuidado y olvidas tus calzones allá – comento con picardía. Las dos reímos y salimos de la habitación.

-¿Cómo sabes que Ranma está en casa? – pregunto de tras de mi mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

-Primero tocare y si no atiende entrare –

-Cuanta confianza – su tono sarcástico era típico de ella. Solté una risita y salimos de la casa.

Pudimos salir sin darle explicaciones a nadie ya que no había nadie en casa, tomamos un taxi y nos llevó hasta la casa de Ranma. Me extrañe al ver su carro en la casa, supuse que si estaría allí. Bajamos del taxi y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

-¡Wow! Linda casa – Nabiki miraba de pies a cabeza y por los lados toda la propiedad de mi novio.

-Es linda ¿verdad? – sonreí por el comentario de Nabiki y por fin llegamos a la puerta.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi cuñadito – dijo mi hermana. Toque la puerta tres veces, siempre a la segunda vez Ranma me abría. ¿Estaría haciendo algo? ¿Estaría bañándose? Volví a tocar la puerta y si no habría entraría a buscarlo. Bueno a buscar mi laptop.

Iba a sacar mi llave cuando la puerta se abrió. Mi corazón se detuvo sorpresivamente, la sangre me bajo de todo el cuerpo dejándome completamente fría, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Abrí mi boca de la impresión al igual que mis ojos. La chica que estaba frente a mí, la reconocería, jamás olvidaría su cara. Su cabello ondulado color café, sus ojos verdes y sus pestañas bien risadas y perfectas, su piel blanca y el rubor en sus mejillas. Era la chica de la foto, la foto que había visto hace tiempo en el cajón de Ranma. Que por alguna razón después había desaparecido.

-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte? – Mire a Nabiki, y estaba igual de sorprendida que yo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sentí un vacío desgarrador en mi estómago y en mi pecho.

-Eh…yo… - no podía articular ninguna palabra, mi garganta estaba estropeada y mis ojos me querían traicionar.

-Buscamos a Ranma – Hablo Nabiki por mí, su voz sonaba severa al parecer sospechaba lo mismo que yo.

-Él se está dando un baño, pero si quieren pueden esperar – mi corazón se encogió de golpe, sentí que estaba en una pesadilla. Quería salir de ahí, quería salir corriendo. Nabiki al ver mi estado se puso delante de mí para evitar que esa chica me viera.

Soltó una risita un poco hipócrita y me sujeto la mano con fuerza y yo apreté la suya también.

-No sabíamos que Ranma vivía acompañado, lo sentimos tú debes de ser… - Nabiki fingió mucha amabilidad aunque sabía que por dentro estaba echa una fiera.

-Su prometida me llamo Mizuki –

_Su prometida _esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, haciendo eco hasta en lo más profundo de mi alma. Mi pecho subía y bajaba violentamente, solté un sollozo. Inmediatamente Nabiki me apretó más fuerte.

-Muchas gracias, adiós – me jalo del brazo y me saco de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

Corrí siguiendo a Nabiki, yo seguía con mi mirada clavada en el suelo. Mi vista algo nublada por las lágrimas; están caían como cascada sobre mi rostro. Escuche a Nabiki hablar pero en realidad yo estaba pensando en otras cosas, cada recuerdo con Ranma era como un puñal clavado en mi corazón. Me había mentido, pero…no podía aceptarlo, era imposible. ¿Tenía una prometida? La misma que yo había visto en la foto. Todos los te amo de Ranma llenaron mi cabeza por completo. Todo había sido una mentira, de pronto mi mente se nublo y en ella solo estaba la cara de Mizuki. ¿yo que haría? Todo mi castillo, todo mi mundo con Ranma se había desmoronado en un instante, todos los planes para el futuro fueron como si hubiera sido un sueño.

-¡Akane! – de pronto desperté de mis pensamientos malditos. No sabía en qué momento habíamos parado, ni cuanto habíamos corrido. Nos hallábamos en un parque muy alejado de la casa de Ranma, lo recuerdo porque a veces pasábamos por ahí en su carro.

La mirada de Nabiki denotaba preocupación y lastima. Mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar, aun mi cuerpo temblaba y dentro de mí podía sentir aun el frio, como si me hubieran helado la sangre. Me lance a los brazos de mi hermana y llore como jamás en mi vida había llorado. Llore casi a gritos, no me importaba si alguien nos veía o nos escuchaba. Yo solo abrace fuertemente a mi hermana y sentí que mi estómago dolía tanto que me tire al suelo aun llorando. ¿Así dolía la traición?

-Tranquila Akane…no vale la pena – la voz de mi hermana también sonaba algo quebradiza, simplemente no podía responderle ya que no podía ni hablar.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar pero yo hice caso omiso no podía si quiera moverme. Nabiki abrió mi bolso y saco mi celular de él.

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil Saotome! – el solo escuchar su apellido me dolía tanto que sentía que moriría. Me aferre al regazo de mi hermana, ella acariciaba mi cabello mientras hablaba con aquel individuo que mi mente rechazaba en saber su nombre.

-¡Yo no quiero escuchar tus estúpidas excusas! Solo te digo que Akane no está sola y te juro por Dios que jamás la volverás a ver…. ¡Ella no quiere hablar contigo! – grito, supuse que Ranma quería hablar conmigo ¿y ahora que haría? Seguramente el me buscaría por mar y tierra.

-¿¡Sabes que!? ¡Mejor vete al diablo con tu prometida! – escuche como lanzo el celular lejos. Una sensación de _deja vu _paso por mi memoria. Había perdido antes un teléfono así y también por la misma causa.

-Nabiki….ayúdame… - pedí con un hilo de voz. Ella me abrazo fuerte y apoyo su mentón en mi cabeza mientras me acariciaba el cabello. Sabía a lo que me refería, sabía que no deseaba verlo.

-No te preocupes Akane, no lo volverás a ver jamás – cerré mis ojos desahogándome de nuevo en las piernas de mi hermana.

Jure en ese momento que jamás, JAMÁS. Volvería a confiar en alguien. Y jamás, volvería a ver de nuevo a Ranma Saotome.

_**CONTINUARA… **_


	15. Recuerdos y promesas

**BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN RESUMEN DE TODA LA HISTORIA POR EL LADO DE RANMA, DESDE QUE VIVIA EN CHINA HASTA QUE FUE A JAPON Y CONOCIO A AKANE. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ES UN POCO LARGO PERO TAMBIEN SE QUE LO VAN A DISFRUTAR. **

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**RECUERDOS Y PROMESAS**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Aquel fatídico día, donde dos corazones llenos de amor, ilusión y pasión se separaron; el destino de aquellos amantes que se entregaban promesas de amor, había cambiado por completo. El amor de apoco se fue disfrazando de odio por parte de Akane, la sensación de traición la había cambiado por completo. Al contrario Ranma, que se sentía solo y miserable. Pero en las noches, donde las distracciones que usaban de excusas para no pensar en el otro ya se perdían con el crepúsculo; llovían los recuerdos de aquellos momentos donde se podía sentir las huellas que había dejado grabadas en su piel, los besos ardientes y cálidos, la entrega de dos cuerpos fundiéndose en uno solo.

Ranma al principio de toda la confusión trato de buscar a Akane esa misma tarde en su casa, pero ella no estaba, un sentimiento de culpa y dolor envolvía cada día de su vida sin dejarlo vivir en paz, se arrepintió de haberle ocultado la verdad a Akane sabiendo de ante mano que ella odiaba las mentiras. Paso ya más de un año, después de que Akane había desaparecido completamente del mapa. Había buscado por mar, cielo y tierra a la dueña de su dolor, la quería, la necesitaba; la necesitaba más que el agua para vivir. Con su sola presencia sabía que ella podría devolverle la vida que había perdido. Nadie le había dado señal del paradero de Akane, ni su familia. Kasumi le había dicho que no podía decirle donde se encontraba ya que su hermana menor se lo había implorado a ella y a su padre.

Sentado en su cama, la cama donde ella amaba estar porque siempre decía que era un paraíso dormir en esa cómoda y mullida cama. Donde le había hecho el amor hasta dejarla sin energías, donde conversaban hasta quedarse dormidos. Recordaba como casi todas las noches el momento en que la vio por primera vez.

Había decidido hacerle caso a su madre sobre establecer su vida y ser alguien con un título. La verdad a él no le interesaba mucho eso de estudiar, amaba las artes marciales y vivía para ellas. Pero también respetaba a su madre y ella siempre le insistía que estudiara. Así que decidió partir.

Quería alejarse de China, pues allí se sentía confundido y obligado hacer algo que en el fono no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Tenía una mala relación con su papá, ya que manejaba su vida como un titiritero. Lo último que hiso fue comprometerlo en matrimonio con Mizuki Hiso. No la conocía en lo absoluto, era una completa extraña. La llevo a vivir a su casa con ellos y la verdad al principio no se sentía a gusto y le daba igual ya que el solo quería dedicarse a lo que más le gustaba, las artes marciales. Lo obligo a compartir momentos con aquella muchacha, pase al tiempo que pasaba con ella siempre se convencía de que nunca, jamás sentiría algo por ella. Pero era tanta la presión de su padre que lo habían confundido. Llego a pensar que le gustaba. Ella lo seducía a diestra y siniestra, aprovechaba los momentos en que sus consuegros no estaban y lo seducía para que el la tomara y le hiciera el amor.

Era una chica demasiado lanzada, era coqueta y decidida. Ranma llego a un punto en ceder a sus encantos, y por la confusión había dejado que ella se saliera con la suya y ambos mantuvieron relaciones en su habitación.

Pasaron los días así, ella vivía hablando sobre su futuro, sobre su casamiento, hasta sobre los futuros hijos que podrían tener. Pero no, esa no era la vida que él quería. Así que decidió irse de China para despejar su mente y alejarse de la presión. Su madre lo apoyo pero su padre se negó por completo, Nodoka tuvo que persuadir a Genma diciendo que Ranma iría a estudiar a Japón para poder así mantener a su futura familia y que era necesario que Mizuki se quedara con ellos hasta que Ranma regresara, que no podía negarse ya que su hijo era mayor de edad.

Ranma agradecido por la mentira se fue lo más pronto que pudo, evitando a Mizuki. Pero esa noche ella entro a su habitación a despedirse de él.

-¿Ranma? –Entro sigilosa hasta llegar a él, se puso de rodillas y lo abrazo por la espalda. Él se encontraba empacando y con solo tenerla ahí deseaba un más poder irse pronto.

-Mañana me iré en la mañana –dijo secamente mientras seguía empacando, no quería herir sus sentimientos pero tampoco quería mentirle.

-Yo esperare por ti, hasta que regreses y decidas casarte conmigo –Mizuki tomo el rostro de Ranma y lo giro un poco y beso su mejilla.

-Mizuki, no quiero… no quiero que esperes, si encuentras a alguien mejor que yo. Te deseare la mejor suerte del mundo – cerro sus ojos, no le gustaba lastimar a los demás pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Mizuki de volver.

-Ya es tarde para eso, mi corazón te pertenece únicamente a ti. Te amo Ranma, y se que estas confundido, pero te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario… - la chica se acomodó hasta quedar frente a él y lo beso en los labios. Ranma no cerró sus ojos y espero paciente a que ella terminara el beso –nos veremos pronto amor… - dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a su prometido tranquilo para que pudiera seguir empacando.

La partida de Ranma le dolía de sobremanera pero sabía que él estaba confundido. Pero también sabía que jamás se rendiría y que su compromiso con él era para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente Ranma se había ido antes de que ella lo notara, se sintió triste, pero había tenido la suerte de haber puesto una foto suya y un número en su maleta la tarde de ayer. Seguramente lo vería cuando llegara a Japón.

La llegada de Ranma a Nerima había sido muy cansada, había arrendado un departamento hasta encontrar una casa donde vivir. Gracias al dinero de sus torneos podría vivir hasta como un rey, también aprovecho el tiempo para buscar universidad. Quería cambiar su estilo de vida, lejos de las obligaciones y las tradiciones, así que decidió entrar a una universidad cara. No le importaba mucho que seguir, así que como un niño jugo _detin marin_ hasta que escogió medicina.

La soledad allí no le afectaba ya que estaba acostumbrado y en ocasiones se sentía a gusto. No es que siempre hubiera estado solo en su vida, simplemente la soledad era mucho mejor para él.

Ya estaba listo, estaba ya en su nueva casa. Todo lo tenía bien amueblado y había escogido para su suerte una casa con un dojo, no tan grande pero si perfecto para entrenar. Había encontrado en su maleta la foto de Mizuki y su teléfono, resoplo resignado y guardo la foto en el cajón que estaba al lado de su cama. Nunca había llegado una chica que le interesara tanto, no sentía de verdad ese sentimiento del que en ocasiones hablaba su madre. Ese sentimiento donde decía que cuando uno se enamora siente mariposas en el estómago y una necesidad enorme de estar cerca de esa persona.

Y eso fue justamente lo que le paso, aquella mañana cuando la vio. Él se encontraba arrimado a un árbol mirando el lugar que sería su nueva universidad. Entonces la vio caminar frente a él, su cabello largo, negro con destellos azulados. Su manera de vestir distinta a las demás chicas de por allí, su mirada absorta de los demás, su piel blanca, sus dedos moviendo su cabello a un lado. En ese instante sintió una enorme atracción hacia esa muchacha, la vio sola, no la veía con nadie. Parecía que a ella también le gustaba disfrutar de la soledad como a él. Entonces una necesidad enorme de conocerla lo invadió por completo.

Sintió cierta obsesión con saber quién era ella, jugó con sus dedos algo inquieto entonces decidió seguirla. En su camino un hombre se interpuso diciendo que él lo guiaría hasta su nuevo salón. Al parecer el hombre lo conocía, chasqueo los dientes desencantado ya que la había perdido de vista.

Pero su suerte cambio por completo, cuando entro a su salón. No presto mucha atención a la conversación del hombre con la señora que era la maestra. Entonces la vio, sentada al final de la fila. Ella también lo estaba observando y vio cómo se sonrojaba y giraba su mirada hacia la ventana, sintió algo extraño en su interior y sonrió enternecido. Se presentó a la clase por sugerencia de la maestra y con la mirada buscaba un asiento cerca de la chica pero no lo hallo. Tuvo que sentarse a lado de una chica muy linda de cabello largo y castaño con ojos azules como los de él.

No paro de observarla de reojo, se veía tan distraída, tan linda. No apartaba su mirada de la ventana al parecer eso le gustaba mucho, y también escuchar música ya que no se sacaba los audífonos. Tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que inventar una excusa para acercarse. En su rostro pudo apreciar la timidez y la inocencia pero a la vez pudo ver una personalidad fuerte y eso lo atraía bastante. No le prestaba mucha atención a la conversación que tenía Ukyo –su nueva compañera – solo respondía con un _aja, claro._

Todo estaba a su favor ese día, pues le tocaba hacer un trabajo con ella. La verdad no sabía ni cuál era el tema de nuestro trabajo, lo más importante para él era acercarse a ella. Cuando sonó la alarma de descanso la vio levantarse apresuradamente entonces la detuvo.

-¡Tendo espera! –sonrió al verla con una cara de pocos amigos. Definitivamente esa chica lo iba a traer loco toda su vida.

-¡Ranma! Dijiste que vendrías conmigo a comer – maldijo en su interior, Ukyo estaba con él. No lo había notado, entonces seguramente en sus contestaciones del _aja y claro _el accidentalmente había quedado con ella a comer.

-Ukyo prometo que iré, pero ahora no – rogué porque aquella chica se fuera y me dejara a solas con Akane Tendo, su nombre sencillamente era hermoso.

-No te preocupes, yo…solo iba a la biblioteca a ver unos libros –explico akane, se sintió un poco decepcionado y pensó que tal vez a ella no le interesaba –a la entrada del receso puedo entregarte uno para que lo leas si quieres.

-¿enserio? –quería escuchar un no como respuesta y se la llevaría de allí para estar solos.

-ya la escuchaste Ranma ¡vamos! –Ukyo comenzó a jalar de su brazo y este se estaba frustrando, miro a akane de nuevo para ver si cambiaba de opinión pero esta no lo hizo.

No había pasado más aburrido en su vida escuchando los parloteos de Ukyo y su amiga esa… Azusa. Hablaban hasta por los codos, respondía de nuevo con respuestas cortas pero tampoco siendo grosero. Escuchaba el parloteo de que él era el chico más lindo de la facultad, de que parecía el más fuerte. Muchos halagos eran mucho para él.

Cuando por fin vio de nuevo a akane al entrar, decidió que era su oportunidad. La miro pidiéndole, implorándole que la librara de esa pesada y por fin ella había captado el mensaje. Estuvieron conversando sobre su tarea y cuando la vio quedarse quieta mirando algo, el dirigió su vista hacia donde ella miraba y se trataba ni nada más ni nada menos que un muchacho. Frunció un ceño y entonces una luz se encendió en su cabeza. Ella era tímida e ingenua, y él era un chico ingenioso dispuesto a tener lo que quiere. Así que invento el plan para que ella pudiera "conquistarlo". Sabía que era algo loco e impulsivo, pero fue la única idea que se le cruzo por la cabeza.

Para su suerte ella había accedido, entonces en ese momento quiso hacerle pensar que solo sentía una amistad por ella -no quería asustarla- pero si por él fuera, la tomaría en ese mismo instante y le robaría un beso, aunque fuese uno pequeño. Sus labios carnosos y algo finos lo estaban tentando. Jamás había experimentado un sentimiento así, ni si quiera con Mizuki.

Sonrió al recordar el día en que supuestamente le estaba leyendo los gustos de Ryoga. Simplemente leía los de él, no se consideraba un gran besador como describía, ni un buen amante en la cama ya que solo lo había hecho varias ocasiones y solamente con una persona. Pero quería que ella tuviera una buena impresión de el –un verdadero hombre- era egocéntrico, pero también quería ayudarla a ser menos tímida. Y si ella aceptaba el le ayudaría dándole algunas clases, sabía que solo con ella dejaría que ese lado apasionado de el saliera a flote.

Recordaba como adoraba hacerla sonrojar, como amaba hacerla intimidar. Recordó aquella ocasión donde la llevo al _karaoke, _agradeció al cielo de que justamente apareciera Ryoga con su novia, así que ideo el plan de noviazgo con derecho a cualquier cosa. Y cuando el beso sintió que su cuerpo perdía el equilibrio. Fue un sentimiento maravilloso, y sintió ganas de volverla a besar y lo hiso, se sintió un poco mal porque parecía que para ella era demasiado pronto. Pero quería hacerla sentir segura; todo fue un desastres después, cuando ella ya no regreso del baño. Un sentimiento de desesperación lo invadió, pero cuando ella contesto –al parecer enojada- se calmo un poco. Se fue a su casa, no tenía ganas de estar en ese lugar si no era con Akane. Entonces su desesperación regreso de golpe cuando ella no contestaba, había mandado muchos mensajes y marcado miles de veces. Así que decidió ir a verla, y cuando lo hiso sintió una cálida ola que golpeaba su corazón de forma placentera. Verla allí dormida lo hiso sentir tan indefenso, ella al parecer podía ser la única en poder desarmarlo. Decidió que no la dejaría jamás, y que haría lo que fuera por ganarse su corazón.

Cuando la volvió a ver, ahora cambiada. Una corriente pasó por todo su cuerpo, no pudo evitar observarla detenidamente así como todos sus compañeros. Su hermoso cabello largo negro azulado resaltaba su hermoso color de piel, apetecible para cualquiera. La blusa que usaba ese día hacia resaltar su hermosa figura. Sintió una necesidad enorme de poseerla, se sintió estúpido, como un adolescente. Entonces cuando vio que ella grito porque un chico la había tocado, su furia corrió por todo su cuerpo. De golpe se levanto y lo arrojo al pizarrón, soltó palabras que él nunca creyó que diría. Una sensación de posesividad se apodero de él, Akane era suya, la tenía que hacer suya para siempre. La vio un poco asustada así que trato de camuflar sus sentimientos, tomo su celular y escribió.

_Soy un buen actor ¿A que si?_

Ella parecía enojada, se sintió un poco mal. Pero, ¿Qué había hecho de malo? Akane lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura, a veces pensaba que ella sentía algo por él, y a veces no. Le había escrito pero ella no había contestado, cuando estuvo en el salón comenzó a lanzarle papelitos ya que quería su atención como sea. Decidió que era tiempo de llevarla a su casa y así lo hizo, era algo arriesgado pero tenía que hacerlo. Aprovechaba cada momento para robarle un beso corto en la universidad, pero él no quería solo un beso corto. Se moría por uno más intenso y lo iba a conseguir.

Había sido realmente placentero practicar las miradas, sentía que ya no era simplemente un gusto o un capricho, ahora era mucho más. Se estaba enamorando ¿en tan poco tiempo? Cualquiera diría que es estúpido, pero entonces recordó lo que su mama un día le dijo _amor a primera vista. _Pensó en eso, y sentía que le estaba pasando con Akane. Fue realmente encantador verla dormir, lo disfrutaba mucho. La había encontrado dormida en su cama y soñaba con apoderarse de sus labios. Y así lo hiso cuando se levanto y conversaron, saco el tema de la practica y funciono.

Fue un choque eléctrico como lo podía describir. Sentir sus suaves labios era algo efímero, no podía resistirlo, tenía ganas de devorarlos y dejarlos rojos. Y cuando ella le dijo que quería mas, esa fue la mecha que necesito para dejar salir toda la tensión que tenia. Ya no lo pudo controlar, la necesitaba, necesitaba de su cuerpo para estar cuerdo. La recostó en la cama devorando sus labios, sus respiraciones fuertes lo llevaban al borde de la locura, beso su cuello y quiso sentir su piel. Al ver que ella estaba cediendo a las caricias, eso lo impulso aun más para continuar con su desborde de pasión. Mordía y succionaba sus labios como un loco. Caricias y gemidos suaves escapaban como eco en la habitación. Quería hacerle el amor, moría por hacerle el amor. Ella le pertenecía, era suya, fue el primero en besarla e iba a ser el primero en hacerle el amor. Estaba listo para hacerlo al igual que ella. Con un dolor desgarrador tuvieron que parar ya que ella tenía que irse, pero todo cambio a partir de ese día.

Su confianza había aumentado, estaba feliz de que ella cediera a sus besos. Pero no todo era color de rosas, sabía que ella aun estaba enamorada de Ryoga y eso le dolía, quería tener una oportunidad pero no quería presionarla. Entonces una noche sintió que ella también sentía lo mismo. Habían salido a una feria y al karaoke y cualquiera que los viera diría que eran una hermosa pareja de enamorados.

Esa noche no resistió ni un minuto más y decidido devoro sus labios con hambre. Ella cedió al instante y fue como fuego que ahogaba sus cuerpos, se moría por ella, la amaba. Mordía sus labios con lujuria mientras ella acariciaba su pecho, rugió su nombre en voz baja, necesitaba más, quería aun más. Sus manos pasaron por su cuerpo y sus muslos aprontándolos. Entonces algo de cordura entro en su cabeza, paro el beso y la miro asustado pensando que ella se asustaría. Y como sus sospechas estaban resultando ciertas la abrazo fuertemente pidiéndole que no se alejara de él. Habían decidido irse a casa, pero ella se había quedado dormida en su auto así que decidió llevarla a su casa.

Se sintió mal al verla tan ebria, no quería que ella hiciera algo que no quería y se arrepintiera; pero se moría de ganas de hacerla suya, el no podría controlarse, así que decidió hacer que ella bebiera café y mantener una cierta conversación normal.

Pero al parecer esa noche ella le puso las cosas difíciles, pues cuando indirectamente le pidió que la besara, su fuerza de voluntad se fue a la mierda. La tomo con fuerza y se acostó sobre ella y la beso tan intensamente, tan apasionadamente como jamás había besado en su vida. Estaba fuera de sí, subía y bajaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo queriéndola sentir aun mas. Ella parecía también mas apasionada y eso lo volvía loco. Escuchaba sus gemidos y eso lo excitaba aun mas, quiso que ella sintiera como lo tenía. La acomodo debajo de él para poner su erección sobre ella. Al parecer ella también estaba de acuerdo en todo. Pero entonces, paro el beso. Ella estaba ebria y no quería que hiciera algo que al día siguiente no recordaría ¿La amaría tanto para no aprovecharse de la situación? Pues sí, no quería tirar todo lo que había logrado a la basura, mañana mismo le diría lo que sentía, le diría que la amaba y que quería que estuviera con él.

-Estoy buscando a Akane, después podríamos hablar – Quería escapar de la situación incómoda con Azusa, ella lo había acorralado en receso en el pateo cuando él estaba buscando a Akane para decirle lo que sentía.

-Pero quiero hablar contigo primero, sobre algo importante – su voz sonó a suplica. El puso los ojos en blanco y respiro resignado. Su madre le había enseñado a ser cortes con las mujeres -¡maldita educación!- pensó

-Bueno, dime ¿Qué necesitas? – la vio jugar con su cabello, se estaba impacientando. Iba a insistir en que le dijera que ocurría; fue sorpresivo, ella lo sorprendió con un beso. Lo tomo de la camisa con fuerza y lo beso.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, pero entonces coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros y la separo.

-¿¡Que te pasa!? – grito molesto. Ella puso cara de borrego lo cual le pareció ridículo y se fue de allí antes de que ella dijera algo.

Decidió seguir buscando a Akane para confesarle su amor, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Ya se estaba desesperando, hasta la había buscado en la biblioteca pero no la encontraba.

-¿Buscas a Akane? – la voz de Ukyo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, ¿la has visto? – pregunto algo impaciente.

-¿No lo sabías? – Arrugo sus cejas, Ukyo parecía de esas mujeres que moría por contar el nuevo chisme –Ryoga dejo a Yuka por Akane, al parecer ya son novios porque se fueron juntos.

Sintió una punzada en su pecho, miro hacia un lado y sintió como todo se iba a la basura. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de allí. No podía ser posible que Akane le hiciera eso, ella no podía. ¿Pero porque? Ella no era su novia de verdad, sintió desesperación recorrer su cuerpo. Sintió ganas de golpear a Ryoga hasta que se quedara sin apellido, sintió ganas de llevarse a Akane junto con él y desaparecer. Llamo a su celular pero ella no contestaba, por ultimo su celular enviaba a buzón. Se desespero aun más, llamo a su casa y su hermana Kasumi no sabía darle respuestas de donde estaba. Siguió llamando, hasta fue a buscarla pero aun no llegaba. Decidió irse a su casa y esperar. Volvió a llamar y Kasumi supo decirle que había llegado y que estaba dormida. Volvió a llamar más tarde pero aun no se la pasaban inventando alguna excusa y eso lo enfureció. A la mañana siguiente decidió ir a buscarla pero tampoco la pudo ver, habían dicho que estaba indispuesta. Su desesperación se estaba volviendo cada vez más insoportable.

Ese día en la universidad paso absorto de todo, no entendía nada. Akane de verdad lo había usado y había aprovechado todo para conseguir a Ryoga, y lo había conseguido. Se sintió traicionado aunque sonara estúpido. Pensó que akane sentía lo mismo por él, pero todo fue una mentira. Pero quería una explicación, necesitaba escuchar de la boca de ella toda la verdad, no sabía si aguantaría no besarla, pero no quería hacerlo ya que el beso seria lleno de furia y recelo.

Un recuerdo fugaz paso por su mente, recordó cuando ella le dijo que Ryoga iría a su casa. Se fue directamente para allá a esperar y así fue. Vio el carro de Ryoga llegar a dicho lugar, no le importo esperar, así que se quedo allí. Entonces después de algunas horas la vio salir, se inclino hacia el volante y la observo detenidamente ¿Se había cortado el cabello? Soltó un suspiro, se veía realmente hermosa. Tenía tantas ganas de bajar del auto y comerla a besos y decirle todo lo que sentía. Sus deseos se rompieron cuando vio que Ryoga la besaba, parecía que la besaba en los labios, no veía muy bien de allí. Apretó sus manos fuertemente al volante, sentía que podría romperlas. Los celos se apoderaron de él, no lo soportaba, tenía unas ganas inmensas de bajar y partirle la cara a Ryoga. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y apoyo su cabeza al volante apretando la mandíbula. Volvió la mirada a Akane que ahora se encontraba sola, al parecer mirándolo. Su corazón latió rápidamente, perdió el aliento. No podía hacerle eso, la amaba mucho para arruinar su felicidad, se trago todas las ganas de bajar y se marcho rápidamente de allí.

Todo se volvió una mierda para él, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie. Abrió el cajón para sacar el cargador de su laptop que hace mucho no usaba y entonces vio la foto de Mizuki, definitivamente jamás sentiría algo por ella. Tomo el papel con su número y lo boto a la basura, la foto la guardo en medio de un libro que jamás leería.

Las invitaciones a una fiesta llovían en su página social, estaba sin ánimos de nada, estaba dolido. Entonces pensó _esto fue culpa mía por meterme de esta manera con ella _Akane no tenía la culpa de nada, ella ahora era feliz porque había conseguido lo que siempre quiso, Ser novia de Ryoga. No tenía que ser egoísta. La amaba mucho para desear que Ryoga desapareciera. Aunque no quisiera, el tenia que seguir con su vida. _¡Diablos!_, pensó, no podría seguir con su vida si no era con ella. Toda la noche paso pensando en Akane, recordando sus besos y sus caricias. Soltó una risita al recordar los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos ¿Los volverían a pasar igual? No creía, ahora que era novia de Ryoga dudaba mucho que volvieran las cosas a ser como eran antes.

Decidió despejar su mente y decidió ir a regaña dientes a la fiesta. Esa noche le daba todo igual, el grupo de Azusa y Ukyo se le unieron como lapas. Tenía un trago en su mano y absorto a las conversaciones miraba todo el lugar. Entonces su corazón se detuvo cuando la vio. No pensó que era ella, entrecerró los ojos forzando la vista para ver si era ella. Entonces reconoció sus hermosos ojos. Estaba demasiado hermosa, sexy también. La vio con un chico conversando alegremente, se le acercaba al oído. ¡Era el colmo! Estaba siento coqueta con ese chico, sus celos aumentaron de sobremanera pero todo cambio radicalmente cuando ella lo miro y le sonrió de manera coqueta ¿Qué estaba tramando? Se pregunto.

Así paso toda la noche, provocándolo hasta el punto en que no pudo más y la tomó entre sus brazos, no quería golpear a ese chico por culpa de Akane por provocar sus celos, estaba funcionando muy bien.

-¿A qué juegas Akane? – pregunto con voz ronca. La sujetó fuertemente, necesitaba sentirla. Quería besarla pero algo no lo dejaba.

-No…no se dé que hablas – la sintió nerviosa, aprovecho para acercar su rostro al de ella y pudo sentir su cuerpo temblar lo cual lo complació. Aun lograba tener esos efectos en ella.

-¿Eres novia de Ryoga? – pregunto molesto. Necesitaba saber la verdad de la boca de ella.

-Y que más te da, tú tienes otras cosas por las que preocuparte – la miro extraño, no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería. Se frustro demasiado, esa chica lo iba a volver loco – Azusa está bailando con otro ¿no te importa? – la verdad le importaba muy poco lo que sucediera con ella. No la entendía, esa mujer estaba volviéndolo loco ¿acaso estaba celosa? ¡Pero ella estaba con Ryoga!

-Te lo pregunto de nuevo Akane ¿A qué crees que juegas? – estaba más confundido que nunca, estaba a punto de volverse loco. Si Akane le decía que si estaba celosa, juro por Dios que se la llevaría de ahí y le haría el amor, le demostraría la manera intensa en que la amaba y la deseaba, solo necesitaba esa frase de ella – Solo mírate. Estoy confundido Akane.

-¿Qué tengo de malo? – Cerro los ojos aguantando el coraje, su manera de hablar tan neutral y sin importancia lo estaba poniendo furioso – Hay muchas chicas lindas aquí Ranma ¿Qué haces conmigo? –

-¿Qué hago contigo? Akane, me estabas evitando. Y luego te veo acompañada de Ryoga y luego ¿coqueteándome? No querrás provocarme porque no habrá vuelta atrás – le advirtió, no se iba ni a imaginar lo que provocaría con eso.

-Yo también te vi muy bien acompañado en la universidad – la miro confuso y no escucho lo que dijo después.

-¿En la universidad? ¿Cómo es eso? –

-Ryoga me debe de estar esperando – Quería huir de nuevo, pero él no iba a permitírselo.

-No te vas de aquí hasta que me expliques que esta pasándote – le hablo con voz firme y la sostenía aun con más fuerza.

-¡suéltame! – exigió la chica, pero él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Ranma cariño… -escuchó la voz de Azusa, pero no le importaba. Sostenía aun más fuerte el cuerpo de Akane.

-Hazle caso a tu novia – la soltó ya que ella lo había pisado en el pie y eso le dolió. La vio marcharse de allí, la vio alterada. Pero esta vez ella no se le iba escapar, se soltó del agarre de Azusa y paso entre la gente buscándola. Entonces la vio, estaba discutiendo algo con Ryoga y luego la vio marcharse. Era su oportunidad.

Salió corriendo tras ella, iba muy rápido y la lluvia se estaba haciendo presente.

-¡Akane! – le grito su nombre para que se detuviera, sentía su corazón latir demasiado fuerte. Estaba nervioso, ella lo ponía así. Pero quería aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas -¿¡Porque huyes de mí!? – volvió a gritar mientras se acercaba poco a poco.

-¿¡Que quieres Ranma!? – sintió dolor y aun mas confusión que antes.

-¡Dime porque! ¡Dime porque estas así conmigo! – dentro de el esperaba, añoraba escuchar _"porque te amo" _tenía miedo si no escuchara eso. Pero tenía que salir de las dudas de una vez por todas. Juro que si su respuesta era la que esperaba, jamás la dejaría ir de nuevo.

-Ya no puedo mas Ranma, no…no quiero – Confundido comenzó acercarse más ella. La vio alejarse pero quería abrazarla, quería sentirla, quería besarla. Se arto de sus esquivas y la tomo de los hombros fuertemente.

-¡Quiero que me lo digas! – Gritó frustrado - ¡Dilo!

-¡Dije que me sueltes! – intentaba zafarse de él, pero el chico no se lo permitía – Ranma, por favor. Quiero conservar el poco de amistad que nos queda – su voz sonó a suplica. El chico simplemente sintió como su corazón se partía en dos por lo dicho de la chica.

-¿¡Eso es lo que sientes por mi!? ¿¡Amistad!? – grito dolido.

-¿¡Quieres saberlo!? – Lo empujo fuertemente separándolo un poco -¡Te amo! Maldición, y todo por culpa de este maldito trato entre tú y yo.

Esa confesión lo había dejado estático, vio como la chica comenzó a llorar. Su corazón revivió de manera súbita. Entonces sintió un gran alivio en su pecho, una alegría tan inmensa que no podía comparar con nada.

-¡Por eso no quiero verte! ¡Intente dejar pasar el tiempo! Todo por hacerle caso a Ryoga y a mi hermana… - Entonces le pareció tan tierna en ese momento, tan expuesta y tenía que decírselo. La escucho seguir hablando pero no le prestaba atención.

-akane – seguía acercándose pero ella se alejaba aun más sin parar de hablar.

-akane – ya se estaba cansando y la tomo de los hombros furioso pero a la vez feliz - ¿¡vas a dejarme hablar!? - ella callo súbitamente y entonces soltó una risita y no pudo evitar decir - ¡Eres la persona más ingenua y tonta que eh conocido en mi vida!

Sabía que había sido la peor forma de empezar una declaración, su corazón se encogió cuando vio temblar su labio inferior y soltar sollozos. Se asusto y rápidamente la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Crees que me acerque a ti con la excusa de ayudarte a conquistar a Ryoga?, ¿Crees que salía contigo, te besaba y te acariciaba solo para darle celos a Ryoga y ayudarme con las chicas? – Akane se aparto de él y lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Crees que todo lo que según leí en la pagina social de Ryoga era verdad? – Ranma moría de ganas por besarla, moría de ganas de decirle que era la única mujer en su vida - ¡Todo eso es lo que me gustaba a mí! ¡Me gustaste desde el momento en que te vi entrando a la universidad! ¡Me encantaste desde que te vi en el salón! ¡Y no dejaba de pensar en ti después de que te propuse el bendito trato!

La vio en estado de shock ¿acaso tenía que ser más directo? La tomo fuertemente de los hombros y la acerco a él.

-¡Maldición te amo! ¡Por poco y me vuelvo loco cuando te vi en tu casa con Ryoga. Tuve que irme de ahí, porque era capaz de cometer una locura! – grito el joven.

-No…no puede ser posible – el coraje subió por su cuerpo. Estaba harto de la desconfianza de la chica.

-¿¡Porque siempre eres tan negativa cuando se trata de ti!? – la acerco mas a él - ¿¡No crees que alguien pueda amarte!? ¡Pues estas equivocada! – respiro hondo tratando de calmarse, sabía que la estaba asustando, entonces sabia una forma en la que ella le creería – Te encanta observar por la ventana en el salón para pensar, siempre escuchas música para no escuchar a los demás, cuando tuerces tus labios… lo haces cuando algo no te agrada, cuando estas triste, y amo cada vez que lo haces. Hablas poco, y cuando estas feliz…nadie puede callarte – dijo soltando risitas cortas.

-¿Crees que alguien que no te ama supiera todo esto de ti? – Ranma estaba satisfecho, ella estaba realmente sorprendida – Todo lo que hice, todas las excusas… todos los momentos que aproveche para robarte un beso, todo, ¿crees que lo hice por el trato?

La vio respirar agitadamente. Eso lo hiso sonreír, tomo su rostro entre sus manos para besarla pero ella hablo.

-por… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – balbuceo su dulce amor.

-¡Porque pensé que estabas enamorada de Ryoga! – se sintió estúpido, Akane lo amaba y ambos pensaron todo lo contrario. Soltó una risa llena frustración pero a la vez de alegría.

-Fuimos…fuimos unos tontos – ella correspondió a su risa. Pero de pronto su rostro cambio - ¡Pero yo te vi! ¡Te vi besando a Azusa!

Ranma la miro confundido, entonces recordó el beso que ella le había robado contra su voluntad, la miro ofendido.

-¡Ella me beso a mí! ¿¡Acaso no viste cuando la aparte de mi!? – pregunto molesto.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No pude soportarlo! – observo a la chica bajar la cabeza, entonces todo cayó en cuenta para él.

-Por eso desapareciste… ¡tú nos viste! Diablos Akane, ¿No lo entiendes? – La chica lo miro confundida – eso fue obra de esas tipas ¡nos querían separar! – Ranma la miro desesperado, ya no quería mal entendidos entre ellos. Quería tomarla entre sus brazos y nunca más volverla a soltar.

-¿y que hacías con ella hoy? – vio en su mirada desconfianza.

-Pensé que estabas saliendo con Ryoga. Yo… estaba muy triste, y pensé que mi oportunidad había acabado y no me importaba con quien estuviese. Entonces cuando te vi… tan hermosa, sexy… - Ranma comenzó a cerrar la distancia entre ellos -, la manera en que me mirabas, como…queriéndome provocar. Me confundió aun más y fue… frustrante no saber que estabas planeando.

-yo, yo… quería saber si sentías algo por mi – murmuro la chica. En ese momento los ojos de Ranma destilaron amor y pasión completo. Añoraba tenerla así, quería de una vez por todas besarla.

-Akane… - murmuro su nombre. Entonces no aguanto ni un minuto más y se apodero de su boca, toda la tensión, la amargura, la tristeza, las ganas de demostrarle el amor que sentía; todo lo demostró en ese beso. La tomo de la nuca y la acerco aun mas a él besándola como jamás la había besado, quería hacerla suya, quería sellar el amor que tenían. Mordisqueo sus labios queriendo saborearla aun mas, sus lenguas danzaban apasionadamente. Sintió que Akane mordió su labio y eso lo enloqueció.

-Te deseo Akane… vámonos de aquí… - volvió a besarla sin dejarla responder y se la llevo.

Esa noche le había hecho el amor, disfrutando de su piel, disfrutando las embestidas que eran como tocar el cielo por primera vez. Había tenido relaciones antes, pero jamás había hecho el amor. Porque hacer el amor era como lo decía la palabra _amor, _y lo disfruto tanto que le prometió amor eterno. Akane jamás le había hecho sentir algo así por nadie, ni por Mizuki.

.

.

Todo cambio un día, en que se arrepintió completamente de haberle ocultado el secreto de que estaba comprometido, un compromiso al que pensaba cancelar. No se lo dijo por miedo a que ella se enojara y lo dejara, ya que sabía que Akane era orgullosa y odiaba las mentiras.

El día en que su madre llego a Japón no espero, ni se imaginaba por nada del mundo que Mizuki llegaría con ella. Sintió el miedo invadir todo su cuerpo, si Akane se enteraba de que ella estaba allí todo acabaría entre ellos. Akane era cerrada y siempre mal interpretaba todo, y sobre todo era celosa. Las llevo a su casa, tenía que hablar seriamente con Mizuki y decirle que todo entre ellos no iba a funcionar y que estaba enamorado de alguien más.

-Mizuki, tomare un baño rápido y luego hablamos – maldijo en su interior, estaba sucio ya que un niño en el aeropuerto había derramado una bebida encima suyo.

Mientras se bañaba estaba pensando en cómo decirle a Mizuki que no la amaba y que quería que regresara a China con su familia. No quería lastimarla ya que habían hecho una bonita amistad, pero tenía que ser sincero con ella. Sabía que con la ayuda de su madre podría hacerlo. Salió del baño y la encontró en su cuarto mirando unos cuadernos.

Su mirada era seria, vio en sus ojos un brillo que pudo descifrar, eran lagrimas a punto de salir. Miro en sus manos y pudo ver en la hoja del cuaderno la foto de Akane pegada con su nombre y apellido, un corazón a su lado y su nombre.

-¿Así que era ella? – murmuro la chica. Se sintió mal por Mizuki y se acerco un poco a ella.

-Mizuki, te lo iba a explicar – dijo apenado y triste.

-¿la amas? – dijo en un susurro quebradizo. Ranma cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

-Si – Vio a Mizuki cerrar los ojos a causa del dolor y derramar algunas lagrimas.

-Pues…creo que ella…ahora te odia – Ranma la miro confundido y trato de entender a lo que se refería. Su corazón latió fuerte no permitiría que Mizuki le dijera nada.

-No la vas a buscar – le advirtió.

-No hace falta – la chica limpio sus lagrimas y se puso de pie dándole la cara –Ella vino por su cuenta… - Ranma sintió como toda su sangre se helaba y un miedo lo invadió – Le dije que eras mi prometido.

Ranma sintió su corazón latir peligrosamente, la miro asombrado y asustado. Rápidamente tomo su teléfono y la llamo al celular. La amaba con toda su alma, no quería perderla. La buscaría por cielo y tierra para explicarle que a la única mujer que ama es a ella.

.

.

Más de un año, todo siempre fue una pesadilla desde que vio a la prometida de Ranma. Y peor cuando el padre de el Genma Saotome la busco días después junto con Mizuki, eso fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado.

-Imagino que eres una chica decente Akane Tendo – dijo el hombre del turbante. Estaban sentados en el comedor bebiendo una taza de té. Mizuki estaba al lado del hombre con una cara de sufrimiento. Akane solo sentías tantas ganas de llorar pero no quería que ellos la vieran.

-Dígame que es lo que quiere señor Saotome – Exigió, quería estar sola y no saber nada de los Saotome. Había dicho en su casa que negaran que ella estaba. Pero cuando su hermana le dijo que era el padre de Ranma no tuvo más remedio que bajar.

-Nosotros somos una familia de costumbres, y Ranma creció así. Mizuki fue destinada para él desde el día en que nació, y deje que Ranma viniera a Japón a estudiar. Pero, que tuviera un desliz…contigo – Akane cerró los ojos ofendida –, no significa que no quiera estar con Mizuki, el la ama desde hace muchos años.

Akane permaneció en silencio, sintiendo como su corazón se quebrantaba en mil pedazos.

-Ranma, el me pidió… que te dijera que lo perdones, no quiso lastimarte. Me dijo que no estaba enamorado de ti, simplemente se confundió – Dijo Mizuki quebrantando silencio, Akane la miro con odio y dolor -, el se casara conmigo, me ama.

Akane apretó su falda con sus manos, sentía enormes ganas de llorar. Sentía que ya no le quedaba nada bueno en la vida.

-Te pedimos que para, no confundir mas a mi hijo… Te alejes de él para siempre – Genma saco de su bolsillo una chequera. Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida y se levando de su lugar.

-Mire señor, le voy a pedir con todo respeto que salga de mi casa… - trato de conservar la cordura para no golpear a ambos – Le prometo que no volveré a ver a su hijo, por mi puede ser feliz con ella – dijo con odio – Yo me iré a vivir lejos de aquí así que no tiene por qué preocuparse.

En realidad no lo había decidido aun, pero con lo que acababa de pasar decidió definitivamente irse de Nerima para jamás volver a ese chico de los ojos azules. Lo olvidaría, aunque le doliera, lo haría. Empezaría una vida de nuevo, pero ya no iba a ser la misma tonta, ingenua de siempre. Ahora nadie iba a volver a burlarse de ella.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PUES ASI DA GIROS A VECES LA VIDA. NO TODO ES COLOR DE ROSA, PERO AQUÍ SABRAN LO QUE ES AMAR A UNA PERSONA A PESAR DE LA DISTANCIA Y EL TIEMPO, LUCHAR CONTRA TODO PARA OBTENER SU AMOR DE VUELTA. SUBIRE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PRONTO.**

**¡ADIOS! **


	16. ¿Que diablos?

**¡HOLA AMIGOS!**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ASI COMO ALGUNOS LOS DEJO CON EL ALMA EN LA BOCA JAJAJA PUES NO TODO ES TAN MALO. MIENTRAS AUN EXISTA EL AMOR LO DEMAS NO IMPORTA, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE.**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**¿QUE DIABLOS?**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

La luz de la mañana entro de golpe en cuarto, se llevó las mantas hasta su cabeza para quejándose con murmullos.

-No importa que sea sábado Akane, debes de levantarte – No quiso prestarle atención a su amiga y compañera de apartamento, se movió de lado y quiso volver a dormir. De pronto sintió como jalaban sus sabanas.

-No seas mala Akari – Akane se incorporó poco a poco con cara de pocos amigos.

-Me prometiste que irías conmigo al centro comercial – la joven de cabello oscuro se sentó al filo de la cama mirando a Akane algo molesta.

La joven de cabellos azulados soltó un suspiro y agacho su cabeza con pesar.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunto mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Son las diez de la mañana dormilona. Quien te manda a quedarte hasta tarde entrenando –

-Ya te dije que necesitaba entrenar – Akane tomo la toalla de su armario y salió perezosamente de la habitación.

-Bueno entonces no te quejes – la chica siguió a su amiga hasta la puerta del baño -, tu me prometiste que irías conmigo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Akari aplaudió mientras dio un salto en el aire, al ver que consiguió que su amiga se levantara.

Akane se miró al espejo del baño, se sentía aun cansada. Había entrenado toda la noche, era su manera de des estresarse. Había pasado más de un año, exactamente: 1 años y 7 meses. Había tomado la decisión de irse de Nerima aquel día cuando el padre de…ni siquiera quería recordar su nombre. Cuando el señor Genma fue a visitarla junto con Mizuki. Fue el peor dolor que jamás había sentido, la traición y el engaño. Su corazón había muerto ese día, prometió que nadie, nunca jamás, se burlaría de ella.

Ese mismo día le dijo a Nabiki que quería irse con ella, su hermana inmediatamente la apoyo en todo ya que decía que sentía lo que es que te engañen, decidió tomar los ahorros que tenía guardados para pagar su matrícula. Su padre lloro por mucho tiempo y su hermana Kasumi apoyo a su hermana, aunque le dijo que esa no era la forma de huir de los problemas.

Había pedido el traspaso de la universidad de Yamanashi, y gracias a sus buenas calificaciones se le hiso fácil. Quiso empezar su vida de cero, haciendo algo imposible para ella –tratar de olvidar a Ranma- Su primer amor, el único hombre al que le había entregado su cuerpo, al único hombre al que le había jurado amor eterno, al único hombre que le había dado su corazón por completo. Pero su corazón había muerto el día en que abandono Nerima.

Ella era una chica demasiado atractiva y era el centro de atención en la nueva universidad. Era mejor de lo que esperaba, la universidad era pública. Todos eran personas normales, nada que ver cómo eran en su otra universidad, ahora si se sentía en su mundo. Había tomado un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagarse sus gastos personales, ya que su padre decidió pagarle la universidad. Consiguió un trabajo de mesera en un restaurante _Caffe Nigth _era muy popular entre los chicos de la universidad, y era más frecuentado en las noches ya que funcionaba también como un bar, estaba dividido en dos pisos. La parte de arriba era un restaurant no tan elegante pero si tenía buen aspecto, y en la parte de abajo funcionaba un bar.

En su trabajo conoció a Akari su mejor amiga. Cuando Nabiki le comento que iría a vivir con su nuevo novio, ella no tenía como pagar la mitad de su hermana. Para su suerte Akari recién se había mudado a la ciudad y no tenía donde quedarse, se hicieron muy amigas el primer día. Ella tenía una personalidad algo alocada y picara, era una chica arriesgada y divertida. Akane y Akari siempre salían juntas a bailes y a comer en las tardes, pero cuando Akane decidía quedarse a estudiar o a entrenar no había nadie quien la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

La compañía de Nabiki le había hecho mucho bien, aunque al principio se encontraba deprimida por todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en Nerima, su hermana se encargaba de hacerle ver que la vida no acababa ahí, y que no tenía por qué tirar toda su vida a la basura por culpa de Ranma; que mientras el seguía con su vida normal ella tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Akane de a poco comenzó a salir adelante, ocupaba su tiempo estudiando, trabajando, compartiendo con sus amigos. Todo cual le era posible para no pensar en Ranma, aunque las noches la traicionaban y dejaba salir todo el llanto acumulado. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba con toda su alma.

Había ocasiones en que imaginaba que no le importaba nada y que lo iría a buscar y lo besaría hasta saciar toda su sed que a veces causaba desesperación. Pero sabía que no se atrevería a hacerlo; primero, por miedo, miedo a encontrarlo con su nueva vida, con su esposa, y segundo por orgullo. Akane era una acumulación de sentimientos dentro de ella, amor, traición, dolor, engaño, ira. Pero por fuera siempre mantenía una sonrisa aunque sus ojos no dijeran lo mismo.

Había hombres que siempre la invitaban a salir y le decían cosas bonitas, pero ella jamás les creía y les decía que perdían el tiempo malgastando sus estúpidas frases con ella. Akari siempre se reía con Akane ya que le había dicho una frase que jamás la olvidaría –_el hombre promete hasta que lo mete, después de metido olvida lo prometido- _Akane en ocasiones salía con chicos, pero su corazón se negaba a algo más. Ella luchaba contra ese sentimiento pero era más fuerte. Siempre que salía con alguien era para probarse así misma que podría rehacer su vida, pero era un trabajo inútil.

.

.

Iban saliendo del apartamento, conversando sobre su trabajo y sobre el nuevo chico que quería conquistar a Akane.

-mira, parece que alguien se mudara – Akari señalo al frente de su puerta, justo en frente de su apartamento habían hombres llevando muebles dentro.

-¿Qué paso con el señor Mushiro? – pregunto Akane mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

-Parece que se mudó con su hijo, el pobre estaba muy enfermo y su hijo lo llevo a Corea – ambas bajaban ocuparon el ascensor ya que era difícil bajar por las escaleras con tantos hombres trabajando.

-¿Quién crees que sea nuestro nuevo vecino? – Akane marco el número del primer piso mientras se acomodaba su bolso.

-No lo sé, pero espero que sea un hombre apuesto. Así podríamos invitarlo a nuestro departamento aprovechando que está justo en frente de nosotras – hablo animada Akari.

-Pero por lo menos que sea guapo – ambas rieron al imaginarse al nuevo vecino. Akane en realidad no le importaba de quien se tratara, pero le encantaba seguirle el juego a su amiga, es divertía mucho con ella.

-¿Has sabido algo de Nabiki? – pregunto su amiga mientras tomaban un taxi para irse al centro comercial.

-Hablamos hace dos días, dice que esta de lo más feliz en el departamento de su novio – se subieron al taxi y dieron la dirección – lástima que viva al otro lado de la ciudad, la veo muy poco.

-Sí, lastima. A mí también me agradaría verla, y hacer esas salidas de las tres mosqueteras – ambas rieron al recordar las memorables salidas nocturnas donde bailaban toda la noche y se reían a carcajadas cuando Akane seducía a los chicos y luego los mandaba a volar.

-Eras muy mala – critico riendo su amiga.

-¿Mala? Ustedes eran las que me obligaban, yo lo hacía por diversión, además no me interesaban en lo absoluto – dijo Akane.

Ambas llegaron al centro comercial y anduvieron por todas las tiendas de ropa, aprovechando el salario recién cobrado y la semana de vacaciones. Estaban cansadas del explota miento de su jefe Musse, aunque fuera del trabajo y en horas de descanso se comportaba como uno de los mejores amigos, dentro del trabajo siempre era estricto - _tenía que ser Chino- _pensaba Akane siempre que le hacía caso.

-Oye, cuéntame cómo va todo con Shinosuke – pregunto Akari mientras miraba pícaramente a su amiga y le hincaba el hombro.

-Ya te dije que solo lo veo como un amigo – resoplo Akane.

-Si claro, desde que llegaste a trabajar se volvió cliente frecuente –

-Yo no tengo la culpa de eso – se pararon a comer algo – me da un helado de chocolate por favor – indico al chico del mostrador -, Además, ya le deje claro las cosas el otro día.

-Si pero, es tan lindo – grito con desesperación, quería golpear a su amiga por dejar ir a un bombón como Shinosuke.

-Lo sé, es muy apuesto pero… No quiero tener una relación ya te lo he dicho – tomo su helado y el su amiga, se fueron a sentar cerca de la ventana.

-Akane, como tu amiga te voy a dar un consejo – Akane se acomodó en su puesto y entre cerro los ojos fingiendo atención, ya estaba cansada de escuchar los consejos de su amiga por empezar una vida sentimental de nuevo –, Lo que te paso en el pasado, ¡ya! ¡Olvídalo! – Decía mientras hacía gestos con las manos – Eres una chica muy linda, necesitas un chico estable que te quiera… como Shinosuke por ejemplo – Akane le había contado a su amiga sobre aquel chico de su pasado, jamás le dijo su nombre ya que ella le dolía solo pronunciarlo.

-¿Me lo dices tú? La mujer que no quiere tener una relación seria con nadie y se la pasa saliendo con cada chico distinto cada fin de semana – dijo relamiendo su cono de chocolate, miro triunfante cuando Akari no supo que contestar contra eso.

-Es…es muy diferente – es encogió de hombros y miro desinteresadamente hacia otro lado.

-Disfruto mejor de la compañía de Shinosuke como amigo, aunque a veces es algo pesado y se la pasa tratando de seducirme – dijo algo molesta. Akari la miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, quería cachetear a su compañera de departamento por lo que acababa de decir.

-Es fuerte, es guapo, que digo guapo es guapísimo. Tiene los ojos azules, es alto, tiene un hermoso cabello café y tiene un cuerpo que mejor ni digo – Akane soltó una risita al ver las expresiones de su amiga -, Como mujer, debería de estar ofendida. Pero como eres mi mejor amiga, trato de comprenderte.

-Creo que a ti te gusta más, porque no salen una noche. Prometo no enfadarme – Akane sonrió, pero al parecer a su amiga no le causo gracia.

-Debes estar bromeando, el pobre de Shinosuke se muere por ti y ya lo he visto haciendo lo imposible para conquistarte – Akane se sorprendió de lo ingenua que podría resultar Akari y eso la hacía sentirse mal, no quería que ella pasara por lo mismo que ella paso.

-Mientras yo estoy aquí, quien quita que este con otra soltando toda la tensión que le causaba estar conmigo – Se aproximó a Akari, ella aun la miraba descifrando lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué dices? – pregunto confundida.

-Que mientras yo estoy aquí, el seguramente esta con otra mujer en un cuarto haciéndolo salvajemente – Akari se sonrojo y soltó una risa.

-Por Dios Akane, jamás en mi vida eh conocido a una mujer más desconfiada que tu – Akari no para de reír, akane simplemente sonrió de lado y cruzo las piernas. Miro hacia la ventana esperando que su amiga parara de reír.

.

.

Por otro lado, Se encontraba un muchacho de trenza pensativo en un balcón. Una mujer de Kimono salió a buscarlo y lo encontró, ya no era el mismo hijo que había tenido antes. Ahora había cambiado mucho, se notaba distante, en ocasiones triste y algo molesto. Desde que había sucedido todo eso con Akane, había visto como su hijo querido había hecho hasta lo imposible por encontrarla, pero nunca tuvo noticias de ella. Trato siempre de aconsejarle que dejara las cosas pasar, que todo en la vida pasaba por algún motivo. El chico se empeñó en seguir buscándola. Cuando ella se había retirado de la universidad trato de averiguar a donde había pedido su traslado pero no le dieron la información. Así que decidió salir de la universidad, ya no quería estar ahí.

Había roto el compromiso con Mizuki, pero su padre se oponía rotundamente alegando que tenía que cumplir con el honor de su familia. Pero a él no le importaba nada, tenía en claro que nunca amaría a esa mujer, que solo le podría guardar eternamente un cariño de amigos. Mizuki no le quedó más remedio que aceptar su amistad, teniendo la esperanza que algún día él se diera cuenta que si quería un futuro feliz, seria junto a ella. No quería presionarlo para que no se alejara, y siempre estaba a su lado fingiendo ser su amiga. En ocasiones lo seducía con la intención de llevarlo a la cama pero el la despreciaba y eran en esos momentos en que se iba lejos. Harto de la situación decidió entrar de nuevo en los torneos internacionales y vivir para luchar. Así también podía ocupar su mente en otras cosas y no en Akane,

Akane, su amor verdadero. Ahora le guardaba algo de rencor porque ella nunca quiso escucharlo y eso le demostró que nunca confió en el. Si lo amara de verdad, dejaría que le explicara las cosas, pero ella lo único que hiso fue desaparecer. Eso lo llenaba de coraje, pero no podía evitar seguir sintiendo el amor que sentía por ella. Pero se juró así mismo que trataría de olvidarla, olvidar a alguien que no confiaba en él. A demás pensó que sería lo más sano para el, supuso que Akane ahora estaría rehaciendo su vida, así que pensó hacer lo mismo. Después de muchos torneos y volverse famoso decidió que era hora de tomar un descanso, quería establecerse y tener una vida tranquila. Y quien sabe, seguir en la universidad.

-¿Ranma? – la mujer se acercó a su hijo quien miraba distraído el horizonte. Estaban en un edificio de una televisora, estaban a punto de hacerle una entrevista sobre su futuro. Donde el diría que se retiraba por un tiempo de las tarimas.

-¿ah? Hola mama – no espero verla ahí - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto su hijo. Nodoka sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro fuerte de su Ranma.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas hacer? – pregunto mientras miraba hacia el horizonte.

-Más que seguro. A demás, ya tengo un lugar donde quedarme – sonrió para sí mismo.

-Lo pregunto porque…tú sabes que tu padre… - Nodoka se sintió algo mal pero quería advertir a su hijo sobre las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

-Mamá, si ese señor dijo que no vería ni un centavo de él, la verdad me tiene sin cuidado – la interrumpió algo molesto – No necesito de el para que me mantenga, tengo el dinero suficiente.

-¿Y que harás con Mizuki? – pregunto preocupada.

-Ya le dije que entre ella y yo puede haber solo una amistad. Cuando me dijo que quería vivir conmigo me negué – Nodoka se sorprendió por lo que le acaba de decir su hijo.

-¿Eso te dijo? – pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí, pero sabe de sobra que no siento nada por ella. No le dije donde iría a vivir, la verdad no pienso decírselo a nadie, solo a ti pero cuando ya esté ahí – Vio a su madre sonreír y eso le agrado – Y por cierto, tienes que prometerme que esta vez no dejaras que Mizuki te acompañe.

Nodoka bajo la cabeza algo apenada, ya que cuando ella fue a Japón se había dejado convencer de Mizuki para llevarla con ella. Y gracias a ese descuido toda la vida de su hijo había cambiado, se sentía tan mal que en las noches lloraba de verlo mal. Pero Ranma le aseguro que ella no tenía la culpa, que no se preocupara. Nodoka sabía de la relación de Ranma con Akane y pensó que sería lo mejor llevar a Mizuki para aclarar la situación. Pero nunca pensó que las cosas se saldrían de control.

-Te lo prometo – ambos sonrieron y volvieron su vista hacia el horizonte.

-Señor Saotome, tiene que darse prisa saldrá al aire en cinco minutos – ambos voltearon al escuchar la voz de hombre regordete que había salido a la azotea a avisarlos.

.

.

Las chicas estaban en una tienda de aparatos eléctricos, Akane pensaba comprar una secadora de cabello ya que la suya se había dañado. Y Akari pensaba comprar algún producto interesante que pudiera llamarle la atención. Akane no dejaba que su amiga mal gastara el dinero ya que se sorprendía en como el dinero se hacía agua en sus manos. Siempre que veía algo que le interesaba, aunque no supiera que era lo compraba.

-Yo iré a ver unas cosas por allá, no vemos aquí – propuso Akari. Akane asintió y se fue del otro lado.

Paso por los televisores, habían muchos y de diferentes tamaños. Entonces vio uno que le gustó mucho, era de plasma y grande, las imagines definidas.

-Este se vería bien en mi cuarto – entonces vio el precio del televisor y puso los ojos en blanco –ni hablar.

Pasó por otros televisores más pequeños que el grande y entonces su respiración se contuvo mientras un programa de televisión llamo demasiado su atención. Se hiso un poco para atrás sin quitar la vista del televisor.

-_Cuéntenos Señor Saotome, ¿es cierto lo que dicen? Se retirara algún tiempo de las artes marciales – _Un hombre de un conocido programa de televisión entrevistaba al chico que había sido el causante de que todo su mundo diera un vuelco de 360 grados.

Ranma vestía una camisa china azul abotonada, con mangas largas que llegaban hasta los codos. Tenía un pantalón negro y su típica trenza. Los ojos de Akane destilaron emoción y nostalgia, siempre que evitaba ver los periódicos donde salía Ranma y los programas de televisión también. Pero ahora lo estaba viendo y no podía evitar verlo.

-_Es cierto, decidí tomarme un descanso… - _La joven sintió un vuelco en su pecho al escuchar su voz, aquella voz tan hermosa que lograba hacer que su corazón latiera de prisa como lo estaba haciendo justo ahora. Cerró sus ojos y recordó cuando él hablaba a su oído.

-_Valla, es una interesante noticia para tus fans. También hay una pregunta que nos llega siempre y es ¿El gran Ranma Saotome tiene novia? – _Akane sintió que su corazón y su respiración se detuvieron de pronto. Pensó que seguramente diría que estaba comprometido o tal vez casado.

Justo cuando el oji azul iba a contestar, el canal se había cambiado. Akane dio un respingón hacia atrás y salió de su concentración. Busco con la vista al responsable de haberle cambiado el canal, pero sacudió su cabeza sacando a Ranma de sus pensamientos. Se regañó mentalmente.

-_No seas estúpida Akane, el ya hiso su vida. No tiene por qué afectarte – _decidió seguir su camino buscando la secadora de cabello.

Por fin tomo lo que buscaba y se quedó en el lugar de encuentro donde se suponía que Akari estaría. Estaba cansada de esperarla, así que saco su celular y marco su número.

-Hola Akane – la chica volteo asustada cuando sintió la mano en su hombro. Entonces se alivió cuando vio que solo se trataba de Shinosuke con uno de sus amigos.

-Hola Shinosuke, hola Ken – saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? – pregunto el joven de los ojos azules.

-Vine a comprar unas cosas, estoy esperando a Akari – señalo con el pulgar hacia atrás indicando que ella un se encontraba mirando algunos artículos - ¿ustedes también compraran?

-Nosotros en realidad íbamos ah – Shinosuke golpeo a Ken haciendo que este parara de hablar.

-Nosotros también íbamos a comprar aquí – Akane lo miro con un ojo entrecerrado, se había comportado extraño. Bueno aunque en realidad esa era la personalidad de su amigo.

-De acuerdo, bueno si quieren pueden ir. No creo que Akari demore en salir –

-Eh… Ken, porque no vas a comprar lo que me dijiste esta mañana – Ken miro extraño a su amigo, como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

-Eh, si claro – bufo el muchacho y le sonrió a Akane – Nos vemos Akane – la chica se despidió con la mano. Entonces hubo un momento de un incómodo silencio, se sentía un poco incomoda y gritaba en su mente el nombre de su amiga.

-Oye Akane, ya que estamos en el centro comercial ¿No te gustaría ir a ver una película? – Shinosuke guiño su ojo pareciendo sexy, en realidad se veía muy sexy cuando coqueteaba pero Akane no creía ni una palabra y sabía que dentro del cine aprovecharía para besarla.

-Eh, lo siento Shinosuke – sonrió la chica de cabello corto, no quería parecer grosera – Es que estoy con Akari y no quiero dejarla sola.

-Bueno, también puede venir ella y Ken – Propuso el chico insistente. Akane soltó un suspiro, quería hallar la manera de negarse. Sabía las intenciones de Shinosuke, pero lo que el chico desconocía era que mientras más insistiera mas la asustaba.

-Shinosuke yo… - balbuceo la chica buscando una excusa perfecta.

-¡Claro que acepta! – Akane se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de tras de su espalda.

-¿Qué? – Akari la miro pícaramente mientras akane solo la miraba con ganas de asesinarla.

-Bueno, entonces porque no vamos a comer algo y de ahí vamos al cine – Ahora Shinosuke se veía más animado, su amigo había llegado de tras de Akari y todos se dirigieron al cine.

-Te voy a matar cuando lleguemos a casa – murmuro Akane despacio pero lo suficientemente alto para que su amiga la escuchara.

-No dramatices Akane, es más agradéceme por el favor que te estoy haciendo – Murmuro también Akari. Los chicos caminaban delante de ellas dirigiéndolas hacia un lugar de comida.

-¿¡Qué favor se supone que me haces al lanzarme a la boca del lobo!? – murmuro Akane.

-Amiga, no quiero que mueras por abstinencia sexual. Es un bombón aprovéchalo – Akane al escucharla un tic nervioso invadió su ceja. Se llevó la mano sobando su sien tratando de calmarse.

-Valla amiga que tengo, no sé lo que haría sin ti – murmuro molesta.

-Lo sé, ¡yo también te quiero! – Akari murmuro emocionada y se abrazó del brazo de Akane.

-Era sarcasmo – dijo Akane molesta.

Habían pasado la tarde comiendo con los chicos. Akane conversaba animadamente con los tres ya que así se sentía más cómoda, ella quería mucho a Shinosuke pero le asustaba las veces en que el la coqueteaba o quería intentar algo más allá de su amistad. No era que le huyera a las relaciones simplemente no creía en ningún chico. Se la conocía en la universidad como la chica más deseada y difícil, y el que saldría con ella sería un afortunado. A ella no le gustaba salir con chicos de la universidad, a decir verdad no le gustaba salir con nadie. No desde las veces en que había intentado salir con unos chicos.

El primero con el que salió, todo había salido bien por el momento. Akane simplemente se hacia la de oídos sordos cuando la halagaban ya que sabía que ese era el método de conquista de ellos. Una noche quiso probar si había podido superar su recuerdo de Ranma. Habían ido al departamento de el chico, habían bebido algunas copas. Se besaban apasionadamente, pero Akane no lograba excitarse, lo volvía a besar aún más apasionada y paseaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo buscando placer pero no lo hallaba y eso se volvía frustrante. Cuando aquel chico se desbrocho el botón del pantalón y se bajó el cierre. Akane se asustó, lo detuvo diciendo que se sentía mal. Aprovecho la distracción del muchacho y salió del departamento, esto no se lo había contado a nadie, no quería que su amiga le dijera que era su imaginación y que tenía que relajarse.

El segundo chico con el que salió, fue mejor que el primero, salieron por un mes. Era atento y nunca la presionaba en nada, la invitaba al cine y a bailar. Siempre era considerado cuando se trataba de besarla, pidiendo su permiso. Una noche pensó que estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso, después de una fiesta habían ido al departamento del muchacho. Los besos fueron subiendo de nivel, Akane trato de no pensar mucho y dejarse llevar, pero le era algo imposible, pero al menos no era como con el primero. Había llegado hasta la cama del muchacho y este empezó a quitarle la ropa. Akane lo besaba ferozmente buscando la excitación que no encontraba, disfrutaba de los besos pero no eran como ella quería. El joven estaba tan excitado que se bajó los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos. Akane al sentirlo un miedo la invadió por completo y aparto al muchacho inmediatamente, ella apenas tenía su ropa interior puesta. Al ver lo que estaba pasando se tapó los senos y lo miro asustada. El joven no quería parar y se abalanzó contra ella queriendo obligarla a hacerlo.

-¡No puedes dejarme así! – gruño el chico, Akane sintió su erección en su pierna y soltó un sollozo.

-¡No! – grito con todas sus fuerzas y lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago. El joven cayo de la cama sosteniéndose el abdomen, al parecer no podía respirar y la miro con rabia.

-¿¡Eres estúpida o que!? – Akane no le prestó atención y se levantó poniéndose su ropa - ¡Esto no te lo perdonare Akane Tendo!

¿Dónde había quedado el chico amable? Todos los hombres eran así. Aunque una vez su hermana Nabiki le había contado que dejar a un hombre excitado era lo peor que le podrían hacer. A Akane no le importó como se sintiera el chico, simplemente se fue de allí, se dio cuenta que no estaba preparada para ese paso.

Después de dos días se había enterado que aquel chico ya tenía una novia y que se la había llevado a la cama. Desde allí ya no quería tener nada que ver con nadie, pensó que pronto llegaría un verdadero hombre que levante sus deseos ocultos, pero por el momento iba a esperar.

Las chicas iban llegando a casa en la noche. Su amiga seguía riéndose de ella recordando cuando Shinosuke trato de besarla y ella simplemente no dejaba de llenarse la boca de palomitas y dulces.

-Gracias a ti tengo dolor estomacal – Se quejó Akane.

-Pero fue bastante gracioso, El pobre de Shinosuke al final se dio por vencido – iban a entrar al edificio pero Akane se quedó en la puerta.

-Si claro, al final de la película recién. Iré comprar algo para el dolor de estómago, enseguida subo – Akari soltó una risita y entro al edificio. Akane fue a una farmacia cerca de allí y pidió algo para el dolor.

Definitivamente no era su día, odiaba cuando Shinosuke quería intentar besarla. No quería presiones ya se lo había dicho, pero él no entendía. Entro al edificio y subió por el ascensor al piso cinco. Iba refunfuñando entre dientes mientras metía la llave en la perilla de la puerta. De pronto escucho la puerta del frente abrirse. Volteo curiosa a ver de quien se trataba, entonces su corazón se detuvo.

Ambos se miraban sorprendidos, sus ojos azules que tanto añoraba y odiaba, su rostro ahora un poco cambiado, su cuerpo más fornido. Su respiración se detuvo, sintió como si no existiera gravedad, pero tenía que reaccionar. Sus piernas temblaron, creía que se caería pero saco fuerzas y se metió rápidamente al departamento. Se apoyó en la puerta, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera salvaje, sintió su cuerpo temblar y sus rodillas perdieron equilibrio haciéndola caer al suelo.

-Que…diablos… - su voz sonaba quebradiza, aún estaba asustada. Pero no cabía duda, lo reconocería en cualquier lado. Era Ranma, Ranma era su nuevo vecino.

.

.

Afuera de su departamento un joven de trenza estaba igual de sorprendido, su cuerpo no le respondía, sentía como si temblara. Su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente, no quito la vista de la puerta de su vecina en ningún momento. Entonces reacciono.

-Que…diablos… - sintió que no podía hablar. La había visto, había visto a Akane. Después de tanto buscarla, la encuentra sin siquiera proponérselo.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y NO DEMORARE MUCHO EN SUBIR EL OTRO CAPITULO. **


	17. ¡No puede ser cierto!

**HOLA AMIGOS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. **

**PUES CONTINUO ACTUALIZANDO Y ESCRIBIENDO :D**

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI LES GUSTE. **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**NO PUEDE SER CIERTO.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Akane seguía de rodillas apoyada en la puerta. Su respiración se había calmado un poco, pero aún estaba que no lo podía creer. Seguía con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión, aun creía que todo lo que había visto era solo una ilusión, un espejismo.

-¿Akane? – Akari se asomó a la entrada y vio a su amiga con las manos pegadas en el suelo y su mirada clavada en el infinito – Amiga ¿estás bien? – se acercó a ella rápidamente.

-Yo…eh…si – la miro, trato de sonreír pero sentía que sus labios temblaban.

-Pero mírate nada más, estas pálida. Seguramente si estas mal del estómago – la tomo de los brazos y la ayudo a incorporarse – Todo fue mi culpa, hasta estas temblando – dijo apenada.

-No…te preocupes, solo necesito ir a mi habitación – Akane mostro una sonrisa rápida y se dirigió a su habitación. Akari se quedó parada en medio de la sala confundida por lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué le pasa? – se preguntó en voz alta.

Akane camino de lado a lado por su habitación, tenía sus manos sobre su boca maldiciendo en voz baja.

-Esto no puede ser cierto – decía mientras seguía caminando por su habitación – Seguramente lo confundí – Una parte de ella al verlo sintió que estallaría de la euforia pero la otra parte de ella sintió un dolor que trataba de enterrar.

Abrió la ventana de su cuarto que daba a su balcón, apoyo sus manos en la baranda. Su corazón un latía con euforia, tenía que calmarse. Entro de nuevo a su habitación y busco entre sus cajones una cajetilla de cigarrillos, no acostumbraba a fumar pero Nabiki le había pegado la costumbre de que cada vez que estuviera pasando por un mal momento no había nada más reconfortante que fumar.

Aún tenía la cajetilla casi llena ya que solo había fumado dos veces en un mes por culpa de la presión de la universidad y el trabajo. Fue hacia el balcón y apoyo sus codos en la baranda, encendió el cigarrillo con las manos un poco temblorosas. Se regañó mentalmente, no tenía que ponerse así. Trato de darse valor, Ranma no tenía que ponerla en ese estado ¿Era él? se volvía a preguntar miles de veces. Si era el, seguramente estaría viviendo con su esposa, seguramente se estaría burlando de ella de la manera tan estúpida en la que actuó. Si Ranma no sintió nada al verla ¿Por qué ella tenía que demostrar miedo al verlo? Tenía que ser fuerte y no demostrarle ningún sentimiento, después de todo lo que paso por culpa de él no tenía por qué demostrarle algo.

Dio otra fumada al cigarrillo, soplo y vio como el humo volaba con el viento. Su corazón por suerte había dejado de latir tan fuerte, y entonces todo se volvió triste para ella. Recordó las noches apasionadas junto a él, los besos que lograban elevarla hasta el quinto cielo, sus manos recorrer todo su cuerpo. También recordó las amargas noches en que lloro hasta quedarse dormida pensando en él, la cara de Mizuki, todo lo que dejo por empezar de nuevo. ¿Exagerado? Ella no lo veía así, necesitaba un lugar apartado de Ranma, y ahora parecía que el destino estaba en su contra.

Un ladrido la sobresalto, pego un brinco y miro hacia su derecha. Junto a ella estaba el balcón de su vecino.

-_Maldición – _pensó, pues no se había dado cuenta de que Ranma podría salir cualquier momento de allí.

Se acercó un poco y vio que las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, la puerta corrediza también estaba cerrada. Asegurándose de que todo estuviera seguro, apago el cigarrillo y se acercó al perro pastor alemán, este jadeaba y movía su cola animado.

-Hola pequeño – el balcón no estaba tan pegado, se estiro un poco para acariciar la cabeza del perro y este jadeo más alegre. Akane soltó una risita pues le gustaban muchos los animales -, mejor me voy antes de tu dueño salga.

Akane se alejó del animal y se metió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta corrediza a su paso. Decidió que lo mejor sería dormir, aún era temprano pero necesitaba la siesta. Ya estaba un poco más tranquila, pero aún seguía asombrada, no quería que esto afectara en su vida. Decidió que haría como si Ranma Saotome no existiera.

.

.

Al día siguiente Akane despertó de lo más tranquila. Se sentó en la cama, flexiono sus piernas y apoyo los codos en esta sobándose la cara con las manos. Pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño la noche anterior, así que se levantó de muy buen ánimo. Se dirigió a su baño y se aseo respectivamente como todas las mañanas, se miró al espejo mientras tomaba una liga y recogía su cabello corto en una cola. Se había puesto unos shorts y una camisa holgada, le caía a un lado del hombro exponiéndolo, le gustaba mucho esa blusa ya que le hacía verse bien y era cómoda para correr. Antes de salir tomo su reproductor de mp3 y lo coloco en su bolsillo.

Al salir se encontró con su amiga que estaba comiendo un tazón de cereales. Le sonrió a Akari y esta la miro algo extraña, Akane no le prestó atención y tomo un tazón y la leche.

-¿Ya estas mejor? – pregunto Akari dejando de comer.

-Sí, creo que fueron muchos dulces la noche anterior. Hasta tuve pesadillas – comento riendo, Akari arrugo el entrecejo, nunca había visto una reacción así por comer dulces.

-Akane, lo siento…no debí obligarte a salir con Shinosuke – dijo algo apenada. Akane termino lo que tenía en su boca y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, ojala algún día se dé cuenta que necesito tiempo – se levantó llevándose el jugo de naranja hasta la cocina.

-¿Iras a correr? – grito desde la mesa.

-Si, ¿no quieres venir? – grito mientras dejaba el envase del jugo en la nevera.

-Nah, correr no es lo mío. Prefiero ver a los chicos apuestos que corren, eso es más entretenido – Akane soltó una risita, definitivamente su mejor amiga era inigualable.

-Bueno, nos vemos entonces – se despidió con la mano.

Antes de abrir la puerta, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Recordó la noche anterior implorando por lo más alto que solo se hubiera tratado de un mal sueño, para estar segura que no se encontraría con el hombre de sus pesadillas, se inclinó mirando hacia el huequito de la puerta, al ver que no había nadie salió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al ascensor. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se recargo en las paredes del ascensor. Prendió el aparto y se colocó los audífonos, su manía de escuchar música siempre no había cambiado en nada. Se acomodó las muñequeras al salir del ascensor, salió del edificio y respiro hondo. De pronto sintió algo frio y húmedo tocando su pierna por atrás.

Pego un brinco y volteo rápidamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir veloz pues vio al pastor alemán que pensó haber visto en sus sueños, el animal jadeaba y movía la cola alegremente mientras intentaba jugar con la chica. Akane miro por todos lados asustada, entonces le hiso un gesto al animal para que se apartara, pero este pensó que se trataba de un juego y comenzó a abalanzarse contra ella alegremente.

-No me hagas esto perrito – suplicaba la joven de cabellos cortos. El animal no dejaba que ella se fuera, brincaba a su alrededor y hacia ella jugando.

Ranma se había levantado esa mañana algo más aliviado, pues la noche anterior había pensado comprar algo de comida y jamás se esperó encontrarse a Akane fuera de su puerta. Las ganas de comer es le habían quitado de la ansiedad que sintió al verla. Se había metido a su departamento y camino a pasos torpes hasta recostarse en el mueble. Pensó toda la noche en Akane, recordó los ratos que pasaban juntos, cuando reían, se amaban, cuando se besaban, cuando le hacia el amor hasta quedar exhausto. También recordó los malos ratos que paso desde que ella supo de Mizuki había sido su prometida, se sentía culpable por no haberle contado la verdad, pero tenía miedo de que si se la contaba la perdería. Él pensaba resolver el problema y seguir con Akane como siempre, pero todo se tuvo que complicar cuando su madre llego con Mizuki y esta se encontró con Akane.

Por otro lado estaba algo molesto con ella por comportarse tan cobardemente y no darle la cara, ni siquiera para golpearlo. Jamás le dio tiempo de darle explicaciones, eso era lo malo de Akane; era impulsiva y no pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas cuando estaba enojada.

De tanto pensar en Akane se había quedado dormido en el sofá. A la mañana siguiente se había levantado con dolores musculares y decidió dar una vuelta con Kanna su perra. Abrió la puerta suavemente esperando alguna señal de Akane, deseaba verla pero esta no estaba. Con algo de desencanto se encamino hasta salir del edificio.

Recorrió las calles disfrutando del nuevo aire, su nueva estancia. Disfruto su caminata y se encamino de vuelta al edificio. Kanna estaba de lo más contenta pues no le gustaba estar encerrada en el balcón. Justo al lado del edificio había una cafetería así que decidió comprar algo para desayunar, soltó a Kanna para que esta lo siguiera. Cuando se dio cuenta la perra ya no estaba, salió de la cafetería a la carrera pensando que Kanna se habría ido, algo que era imposible pues ella era obediente y siempre estaba a su lado.

-¿Kanna? – la llamo mientras la buscaba con la mirada. Entonces la vio, su perra estaba jugando con una chica, no podía ver bien su rostro pues estaba con la mirada gacha mirando al animal mientras se movía por todos lados tratando de apartarla.

Miro extraño la escena pues Kanna no estaba acostumbrada a socializar de esa manera. Se acercó a salvar a la chica de su molestosa mascota.

-Kanna ven aquí – El ojiazul llego hasta ellas y tomo a Kanna del collar – lo siento, ella no acostumbra a actuar así – de pronto la chica alzo la cabeza dejándolo sin aliento.

Akane al parecer no había escuchado nada ya que tenía los audífonos puestos, solo había visto unas zapatos deportivos y alzo la vista implorando que no se tratara de él. Cuando vio sus ojos azules sintió una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo, al igual que ella él también estaba sorprendido.

-A-Akane – dijo el muchacho aun anonadado – Yo… – se sintió algo nervioso estúpido, normalmente no actuaria así pero no pudo controlarse.

La chica solo hiso un gesto con su dedo señalando el auricular, se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de allí. Ranma frunció el ceño, se sintió ofendido; al parecer a ella no le interesaba en lo más absoluto su existencia, aunque eso no le pareció la noche anterior. Tal vez solo fue la impresión de momento, torció sus labios _–una mala costumbre que se le había pegado de ella-_ tal vez Akane ya tenía novio, tal vez Akane no sentía nada por él, tal vez Akane le importaría un comino su vida.

-Ven Kanna, vámonos – ordeno al animal y entro al edificio decepcionado.

Akane siguió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, llego hasta el parque. Quedaba lejos del edificio pero ella no se había detenido por nada del mundo, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Llego hasta apoyarse en un árbol, respiro agitadamente mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

-Siento que me va a dar algo – dijo para sí misma esperando un ataque cardiaco pero este nunca llego para su mala suerte -, no fue un sueño… - murmuro la chica.

Había deseado que solo se tratara de un sueño, pero no era así. Y ahora ¿Qué haría?, había pasado más de un año y ni siquiera podía tener una relación estable. El, seguramente había hecho su vida con Mizuki, bajo la mirada triste del solo pensar en que ellos hasta pudieran tener un bebe. Maldijo en ese momento por no haber puesto atención a las noticias sobre él. Pensó de nuevo en no tener miedo, no tenía que darle razones para que pensara que aun causaba efecto en ella. Aun lo odiaba por lo que le había hecho, aun guardaba el sabor agridulce de su separación, aunque ella fue la que se fue dejando ese círculo abierto.

Se armó de coraje y decidió ahí mismo que haría como si el no existiera, le sería totalmente indiferente. Decidió regresar a casa, ya que estaba cansada de la carrera que hiso. Planeaba lo que haría si de casualidad se lo encontraba, así que pensó en ni siquiera mirarlo, no sabría si saldría tal y como ella quería pero tenía que intentarlo. Iba murmurando advertencia a su cuerpo para que no la dejaran expuesta frente a él. Pensaría en todas las malas noches que paso, en la traición para que la indiferencia fuera más satisfactoria, se volvió fácil ya que al recordar todo lo que paso los nervios se transformaron el odio puro. Ahora en ver de ignorarlo tenía ganas de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero no valía la pena.

Subió al ascensor y fue con la cara en alto hasta llegar a su piso. Con decisión se dirigió hasta su apartamento y saco su llave sin mirar atrás, y por fin entro.

-Maldito Saotome – balbuceo mientras iba a tomar un baño.

Era fácil relajarse mientras tomabas una ducha caliente. Lamentablemente no dejaba de pensar en el chico de la trenza, pero lo positivo de todo era en que cada pensamiento existía el odio. Comenzó a tararear una canción mientras se secaba el cuerpo. Fue hasta su cuarto y se puso ropa para la casa, mañana habría clases y necesitaba estudiar ya que en un par de días saldrían de vacaciones.

Se asustó al escuchar el grito de Akari en la sala. Salió rápidamente y la vio en medio de la sala dando brincos alegres, se cruzó de brazos esperando que su euforia pasara y poder preguntarle que ocurría.

-¡No te imaginas! ¡No te imaginas amiga! – Se acercó hacia Akane dando brinco de emoción – adivina a quien acabo de conocer – Akane entrecerró los ojos y sospecho de quien se trataba.

-¿al vecino? – pregunto esperanzada por qué dijera que no.

-¡SI! – grito mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba hacia el sofá – para tu información yo no fui abrir ¡el toco la puerta! – Akane arrugo el entrecejo con lo que escuchaba -, me dijo que era el nuevo vecino y se presentó formalmente

-espera, espera, espera – Akane la detuvo haciendo gestos con las manos – cuando llegue no estabas, no me digas que… - señalo la puerta de entrada.

-Bueno me pidió que le mostrara donde era el departamento del señor Komura – _¿Cómo era posible que viviendo allí no supiera donde vivía el dueño? _Se preguntó akane – estuvimos conversando y me pregunto si yo vivía con alguien, le dije que tenía una amiga muy linda que se llamaba Akane – le dijo guiñando el ojo. Akane choco sus manos sobre su cara esperando que Akari no haya dicho algo inapropiado.

-¿Qué más le dijiste? – pregunto Akane abriendo un par de dedos para poder verla.

-Nada más, le dije que si quería podía venir con nosotras para que no se aburriera y pareció estar encantado – dijo emocionada – Hay amiga ese tipo es demasiado apuesto, tiene unos ojos hermosos, los más hermosos que he visto, incluso lo supera a Shinosuke. Además me dijo que es campeón en artes marciales y es famoso.

-Y presumido – murmuro Akane.

-Podría decirse que sería tu pareja ideal amiga, tienen los mismos gustos – Akari golpeo levemente el hombro de Akane mientras le guiñaba el ojos.

-No me interesa Akari, preferiría salir con Shinosuke antes de salir con ese tipo – dijo mostrando molestia.

-Ni siquiera lo conoces y pareciera que ya lo odiaras – comento su amiga calmándose un poco.

-Eh…claro que no lo conozco. Simplemente conozco a los tipos como el, entre más presumidos menos serios son – akane se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el mueble.

-Akane, deberías complicarte menos y divertirte más. Tengo miedo de que mueras por abstinencia – akane soltó una risita y se levantó del mueble, ya no quería seguir escuchando a su amiga hablar sobre Saotome.

Ese día no habían salido para nada. Akane se dedicó hacer sus tareas correspondientes y estudiar para el examen del jueves, faltaba aun pero quería estar preparada. Mientras Akari decidió también estudiar, ella estudiaba a distancia así que tenía aún más tiempo libre que Akane.

Ranma por otro lado, estaba tranquilo en su cama pensando en sus futuros planes. Quería estar con Akane, de eso no cabía duda, pero sabía que ella tal vez lo odiaba. Aunque él también estaba algo molesto con ella por haberse perdido por más de un año. Siendo justos por un lado supo que había hecho más desde un principio ocultar la verdad, pero también siendo justos por el otro lado no se merecía que Akane no quisiera escucharlo.

En la mañana sabía que akane no estaba en casa así que aprovecho para visitar a su compañera, sabía que vivía allí con alguien más ya que en una oportunidad la había visto. Supo sacarle algo de información sobre Akane. Sabía que estudiaba en la universidad de Yamanashi y también supo gracias a su amiga que trabajaba en el _coffe nigth. _Le había pedido que no le contara que habían conversado y ella emocionada acepto ya que según su amiga Akane era la más deseada de todas y ella desaprovechaba sus oportunidades. Eso le había molestado mucho, por una parte se sintió más tranquilo ya que supo que Akane no tenía novio, pero estaba molesto porque el solo hecho de pensar que había chicos tras ella le hacía hervir la sangre.

Tenía todo planeado, había sido algo complicado tomar la decisión pero iba hacerlo. Hacer algo que akane nunca se esperaría.

.

.

Pasaron las semanas y por fin las vacaciones habían llegado, para su suerte no había visto al muchacho en mucho tiempo, no se había topado con él ni mucho menos había visto a su mascota. Pensó que tal vez se había ido de vacaciones algún lugar. No quiso darle importancia y continúo con su vida normal, yendo al trabajo y disfrutando de las vacaciones que solo durarían un mes. La universidad era muy estricta y no daba muchas vacaciones para su suerte, así que se la paso muy bien junto a su mejor amiga Akari yendo a bailar y yendo al centro comercial a pasar el rato. También aprovechaba las vacaciones para ir al gimnasio cerca de su casa y entrenar arduamente como toda una artista marcial que era.

Paso también insistiéndole a Shinosuke que su amistad no podía acabar tan fácil por una ilusión del momento, el seguía insistiendo e invitándola a salir. En algunas ocasiones ella salía con él ya que le gustaba su compañía, pero a veces se volvía molesto ya que en otras ocasiones el trataba de besarla. Se volvió una costumbre así que ya no le molestaba tanto.

El tiempo pasó volando y el mes había acabado. Otra vez a clases, se despidió de su amiga y salió tranquilamente de su apartamento sin preocuparse ya que sabía que su vecino aun no llegaba de sus vacaciones. Llego a su universidad y se acomodó en su puesto, este estaba ubicado en la última fila a lado de la ventana, podía admirar todo el campus desde allí. Sus amigas hablaban alegres sobre que habían hecho durante el mes de vacaciones; unas habían ido a esquiar, otras a la playa y otras habían hecho como Akane –trabajar- faltaba poco para que las clases comenzaran y de pronto escucho los murmullos de sus amigas. Las miro que hablaban en voz baja mientras miraban a la puerta. Su vista se dirigió hacia donde sus amigas miraban con tanta emoción.

-No puede ser cierto – murmuro para sí misma. El joven de la trenza se encontraba parado en la puerta mirando hacia todos lados. Akane se tapó la cara agachando la cabeza rezando por que fuera un sueño, en cuanto decidió alzar la mirada para confirmar que se trataba de un sueño se encontró con los ojos azules del muchacho.

De nuevo sintió esa maldita corriente recorrer su cuerpo ¿Qué se suponía que hacia Ranma allí? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera en su salón? Vio al muchacho sonreír de lado y encontró un asiento justo delante a lado de Akane. la chica sintió que pronto estallaría de la furia, confusión y desesperación. Akane volteo su cabeza hacia la ventana ignorando por completo al chico.

Miro hacia el cielo con desesperación y dijo en su mente - _dime que te hice para merecer esto –_

Ranma por otro lado estaba más que satisfecho al ver la reacción de su adorado tormento. Había hecho hasta lo imposible por estar en el mismo nivel que ella, ya que se había retirado de la universidad. Pero gracias a sus contactos y al tener dinero logro que le tomaran un examen para que este fácilmente pudiera estar en un nivel superior sin haber cruzado los anteriores. Paso todo un mes estudiando con maestros día y noche, todo por estar con Akane y molestarla un poco. En realidad no quería molestarla solo quería llamar su atención y lograr conquistarla de nuevo, pero claro primero quería ver cómo estaba la situación entre ambos después de lo que paso y ver cuáles eran las medidas que debía de tomar.

Al parecer la chica no estaba nada contenta, sorprendida si, pero contenta no. Al menos era algo. La vio mirar hacia la ventana ignorando completamente su presencia, Dios…como adoraba eso y como lo extrañaba. Recordó en la otra universidad como Akane tenía la misma costumbre de ignorar todo su alrededor y solo fijarse en mirar el exterior. Coloco sus manos sobre la banca, paciente a que ella volteara a verlo. Si el juego era de ignorarse pues él también podría jugarlo.

-Valla pensé que nadie vendría, supongo que todos son responsables aquí – el maestro había llegado y se había dirigido hacia su escritorio. Dio una mirada rápida al salón y saco su agenda – veo caras nuevas por aquí – comento sin dejar de ver su agenda.

Algunas chicas gritaron algo emocionadas, ya que al ver una celebridad en la universidad no era nada común. Ahora el campeón de artes marciales estaba en el salón compartiendo clases con sus fans. Akane resoplo e ignoro fastidiada el comportamiento de sus amigas.

-No le voy a pedir que se presente ya que supongo que algunos sabrán quien es usted – el maestro se puso de pie y coloco sus manos sobre su cintura mirando a Ranma. El alzo los hombros con inocencia haciendo sacar algunos suspiros de las chicas.

-¡Es Ranma Saotome! – comento una chica que se sentaba en las primeras filas. Akane volteo los ojos y saco su celular preferiría escuchar música que ese patético momento.

Ranma miro de reojo a la chica y soltó una risita al verla actuar de esa manera, todo iba viento en popa. Jugaría el mismo juego de Akane hasta lograr que ella le hable. No había retos para el gran Ranma Saotome. Sabía que sería egoísta de su parte ya que la gran parte de culpa era suya, pero también sabía que si intentaba hablar con la chica esta lo ignoraría por completo, así que decidió hacerlo a la manera de ella.

-Bueno ya que todos sabemos quién es, comencemos con la clase – el maestro saco un libro y volvió a echar una mirada a la clase, frunció el ceño y dejo el libro en la mesa – Tendo...

Akane seguía escuchando música suponiendo que aun seguía presentando al "grandioso Ranma Saotome"

-Tendo –llamo de nuevo. Una amiga que se sentaba delante de ella volteo y le hiso una seña, la chica rápidamente se quitó los auriculares y miro al maestro – Está de más decirle que no me gusta que no haga eso en mi clase, pero veo que olvido mis reglas durante las vacaciones – comento con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento – dijo apoyando el codo en el pupitre y su mentón en la mano mostrando desdén. Siempre era lo mismo con el maestro Saito, siempre la regañaba por escuchar música pero lo que no sabía es que en algunas ocasiones si le prestaba atención.

Ranma se quedó sorprendido al ver la actitud casi rebelde de la chica, en otra ocasión se habría disculpado bajando los hombros y sintiéndose un poco avergonzada, pero esta Akane era otra. Como si ya no se dejara intimidar de nadie.

-Está de más decirle que si no le interesa mi clase puede salir si lo desea – dijo algo molesto al ver su actitud. No habría dicho eso pero había un chico nuevo y quería demostrar su autoridad.

-¿en serio? – pregunto la chica sin moverse de su posición.

-Ahí está la puerta Tendo – akane soltó una risita, negó con la cabeza y guardo el celular en su bolso. Coloco sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pupitre fingiendo ser una niña buena que prestaba atención a la clase, sabia cuáles eran las intenciones de su maestro "quedar bien" así que decidió darle por su lado -, bueno ya que no hay más interrupciones, empecemos con la clase –

-_Valla, si que esta diferente – _se dijo Ranma para sí mismo.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	18. Con que esas tenemos ¿no?

**¡HOLA AMIGOS!**

**ESTOY REQUETECONTRA QUE FELIZ PORQUE LES ENCANTE LA HISTORIA, PUES LLEVO ALGUNOS CAPITULOS YA TERMINADOS POR ESO LOS SUBO MUY RAPIDO :P**

**ESPERO QUE SIGAN DISFRUTANDO.**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**CON QUE ESAS TENEMOS ¿NO? **

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Las clases habían terminado y Akane había logrado su cometido que al principio creía imposible. Era demasiada mala suerte encontrárselo como su nuevo vecino, pero era aún más mala suerte tenerlo de compañero de clases de nuevo. Paso el resto de las clases nerviosa, sintiéndose observada por él. Si antes lo odiaba, ahora lo odiaba mucho más, paso todas las clases escuchando los suspiros de las chicas y los murmullos de estas. Una mezcla de sentimientos la había invadido en el cuarto de hora que faltaba para salir, recordó la primera vez que había visto al ojiazul en su otra universidad, la primera vez que este la había besado, las veces que la había tomado en sus brazos. También recordó a su amigo Ryoga, ¿Qué seria ahora de el? ¿Estaría casado? Lo extrañaba demasiado, lo necesitaba y necesitaba de sus remedios para el dolor.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

Ranma no paraba de mirar de reojo a la chica, se la veía pensativa y algo triste, pero a la vez veía sus cejas fruncidas. Se sentía miserable haciéndole eso a la muchacha, pero necesitaba estar junto a ella como fuera. Quería hablar con ella, pero sabía que ella lo rechazaría inmediatamente, tenía que ir poco a poco. Quería aclararle las cosas, quería explicarle la verdad. Pero otra duda divagaba por su cabeza ¿Ella sentiría lo mismo que él? ¿Lo seguiría amando como antes? O simplemente lo odiaba con toda su alma. Esa última opción le oprimió el corazón, pero sería algo normal que lo odiara ya que ella se había enterado de la peor manera su compromiso con Mizuki, ahora roto. Quería hablar con ella, pero no hallaba la manera de llegar a entablar una conversación. De pronto las clases finalizaron y la vio levantarse rápidamente de su asiento y salir como alma que llevaba el diablo. Se sintió triste, soltó un suspiro, pasó sus manos por su cara. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar cerca de ella aunque lo odiara. Vio algunas chicas querer acercarse a él y antes de que estas vinieran se levantó rápidamente para ir de tras de Akane.

La joven de cabellos azulados corrió rápidamente sin rumbo fijo. De pronto se vio en el pateo cerca de la salida de la universidad, sintió como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, las limpio rápidamente intentando no ser observada por nadie. Estaba sofocada, nerviosa, enojada, necesitaba irse de allí. Miro la hora y aún era temprano, analizo bien la situación y llego a la conclusión de que aún no estaba preparada para estar cerca de Ranma. Ya que era el primer día de clases, no había nada de malo con faltar el resto de las horas, necesitaba ocupar su mente en otras cosas.

Tomo el autobús y se dirigió a su trabajo, le diría a mouse que quería empezar temprano.

Ranma la había visto salir de la universidad, arrugo el entrecejo ¿tan mal le habrá caído verlo allí? No lo pensó dos veces y la siguió, se mantendría a la distancia adecuada para que ella no lo viera. Pensó por un momento que si estaba bien seguirla.

-A la mierda la universidad – murmuro para sí mismo mientras se subía a su automóvil.

Se bajó del autobús aun con Ranma en sus pensamientos. Llego al restaurante que funcionaba las 24 horas al día, saludo con la mano algunos compañeros y se dirigió a la oficina de mouse. Este al verla se sorprendió de que estuviera ahí tan temprano.

-Me abstengo de toda responsabilidad si pierdes el semestre – soltó una risita verla con cara de pocos amigos.

Mouse a sus veinticinco años de edad era dueño de una cadena de restaurantes en Japón. En china su madre administraba otros, estaba muy orgulloso de su trabajo, la gastronomía en su restaurante abarcaba todo tipo de comida, la amiga de su madre _Cologne _trabaja junto a él, era una anciana con muchos años encima pero con mucha energía. Su comida China era la más conocida en Yamanashi y todos frecuentaban el restaurante, también era frecuentado por el buen ambiente y porque la planta de abajo servía como un bar. Desde que Akane llego a trabajar allí se le dispuso la oportunidad de trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo. Trabajaba como mesera después de la universidad y en varias ocasiones hacia el turno de las noches. Ella era más feliz trabajando de mesera que de ayudante en la cocina como Akari, ya que ella era enemiga desde el nacimiento de la cocina.

-No habrá problemas, solo es el primer día de clases – Akane soltó un suspiro, apoyo las manos en el respaldo de la silla mirando a su jefe.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto al verla extraña. Normalmente Akane no estaba de mal humor, al principio cuando empezó a trabajar siempre se la veía seria y pensativa, en algunas ocasiones deprimida. Pero al pasar del tiempo su humor iba cambiando.

-Sí, es solo que… - vacilo al decirlo – voy a estar aburrida y necesito hacer algo para matar el tiempo – Fingió una sonrisa. Mouse arrugo el entrecejo, conocía muy bien a sus empleados. También era una persona que respetaba los problemas ajenos, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ve Akane, pero no pidas que te pague por tiempo extra ¿eh? – indico con una sonrisa de lado.

Akane soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Mouse! – los dos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe. Cologne estaba frente a ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa vieja momia? – Mouse estaba cansado de decirle que tocara antes de entrar, pero ella lo golpeaba diciéndole que el restaurante era tan suyo como de él.

Con el bastón golpeo al chico de los anteojos en la cabeza – ¡Mas respeto a tus mayores!

-Perdón, perdón – lloriqueaba el muchacho. Akane soltó una risita, mouse siempre se mostraba así con la _abuela_ como todos la llaman de cariño. La relación entre ellos era como de un nieto y su abuela, eso era enternecedor para algunos.

-Necesito ayuda, no esperes que haga todo yo sola – se llevó a mouse a rastras hasta la cocina. Akane le resbalo una gota de sudor mientras soltaba una risita.

La joven se encamino al baño de los empleados a colocarse su uniforme. Un pantalón de tela negro que le resaltaba los glúteos y sus formadas piernas, una camisa de mangas largas que de todas formas las remangaba hasta los codos. La camisa era blanca y ajustada. Se puso el delantal amarrado a la cintura color negro con un bolsillo en el centro con bordes blancos. Se miró al espejo, acomodándose el uniforme. Salió del baño para empezar a trabajar.

-¡Akane! – La chica volteo y vio a Akari saliendo de la cocina - ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que tienes clases – le dijo sorprendida.

-Sí, pero… estaba aburrida – Akane no quiso dar más detalles, tomo la libreta del mesón y un lápiz – es mejor estar aquí – le regalo una sonrisa a su amiga para que no se preocupara. Tenía suerte de que Akari fuera despistada, pues cuando se encontraba más atareada por su trabajo no se daba cuenta de nada, podría estar alguien muriendo y ella seguiría con lo suyo.

-De acuerdo – dijo sonriente mientras regresaba.

El restaurante era grande y en las mañanas así como a la hora del almuerzo y en la cena, muchas personas se acercaban a degustar la famosa comida del lugar. También ayudaba que el local se encontrara en pleno centro cerca de muchas oficinas. Allí los ejecutivos, los abogados, doctores y más se acercaban a comer y se retiraban contentos por el buen servicio, ya que Cologne les enseñaba como servir bien a un cliente.

-Señorita – llamo una pareja a Akane, la chica se acercó a ellos. Soltó un suspiro esperando que trabajar la ayudara a despejar su mente.

-Bienvenidos, ¿les puedo tomar su orden? – les pregunto con la mejor de las sonrisas. El señor se quedó hipnotizado por la cara angelical de Akane, la chica se dio cuenta y soltó una risita ya que la que acompañaba al señor había fruncido el ceño y golpeado de bajo de la mesa.

-¿Nos puede dar cinco minutos para pensar en que vamos a ordenar? – pregunto la mujer mientras miraba con furia asesina a su acompañante, este empezó a reir nerviosamente mientras se limpiaba el sudor con un pañuelo.

-El que gusten, cuando sepan lo que van a pedir me llaman – hiso una reverencia antes de irse. Ya cuando nadie la pudo ver soltó una carcajada. Miro de reojo a la pareja y la mujer estaba golpeando al hombre en la cabeza.

-¿Otra vez causando conflictos de pareja? – miro atrás suyo y vio a Shinosuke quien la miraba con la mejor de la sonrisas, Akane asintió con la cabeza y dejo de ver a la pareja.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que a esta hora estas estudiando – golpeo de manera amistosa con su libreta a Shinosuke. Disfrutaba de su compañía pero cuando se ponía pesado prefería tenerlo lejos.

-Debería preguntar lo mismo – le comento sonriente.

-Es el primer día, es aburrido ir a clases – se excusó.

-También es mi primer día, así que decidí venir a comer algo ya que no tuve tiempo de desayunar –

-Claro, en un momento te atenderé… - la chica miro para ver si alguien necesitaba algo y vio a la pareja llamarla de nuevo – enseguida regreso – le indico a su amigo.

Akane se dirigió a trote a la mesa de la pareja, el hombre tenía el ceño fruncido y varios chichones en la cabeza. La peli azul tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír.

-¿Ya saben lo que van a pedir? – se preparó para escribir en su libreta.

-A mí me da un desayuno occidental y a mi novio una sopa de tallarines por favor – le pidió con una enorme sonrisa, supuso que esa sonrisa la gano al golpear a su novio.

-Enseguida regreso con su orden – Akane se dirigido al mostrador y le dio la orden a Mouse que enseguida se puso a preparar el pedido.

-Señorita – akane soltó un suspiro de cansancio, por ahora eran dos las que estaban de meseras y tenían que trabajar duro. Le hiso un gesto a Shinosuke con la mano para que la esperara y el chico le sonrió guiñándole el ojo, eso lo tomo como un sí.

Se dirigido a la mesa del centro, saco su libreta y se dirigió al cliente con una sonrisa. El anciano le devolvió el gesto y la miro de arriba hacia abajo, odiaba a los tipos morbosos como él. Pero era un cliente y tenía prohibido golpearlo.

-Bienvenido ¿le puedo tomar su orden? – saludo de manera amable, pero la mirada del anciano la hacía querer golpearlo.

-Que linda jovencita, ya te había visto mucho por aquí, por eso es mi restaurante favorito – su voz sonó libidinosa, Akane sintió un poco de asco y cerró los ojos tomando todo el autocontrol posible.

-Gracias por preferirnos, ahora ¿le puedo tomar su orden? – trataba de ser amable en ese momento.

-Sí, pero quiero saber que me recomiendas – el anciano soltó una risita pervertida haciendo torcer los labios a la chica del disgusto.

-_Una buena golpiza, eso le recomiendo – _pensó la chica – En el menú tenemos todo lo que usted prefiera señor, pero le recomiendo los panes al vapor réyenos de camarón.

-Oh, tienes unos gustos excelentes. Por favor primor tráeme lo que me recomendaste – Akane hiso una reverencia de forma amable y salió de allí lo más rápido posible.

Estuvo un rato atareada con los clientes, de aquí para allá, de aquí para allá. Miro a su amigo Shinosuke que rechazaba a su compañera para que lo atendiera, él estaba esperando precisamente que Akane lo atendiera. La joven estaba un poco molesta por que algunos de los clientes eran unos morbosos que siempre tenían un piropo molesto para ella.

Llevo el pedido a la mesa cuatro mientras tomaba otra orden y llevaba al mostrado, de ahí llevaba otro pedido. En las mañanas parecía ser más atareado que en las tardes y las noches.

-Señorita – la llamaron, la chica dejo la orden en la mesa diez y se dirigió a la mesa de la persona que la llamo. Soltó un suspiro y se acomodó el cabello de su frente. Tomo su libreta y su lápiz del bolsillo del delantal.

-Bienvenido, ¿le puedo tomar su orden? – cuando alzo la cara para ver al cliente, su corazón se detuvo. Retrocedió dos pasos, Busco con la mirada a su compañera para que ella tomara su lugar pero esta estaba ocupada en ese momento. Sus nervios se pusieron a flor de piel al igual que su enojo.

-Sí, me dijeron que es un buen lugar para comer – pronuncio el muchacho mientras observaba la carta. Akane bajo la mirada y la clavo en la libreta, entre abrió los labios para poder respirar mejor ¿Qué se supone que hacia Ranma allí?

-Cuando tengan su orden vendrán atenderlo – se dio la vuelta para irse.

-No, espere – lo escucho decir, Akane cerró los ojos pidiendo al cielo que la ayudara a controlarse en ese momento, tenía tantas ganas de tener un corazón de piedra – Juro que no demorare.

Ranma había lo había pensado muy bien antes de entrar, estuvo en el parque mirando de lejos a la chica. Quería estar con ella de cerca, lo necesitaba, además porque estaba aburrido de esperar a que saliera para ver a donde iba. Podría llamarse acoso lo que hacía en ese momento, pero él quería saber todos sus movimientos. Tenía en cuenta que sería peligroso ir hablarle directamente ¿Y si fuera como un cliente? Así ella lo atendería. Estuvo observando a la otra mesera para entrar justo en el momento en que ella estuviera ocupada. Y cuando lo hiso todo había salido a la perfección, y cuando encontró el momento justo de llamar a Akane lo hiso.

-¿Qué me recomienda? Hay tanto aquí que no sé qué elegir. Me gustaría escuchar una segunda opinión – Akane torció sus labios, y cuando lo hizo a Ranma le recorrió un sentimiento de tristeza y melancolía, sonrió sin que ella se diera cuenta –_aún no ha perdido sus hermosas costumbres- _pensó el muchacho.

-Cuando tenga lista su orden me llama señor – advirtió la chica. El chico se sintió mal porque aun como cliente lo trataba de manera indiferente y tosca. Comprendió que Akane no le hablaría por nada del mundo, pero necesitaba llegar a ella como sea, aunque así tenga que seguirle el juego para ver quien pierde.

-Se me antojan unos tallarines – pronuncio antes de que se fuera.

Akane sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, así que no anoto nada ya que el lápiz seguro y se le caía de las manos. Hablar con el aun sea como cliente la hiso revivir todos los malos recuerdos así como los buenos ¿Por qué tenía que encontrárselo? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle eso? Acaso él no tenía que pasar con su novia, o su esposa o lo que sea.

-Enseguida –

-Pero también unos panes al vapor – Ranma no quería dejarla ir, akane se desesperó. Miro hacia todos lados y soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Su corazón no dejaba de latir de forma abrupta, necesitaba controlarse como fuera.

Ranma alzo la mirada para verla, se la veía tensa, nerviosa y molesta.

-¿Con que relleno viene? – pregunto.

-Camarón – soltó toscamente.

El muchacho soltó una risita haciendo enfadar más a la chica.

-También quiero otra cosa – akane puso los ojos en blanco, quería irse de allí pero el seguía pidiendo.

-Dígame que quiere – dijo con impaciencia.

-Hablar contigo Akane – eso la había dejado helada, incluso a el ya que no resistió mas. Quería hablar con ella explicarle todo el mal entendido, decirle que nunca la dejo de amar, decirle que la quería de vuelta con él.

-¿entonces solo quiere tallarines? – Akane trataba de evadirlo y este se dio cuenta e insistió.

-Quiero hablar contigo Akane ¿Qué no lo entiendes? – Ranma dejo el menú sobre la mesa y la miro directamente a los ojos. Akane al ver sus ojos sintió que desfallecería, miles de mariposas invadieron su estómago y la obligaron a bajar la mirada nerviosa –aun te hago intimidar… - susurro enternecido, lo suficientemente alto para que la chica se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres de mí!? – preguntó en voz baja para no hacer un escándalo en la mesa.

-¡Hablar! Eso quiero… - dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡No! ¿Sabes porque? Porque no hablo con miserables basuras como tú – le dijo muy molesta. Ranma arqueo la ceja y se inclinó un poco hacia su lado.

-¿aún me amas? – esa pregunta fue como un balde de agua helada sobre ella. No evito sonrojarse ferozmente, cerró los ojos y trato de controlarse. Ranma vio su sonrojo y en ese instante se dio cuenta que no todo estaba perdido.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – dicho esto busco con la mirada a su amiga, entonces lo señalo con el dedo a Ranma indicándole que tomara su lugar. Esta Se fue de allí lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a los baños.

Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, tenía tantas ganas de llorar ¿Por qué Ranma le hacía eso? ¿Por qué se comenzaba hacerle la vida difícil? Que si lo amaba, por supuesto que sí, pero también lo odiaba por traidor, por mentiroso. Se secó las lágrimas que habían caído sin su permiso. Inhaló y exhalo aire, cerró los ojos para concentrarse. No iba a demostrarle ningún dolor, no iba a demostrarle nada. Iba a demostrarle que su vida era normal, que estaba muy bien y que su sola presencia no le causaba ni la más mínima reacción.

Salió del baño y se topó con la mirada de Shinosuke, este estaba observándola desde su asiento. Se sintió realmente apenada al verlo aun sin comer, pero él tenía la culpa ya que solo estaba esperando que ella lo atendiera. Ranma no dejaba de observarla, ya había pedido su orden pero no tenía tanta hambre.

-Lo siento mucho Shinosuke, hubieras pedido cuando Mika estaba cerca – Akane intento sonreír pero no podía.

-Yo solo quería que me atendieras tu – le sonrió y se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba. Su mano que estaba sobre la mesa la arrastro lentamente hasta toparse con la de ella que tenía apoyada sobre el borde de esta. Akane sintió su mano y como este la tomaba entre la suya y la acariciaba.

_CRACK _

Ambos escucharon unos palillos romperse. Akane volteo a ver de que se trataba y vio a Ranma apretando su puño y con los palillos partidos a la mitad en este, su mirada estaba clavada hacia la ventana como si nada.

-Disculpe señor, quiere otros palillos – Mika, la compañera de Akane se acercó tímidamente a Ranma. Pues ya lo reconocía era el famoso artista marcial de todo Japón.

-No, ya se me quito el hambre ¿Cuánto le debo? – pregunto con enojo. El ver que Akane era amable con ese chico y ver como este le tomaba la mano y la acariciaba por poco y le revienta la _bilis._

-¿Seguro? ¿No quiere nada más? - volvió a preguntar la joven de cabellos plateados. Akane lo miro con cierta satisfacción –_Dime que se siente- _pensó para sí misma.

Entonces noto como la vista de Ranma seguía en sus manos, y con su mano delicadamente soltó la de Shinosuke, mantuvo su vista en sus manos y acaricio la mano del chico y fue acariciando hasta subir a su antebrazo.

-Tienes una basurita – Akane se inclinó hacia Shinosuke, el muchacho ante estas muestras extrañas de la chica se sintió como en el cielo. La joven paso su pulgar suavemente por el contorno de su mejilla sonriendo.

-A…Akane – El muchacho se había sonrojado salvajemente.

-Ya está – se alejó de él y mantuvo su vista en la libreta.

-¡Si, quédese con el cambio! – escucho decir al ojiazul, no quería verlo ya que su mirada estaba ocupada en Shinosuke. Pero se sintió satisfecha de que Ranma se pusiera así, ahora el sentiría algo de lo que ella sintió cuando descubrió su mentira.

-¿Qué fue… todo eso? – pregunto Shinosuke desconcertado. Mika estaba sorprendida con el cambio de humor del joven Saotome, había dejado un billete grande.

-No fue nada – akane balo la mirada, Ranma ya se había ido. La satisfacción fue remplazada por un sentimiento de vacío. Tenía ganas de llorar pero tuvo que controlarlas - ¿vas a comer algo? – pregunto al peli azul.

-Ese era Ranma Saotome ¿no? Valla, me hubiera gustado pedirle un autógrafo pero escuche que había pedido que respetaran su intimidad – comento Shinosuke aun asombrado por haber visto a Ranma, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia pues estaba ocupado observando a Akane, incluso cuando ella le tomo la orden ni si quiera lo miro.

Akane no dijo nada, pasó el resto de la mañana tomando órdenes. Su mente ya estaba ofuscada, todo lo que había pasado con Ranma en ese momento la había dejado mal. Cuando por fin Shinosuke se fue más que contento por el comportamiento de la chica, y mantuvo la esperanza de que algún día seria suya. Su turno acabo se dirigió a la parte trasera del restaurante, se sentó en las escaleras y saco un cigarrillo de su bolso. Ahora con Ranma cerca necesitaba tenerlos también cerca. Apoyo su codo izquierdo en su rodilla y con su mano sujeto su frente. Dio una fumada al cigarrillo y entonces dejo salir todo, primero fueron sollozos pero luego se transformó en un llanto silenciosamente fuerte.

Sus lágrimas caían como cascada, sintió el ardor; el mismo ardor que sentía cuando lloraba recordándolo. Volvió a fumar y se secó las lágrimas con la mano izquierda.

-_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? – _Se preguntó a sí misma – tan bien que estaba… aunque lo extrañaba –

-¿Un mal día? – se sobresaltó al ver que tenía compañía. Miro hacia atrás y vio que se trataba de mouse que bajaba las escaleras, se sentó a su lado. Akane no contesto y bajo la cabeza – Sea lo que sea Akane, tienes que superarlo y ser fuerte – aconsejo su amigo.

Akane no contesto tampoco, tenía miedo de que si hablaba su voz se quebraría. Espero unos momentos para poder hablar.

-¿Cómo haces… para olvidar? – pregunto con una voz apagada. Mouse entendió a lo que se refería y sonrió.

-Nunca vas a olvidar Akane, y menos cuando se trata de algo que fue muy importante para ti. Simplemente hay que aprender aceptar – Akane lo miro extraña, él tenía su mirada clavada hacia el frente, muy pensativo.

-¿Aceptar? – pregunto la chica.

-Nunca vas a poder ganarle a tus sentimientos, cuando sabes eso simplemente te escondes de ellos. Pero siempre, en algún momento de tu vida, te toca enfrentarlos. Y cuando hayas aceptado tus verdaderos sentimientos aunque estos no sean correspondidos, tienes que aprender aceptar la felicidad del otro, así y con un poco de paciencia vas a poder controlar la situación – Akane bajo la mirada analizando las palabras de Mouse. Pero algo no tenía sentido allí, Porque Ranma le había preguntado si aún lo ama, ¿será que el aun sintiera algo por ella?

No quería ni siquiera pensarlo, no quería decirle que sí.

-Y si, esa persona te hiso mucho daño…y después de mucho tiempo te busca… - Mouse soltó una risita, tenía una buena amistad con Akane y no le gustaba verla mal.

-¿hablarías con esa persona? – esa pregunta la hizo pensar. Ella no se sentía lista para hablar con Ranma, su corazón aún no estaba preparado, mucho menos para contestar a su pregunta.

-No…podría – respondía la joven mientras terminaba el cigarrillo.

-Es normal, no es porque no quieras, es porque tu corazón está a la esquiva y no quiere volver a sufrir – Mouse soltó un suspiro, Akane lo miro extrañada.

-Tu… - vacilo un momento, no se atrevía a preguntar porque no le gustaba meterse en la vida de los demás pero la curiosidad siempre terminaba ganándole - ¿Alguna vez te has…enamorado?

El muchacho soltó una risa melancólica, apoyo sus codos en el escalón de arriba y se acomodó en su puesto.

-Aún sigo enamorado… - Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida – Ella pertenecía a mi aldea, viví con ella toda mi vida, y la cortejaba y luchaba con ella para poder vencerla pero siempre me ganaba

-¿para poder vencerla? – pregunto confundida.

-Si, en mi aldea hay una ley que dicta que si un hombre vence a una mujer en una batalla esta tendría que desposarse con el – akane quedo igual de sorprendida, Mouse al observar su reacción soltó una risita – así son en algunos lugares, pero créeme hay lugares peores. Pero al crecer, ella se interesó en una vida diferente a la nuestra y se marchó con su padre. Su padre no pertenecía a nuestra comunidad, su madre…se enamoró perdidamente cuando el pasaba por la aldea y accidentalmente se dejó ganar – escucho a mouse reír haciéndola sonreír – Él era un hombre de diferente cultura y también sabia artes marciales, pero en una pelea de nuestra aldea con una aldea vecina ella aprovecho y el la golpeo sin darse cuenta.

-Valla, tenía que estar muy enamorada – comento la peli azul.

-Cuando una amazona se enamora es algo tan fuerte que llega a un punto de volverse obsesión – Akane medito sus palabras, si Mouse pertenecía a esa aldea y estaba enamorado ¿Por qué se rindió?

-¿Qué paso contigo? – pregunto.

-Ella se fue con su padre a vivir una mejor vida, dejando atrás sus raíces. Yo la busque mucho tiempo pero llegue a un punto después de tantos desprecios, a darme cuenta de que yo valgo mucho más que ella. Acepte mis sentimientos y deje que fuera…feliz – Akane se enterneció, Mouse era demasiado maduro y conversar con él la hacía sentirse bien.

-Debió costarte mucho –

-De hecho si, y cuando la volví a ver me di cuenta que por fin lo había aceptado – sonrió el muchacho contento – En ocasiones viene a visitar a su abuela, Cologne. Y me gusta que venga porque así, sé que no tendré miedo ni me sentiré mal estando cerca de ella. Es más, me siento fuerte y más seguro de mí mismo.

-¿Su abuela es Cologne? - pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí, y aunque a veces parezca que nos llevamos mal, en realidad, ella es como si fuera mi abuela. Eso la considero, me enseño muchas cosas que se ahora.

-Quisiera ser como tú – confeso Akane, Mouse la observo y sonrió. Ella seria fuerte pero eso no era solamente soplar y hacer botella, aceptarlo necesitaba de tiempo.

-Hablando de la abuela, mejor vámonos antes de que nos descuente el sueldo – ambos rieron, hablar con Mouse la hiso sentirse mejor.

.

.

Ranma había llegado a su departamento, daba vueltas por toda la sala. Tenía el ceño fruncido, Kanna lo observaba desde el suelo moviendo la cola. El chico balbuceaba maldiciones mientras seguia caminando por toda la sala.

-Con que esas tenemos ¿no? – Hablaba solo, Kanna levanto las orejas confundida inclino la cabeza a un lado al ver a su amo en ese estado – sigue jugando si quieres Akane, yo sé que aún me amas – seguia balbuceando el chico – Vamos a ver quién de los dos pierde.

De pronto Ranma comenzó a reír de manera macabra, Akane había lastimado su ego. Pero él se vengaría, Kanna salió de la habitación al escuchar la risa de su amo.

-Sí, ya verás Akane. Jugar con Ranma Saotome es jugar con fuego – dicho esto siguió riendo.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	19. juegos tontos y besos

**CHAN CHAN CHAN… **

**LES COMUNICO A TODOS MIS LECTORES QUE PRONTO HABRA UNA ESCENA LEMON. **

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR, ESTOY SATISFECHA YA QUE USTEDES ESTAN ENCANTADOS CON LA HISTORIA. **

**UN SALUDO A TODOS Y UN GRAN ABRAZO…**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**JUEGOS TONTOS Y BESOS**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Akane aún más tranquila por la conversación de Mouse, pudo dormir bien. Esa noche había meditado cada palabra, no se sentía segura de volver a verlo en a la universidad. Pero le demostraría que la llegada de nuevo a su vida no le afectaba en nada.

Esa mañana se levantó con mucha más convicción y decisión para seguir ignorándolo. Se metió al baño y se arregló para ir a la universidad, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros y una blusa blanca poco suelta, con una cinta amarrada más arriba de la cintura. Salió de la habitación y se encontró con su Akari, estaba comiendo un cuenco de cereales.

-Buenos días – saludo Akari con alegría.

-Buenos días – Akane respondió con sonrisa y se sentó con Akari para desayunar.

-¿Hoy no te fugaras de clases verdad? –

-Hoy no, estaré juiciosa con los estudios – la chica tomo la caja de cereales y la hecho en el tazón con leche.

-Me alegro amiga, tienes que ser responsable – Akane soltó una risa con la voz de mando de su amiga.

-Claro que si mamá – dijo en burla.

-Me preocupo por ti – respondió algo ofendida – además, quiero un médico que no me cobre la consulta – comento entre risitas.

-Ya decía yo que te preocupas por mí – ambas rieron y siguieron desayunando.

-¿Podemos irnos juntas? – pregunto Akari al momento de levantarse a dejar el plato en el lavamanos.

-Claro, por cierto ¿No se supone que deberías de estar alla? – pregunto la peli azul acabando de comer rápidamente ya que si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde.

-Sí, pero Mouse me dijo que hoy me tocaría el turno de mesera así que aproveche para dormir unos cinco minutos más – tomo su bolso y le hecho una mirada de prisa a su amiga - ¿nos vamos?

-Si, espera – dejo el plato en el lavamanos y Salieron deprisa. Akane se sintió un poco nerviosa al pasar por el departamento de Ranma, pero para su suerte su puerta no se abrió.

-Olvide preguntarte Akane, ¿es cierto que Ranma Saotome fue al restaurante ayer? – pregunto Akari.

-Eh…Si, bueno no se y no me interesa si va o no – Trato de sonar normal e indiferente al tema, no quería que Akari sospechara pues ella se preocupaba mucho cuando se trataba de algo malo y no quería que eso le afectara.

-Valla si que es guapo – Akane puso sus ojos en blanco y prefirió no contestar.

Al salir saludaron al portero como todas las mañanas. El hombre de barriga y calvo las saludo también con una amable sonrisa deseándoles un lindo día.

-Demoños prisa para tomar el autobús – Dijo Akane. De pronto un volvo V40 color plateado se detuvo frente a las chicas. Estas se asustaron y como si fuera peor el chico de la coleta bajo de esta con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días señoritas, ¿las puedo llevar algún lado? – Akari suspiro ante su seductora voz, y Akane simplemente frunció el ceño y volteo la mirada.

-No – contesto la peli azul tomando de la mano a su amiga para irse.

-espera Akane – Akari retuvo a su amiga y la miro con ojos de borrego a medio morir -, Ranma amablemente nos está invitando, además seguro y llegaremos temprano.

-Akari tiene razón, así llegaremos a tiempo a clases – comento Ranma desde donde estaba. Akane lo fulmino con la mirada, consideraba un peligro ir con él.

-Claro que no, además prefiero irme sola – Akane volvió a jalar a Akari pero esta seguia reteniéndola.

-¡Akane! – Jalo fuerte de su mano y la atrajo hacia ella para decirle algo al oído – No desaproveches la oportunidad – susurro fuertemente como si la estuviera regañando.

-Qué oportunidad ni que nada, prefiero irme sola ya te dije. Si quieres que él te lleve pues allá tu – Akane se soltó de su amiga y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¿¡Porque te enfadas tanto!? ¿Acaso lo conoces para odiarlo así? – Akane se detuvo, lo que menos quería era que Akari supiera la verdad. ¡Hay! Lo que tenía que hacer para que todos estuvieran bien.

-De acuerdo, iré – Ranma miro toda la escena y sonrió satisfecho –pero tu iras adelante – le advirtió a Akari.

-¿También vas a la universidad? – pregunto curioso el ojiazul ya que no la había visto antes por allí.

-En realidad no, yo trabajo en el restaurante _Caffe Nigth. _Estudio a distancia – explico la chica antes de subir al auto.

-esperen – les dijo el muchacho, ellas no entraron. Akane lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos y Akari confusa – El restaurante queda por aquí cerca ¿verdad? No es mejor que Akane valla en el copiloto ya que nos quedamos en el mismo lugar.

-Oh, es cierto – Akari miro a su amiga de forma picara y le guiño el ojo. Akane puso los ojos en blanco ya se estaba fastidiando de todo –Akane ven adelante yo puedo ir atrás, de todas formas el trabajo es aquí cerca.

La peli azul entrecerró los ojos y miro de manera desconfiada a Ranma, luego poso la vista en su amiga que la miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Parecía toda una niña en ocasiones y tenía que complacerla.

-De acuerdo – arrastro las palabras con rabia. Ranma soltó una risita en bajo para que no lo escucharan. Todos subieron al auto, Akane saco su reproductor y se colocó los audífonos para no tener que escuchar a nadie.

-Bien, ahora si vámonos – Ranma miro de reojo a la chica que apoyo su brazo contra el parabrisas para poder apoyar su cabeza con comodidad –Oye Akari, quería preguntarte algo – miro al retrovisor para captar la atención de la chica, esta lo miro sonriendo como una niña buena.

-¿Hacen reservaciones en el restaurante? – pregunto mirándola a ella y al frente.

-Oh, claro que si ¿Quieres reservar? Podemos guardarte un buen lugar, tenemos muchos; puedes elegir uno privado, uno donde tu elijas y te sientas cómodo… - Akari era de las que hablaba y no paraba

-eh…si, pero… - Akari seguía hablando sobre la buena atención del restaurante. Ranma tocio fuerte para que ella se callara – eh… ¿podrías darme el número del propietario para reservar? Planeo ir esta noche con alguien – Akari se desanimó completamente, pensó que Ranma estaría interesado en su amiga pero al parecer no era así.

-Claro, aquí tengo una tarjeta, siempre la llevo conmigo por si acaso – busco entre las cosas de su bolso y saco una tarjeta de presentación de su jefe – ten – Ranma estiro la mano hacia atrás para recibir la tarjeta.

-Muchas gracias – miro la tarjeta sonriendo, en el papel decía Mouse Mutsu "propietario" y el número más abajo. Miro a akane con una sonrisa, esta seguía absuelta de la realidad pues no despegaba la vista del parabrisas.

Siguió su camino en silencio mientras escuchaba hablar a Akari sobre su vida y su trabajo. Era en realidad una simpática chica, animada, alegre y muy sociable. Ranma se sintió bien al saber que Akane tenía una buena amiga, no como en la otra universidad en Nerima, donde nadie era de su agrado.

-Bien, llegamos – Ranma se estaciono para que Akari pudiera bajar.

-Muchas gracias – la chica antes de bajar toco el hombro de Akane. Esta se incorporó asustada, se había quedado dormida. Ranma y Akari rieron al verla asustarse.

-Ya me voy dormilona, nos vemos en la tarde – Akane se despidió agitando la mano. Akari bajo del auto y volvió a despedirte mientras entraba a su trabajo.

-Bueno, vámonos – Dijo el ojiazul. Akane no le prestó atención y volvió arrimarse al parabrisas.

Ranma la vio ignorarlo, soltó una risita y entonces recordó algo que siempre la hacía molestar. Acelero aún más rápido, Akane se sentó bien y se sujetó del asiento.

-¿¡Que te pasa idiota!? – Grito la peli azul muy molesta. Ranma comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras seguía conduciendo velozmente – ¡Juro que te arrepentirás de esto Saotome!

El teléfono de la chica comenzó a sonar, estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía si sería capaz de moverse. Cerro los ojos fuertemente, entonces para su suerte a lo lejos vio un semáforo y este estaba ya iba a ponerse en rojo. Ranma dejo de reír y miro divertido a la chica, esta lo fulmino con la mirada y saco el teléfono de su bolso. Para su suerte la llamada le había caído del cielo.

-Hola Shinosuke, me alegra mucho escuchar tu voz… – su voz sonó melosa, Ranma sujeto fuertemente el volante, recordaba el nombre de Shinosuke ya que con ese nombre había llamado al chico de ayer.

-_Hola Akane, ¿Cómo estas preciosa? – _Jamás se imaginó que Akane fuera tan cariñosa con el, ahora sabía que sus oportunidades con ella serian magnificas.

-Mucho mejor al escucharte cariño – se remordió por dentro por haberle dicho "cariño" No quería que se hiciera falsas ilusiones, pero con Ranma allí se le soltó.

-_eh…jejeje Akane, me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo – _Shinosuke se puso nervioso y su corazón latió con fuerza.

-Claro, ¿cuándo quieres que salgamos? – En realidad no quería, pero tenía que hacerlo para que Ranma se diera cuenta de que seguía con su vida.

_PIIIIIIII _

El sonido de la bocina le hiso imposible escuchar a Shinosuke, la joven miro furiosa a Ranma, este miraba inocentemente al frente. Akane soltó un suspiro y volvió su mirada hacia sus piernas, se puso el teléfono en el oído para seguir hablando.

-Disculpa, un loco esta que toca el claxon. ¿Puedes decirme cuando nos vemos?-

_PIIIIIII_

-¡Ya deja de hacer eso! ¿¡No ves que estoy al teléfono!? –la muchacha tapo la bocina y se dirigió a Ranma muy enojada.

-Oh, sí claro disculpa – Ranma sonrió de lado y se puso a jugar con los dedos sobre el volante. Akane volvió a colocar el teléfono a su oído.

-Lo siento Shinosuke, ¿me decías? – su voz se volvió más melosa para el muchacho.

El joven iba hablar pero de pronto la radio sonó tan fuerte que Akane se asustó, volteo a ver a Ranma y este estaba subiéndole el volumen al estéreo. La chica puso los ojos en blanco, reconoció la melodía era _Sweet Child O'Mine _de los Guns N' Rose. El comienzo de la guitarra sonó tan fuerte que Akane simplemente colgó el teléfono sin importarle que Shinosuke seguía al habla.

-Mejor le mandare un mensaje – murmuro la chica. Estaba mal humorada, se dirigio hacia los mensajes sin darse cuenta de que el joven observaba todos sus pasos.

Empezó a escribir, de pronto el auto freno tan fuerte que el teléfono cayo de sus manos. Se quedó con la boca abierta y vio que su celular cayó de bajo de su asiento.

-Lo siento casi aplasto un perrito – Se excusó el ojiazul, Akane apretó sus dientes controlándose para no insultarlo ya que no valía la pena.

-Esto es el colmo – murmuro la peli azul mientras buscaba el teléfono con su mano.

_PIIIIIIIIII_

La chica salto sobre su asiento asustada, fulmino con la mirada al chico pero este ni siquiera la miraba, estaba pendiente al conducir pero para su suerte conducía como las personas normales. Respiro profundo y trato de calmarse, se agacho de nuevo en busca de su teléfono.

_PIIIIIIIII_

-¡Haa! – grito Akane estresada, apretó sus manos sobre el asiento y al ver que habían llegado a la universidad no le importó nada y salió del auto dejando su celular atrás, después le pediría a Akari que lo recuperara, pero ya no quería pasar ni un minuto más con el joven.

Ranma comenzó a reír a carcajadas, amaba hacerla enojar. Y por fin consiguió su cometido, tenía el teléfono de Akane en sus manos. Lo busco y lo tomo.

-Haber… ¿Ahora mismo vamos a ver que quiere ese tal Shinosuke? – busco entre los mensajes la respuesta que necesitaba. Quería aclarar su duda de que si ellos eran algo o no.

De pronto encontró una conversación entre el joven y su ex.

_Pero Akane, sabes que mis sentimientos son sinceros. Nadie podrá amarte como lo hago yo _

Se le puso la piel de gallina al leer el mensaje, entonces bajo hacia el mensaje de contestación.

_Shinosuke, comprende una cosa. Tú eres mi amigo y solo como eso te puedo ver, no estropees esta linda amistad. Lo siento pero esa es la única verdad _

Sonrió de lado, todo había resultado tal y como sospechaba. Pero aun sabía que ese muchacho sería una amenaza y no solo el, supo que en la universidad muchos estaban tras la chica. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

-Pequeña mentirosa – dijo entre risitas. Aprovecho el momento y marco su número para tener el número de Akane registrado en su teléfono.

Guardo el celular en su bolsillo y salió del auto.

Akane estaba que echaba rayos, estaba muy moleta por la actitud infantil de Ranma. Primero se mudaba a su edificio, luego lo tenía como compañero de clases y ahora se divertía molestándola. En el fondo le gustaba que sintiera celos, pero ese sentimiento era remplazado por la rabia, recordó todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y no dejaría que él se saliera con la suya. Si quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

En ese momento su dulce tormento entre al aula de clases con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Vio a sus compañeras hacer caritas y gestos tratando de llamar su atención lo cual le pareció lo más ridículo. El chico de la trenza no miraba a nadie más que a Akane, estaba divirtiéndose y solo deseaba que llegara el momento en tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos. Se acercó a la chica y se acercó a su rostro. La joven como reacción se hizo para atrás y miro al resto de sus compañeros que los miraban asombrados.

-Ten Akane olvidaste esto anoche en mi casa – Akane abrió los ojos como plato, tomo el celular de mala gana. De pronto escucho los murmullos de los demás compañeros.

-Ya vieron Akane se lo ligo – murmuraban.

-Hay que mala suerte-

-Al parecer ella no desaprovecha la oportunidad-

-Diablos, ese Saotome ya está saliendo con Akane-

-Sí, que lastima y yo que estaba planeando invitarla a salir –

Akane frunció el ceño y miro amenazante al chico.

-No sé qué tramas pero lo que sea, no te va a resultar – susurro para que este la oyera, entonces se puso de pie mirándolo con una media sonrisa – Oh, que amable de tu parte. Olvide llevármelo ya que estabas tan ocupado con aquel muchacho en tu habitación que me dio mucha vergüenza y salí – dijo con cierta cara de inocencia.

Ahora Ranma abrió los ojos como plato, Akane le había ganado la jugada. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que todos pensaran mal. De nuevo los murmullos se escucharon en el salón sobre la duda sexualidad de Saotome.

-¡Huy, que buena suerte!- A Ranma se le puso la piel de gallina al escuchar la voz de un chico gritar de alegría por lo que había dicho Akane.

-Que dices Akane, quedamos en que ya no quería seguir con este secreto. No tienes que inventar nada solo admite que eres mi mujer – la joven se ruborizo salvajemente, pensó que diría "mi novia" pero había dicho "mi mujer" y esa era una palabra bastante fuerte. Todos los demás en el salón soltaron un grito y chiflidos por la nueva pareja. Akane fulmino con la mirada al chico y este sonrió de lado teniendo la victoria de su lado.

-Oh Ranma, no tienes por qué usarme para ocultar su sexualidad, ya te dije que tienes que hacer oídos sordos cuando las personas te critiquen – El joven Saotome apoyo sus manos en la banca de la chica y acerco su rostro al de ella, la chica pensó en retroceder y de pronto el muchacho la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre frente a todos que tan hombre soy? – susurro en su oído. El vello de su piel se erizo, se movió violentamente apartándose del muchacho.

-Buenos días – todos dejaron de prestar atención a los muchachos al ver a su maestro llegar - Muchachos si quieren hacer muestras de afecto es mejor que vallan a un hotel – el resto de la clase soltó una risita. Ranma beso fuertemente la mejilla de la muchacha para que a todos les quedara claro que a él le gustaban las mujeres. Akane empujo fuertemente a Ranma y se sentó en su asiento. El corazón de la muchacha latía con furia, el sentir los labios de Ranma sobre su mejilla la hicieron perder todas sus fuerzas. Sus manos temblaban de los nervios, respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y decidió que no le prestaría ni la más mínima atención ni caería en sus trampas para pelear.

El muchacho se sentó y decidió que por ahora no la molestaría, ya después se las iba a cobrar todas y sabia como. Moría de ganas de besarla en la boca pero se contuvo, ya llegaría el momento y ese momento la haría gemir su nombre.

.

.

Las clases habían terminado y antes de que Ranma hiciera algo para hacerla molestar salió disparada hacia su trabajo. Al llegar se encontró con que no había muchos clientes, se puso su uniforme de trabajo y ayudo en lo que más pudo. Aprovecho también para escribirle a Shinosuke y decirle que ahora no podría salir con él y que disculpara lo de la mañana. El joven respondió a su mensaje diciendo que no se preocupara pero que algún día iba a ganar su corazón.

Decidió tomar junto a Akari el turno de la noche para ganar un poco más de dinero, además porque no había muchas cosas que hacer para su universidad. En la noche llegaban más personas pero eran más que iban a la parte del bar. Vio que Mika y otro compañero están arreglando una mesa, al parecer alguien había reservado. Miro su reloj y eran las nueve en punto.

-Akane, podrías venir un momento – Cologne llamo a la joven a la cocina -, hoy te encargaras de atender la mesa seis, no sabemos porque pero pidieron personalmente tu atención.

-¿en serio? – pregunto sorprendida.

-Así es, así que… -

-Abuela, ya llegaron los de la mesa seis – Mika se asomó a la puerta anunciando la llegada de los que habían reservado.

-Ve Akane, Mika tu atiende las demás mesas – Las chicas salieron hacer sus respectivos trabajos. Akane se acomodó el cabello y se dirigió a la mesa que la esperaba.

Sintió sus piernas flaquear, su corazón de nuevo comenzó a latir rápidamente y una mezcla de decepción y asombro se hiso presente. Vio a Ranma con una mujer como acompañante, vacilo en ir a la mesa pero cuando vio que el muchacho la observo, se armó de valor y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos – les acerco la carta a ambos, controlando que sus manos no temblaran – Tómense su tiempo para ordenar, enseguida regreso – dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salió de allí.

Ranma esa tarde estaba molesto por todo lo que Akane había hecho, querer darle celos con ese chico y dejarlo mal frente a su salón diciendo que tenía otras preferencias sexuales. Había invitado a una chica de la universidad, a la primera que había visto, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Y había pedido exclusivamente que lo atendiera la señorita Akane Tendo. Como era un reconocido artista marcial no se le pudo negar nada.

Cuando vio la reacción de la chica supo que esa noche ella sentiría lo que el sintió desde el día pasado.

Akane se dirigió hasta el baño. Se miró al espejo, estaba sorprendida de hasta donde el chico podía llegar con sus niñerías. Si quería jugar, entonces jugaría. Saco su maquillaje y se pintó para estar más bonita para él, se colocó un poco de rubor y se colocó sombra en los ojos, y el toque final; lápiz de labios.

-Muy bien Ranma, ahora vas a ver – Ya no estaba tan mal por la presencia de Ranma, incluso le resultaba entretenido tenerlo cerca ya que le gustaba hacerlo enojar también. Aunque aún sentía que lo odiaba y lo amaba al mismo tiempo, el dolor que sentía y la añoranza había desaparecido, aunque lo negara tenerlo cerca había resultado un buen remedio, no importaba si peleaban…le agradaba tenerlo cerca, era como si todo el vacío fuera llenándose de a poco.

Se arregló un poco el cabello dejándolo perfecto para la ocasión, de manera sensual, sabía que eso lo volvería loco. Se dirigió a paso seguro hasta la mesa, moría de rabia verlo con otra chica. Era un descarado, un cínico; después de todo lo que le hiso tenía el descaro de traer a otra chica cuando él ya estaba comprometido. Sintió pena por la joven que lo acompañaba y por ella misma por sentir celosa.

Se trató de controlar, no quería que Ranma se saliera con la suya.

-¿Ya decidieron que van a ordenar? – miro de reojo al joven y este había quedado atontado. Ranma al verla la vio demasiado hermosa y con ese uniforme se veía muy atractiva. No supo que responder pues aún estaba bobo.

-Eh…pues… - la joven de cabellos negros miro a Ranma y este despertó de su ensoñación. Aclaro su garganta y miro a Akane con una sonrisa.

-Pues, aquí saben dar buenos consejos sobre que pedir – sonrió de medio lado a Akane y luego tomo las manos de la mujer que tenía al frente. Akane apretó el lápiz con rabia y cerró los ojos haciendo que toda la paciencia y la armonía llenaran su ser

-Quiero darle lo mejor a mi cita, ¿Qué nos recomienda señorita? – Era el colmo, Hacia como si no la conociera, akane sonrió amargamente y luego los miro sonriente.

-Pues el platillo que les recomiendo es carne de cerdo bastardo apanada -

Ranma quiso reír pero se aguantó las ganas, sabía que no había un platillo con ese nombre y entendió la indirecta de la joven. Su acompañante miro confundida, empezó a reír nerviosa mirando a Ranma y la mesera sonriente.

-Que nombre más extraño – dijo riendo nerviosamente – muy…original –

-Está en el menú, no se pierda tiene el nombre de _Katsudon_ puede pedir de pollo o pescado si así lo prefiere – indico la joven mesera sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Oh, eh…si claro pero no me gusta mucho lo apanado – frunció el ceño la cita del joven Saotome.

-No te molestes cariño, tomate el tiempo que quieras – indico Ranma acariciando su mano, la chica se sonrojo y Akane simplemente se enojó aún más.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar mientras tanto? A la señorita puedo recomendarle un trago popular entre las mujeres llamado rata de dos patas – opino con una sonrisa.

De nuevo la joven la miro sorprendida, Ranma estaba aguantando lo más posible la risa. Dios, como tenía ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos en ese preciso momento y besarla.

-¿De verdad tiene ese nombre? – pregunto algo dudosa.

-Sí, vera el nombre tiene su significado; es para los hombres bastardos y mentirosos que juegan con los sentimientos de las mujeres y las traicionan sin importarles nada – Ranma comenzó a toser fuertemente, se había engalillado cuando escucho lo que había dicho Akane, eso había sido demasiado directo. Akane seguía mirando sonriente a la joven.

-Eh…valla que divertido – soltó una risita la chica. Vio a su acompañante y este no apartaba la vista de la carta.

-Si, pero usted puede llamarlo como quiera; Animal rastrero, maldito imbécil, traicionero de infierno, rata de alcantarilla, cerdo bastardo… -

-Nos trae un whisky a los dos por favor - interrumpió Ranma a la chica, habían sido demasiados insultos, hasta se había sentido ofendido.

-Como gusten – respondió la amable mesera. Akane sonrió satisfecha, indirectamente había dicho todo lo que quería decirle. Ahora sentía un peso menos encima.

Esa noche habían sido de puras indirectas y juegos de niños. Ranma no quería irse pero su cita ya estaba cansada y mañana tendría clases. Se marchó con las ganas de seguir con Akane pero ya no pudo.

Akane se marchó junto con Akari hacia el departamento. Iban conversando sobre la famosa cena de Ranma Saotome, Akane no le había dado tantos detalles pero le dijo que al parecer la chica estaba loca por él. Se sintió un poco mal por su amiga, ya que tenía mucho tiempo que estaba sola, había dejado de salir con chicos por alguna razón que no quiso contarle. Pues Akane era consciente de que Akari se preocupaba mucho, era muy sentimental y también muy vengativa, no era porque no le tuviera confianza; simplemente era una chica reservada.

-Akane, que te parece si el viernes salimos. Ya sabes, una salida para despejar la mente – propuso Akari después de la cena, había visto a su amiga algo apagada y quería animarla.

-De acuerdo – sonrió aceptando. Akari tenía razón, necesitaba despejar la mente y que mejor que salir a bailar.

-¡Bien! Entonces el viernes noche de chicas – grito animada. Akane soltó una risita y se levantó de su puesto para lavar su plato.

-¿Quieres ir antes de compras? Quiero estrenar algo nuevo – propuso Akane. Akari soltó un grito eufórico y corrió abrazar a su amiga.

-Me encanta cuando dices compras – salto de felicidad – casi nunca quieres ir de compras – Akari se apoyó al mesón de la cocina y miro con algo de tristeza a su amiga.

-No tengo mucha ropa, además… quiero algo para salir en la noche – termino de lavar el plato y lo dejo en su lugar.

-Akane, ¿soy tu mejor amiga cierto? – La peli azul la miro confundida, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza – Si algo malo te pasa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. ¿Lo sabes no? Mejores amigas en las buenas y en las malas – Akane se enterneció y la abrazo.

-Lo sé, por eso eres mi mejor amiga. No te preocupes, cuando necesite a alguien a la primera persona que buscare será a ti – las chicas se abrazaron fuerte. Akari por poco y lloraba.

Akari sabía que algo estaba pasando con ella, había visto la cajetilla de cigarrillos en su bolso; sabía que Akane no fumaba a menos que estuviera bajo estrés. Eso la preocupo, pero tampoco quería insistir en que le contara que sucedía, conocía a su amiga y sabía que era reservada.

Akane salió al balcón con un cigarrillo en la mano, últimamente estaba fumando mucho. Pero eso la ayudaba a relajarse, sabía que era malo pero ella no era adicta al cigarrillo. Escucho a la perra de Ranma llorar, volteo la vista y la vio ahí frente a ella, tenía la correa enredada en el barandal.

-¡Oh no! – no pensó ese momento, y de un salto llego al balcón de su vecino – espera precios, ya te ayudo – Akane deciso el enredo y Kanna comenzó a lamer su cara contenta –No le digas al tonto de tu dueño que estuve por aquí ¿eh? - acaricio a la perra con una mano mientras la otra la alzaba para que no tocara el cigarrillo ya que estaba a la altura de la perra.

Sintió como se lo arrebataban de las manos, su cuerpo se tensó. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, sabía que estaba en problemas.

-¿¡Que rayos es esto Akane!? – le hablo de manera ruda. Al verla en el balcón con su mascota sintió su corazón latir fuerte y fue inmediatamente a verla, pero cuando vio que en su mano tenía un cigarrillo su humor cambio radicalmente.

-¡Nada que te importe dame eso! – grito la chica, intento quitárselo pero el joven fue más rápido. Apago el cigarrillo con la pared y lo tiro hacia la calle – eres un imbécil – murmuro. Se dio la vuelta para irse pero las manos de Ranma aprisionaron su cintura.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – la acerco a él, sus cuerpos quedaron pegados. Una sensación de placer y alivio recorrió sus cuerpos. Akane por un momento se perdió en ese mar azul y todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, su centro de equilibrio era Ranma.

-Yo…yo…- balbuceo la joven, ya que sintió el aliento de Ranma chocar en su rostro y fue algo embriagador, entonces reacciono y se movió de manera tosca para librarse de su agarre – Kanna no tiene la culpa de tener un dueño tan irresponsable, su correa estaba enredada y la ayude, fue todo – se arrimó a la barandilla dispuesta a irse, apoyo su brazo y se dio impulso para saltar a su balcón.

-No espera – Ranma trato de detenerla. Akane por error coloco mal su pie, entonces resbalo. Soltó un grito al caer.

-¡Ranma! – grito, el joven reacciono inmediatamente y sostuvo su mano a tiempo. Akane miro hacia abajo, el sentimiento de pavor la invadió por completo. Ranma la jalo con fuerza, ambos cayeron dentro del cuarto del joven. Akane estaba sobre su cuerpo y este la sostenía de la cintura.

Respiraban agitadamente por el susto. Akane se trató de incorporar pero sus rodillas temblaban que termino sentada. Ranma se incorporó de inmediato, se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo su rostro con sus manos.

-¿estás bien? – recorrió su rostro y busco alguna señal en su mirada. Entonces sus miradas hicieron conexión, aquella conexión que no habían tenido hace mucho tiempo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia ella adueñándose de sus labios desesperadamente. Akane no hiso nada más que corresponder al beso, después del incidente su mente se nublo por completo y al encontrarse con la mirada azul de Ranma tampoco resistió el no besarlo. Ranma bajo sus manos desesperadamente buscando sentirla por completo. Recorrió su cintura, sus caderas apretándolas a su paso. Akane pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello intensificando el beso. Era sorprendente como las manos de ambos reconocían el cuerpo del otro, como sus lenguas danzaban desesperadamente buscando calmar su sed.

Akane mordió el labio inferior del chico haciendo que este soltara un gemido lleno de placer. Recorrió su espalda por completo, metió sus manos bajo su blusa buscando contacto directo con su piel. Como la extrañaba, la añoraba con toda su alma. Ranma mordió con deseo el labio de Akane arrugando su entrecejo pues sintió de golpe como todos sus sentimientos llegaron a invadirlo, disfrutaba de aquel añorante beso. Se separó de ella, ambos respiraban ferozmente, busco su mirada y tomo su cuello y le robo un beso intenso, corto pero intenso.

-¿me amas? – pregunto el joven, haciéndole la misma pregunta como en el restaurante. Akane no dejaba de respirar agitadamente. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse ante aquella pregunta.

_**CONTINUARA….**_


	20. ¿Me amas?

**:::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::**

**¿ME AMAS? **

**:::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::: **

-Dime Akane… ¿me amas? – Volvió a preguntar. La sostuvo de los hombros y pego sus frentes. Extrañaba tanto tenerla así de cerca. Se dio cuenta que la seguía amando con locura, que jamás la remplazaría.

Akane por su lado estaba confundida, ofuscada. Por supuesto que amaba a Ranma, pero ¿Por qué hacía todo eso? Se suponía que él tenía una prometida, con la que seguramente compartirían las noches, a la que le haría el amor en las mañanas, con la que compartiría todo. Sintió un dolor en su pecho y el estúpido ardor en el estómago. Sintió rabia, rabia de sí misma por haber cedido ante el deseo, por haber retrocedido demasiados pasos en el intento de olvidarlo. Lo odio en ese momento y lo amo al mismo tiempo, odio tener que darse cuenta que lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma, odio haber probado sus labios ya que ahora olvidarlo sería aún más difícil. Pero por otro lado, amo volver a sentirse entre sus brazos, sentirlo cerca, sentir su aliento, sentir su corazón latiendo por ella.

Recordó el día en que toda su vida se desmorono, recordó cuando Genma y Mizuki fueron a buscarla queriendo darle dinero a cambio de que desapareciera de la vida de Ranma, se preguntó si volverían a buscarla, pues había prometido que se alejaría de el sin recibir ningún centavo. La rabia floreció en todo su cuerpo y se apartó violentamente del muchacho dejándolo sorprendido.

-¡Entiende una cosa Saotome! ¡No puedes venir y jugar conmigo como se te da la gana! – Le dijo apuntándolo mientras se dirigía a la ventana – Estuve mucho tiempo haciendo una nueva vida y que era mucho mejor sin ti, así que contestando a tu pregunta ¡No te amo! ¿¡Te quedo claro!? ¡Así que puedes hacerme el favor de no molestarme jamás! – la joven se apresuró en irse pero Ranma la tomo del brazo jalándola de nuevo al interior de la habitación.

-¿¡Entonces porque me correspondiste el beso!? – exigió saber. Estaba con los nervios de punta, no entendía la actitud de Akane. ¿Por qué tenía que exagerar las cosas? Quería aclararle todo y decirle que el compromiso con Mizuki nunca lo había tomado enserio -¿¡Porque me besaste si dices que no me amas!?

-¡Por qué lo necesitaba! – grito dejando expuesto su corazón, se arrepintió de haber confesado que necesitaba de sus besos. Lo dejo de mirar para inventar algo – Necesitaba…necesitaba darme cuenta de algo, y ahora lo sé; y eso es que no te amo – No se atrevió a mirarlo, aun en sus brazos sentía la necesidad de lanzarse a devorar sus labios, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

-Mientes… Sé que me amas y puedo demostrártelo – murmuro amenazante. De pronto los labios de la chica fueron invadidos por los labios del joven, un beso tosco pero apasionado. Akane trato de apartarlo de ella pero eso hacía que Ranma la apretara más contra él. Su cuerpo lo necesitaba, largo tiempo había pasado que ahora le resultaba difícil el rechazarlo.

-N-no… - sus palabras fueron calladas por los besos de Ranma, la joven cerro los ojos.

El joven se sintió tan excitado, su cuerpo le clamaba a gritos hacerle el amor. No perdió tiempo y ambos cayeron al suelo, Kanna quien observaba todo estaba un poco nerviosa por los gritos de los dos. Ranma encima de Akane bajo su mano recorriendo el costado de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su muslo derecho y apretar su pierna. Separo un poco sus piernas aprovechando que tenía su mano puesta allí. Se colocó en medio de la chica y siguió besándola como si la vida dependiera de ello. Busco con sus manos, las manos de la mujer que amaba y las encontró a los de su cabeza en el suelo, las entrelazo fuertemente queriéndose volver una sola alma con ella. El cuarto estaba inundado de respiraciones agitadas, gemidos llenos de placer al sentir sus cuerpos llenarse de satisfacción retenida por mucho tiempo.

A la mente de Akane llego un recuerdo cuando fingía ser la novia de Ranma; su primera opción, recordó su pensamiento tan claramente que sintió ganas de llorar al recordar tantos momentos vividos con el "_arriesgarme a una futura partida y disfrutar de nuestro falso noviazgo. Disfrutar de sus besos, sus caricias de su compañía arriesgarme que el termine con todo esto diciéndome que tiene planes para tener una novia en el futuro" _las lágrimas caían a los costados de su rostro, tomo la nuca de Ranma y lo atrajo más hacia ella besándolo con locura. Ahora ese pensamiento tenía otro significado; arriesgar a que su corazón sufra de nuevo un dolor inmenso y disfrutar de ese momento donde tenía el pleno gozo de que la hiciera suya esa noche, calmaría su sed insaciable que la había estado agobiando durante tanto tiempo, haciendo que su cuerpo no fuera tocado por nadie más que no fuera el hombre de los ojos azules. Al diablo con todo, esa noche quería sentir de nuevo a Ranma, en cuerpo y alma. En silencio le volvería a entregar su corazón, para que él lo destruyera como una vez lo había hecho.

Enredo sus manos en el cabello del chico despeinando su trenza, lo acerco desesperadamente a ella como si quisiera volverse uno con él. El joven no se quedaba atrás acariciaba el cuerpo de Akane desde la cintura hasta sus senos, los acariciaba y apretaba por encima de la ropa. Se sentía realmente excitado, un sentimiento de gozo lo invadió, sintió que el vacío que ocupada su alma en todo ese tiempo estaba siendo sustituido por mucha felicidad. El tener a Akane de nuevo entre sus brazos era una experiencia maravillosa, no se podía controlar en ese momento, Akane era suya, era su mujer, desde el día en que hicieron el amor por primera vez el cuerpo de Akane al igual que su corazón le pertenecía y nadie, absolutamente nadie se lo iba arrebatar. Juro que no dejaría que nadie le quitase al amor de su vida o mataría al que intentara hacerlo.

Ranma no aguantaba la situación, quería fundirse con ella en ese momento. Tomo la camisa de trabajo de Akane y rompió los botones abriéndosela por completo, a la joven no pareció molestarle, arqueo su espalda al sentir el contacto de los dedos de Ranma pasar por su vientre desnudo y sus pechos. El joven aprovecho que akane arqueara su espalda, metió la mano por detrás y desabrocho el sostén, la dejo con el dorso desnudo pero con la camisa aun puesta, la hacía verse demasiado hermosa y sexy. Se incorporó un poco apoyando su mano izquierda en el suelo, vio sus senos ahora un poco más grandes, su abdomen plano, su piel blanca y suave como la seda, subió su vista hasta su rostro y la vio con los labios entre abiertos respirando agitadamente, estos estaban rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos entrecerrados mirándolo de manera tan sensual, tan deseosa como él.

-Eres tan hermosa – dijo embelesado sin dejar de observarla. Dirigió su boca a sus senos, la chica a respuesta de esto arqueo su espalda soltando un gemido lleno de placer. Se necesitaban, sus cuerpos pedían que se unieran en ese momento, el deseo era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Succiono y mordió el pezón de la chica, era tan embriagante sentirla. Con la otra mano masajeaba el otro seno, miro hacia arriba sin dejar de hacer el trabajo que hacia y vio el rostro de Akane, estaba completamente excitada.

Akane cegada por el placer que le provocaba Ranma, busco su camisa y rompió esta. Los botones salieron volando por el suelo. Y se sintió en el quinto cielo al poder sentir la piel de Ranma completamente desnuda bajo sus manos, recorrió su pecho y bajo hasta su cintura, tenía un cuerpo que volvería loca a cualquiera. Entonces un sentimiento de propiedad la invadió, lo atrajo hacia ella con un apretón como diciendo "es mío" Ranma subió rápidamente a sus labios buscando calmar su sed que en ocasiones lo quemaba por dentro. De pronto el piso se volvió incomodo, la tomo entre sus brazos, aprovecho para quitarle por completo la camisa y la llevo a tropezones a la cama, una vez en esa cama Akane soltó un gemido y un sollozo salió de sus labios. Reconocía esa cama, pues jamás se había acostado en una como esa, era la cama en la que muchas noches habían estado juntos.

-Ranma… - sollozo su nombre, el joven dejo de besarla y sus miradas hablaron por si solas. Vio las lágrimas de la chica correr por su rostro, en un momento sintió algo de temor pensando que no estaba haciendo lo correcto pero un beso de ella lo alivio.

A Akane no le importó nada en ese momento, solamente revivir una noche de amor junto a su Ranma, al hombre al que le había entregado su cuerpo por primera vez. Ranma se sintió tan enternecido, tan amado, sintió como su pecho se presionaba pero no de tristeza, sintió el amor palpitante. Sobre las mejillas de Akane habían corrido muchas más lagrimas pero no eran de ella, abrió un poco los ojos y vio las pestañas del chico humedecidas, este mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras la besaba. Pudo ver gracias a la luz de la lámpara que estaba a un lado de la cama, las pestañas humedecidas de Ranma y ciertas lágrimas bajando de estas.

Ambos soltaron un sollozo y siguieron besándose. El chico hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella besándolo con fogosidad, con ternura, con amor, con pasión; con toda una mezcla de sentimientos. Akane acaricio la espalda del chico de arriba hacia abajo, llego hasta su trasero y empujo hacia ella, soltó un gemido y pudo sentir el miembro del chico sobre su intimidad. Ranma busco con sus manos el botón del pantalón de la chica, lo bajo con desesperación, se incorporó un poco para sacárselo y dejarla solo en pantaletas, aprovecho para también quitarse sus pantalones. Se colocó entre sus piernas, ahora disfrutando de un mejor contacto íntimo. La piel de ambos se erizo, no hacía falta decir nada, en ese momento la lujuria, la tensión retenida, el amor de ambos eran los únicos que se comunicaban.

El chico restregó su cuerpo sobre el de Akane para que ella sintiera lo excitado que estaba, el chica gemía desesperadamente al sentir el miembro de Ranma sobar su intimidad.

-Akane… - soltó un ronco gemido lleno de placer.

-Ranma… - la chica mordió su labio inferior e inclino su cara para besar su cuello. El joven se dejó llevar por los besos de la chica, mordió su lóbulo derecho y volvió a morder su cuello dejando una marca de pertenencia.

Ranma pudo sentir eso y se aventuró hasta su cuello y también mordió y succiono su piel dejando en ella su marca personal. Sus manos sujetaron fuertemente sus caderas bajo por estas palando sus muslos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo ya no aguantaría más, no quiso perder tiempo y termino por romper la ropa interior de la chica. Akane soltó un gemido al ver la reacción de Ranma, intento hacer lo mismo con su calzoncillo pero este era algo difícil de romper, lo comenzó a bajar desesperadamente. Entonces su mano se topó con el pene erecto del chico, bajo la mirada y al verlo sintió una corriente subir por su cuerpo. Su intimidad estaba palpitando, llamándolo con angustia. Ranma se sintió demasiado excitado al sentir la mano de Akane sobre su miembro, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por ese contacto, se quitó rápidamente su calzoncillo y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Busco con su mano tocar su intimidad, la sintió húmeda, caliente, demasiado apetecible. La acaricio y vio que efecto hacía en la chica, esta arqueo la espalda y cerro sus ojos disfrutando del tacto, entonces hundió dos dedos en su cavidad.

-Oh…R-Ranma… - gimió su nombre, fue como música para sus oídos. No espero más tiempo y de un solo golpe se introdujo en ella.

Akane soltó un grito lleno de placer y algo de dolor, pues hace mucho tiempo que no había tenido este tipo de intimidad con nadie. El chico soltó un ronco gemido de placer, al sentirse dentro de ella lo hacía sentirse completo.

-Eres…tan…deliciosa Akane… - rugió en su oído. Akane abrazo con fuerza al chico, este empezó a embestirla con ferozmente, se había vuelto loco de placer y nostalgia.

El cuerpo de Akane se sacudía hacia arriba debido a las embestidas del chico, entraba y salía de ella tan deliciosamente. Era mucho más placentero ya que sentía su cavidad estrecha, como la primera vez. Busco sus manos y el entrelazo fuertemente colocándola sobre la cabeza de la chica, el respaldo de la cama chocaba contra la pared dando un sonido rítmico. Las embestidas eran tan fuertes y placenteras que Akane estaba cerca de tener un orgasmo. Los gemidos invadían por completo el departamento, Akane mordió su labio y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás esperando llegar a la cumbre del placer. Ranma parecía no detenerse y sus movimientos seguían siendo rítmicos y fuertes. Akane sintió como una corriente placentera bajaba inundaba todo su cuerpo haciéndola desfallecer. El chico sintió un poco más de estreches y supo que ella había llegado a un orgasmo.

La miro y la vio agitada, despeinada, sonrojada. Giro su cuerpo con el de ella, quedaron en diferente posición, ahora Akane estaba encima de él, ambos cuerpos humedecidos, llenos de calor, se sentían en la gloria. Akane se dejó llevar por el deseo y comenzó a moverse sobre Ranma. No hacían falta las palabras, ese momento lo disfrutaban en silencio, el chico poso sus manos en sus caderas y la ayudo a moverse más rápidamente. La chica se tocó los pechos y se los apretó queriendo sentir aún más placer, ese movimiento volvió aún más loco a Ranma. Se incorporó con ella encima y terminaron sentados, Akane abrazo por el cuello al chico y se movía rápidamente sobre él, busco sus labios con desesperación y lo beso como si la vida dependiera de ello, sus cuerpos respondían con vehemencia, pues habían permanecidos alejados por mucho tiempo. Ranma sentía que todo su cuerpo se derramaría en ella, término acostándola del otro lado de la cama, quedando el encima de ella. Las embestidas se hicieron aún más fuertes, y otro orgasmo se hizo presente.

-Ranma – gimió con suma satisfacción la chica. Entonces Ranma sintió que también se derramaría dentro de ella. La abrazo fuertemente y por fin el momento había llegado, soltó un ronco gemido casi siendo un grito. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, mientras sentía como su miembro se vaciaba por completo dentro de ella. Akane lo pudo sentir palpitar, pudo sentir como se llenaba por dentro de él.

El joven mordió su hombro y succiono sobre él. No quiso Salir dentro de ella, se quedó así durante unos minutos, disfrutando de tenerla entre sus brazos, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera por siempre y jamás volverla a dejar ir. Se abrazaron como si la vida dependiera de ello, como si fuera el último abrazo. Sus respiración aún seguían siendo agitadas, el calor del cuarto era fuerte pero placentero, y el olor a sexo invadía toda la habitación.

Sin darse cuenta ambos se habían quedado dormidos.

Akane fue la primera en despertar, sintió como era rodeada por unos brazos. Entonces reconoció su aroma, nada había sido un sueño. Si había hecho el amor con Ranma, su alma se sintió completa de nuevo, su cuerpo exclamaba felicidad completa. Pero entonces los pensamientos negativos invadieron su mente.

Se sentía confundida, pero lo que no había duda es que amaba a Ranma como a nada en el mundo, ¿y si él también la amaba? De eso no estaba segura, pues él no se lo había dicho desde que lo había vuelto a ver. Recordó un pasado muy doloroso, se preguntó una y mil veces ¿Dónde estará Mizuki? Tal vez sea la misma historia de hace un año, tal vez ella aparecería en el momento más inesperado. Hasta que esa mujer no saliera de sus pensamientos no estaría tranquila. Mucho menos cuando el padre de Ranma la busco y Mizuki le dijo que él no estaba enamorado de ella, que simplemente fue un desliz.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

¿Y si era un desliz en ese momento? la verdad tenía mucho miedo de volver a sufrir, apretó sus labios ya que su mandíbula empezó a temblar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, ¿Cómo podría confiar en Ranma? En ese momento una alarma en su cabeza se activó "¡HUYE! YA CALMASTE TU ANSIEDAD, AHORA ES MOMENTO DE HUIR"

Soltó unos leves sollozos y con algo de esfuerzo comenzó a soltarse del agarre del chico. Aprovecho el sueño pesado que el solía tener y busco su ropa, su vista le era incomoda ya que veía todo borroso por las lágrimas, se restregó los ojos para mejorar su visión. Encontró su ropa interior rota al pie de la cama y su pantalón también, tuvo que ponerse el pantalón sin el interior. Del otro lado de la habitación, cerca del balcón estaba su brasier, lo tomo y se lo coloco rápidamente. Se colocó su camisa que había encontrado un poco cerca de la cama.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana de la terraza y antes de marcharse le dio una última mirada al muchacho que dormía en la cama, podía ver su respiración lenta y rítmica. Mordió su labio inferior y arrugo el entrecejo, otra vez las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Sentía demasiada envidia por Mizuki, ya que estaba con el hombre que ella amaba.

-Adiós Ranma… - susurro para si misma. Kanna observo a la chica partir hacia su balcón con la mirada triste.

.

.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, los sintió pegados y un poco dificultoso al abrirlos. Tenía muchas lagañas, había llorado toda la noche hasta quedarse dormida que las lágrimas restantes en sus parpados al día siguiente parecían pegamento. Se sentó inclinando sus piernas, apoyo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y tapo su cara con sus manos, restregó su rostro para poder despertar bien.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño. Quería llorar de nuevo, maldijo en su interior a Ranma. Tenía tres chupetones en el cuello y por encima de sus senos, se revisó el resto del cuerpo y vio unos apretones sobre sus caderas.

-igual de salvaje que siempre… - suspiro resignada. Su rostro mostraba ojeras y cansancio pues había dormido pocas horas.

Se dirigió a la regadera, dejo que el agua caliente mojara todo su cuerpo. No quería que el aroma de Ranma se borrara de su piel, pero algún día tenía que bañarse. Salió de la ducha sin muchos ánimos, aún estaba deprimida. Haber retomado la primera opción había sido una difícil pero placentera decisión, pudo disfrutar, pudo llenar su cuerpo de regocijo con una noche tan espectacular, llena de pasión con su joven amado. Ahora sufría las consecuencias, el dolor era aún más fuerte. Pero no le importaba porque no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, necesitaba el cuerpo de Ranma para estar completa.

.

.

Aun con los ojos cerrados comenzó a palpar sobre la cama, buscando el cuerpo de Akane. Abrió los ojos de golpe, ella ya no se encontraba allí. Se sentó mirando a todos lados, toda su ropa ya no estaba, ella lo había abandonado de nuevo.

Soltó una risita llena de frustración, Akane podía llegar a tropezar con la misma piedra ¿Pero dos veces? Esta vez no dejaría que ella pensara mal las cosas, esta vez no dejaría que se fuera de nuevo. Ahora estaba más decidido que nunca, Akane seria suya a como dé lugar, la convencería de que lo suyo era algo irrompible, como el hilo rojo. Dos almas cuando están destinadas a estar juntas nada los separara, ni siquiera por parte de ella.

.

.

Se coloco una blusa beige manga larga con cuello, era una blusa bonita y su tela era ligera y un poco transparente. Necesitaba una blusa con cuello para tapar los chupetones, aunque se los habia maquillado no estaba muy convencida. Se colocó un jean café ajustado y la blusa la coloco dentro del pantalón para poder colocarse un cinturón. Se colocó lápiz labial rojo ya que los besos de Ranma habían dejado una huella en sus labios.

Salió del apartamento sola, Akari había salido antes que ella dejando como siempre una nota en la puerta de entrada "_nos vemos en el trabajo ;)" _Su corazón sufrió un mini paro cardiaco, había abierto la puerta de golpe sin ni siquiera prestar atención en si Ranma salía o no. No sabía si podría verlo a la cara, pero tenía que hacerlo. La noche que habían pasado juntos no se le borraba de su memoria. Tenía que hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, pues ella estaba segura de que Ranma seguiría con esa mujer.

Bajo por el ascensor, cerro sus ojos respirando hondo, si no se lo encontraba en el pasillo seguramente si lo encontraría afuera. Pero de que se lo tenía que encontrar era seguro. Al llegar al primer piso soltó un suspiro de alivio pues al revisar el corredor no había visto rastro de él. Se encamino a la puerta de salida saludando con la mano al portero.

-¿No crees que es de mala educación lo que hiciste esta mañana? – la voz del chico la hiso dar un salto del susto. Ranma había parecido a su lado como un fantasma, se mordió los labios y siguió caminando aún más deprisa -, oye te estoy hablando – el chico comenzó a seguirla pero esta al ver que la seguía comenzó a correr.

Se paró en seco y llevo sus manos alrededor de su boca preparándose para gritar.

-¡Akane! – la chica se detuvo poco a poco, el volvió a tomar aire - ¿¡Me amas!? – abrió los ojos sorprendida y a la vez sonrojada. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio de pie unos metros de ella, las personas que pasaban por allí no dejaban de mirarla a ella y a él.

La chica se sonrojo aún más y miro enojada al muchacho. Se suponía que tenía que ser el que le despejara la duda, ella lo amaba pero sentía que solo se estaba burlando de ella y utilizándola. Si quería una respuesta tendría que ser más convincente sobre sus sentimientos, o mejor dicho en vez de preguntarle si lo amaba, él tenía que gritarle a los cuatro vientos que la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie en su vida. Seguía siendo un tonto, o lo era aun más.

Se volvió a dar la vuelta y retomo su camino.

-Yo sé que si… - susurro Ranma para sí mismo.

Akane siguió caminando, para su suerte el autobús paso justo a tiempo. Paso el trayecto a la universidad pensativa, se mordió el labio recordando la noche que había pasado con Ranma; aunque sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, no se arrepintió ya que eso fue como una medicina para su ansiedad y ahora ya no moriría por abstinencia.

Soltó una risita melancólica, ¿Qué haría ahora? De algo estaba segura, esta vez no iba a huir. Tenía su vida hecha allí, tenía muchos amigos que la querían y un buen trabajo. Una cosa si sabía, que al principio sería un poco duro volver a mirarlo a la cara después de haber pasado una noche apasionada pero tomaría el consejo de Mouse, tomaría esto como una prueba para darse cuenta de que aunque lo ame ya lo pudo superar.

Tenía en su cabeza aun presente que el tenía que estar con Mizuki, se sintió un poco mal y que como mujer no le gustaría que le hicieran eso. Nunca perdonaría una infidelidad, pero…no le importó, ella necesitaba de eso y ya lo había hecho, pero, ¿lo necesitaría de nuevo? Sacudió su cabeza, no quería hacerlo de nuevo porque después no sabría cómo detenerse.

Llego por fin a su destino, se encamino a la entrada pudo ver el auto de Ranma a lo lejos, tomo aire hondo y se preparó para enfrentarlo. Llego a su salón saludando algunas amistades, aprovecho un asiento vacío del otro lado de donde ella se sentaba y fue a sentarse allí, luego le diría al dueño de la banca que se sentara en su asiento. Se preguntó dónde estaría Ranma, ya que era obvio que el había llegado primero. No le quiso dar importancia y saco su reproductor.

Su celular vibro, le había llegado un mensaje. Abrió los ojos como plato cuando vio lo que el mensaje decía.

"_¿me amas?" _

Supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, ¿Cómo era que él tenía su número? Chasqueo la lengua cuando recordó que su celular se había quedado en su auto el otro día, ya se estaba cansando de las preguntas de Ranma, el que tenía que decir que la amaba y pedir disculpas y aunque ella no lo perdonara, era él. Tomo el celular para responder.

"_no" _

Envió el mensaje, y guardo el móvil en su bolso. Lo vio llegar luego de unos cinco minutos con una sonrisa dirigida hacia ella. Se sentó en su puesto como si no le hubiera molestado que ella se sentara al otro lado. Lo que no sabía era que el ojiazul estaba siendo paciente, sabía que ella aun lo amaba y no se rendiría hasta tenerla de nuevo, aunque usaba los métodos más tontos, según él, ella tenía que pedirle disculpas por irse de su vida y no dejar que él se explicase, mientras que Akane según ella, él tenía que pedirle disculpas por estar comprometido con otra y dejarla en paz, que se casara con Mizuki y viviera feliz con ella.

El maestro Kotura entro al salón, era el maestro de farmacología. Era un sujeto regordete con aspecto de estar siempre de mal humor, entro sin mirar a ninguno y puso su maletín encima de su escritorio.

Akane siempre pensó que la causa de su mal humor se debía a que era soltero, y si era soltero por ende no había tenido relaciones con una chica en mucho tiempo. Y como diría su amiga Akari, el está sufriendo los síntomas de la abstinencia sexual. Pero era verdad lo que ella decía, tener relaciones mejoraba tu mal humor y hacia que no estuvieras estresada/o.

El señor Kotura siempre intentaba hacerles la vida imposible a todos sus alumnos, cuando ella entro a esa universidad no había sido recibida con la mejor de las sonrisas, al contrario. Kotura la recibió con un gesto de desdén y la mando al pizarrón a realizar un ejercicio que a duras penas pudo resolver, contando el hecho de que ella era buena estudiante.

-Saquen el libro que les di el otro día – dijo con voz severa. Akane torció sus labios, había olvidado su libro por andar pensando en Ranma.

El ojiazul miro de reojo a su ex, ella no había sacado el libro. Entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea, no saco el libro de su mochila y espero pacientemente que el maestro revisara a todos.

-Señorita Tendo, sabía muy bien que si no traía el material no iba a trabajar – le advirtió el maestro. Akane alzo la mirada aburrida de los sermones de siempre, no había olvidado jamás el libro, pero cuando otro compañero lo olvidaba recordaba el repertorio de Kotura.

-Lo sé – dijo la chica sin mostrar cara de disculpa.

-¿Y dónde está? – pregunto algo molesto.

-En casa – Anuncio la chica, puso sus codos de apoyo y coloco su mentón en la palma de la mano.

-¿Y que hace allí? – pregunto aún más molesto por la actitud de la señorita.

-pasándola mucho mejor que yo – dicho esto todos los demás compañeros comenzaron a reír. Akane soltó una risita al ver la reacción de sus demás compañeros, la verdad no tenía ganas de disculparse, quería sacar la frustración que sentía y quien mejor que el maestro Kotura.

Ranma quedo más impresionado que antes, Akane nunca hubiera dicho algo así. Sinceramente la Akane que conoció la amaba, pero la de ahora, la amaba aún más. Sonrió al verla más segura y mas atrevida, su corazón latió con fuerza, esa mujer lo volvía loco.

-Oh, no me diga. Entonces valla hacerle compañía – Akane tomo eso como un _vallase de mi clase, _sin pensarlo dos veces salió del salón. No le gustaba perder clases, pero desde que llego Ranma las clases no le importaban mucho, recordó una vez lo que le dijo "_eres una mala influencia" _

Cuando estaba por el pateo vio a su amiga del otro salón, Alama. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella para pasar el rato hasta que la clase de Kotura allá pasado.

-¡AKANE! – escucho que gritaron su nombre y volteo, busco por todos lados, también vio algunos que buscaron la voz. De pronto un chico señalo hacia arriba, en el segundo piso estaba Ranma asomado en la ventana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todos miraron de nuevo a Akane esta se sonrojo de sobre manera.

-¿¡ME AMAS!? – grito el joven con todas su fuerzas. El corazón de Akane latió con todas sus fuerzas, ¿Qué estaba tramando Ranma? Sintió una rabia dentro de ella florecer, ella no se dejaría intimidar de nuevo y peor en frente de muchas personas.

Le mostro el dedo del medio, y hecho esto retomo su camino, no sin antes escuchar algunos murmullos de la gente. Ranma soltó una risa y se quedó contemplándola.

-Te amo tanto Akane – se dijo así mismo, ahora ella parecía una fierecilla – Juro que estaremos juntos de nuevo... – prometió en silencio. Akane antes era orgullosa y siempre impulsiva, pero ahora…ahora lo era mucho más.

El maestro Kotura también lo había echado de clases por no traer el libro, aprovecho para tratar de intimidar a su ex, pues ahora veía que no se intimidaba con nada. Quería hacerla sonrojar de nuevo, como en el restaurante. La amaba tanto, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

.

.

Llego a trabajar, se puso su uniforme, otro que tenia ya que el de ayer Ranma lo había roto. Encontró a su amiga Akari sentada en la barra echando humo, no había muchos clientes y otra se estaba ocupando. Se acercó a su amiga, ella la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Oye, porque esa cara? – pregunto.

-Estoy muy enojada amiga – Akari se volteo para quedar frente a su amiga – Me he topado con un idiota toda la mañana y me arruino el día – La manera en que se quejó enterneció a la peli azul, su amiga podía ser muy encantadora incluso cuando estaba enojada, parecía una niñita.

-No eres la única – dijo recordando al pesado de su adorado tormento -Pero anda, cuéntame que te paso.

-Pues, antes de tomar el autobús ese idiota por poco y me atropella. Bajo del auto con un macacino pidiéndome disculpas, y el tonto ese tropezó y me mancho mi blusa favorita, y para colmo cuando vine a trabajar el tonto ese llego de cliente y me hiso ir de aquí para allá con sus pedidos; que no quiero con cebolla, que esto me hace daño, y para lo ultimo volvió a derramar su té sobre mi… ash – se quejo la muchacha, akane soltó una risita.

-Tranquila, ya no lo volverás a ver – trato de darle ánimos.

-Ojala, aunque nunca lo había visto por aquí, ojala y no regrese –dicho esto ambas se fueron a trabajar.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	21. viernes!

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**Si tu lo haces yo también**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Pasaron dos días y por fin había llegado el tal esperado viernes para las chicas. Akari no andaba de muy buen humor ya que siempre se topaba con "el tonto" como asi lo llamaba ya que no sabía ni su nombre, casi siempre iba en las mañanas a la cafetería y ordenaba lo mismo cada mañana. Akane le decía que tal vez era el destino que se estaba encargando de unir, pero ella simplemente decía que era un tonto y que jamás tendría algo con él. No había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo ya que solo iba en las mañanas y ella tenía clases.

Por otro lado, Akane estaba estresada de tener que toparse con el chico de la trenza y con sus preguntas, bueno, más bien la pregunta. Cada vez que la veía le preguntaba si lo amaba, o cuando estaban a una distancia considerable se lo gritaba, ella simplemente se marchaba avergonzada y enojada ya que todos los murmullos de las personas presentes no se dejaba esperar y algunos comentaban que ella era una persona sin corazón al rechazarlo. No iba a responderle por nada del mundo, porque ¿si lo hacía, que ganaría con eso? Tal vez subiría su ego, tal vez se aprovecharía de sus sentimientos. Seguramente el estaría feliz con su prometida, y siendo mujer entendía el hecho de que sería horrible que otra persona este con alguien que le pertenece.

Para distraer la mente y estar mejor, iba al gimnasio de la universidad cuando ya no había nadie y lograba perder a Ranma de vista, entrenaba todo el día para luego ir a su trabajo. Entrenar le daba un sentimiento de añoranza, quería ir a su hogar y visitar a su familia, hace mucho tiempo que no los veía. Iba a ahorrar dinero para visitarlos y comprarles algunos obsequios. Extrañaba la comida de Kasumi, sus consejos, sus mimos, todo. Y tardes que pasaba con su padre entrenando en el dojo. El dojo. Siempre recordaba con añoranza aquel lugar donde había crecido y había entrenado toda su vida, y sin duda no dejaría abandonado el deseo de ser maestra e inculcar todos sus conocimientos en las artes. Según su padre, ella necesitaba a alguien que llevara con ella el liderazgo y la responsabilidad, en pocas palabras necesitaba un esposo. Después de lo que paso con Ranma, supo que tenía que pasar mucho tiempo para volver a poner su confianza en alguien, porque según ella todos los hombres eran cortados con la misma tijera. No necesitaba a nadie para llevar el liderazgo del dojo, ella podría hacerlo sola.

A pesar de su poca amistad con Ranma, ella no dejaba de darle mismos a Kanna pues se había encariñado mucho con la perra. Aprovechaba los días en que Ranma no asomaba por su habitación y le daba mimos a su perrita.

Por otro lado Ranma no paraba de pensar en la joven, ella era la culpable de sus desvelos y sus suspiros. Después de la noche que pasaron juntos se prometió así mismos que jamás la dejaría ir de nuevo, se divertía y le gustaba hacerla sonrojar y a la vez enojar cuando le gritaba a los cuatro vientos preguntándole si lo amaba. ¿Por qué no le decía simplemente que la ama? Pues no quería arriesgarse. Había sufrido mucho cuando ella se marcho sin dejarlo explicarse, sabía que había sido un error de él no contarle la verdad, pero es que tenía miedo, miedo de perderla. Era estúpido pensar en eso ya que de todas maneras la había perdido, pero la menos quería una oportunidad para explicarse.

Se viro de lado de la cama y con la mano paseo el lado vacio, cerro los ojos recordando aquella noche, donde un mágico y chocante encuentro de dos almas que no se habían visto se unieron de nuevo. Una sonrisa asomo en su rostro al recordar las caricias salvajes de aquella fierecilla, la fierecilla en la que se había convertido, ahora nada tímida como antes. Eso en parte le causaba nostalgia pero le encantaba de sobremanera porque ahora su Akane era menos frágil.

Se había convertido en fuego, la llama que avivaba en ella se había intensificado, ahora era una mujer completa. Pero había algo que aun lograba hacer como antes, hacerla sonrojar. Recordó el día en el restaurante cuando le pregunto por primera vez si lo amaba y ella se sonrojo. Algo en su pecho le decía que si lo amaba y trataba de convencerlo, pero estaría más seguro al escucharlo de la boca de ella. Y el día en que eso sucediera la tomaría en sus brazos y no la dejaría escapar jamás.

_(N/A: Lo que pueden lograr los mal entendidos) consejo para sus relaciones queridos lectores: siempre mantener la verdad a flote. _

Había llevado menos de media hora para arreglarse, habían quedado en salir esa tarde de compras. La noche tenía mucho prospecto y la pasarían a lo grande, ligarían muchachos y tal vez conseguirían aun novio nuevo. La idea de Akari era conseguir el mejor prospecto para su amiga, pero al parecer ninguno cumplía con todas sus expectativas. Shinosuke para ella era un chico tierno y muy bueno, sin dejar a un lado que es muy apuesto.

Habían ido varias ocasiones al restaurante y pedido consejo a ella sobre cómo llegar a Akane, lo miraba con pesar ya que veía que él estaba muy enamorado de la exigente Tendo. El mejor consejo que le dio fue que le diera tiempo y que si las cosas se daban tenía que aprovecharlo al máximo, y también le aconsejo que no estuviera sobre ella todo el tiempo. Él lo tomo de buena manera y para Akane fue extraño no habérselo encontrado o tener mensajes de él; en cierto punto extrañaba su compañía.

Bufo cansada de esperar, miro hacia la puerta de la habitación de su amiga y miro de reojo su reloj de mano.

-¿Estas lista Akane? – Se acostó en el mueble esperando a su amiga que saliera de la habitación.

-¡Ya voy! –grito la joven desde su cuarto, por fin los chupetones ya no eran tan visibles si les ponía maquillaje. Ahora pudo ponerse una blusa ajustada con algo de escote.

La chica soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en el mueble, miro su reloj algo impaciente.

-Ahora sí, ya vámonos –Akane salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ambas salieron del edificio muy contentas, conversando sobre lo que iban hacer en la noche; beberían y bailarían hasta que sus pies no dieran para mas, para la suerte de Akari, su amiga era económica (con tres cervezas ya esta ebria) nada que decir con algo más fuerte. Akane se disgustaba con eso pero siempre fingía que no estaba ebria pero su lengua la delataba al arrastrar palabras.

-Sabes Akane, ayer me llamo Shinosuke –Comento Akari, viendo de reojo la reacción de su amiga, pero era la misma de siempre.

-¿Ah, y que te dijo? – pregunto con interés, extrañaba a su amigo.

-Akane, enserio no le darás una oportunidad –La chica empujo el hombro de Akane – El pobre ya no sabe que mas hacer para llamar tu atención.

-Ya le he dicho muchas veces que solo somos amigos, no es mi culpa que quiera algo mas –comento con algo de molestia. Odiaba el hecho de no poder conservar una buena amistad sin sentimientos de ese tipo de por medio.

-Pobre – dijo con algo de pena.

-No tengas pena por el Akari, es muy apuesto y estoy segura de que conseguirá una chica muy pronto –

-No dije pobre por el, si no por ti –Akane arqueo la ceja -, envejecerás, serás soltera y morirás de abstinencia. Y me sentiré culpable ya que no pude hacerte ver que Shinosuke es un buen partido –dijo con mucha pena, Akane soltó una risita nerviosa, si su amiga supiera que ya lo había hecho y peor con su vecino, no la dejaría en paz todo el día preguntando detalles.

-eh, no te agobies Akari. El día en que conozca al chico indicado prometo acostarme con el –la chica le sonrió a su amiga y esta soltó una risita, si solo supiera que ya se había acostado con alguien, su ex y su vecino, sería un tema de conversación por una semana. Se abrazó del brazo de Akane amigablemente y entraron al centro comercial.

Decidieron desayunar ya que no lo habían hecho en casa, entraron al local y se sentaron en la esquina pues ya era una costumbre sentarse allí les gustaba ver a los demás clientes y calificar del 1 al 10. Estar con Akari era reconfortante, se podía distraer, y ya no pensaba en Ranma, no era que le molestara, en cierto sentido. Ella estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de él, pero le dolía el hecho de pensar que el simplemente la veía como algo pasajero, si estaba con él quería hacerlo para siempre. Tenía demasiadas dudas en su cabeza, no confiaba en el, pensó que seguiría junto a Mizuki y se lo ocultaba de nuevo. Fue un alivio salir con Akari ya que distraía su mente y ella la hacia sonreír por esa razón era su mejor amiga. Pidieron unas hamburguesas con papas y dos sodas, no eran chicas que hacían dieta.

-Qué tal el de la meza que esta alado de la puerta –indico con la mirada la joven. Akane disimuladamente volteo un poco y lo vio, para su suerte aquel joven miraba distraídamente hacia la ventana.

-siete – dio otro mordisco a su hamburguesa. El chico era de cabello negro rizado, piel blanca y ojos negros según como alcanzo a ver. No le gustó mucho ya que no le gustaba su cabello, ¡Maldición! ¿Es que ningún chico podía cumplir sus expectativas?, bueno en realidad si había uno, pero no quería que fuera él. Como si se tratara de un hechizo, ella no podía acostarse con nadie que no fuera el, su cuerpo automáticamente los rechazaba.

-yo le daría un ocho –comento Akari mirándolo fijamente.

-Se dará cuenta si lo miras tanto – regaño entre dientes a su amiga pues no era nada disimulada.

-¿Crees que si me ve me invite a salir? –pregunto sin apartarle la mirada al chico, un gesto de duda cruzaba por su mirada mientras lo veía.

-Pues si siente que lo acosas con la mirada creo que no –soltó con una risita Akane.

-¡Ya para o vendrá! – regaño en voz baja la peli azul, Akari no dejaba de observar aquel chico.

-Mejor, así vendrá y me invitara a salir –inquirió con una sonrisa coqueta. Akane cerró los ojos controlando su paciencia, Akari a veces podía ser muy coqueta cuando se lo proponía, se acomodó en su puesto moviendo sensualmente sus hombros y sonrió de lado mirando al chico

-eres el colmo –susurro Akane.

-oh, allí viene – Susurro Akari entre risitas, se colocó el cabello de tras de su oreja y no perdió de vista al muchacho. Akane puso los ojos en blanco y espero con desencanto.

-Hola señoritas –saludo con voz galante el muchacho.

-Hola – Saludo Akari con voz coqueta, akane simplemente lo miro y sonrió.

-Me preguntaba si puedo acompañarlas, estoy esperando a un amigo pero parece que demorara un poco –su forma de hablar era educada, eso le recordó a alguien.

-Por supuesto – comento contente Akari haciéndose a un lado para que se sentara.

El joven se sentó a lado de Akari y observo Akane de arriba hacia abajo, la chica se dio cuenta y se encogió de hombros, no le gustaba nada que la miraran así. Además, era la pesca del día de Akari y siempre respetaba lo suyo.

-Mi nombre es Akari Unryu y ella es Akane Tendo –presento la chica con su simpática sonrisa.

-Lindos nombres, yo me llamo Kohaku Katsuba. Permítanme decirles que son muy hermosas –Akane quería reír ya que hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien hablar tan formalmente.

-Oh, pero que elocuente –rió Akari.

Ambos empezaron a charlar empezando a conocerse, Akane solo respondía con palabras cortas a las preguntas.

-Valla, allí esta mi amigo por fin llega –Akane no volteo pues pensó que sería otro como él.

-¿¡El tonto!? – escucho decir a su amiga, volteo la vista y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-¿¡Ryoga!? – se levanto de golpe la chica.

-¿¡Akane!? –

-¿¡Se conocen!? – pregunto Akari sorprendida.

-¿¡La conoces!? –pregunto Kohaku.

-Pero que… - Akane se levantó de su puesto y se paró delante del chico, este la miro sorprendido y tampoco podía articular palabra.

-Genial –musito Akari enojada, apoyando su cara en su mano.

-Akane que sorpresa – el muchacho la tomo de los hombros y la atrajo hacia el abrazándola fuerte –Nunca pensé que nos volveríamos a ver… - susurro en su oído.

-Ryoga, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto aun anonadada.

-Es muy largo de explicar, podríamos hablarlo en otra ocasión, tengo tantas cosas que contarte y explicarte ¡lo juro!, pero ahora quiero volver abrazarte – ambos rieron de felicidad y se volvieron abrazar fuertemente. Akane lo soltó y sujeto su mano para sentarlo.

-Akari, el es Ryoga un viejo amigo y ella es mi mejor amiga Akari –los presento con una enorme sonrisa.

-Eh, si… ya nos hemos topado –Akane noto cierto sonrojo en Ryoga al referirse de su amiga. Lo miro de manera suspicaz.

-Si, y también he escuchado mucho sobre ti… eres el mal amigo que le dio la espalda por una chica –Akane tocio nerviosa y comenzó a reír.

-No espera, ella quiso decir que... –

-No te preocupes Akane, Ella tienes razón –interrumpió Ryoga. Akane sintió mucha pena y pateo por debajo de la mesa a su amiga haciéndola gritar.

-Esperen, esperen, esperen un momento. ¿Me perdí de algo? – hablo Kohaku con una mirada llena de confusión.

-Lo siento amigo, mira ella es Akane Tendo la chica que conocí en la universidad de Nerima ¿recuerdas? –Akane se sintió observada por Kohaku, la miro detenidamente y entonces sonrió como si por fin recordara.

-Claro ahora lo recuerdo, me hablaste de ella en algunas ocasiones–

-Y ella es la chica, la que te conté… con la que me tope algunas veces… - dijo algo nervioso, Kohaku volteo a ver Akari y sonrió de manera picara.

-Oh, así que tú eres quien trae como un loco a mi… ¡auch! –grito el muchacho, miro de forma asesina a Ryoga. Akane soltó una risita y se preguntó ¿Dónde quedo el caballero de hace unos minutos? Akari miro confundida a ambos, no entendía que les pasaba.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí? – pregunto el muchacho con un tono nervioso, su amigo aun se quejaba del golpe.

-Bueno, vinimos de compras. Esta noche iremos a bailar – Akane se había dado cuenta que a Ryoga le gustaba Akari, sintió alegría ya que sabía que si era Ryoga sería una buena opción. Pero antes tenía que asegurarse de algo - ¿tu…puedes ir? Digo si es que Yuka no se enoja. – no quiso ser tan directa pero tenía que ir al grano.

-Esa es parte de la historia que tengo que contarte, claro que no estoy con ella. Y sí, claro que me gustaría ir –Akari pateo por debajo de la mesa a Akane, está la miro y le guiño un ojo.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la noche –concluyo la joven.

.

.

-¿En dónde se habrá metido Akane? –se preguntó el ojiazul en el cuarto de la muchacha. Sabía que era un delito entrar a propiedad privada, pero había tocado tantas veces la ventana que decidió entrar por precaución.

-Te libraste este ves Akane –se encamino hacia la ventana, paso su vista fugazmente por el espejo y de pronto vio algo que le llamo la atención.

Se acerco al espejo y vio pegado en el una hoja de papel, una sonrisa asomo su rostro y una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

_Light club 9:00 pm _decía la nota

.

.

-¿Por qué tenías que invitarlo? – pregunto algo molesta Akari. Habían quedado en salir con los chicos muy a su pesar ya que el joven Ryoga no era mucho de su agrado, era muy guapo no lo negaba.

-Porque es un viejo amigo, además… creo que le agradas – sonrió pícaramente. Akari se sonrojo, puso sus ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro de molestia.

-Pues a mí no me gusta – Hiso un puchero y giro su cara enfadada, akane soltó una risita y no toco más el tema.

-Bueno, lo que digas – dijo ignorando a su amiga –oye, mira ese vestido me gusta mucho –

Las chicas siguieron con su tarde de compras, para la suerte de Akane, Kohaku ya no intento seducir a su amiga y por ende ya no hubo propuestas sobre ir al cine o a comer. La tarde paso normal y ambas habían escogido un perfecto atuendo para la noche, un lindo vestido blanco y uno negro. Las chicas estaban emocionadas y ansiosas ya que hace mucho tiempo no salían por culpa del trabajo.

Llegaron a las seis de la tarde, estaban un poco cansadas pero no era nada para sus ganas de salir.

-¿Quieres comer algo antes de irnos? – propuso Akari quien estaba en la cocina revisando la nevera, no había nada en ella, no habían hecho las compras.

-Claro, podría decirle a Ryoga para quedar en algún lugar – contesto Akane camino a su habitación.

Akari puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta de la nevera con fuerza.

-¿Por qué simplemente no le dices nada? – se dirigió a la habitación de la peli azul.

-No puedo, además ya le dije que estaba invitado a venir con nosotras –

-Pues des invítalo – dijo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Akane miro a su amiga con perspicacia y sonrió, nunca había visto a Akari tratar de esa manera a un chico y era muy extraño en ella tratar mal a un chico.

-Dime una cosa, ¿Por qué tanto desprecio hacia Ryoga? – pregunto mientras fingía mirarse las uñas.

-Eh…bueno porque – de pronto el rostro de la chica tomo un ligero color carmesí -¡Porque es un tonto por eso! – Grito saliendo del cuarto a zancadas - ¡en dos horas te espero en la sala para irnos! – grito.

Entonces la idea vino a la cabeza de Akane, ¿Podría su amiga estar tan interesada en un chico hasta el punto en llegar a caerle mal? Conocía bien a Akari, sus relaciones no duraban mucho, máximo un mes. Siempre se mostraba coqueta con los chicos y amigable, no se complicaba la vida con nadie y cuando algo no le gustaba en la relación lo cortaba de raíz (los dejaba diciéndoles que simplemente no eran el uno para el otro).

En eso quería parecerse a su amiga, no quería complicarse por nada y poder disfrutar de la vida. Pero en algo eran diferentes, Akari jamás se había enamorado como ella, Akari no tenía que pasar por lo que ella pasaba ¡Eso era! ¿y si su amiga había sufrido el llamado "amor a primera vista" y tenga tanto miedo, que la única forma de negar sus sentimientos sea odiando a Ryoga? No estaba segura si era eso, pero haría todo por averiguarlo. También quería saber que era lo que pasaba con Yuka, Ryoga tenía que contarle muchas cosas.

.

.

Las chicas iban saliendo del departamento, iban riendo sobre algo que había dicho Akari. Cuando salieron se toparon con Ranma que también iba saliendo de su departamento. Se quedó sorprendido al ver lo bien que se veía Akane, su vestido negro pegado al cuerpo, llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos dejándole ver una torneadas piernas, su pecho estaba cubierto por el vestido en la parte del pecho la tela era un poco trasparente y se le podía ver el busto, el vestido tenia mangas hasta los codos. Ligeramente maquillada, dirigió su vista primero a sus ojos, delineados e hipnotizan tés. Cuando bajo la mirada hacia su boca no pudo disimular el deseo de querer besarla. Se veía simplemente hermosa.

Akane entre abrió los labios, su respiración comenzó a fallar en ese momento. Ranma se veía tan bien, traía una camisa mangas largas color azul oscuro, unos pantalones oscuros y un poco ajustados. Al parecer también iba a salir, un dulce y embriagante aroma llego hacia su nariz, era su perfume. Una corriente subió por su estómago y la invadió completamente.

Se miraban de manera intensa, no se habían dado cuenta que alguien los miraba extraño. Akari miro primero a Ranma y luego miro a su amiga, ambos tenían una conexión extraña. Siempre supo que entre había una conexión poderosa, sonrió de lado al ver la cara de bobos con la que se miraban.

Akari aclaro su garganta sacando de sus ensoñamientos a los chicos.

-Hola Ranma – saludo Akari con una sonrisa pícara.

-Hola – rió nervioso, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la peli azul y sonrió – Hola Akane – la chica lo miro por unos segundos y le aparto la vista.

-Buenas noches Ranma – Akane se dirigía hacia el ascensor pero fue detenida por su amiga Akari.

-Espera Akane, no seas descortés con el vecino – Akane noto el tono de voz con la que le hablaba su amiga y supo que tramaba algo – Oye Ranma, ¿saldrás algún lado?

-¿Qué no ves que si? Ya vámonos – regaño su amiga Akane, el chico sonrió y miro complicemente a Akari, esta entendió el mensaje y soltó una risita.

-En realidad iba a dar una vuelta, estoy un poco aburrido – comento inocentemente.

-Oh, ¿en verdad? – Comento Akari con el mismo tono, Akane puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos – Nosotras íbamos con unos amigos a una discoteca – Akane miro inmediatamente a su amiga -¿te gustaría ir con nosotras? –

-¿¡Que!? – Hablo inmediatamente la peli azul – Akari, Ranma está muy ocupado y no quiere ir ¿verdad Ranma? – lo miro amenazante esperando que le siguiera la corriente.

-En realidad no, así que me encantaría ir con ustedes – Akane ante esa respuesta puso sus ojos en blanco, aplasto el botón del ascensor y espero. Mientras que a sus espaldas una Akari y un Ranma chocaban las manos.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	22. te amo

**Hola amigos.**

**Pues aquí les traigo el capitulo siguiente, espero que les guste y también quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios lindos, me encantan y me motivan a seguir con la historia. **

**Espero que este les guste tanto como a mi.**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**LOS BORRACHOS SIEMPRE DICEN LA VERDAD**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

Akane iba saliendo muy malhumorada del edificio mientras Ranma y Akari conversaban animadamente tras ella. Akari desde hace ya algún tiempo se había dado cuenta de que su nuevo vecino gustaba de su mejor amiga, pues quiso hacerle un favor, ya que Ranma era muy apuesto y puesto que Akane no fijaba en Shinosuke, decidió abrirle cancha con Ranma. Además, ya que ella había invitado a Ryoga sabiendo que ella no quería, pues quiso darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

No lo odiaba, pero no quería tenerlo cerca. Era como si un escudo la rodeara y la lastimara. No creía en el amor ni en la unión eterna, sus padres se habían separado cuando ella tenía tan solo cinco años. Se habían separado por lo peores términos, y siempre discutían sin importarles si ella estaba frente a ellos o no; siempre se decían que el amor entre ellos nunca había existido y que estaban artos el uno del otro; en ese tiempo la pequeña Akari siempre se escondía de bajo de la mesa y se tapaba los oídos, amaba mucho a sus padres y cuando se separaron fue el más grande dolor que jamás había sentido.

Ahora adulta, creía que el amor era solo una palabra envuelta en una funda de color de rosa y cuando esta es abierta, se puede ver simplemente oscuro; es decir, que al principio puedas ilusionarte y luego cuando esta verdaderamente enamorada te das cuenta de que algún día vas a sufrir y todo se torna oscuro para ti, porque según Akari nada es eterno. Prefería pasarla bien con los chicos sin meter sentimientos de por medio, era más fácil. Pero todo cambio cuando conoció a Ryoga, cuando vio por primera vez aquellos ojos marrones que la miraban con culpa por haberla casi matado atropellándola, había sentido algo que jamás había sentido con ningún otro chico. Entonces sintió miedo, un miedo que simplemente la hiso odiarlo.

-mi auto esta aquí fuera – señalo Ranma, se adelanto para abrir las puertas. Noto como Akari le guiñaba un ojo y luego miraba a Akane, corrió antes que la joven y se sentó atrás; Ranma sonrió y movió los labios diciendo gracias, sin que Akane lo notara claro.

Akane puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro de resignación. Ranma la miro sonriente y esta simplemente se subió sin siquiera mirarlo. Era el colmo, ya se habían acostado ¿Qué más quería?, Mizuki se iba a enojar mucho si se enteraba de lo que Ranma estaba haciendo, era un mujeriego definitivamente.

-Bueno chicas, ¿hacia dónde? – pregunto un animado ojiazul.

-Primero iremos a cenar… por cierto ¿Donde era Akane? –

-Comida rápida, cerca de la discoteca – hablo de manera malhumorada. Pero de pronto pensó, _-¿Por qué tiene que afectarme? Ranma no me arruinara la noche_ – se sentó de lado en su asiento para mirar a Akari y luego a Ranma.

-Eh… ¿estás bien? – pregunto Akari, esta se encontraba en medio del asiento para poder ver a ambos chicos. Cuando vio la sonrisa de Akane supo que algo estaba tramando.

-Si, perfectamente – dijo sonriente, Ranma arrugo su entrecejo y miro a la chica. Entonces también supo que tramaba algo.

Habían llegado al lugar de encuentro, Ranma abrió los ojos como plato al ver a Ryoga de pie en la entrada. Nunca se había imagino que Ryoga Hibiki estaría allí, miro a Akane con la ceja alzada, esta sonrió y miro a Akari, esta solo la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. La peli azul soltó una risita y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Nos vamos? – Akane se bajó sonriente, Ranma muy ingenuo a la situación y Akari algo malhumorada.

La reacción de Ryoga al ver a Ranma fue la misma que tuvo el ojiazul, ambos se miraron asombrados y al mismo tiempo desconfiados. Por parte de Ranma, pensó que se había librado de un enemigo, dando el hecho de que Ryoga gustaba de Akane hace un año; ahora que lo veía, sentía que de nuevo su preocupación invadía su cabeza. Por parte de Ryoga, no le gustaba el hecho de verlo allí, ya que supo que Akane se fue por su culpa y paso por muchas cosas por él; la consideraba su amiga y no le gustaba verla mal. Aceptaba el hecho de que hubo un tiempo en que le gustaba la peli azul, pero luego comprendió que era un cariño fraternal hacia ella.

-Hola Ryoga – Saludo Akane a su amigo con un beso en la mejilla. Akari simplemente sonrió algo incomoda o mejor dicho, nerviosa.

-Hola chicas – saludo el muchacho.

-Ryoga, diría que me da mucho gusto verte, pero sonaría muy hipócrita – Dijo Ranma colocándose al lado de Akane.

-diría lo mismo, el hecho de verte aquí me impresiona y desagrada tanto como a ti. Pero viendo que vienes en compañía de dos chicas lindas preferiría ser hipócrita que grosero – Dijo con el mismo tono tranquilo y apacible que Ranma.

Akane choco su mano con su frente, esos dos al parecer jamás se llevarían bien.

-Esperen, ¿se conocen? – hablo Akari mirándolos ingenua.

-Hubo un tiempo en que Ryoga era una amenaza para mí, no sé si ahora lo sea – Akane se sonrojo ante las palabras de Ranma, sabia a lo que se refería. Imploraba a todo lo alto que sea un poco más disimulado.

-¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar la ingenua Akari.

Ryoga soltó una risita y miro de manera amenazante al ojiazul.

-¿Si ahora lo soy?, ¡Ja! Dudo mucho que estés con ella, y si así lo fuera no dejaría que metieras la pata como antes lo hiciste – Akane se sonrojo aún más y comenzó a reír nerviosa; Akari los miro aún más extraña, sentía que estaba sobrando en ese lugar.

-Oigan chicos, ¡ya paren! No quiero que se pongan a pelear por niñerías. Ryoga, tú no eres una amenaza y Ranma ¡tú compórtate! – Dicho esto jalo del brazo a su amiga para entrar, Akari la miraba perspicaz, luego tendría una seria conversación con Akane.

Los chicos siguieron a las chicas, ninguno de los dos se iba a ir. Ya adentro Ranma se sentó junto a Akane, esta no se había dado cuenta, cuando volteo de lado, Ranma ya se encontraba sentado. Akari viendo que no pudo sentarse junto a su amiga tuvo que tomar asiento al lado de Ryoga. Se sintió un poco nerviosa y una corriente comenzó a invadirla, no sabía si iba a sobrevivir esa noche, frunció el ceño ya que no quería que nadie notara su nerviosismo.

El ambiente comenzó a tornarse tenso, nadie emitía ningún sonido; Akari miraba a Akane, esta miraba a Ryoga y luego a Ranma previniendo alguna pelea, Ryoga miraba a Akari de reojo y Ranma miraba a Akane. Algunos estaban nerviosos e incomodos, otros disgustados con la presencia del otro.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué les traigo? – Akane se alivió con la llegada de la mesera, pues ahora si nadie tendría motivos para hablar por estar comiendo.

-A mi tráigame una hamburguesa –

-Que sean dos y dos sodas ¿de qué prefieres Akane? no importa, sé que te gusta mucho la coca cola, me trae dos hamburguesas y dos coca colas por favor – interrumpió Ranma a la chica.

-e…enseguida señor – al parecer la camarera se había quedado encantada con ver al chico de la trenza, Akane torció la boca y giro su rostro hacia la ventana del local. Al parecer la joven había reconocido a Ranma.

-¿Tu que prefieres Akari? – pregunto un tímido Ryoga, jamás se había sentido así con alguna chica, era algo nuevo para el.

-Yo puedo ordenar por mi cuenta, gracias – respondió algo sonroja – A mi me da una porción de pollo con papas fritas – pidió a la camarera.

-A mí me da lo mismo, y una soda de naranja – pidió Ryoga.

-A mí también me da una de naranja – pidió Akari, volteo a ver de reojo a Ryoga y esta la estaba mirando. Ambos se sonrojaron y voltearon hacia otros lados.

Akane noto eso y sonrió, sin duda algo interesante iba haber entre ellos.

-A nosotros también no trae una porción de papas, podría traer en un solo envase para compartir – pidió Ranma; Akane enarco una ceja y lo miro.

-¿Y quién te dijo que pidieras por mí? – reclamo la peli azul.

-Vamos Akane, se que te gustan muchos las papas siempre pedias cuando comíamos juntos –

Akane por poco y le daba un infarto ahí mismo, Ranma la estaba dejando en evidencia y además la estaba molestando fingiendo que tenían una linda amistad o algo más, dando el hecho de que no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con él.

-¿Puedes cerrar la boca? – susurro lo suficientemente alto para que el la escuchara.

-Necesita algo mas – la voz melosa de la mesera alerto a la peli azul, no quería sentir celos pero no lo podía evitar.

-No queremos nada más gracias – gruño Akane, lo había dicho sin darse cuenta, se lamentó profundamente ya que todos se habían dado cuenta de los celos de la chica. Alzo un poco la vista y vio a su mejor amiga mirándola con perspicacia.

-Eh…Por cierto Ryoga ¿Por qué Kohaku no vino? – cambio de tema rápidamente.

-No pudo venir, su madre lo llamo, estaba enferma y fue a cuidar de ella – explico el chico.

-¿Quién es Kohaku? – pregunto Ranma, trato de disimular lo mas posible el coraje ¿Por qué Akane tendría que preguntar por un chico?.

-Al parecer es un pretendiente de Akane – Todos voltearon a ver a Akari, la peli azul por poco sufría otro paro cardiaco ¿acaso todos estaban esa noche en su contra? Pero no había notado las intenciones de su amiga, esta desde que habían salido del edificio sospecho que a su vecino le gustaba su amiga, pero luego se dio cuenta de que esto iba mucho más allá del gusto y quería saber que había allí, Akane le ocultaba algo y tenía que saberlo; y dándole celos a Ranma lo haría ponerse en evidencia.

-¿ah sí, no me digas? – miro de reojo a Akane molesto.

La chica tosió un poco y por debajo de la mesa pateo a su amiga. Esta le regalo una mirada como diciendo "_tú y yo tenemos que hablar largo y tendido" _Akane entendió perfectamente y cerro sus ojos afirmando.

La comida paso con muchas indirectas e incomodidades, los chicos acabaron de comer y se dirigieron a la discoteca, Akane pensó que así se relajaría un poco, no hablaría mucho con Ranma y se dedicaría a bailar hasta irse a casa, invitaría a bailar a cualquier chico que vea con tal de no tener que estar con el ojiazul.

La música retumbaba por todo el lugar, las personas bailaban al ritmo de la música y otros disfrutaban más estando sentados y bebiendo con los amigos. Ryoga señalo por lo alto un lugar vacío donde sentarse, inconscientemente tomo la mano de Akari para guiar al resto del grupo entre el montón de gente, Akari sintió una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo al contacto con Ryoga, tomo la mano de su amiga y Akane tomo la camisa de Ranma; a este no le gustó mucho y tomo la mano de Akane entrelazándola fuertemente, la chica no pudo soltarse del agarre ya que el muchacho la apretó, comenzó acariciar su mano con su pulgar; la joven se sonrojo y apretó la mano fuertemente dándole a entender que no hiciera eso.

-Ire por algo de bebidas- comento Ryoga cuando llegaron a su lugar, los chicos se sentaron a esperar. La música resonaba fuertemente y provocaba cierto movimiento en las jóvenes, Ranma estaba esperando el momento oportuno para sacar a bailar a Akane y allí devorarle los labios.

-¿¡Akane!? – "_no de nuevo"_ pensó Ranma al ver aquel chico del restaurante frente a ellos.

-¿Shinosuke? – La joven se levantó y se acercó a él, era como un ángel caído del cielo, perfecto para mantener a Ranma lejos, pero lo que no sabía era que sus planes no eran como esperaba.

-Hola Akane, Akari y… Oh ¡yo sé quién eres! – se dirigió a Ranma – Eres el famoso artista marcial Ranma Saotome, oye tengo que decirte que tienes una técnica inigualable para pelear – dijo mostrando admiración, Ranma lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y aburrido.

-_Que bien, ahora vete – _pensó el muchacho, pero no podía ser grosero - ¿enserio? pues gracias amigo –

-Oye Shinosuke ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros? – propuso la joven Tendo. Al muchacho le brillaron los ojos con tal sorpresa que apenas dicho eso se sentó en medio de ella y el artista marcial.

-_Genial, lo último que me faltaba – _Ranma se fastidio, ahora tendría que soportar al pretendiente número uno de su chica, pero algo tenía que hacer, y lo iba hacer; una sonrisa cruzo su rostro y comenzó a pensar que haría para apartarlo definitivamente de Akane.

-Shinosuke, ¿tus amigos no se enojaran si te quedas con nosotros? – pregunto Akari desde el otro asiento.

-Claro que no, creo que ni lo van a notar – el muchacho prefería mil veces quedarse con Akane – Oye Akane ¿quieres ir a bailar?

-Oye ¿porque la prisa? Primero hay que entrar en calor ¿no te parece? – Ranma con un agil movimiento quedo sentado en medio de los dos chicos, poso sus manos en cada hombro del otro, Akane frunció el ceño y golpeo su costado derecho con el codo.

-Escúchame Saotome, no sé lo que estas tramando pero déjame decirte que si haces algo contra Shinosuke y yo, serás hombre muerto – amenazo la joven acercándose al oído de Ranma, el muchacho sintió una corriente subir por su cuerpo con la cercanía de Akane ¿ella prohibiéndole algo? Sonrió de lado, ahora con mucha más razón lo haría.

Shinosuke se sintió extraño al verse apartado de Akane por Ranma, miro perspicaz a la pareja que estaba hablando en voz baja, sospecho de que Ranma sintiera algo por Akane, los celos se hicieron presente, no iba a permitir que otro se la arrebatara, sabia que Akane no sentía nada por el, pero quería por lo menos seguir luchando por ella.

-Bueno, ahora si a disfrutar la noche – Ryoga llego con una botella grande de tequila, un plato pequeño con sal y algunos limones. Las chicas miraron al sonriente Ryoga que llegaba y se miraron felices, esa noche seria su noche.

Los chicos comenzaron a beber, todos felices, Akane y Akari bailaban sentadas en su lugar mientras las copas iban y venían.

-Que ganas tengo de bailar – dijo Akane, ya había entrado en calor y su cuerpo le pedía urgentemente bailar; volteo a ver a su amigo Shinosuke y le tendió la mano – vamos a bailar Shinosuke.

Al muchacho le brillaron los ojos y gustoso acepto la invitación de la chica; Akane por provocación rozo el brazo de Ranma y lo miro sonriendo, _esto ya lo había vivido antes, _pensó el muchacho, un momento de _deja vu _cruzo por el. Akane quería jugar de nuevo, ella no debía haber echo eso ya que Ranma se lo haría pagar.

-pequeña revoltosa, ahora veras – tomo un vaso de tequila y se levantó sin dejar de mirar a la pareja – No sé ustedes pero yo voy a bailar – aviso a Ryoga y a Akari.

Un silencio incomodo cruzo por la mesa y los nervios se hicieron presente, Akari en ese momento había entrado mucho en calor ya que tomo más que la joven Tendo, Ryoga también había entrado en calor ya que habían tomado casi igual. Miro con una sonrisa a la joven y sirvió un par de tragos, uno para ella y uno para el.

-¿Quieres embriagarme? – pregunto la joven.

-No, solo quiero que pasemos una buena noche – junto su silla un poco a la de ella, no sabía que estaba haciendo, solo se estaba dejando llevar.

-¿Enserio? o solo quieres tener una excusa para poder atropellarme –

Ryoga soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres muy linda, ¿lo sabias? – Akari se sonrojo y se encogió de hombros. Quería irse de allí y dejarlo solo, pero no podía, necesitaba estar cerca; malditos nervios pensó la muchacha.

Mientras tanto en la pista de baile, Akane se movía al ritmo de la música pegada al cuerpo de Shinosuke, el joven mantenía sus manos en su cintura moviéndose como ella. Akane cerro sus ojos disfrutando de la música, sonrió y se movía aún más sensual; al abrir los ojos vio de reojo a Ranma que bailaba ceca suyo con una voluptuosa rubia, apretó su mandíbula sintiendo el sabor del tequila en su garganta, aferro sus manos a los brazos de Shinosuke apretándolos fuerte ya que pensaba que esos brazos eran el cuello de la rubia. Miro de reojo a Ranma y este estaba concentrado en bailar con la chica, tenia su rostro cerca de ella y su manera de moverse era demasiado provocadora.

Akane torció el labio, se volteo quedando de espaldas a Shinosuke, este pego su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha sintiéndola, cerró sus ojos disfrutando de los movimientos de Akane. Ranma miro de reojo a Akane y ambos se encontraron con la mirada, Akane lo miraba de manera sensual y con su mano pegada a la cintura de Shinosuke bajo de manera sexy y su mano dio paseo hasta el muslo del chico; Akane sonrió victoriosa al ver el rostro de Ranma, estaba que echaba chispas.

Ranma tomo a la rubia de las manos y en un ágil movimiento la puso de espaldas a el, la tomo de las caderas y la pego a el, la rubia estaba más que encantada, lo había visto en la televisión aunque no fuera fanática de ver peleas, pero cuando lo vio acercase a ella y pedirle que bailaran no dudo ni un minuto y acepto. Volteo el rostro buscando el del joven, Ranma pego sus labios al oído de ella y miro de nuevo de reojo a Akane, había ganado esta vez al ver el rostro furioso de la chica.

-Eres tan hermosa Akane – Akane dejo de mirar a Ranma al escuchar la voz de Shinosuke –, me vuelves loco – confeso el muchacho.

Akane volteo para quedar frente a él y lo miro, sus ojos brillaban enamorados y llenos de deseo, ella no quería causar eso ya que no podía verlo como algo mas, Shinosuke tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la acerco hacia el, Akane estaba paralizada sin saber qué hacer. Sintió como algo los empujo.

-Lo siento, hay mucha gente – Akane miro sorprendida a Ranma que seguía bailando con la rubia, pero ahora miraba con odio a Shinosuke.

-Eh… yo, tengo que ir al baño – se excusó y se fue pasando por el montón de gente.

Shinosuke se quedó de pie mirando cómo se perdía la figura de su adorada Akane, soltó un suspiro y bajo la mirada.

-Oye amigo, ven vamos a tomar algo – sintió la mano de Ranma en su hombro, ahora la chica rubia se iba más deseosa por bailar.

Shinosuke se dejó guiar por el joven de la trenza, hasta que llegaron al bar de la discoteca. Ranma miro hacia el baño de las mujeres procurando que Akane no lo viera con Shinosuke, palmeo la espalda de el chico; este lo miro con desconfianza pues ya se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba Akane como a él.

-Oye Ranma quiero decirte algo, puedo admirarte mucho pero… no dejare que te quedes con Akane ¿entendiste? – advirtió.

-Oye tranquilo viejo, yo solo soy un amigo de Akane, digamos que su mejor amigo – Ranma sonrió, Shinosuke no dejaría en paz a Akane, de eso ya se había dado cuenta; ahora intentaría apartarlo de otra forma –oiga tráigame dos cervezas – pidió al bar tender.

Akane se encontraba en el baño, se miraba al espejo intentando calmar todas sus ideas. Se sentía mareada y con ganas de ir y golpear a cualquier mujer que se atreviera a ver a Ranma, sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar ese mal pensamiento de su mente; no quería involucrarse de nuevo con aquel muchacho, no quería sufrir de nuevo pero ahora el alcohol estaba tomando control en ella, tenía que hacer algo antes de que cometiera alguna locura. Bailaría toda la noche y evitaría a Ranma como fuera, decidido esto salió del baño, camino entre la gente buscando a Shinosuke.

Se topó con una mujer que no le agradaba para nada esa noche, la rubia la miro de arriba hacia abajo como si estuviera estudiando su manera de vestir, la rubia sonrió a Akane y se acercó a ella.

-Oye ¿tú eres la que está en el grupo con el bombón de Ranma Saotome? – su voz sonó tan parecida como a las chicas que hablaban en la universidad que asistía en Nerima, eso le causo tanto desagrado.

-Si ¿Por qué? – se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Podrías decirme dónde está? – pregunto con voz melosa, la peli azul sintió asco y una ira recorriéndole las venas.

-¿No te dijo? – pregunto Ranma a Shinosuke que lo miraba ingenuo.

-¿Qué…que tendría que decirme? – inexplicablemente sintió un miedo recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Oh, valla claro es que aún no le ha contado a nadie. Claro, como yo soy su mejor amigo desde ya hace mucho tiempo soy el único al quien le ha confesado el secreto – hablo con tristeza y le dio otro sorbo a la cerveza.

-¿Pasa algo malo con ella? – pregunto preocupado.

-Oh si, hasta creo que tu o no sé si alguna otra chica corra peligro – La rubia miraba expectante a la peli azul ante las advertencias.

-No…no sabía que tenía esposa – Dijo algo apenada y asustada – ¿crees que este aquí?

-Por supuesto que sí, ella me llamo preguntándome por su esposo ya que no encontró las pastillas de viagra en su cajón – Explico Akane mostrándole su dedo índice haciéndolo caer, la rubia inmediatamente entendió.

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que…? – Hablo temeroso el muchacho.

-Si amigo, es una pena ¿verdad? – Shinosuke tomo su cerveza y dio una sorbida aun sorprendido – Cuando ella me confeso que sentía ese tipo de atracción por las chicas hasta yo me quedé sorprendido – confeso con mucha pena.

-No lo puedo creer, y yo que pensé que algún día ella se decidiría por estar conmigo – dijo con mucho dolor en su corazón.

-Ella no está muy orgullosa de lo que le está pasando, y yo le dije ¿Qué te importa lo que diga la gente? Pero ella aun no quiere que nadie se entere, así que amigo, te pido que guardes el secreto – pidió Ranma.

-Si, claro – dijo la Rubia con cara de horror y sorpresa.

-Si es lo mejor, seguramente estará por aquí buscándolo y si te ve con él o con alguna otra chica créeme, serás mujer muerta. Su esposa no pudo aprobar esas sesiones del control de la ira, la última vez dejo en el hospital por tres meses a la última que le coqueteo –

-Si, bueno gracias por advertirme, le advertiré a las otras chicas – la rubia se alejo temerosa mirando hacia todos lados y dejando a una Akane satisfecha.

-No le diré nada que le incomode, es más creo que… tanto que le digo que me gusta seguramente estará sintiéndose mal – comento Shinosuke mientras terminaba de beber su cerveza.

-Seguramente se ha de sentir…acosada, confundida, triste, avergonzada – Ranma mientras fingía pena busco con la mirada a Akane, la vio dirigirse con una sonrisa a la mesa donde se encontraban Akari y Ryoga.

Akane camino por en medio de la gente buscando la mesa, quedo sorprendida al ver a Akari y Ryoga conversar muy juntos conversando alegremente. Lo pensó y decidió que los dejaría solos y no interrumpiría nada, se la veía muy feliz y cómoda, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla así, asi que ¿Por qué interrumpirla? Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Maldición, ahora Akari la está pasando mejor que yo… – murmuro mientras iba la barra – ahora me quede sin compañera… - se sentó en la barra enojada, primero Ranma y ahora Akari – ¡Oiga! Sírvame un trago fuerte - pidió al bar tender.

El hombre de la barra se acercó con una bebida tal y como lo ordeno la bella dama que estaba sola y muy hermosa, se apoyó con los antebrazos a la barra y la miro detenidamente. Akane tomo su bebida de un solo golpe, quería olvidar todo, ahora su amiga disfrutaba de la dicha que era estar con alguien, mientras ella… ahora solo bebía para olvidar.

-Eres muy hermosa para estar triste – Akane alzó la vista encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

-No estoy triste – murmuro, le regreso el vaso mirándolo como que si ya supiera que hacer – Solo disfruto la noche.

El joven soltó una risita, aquella dama se veía realmente encantadora; sirvió otro trago y se lo paso.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? – volvió a inclinarse hacia ella.

-No le doy mi nombre a extraños – dijo de manera coqueta mientras tomaba otro trago, el despecho y el alcohol se estaban apoderando de ella.

-Si quieres… - suavemente rozo la mano de la chica y se acercó más -…no podremos serlo.

No supo que había pasado en ese momento, pero solo se vio alejada rápidamente de la barra. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas, el aroma del cigarrillo la mareaban aún más, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y sintió unas manos apretándola contra los brazos. Miro a su alrededor y vio a personas bailando y empujándola haciéndola pegarse más al cuerpo de alguien, alzo la vista despacio y se topó con aquellos ojos azules que tanto la hacían perder el control.

-¿Qué crees que haces Akane? – pregunto muy enojado, la había perdido de vista intentando hacer que Shinosuke se marchara, y cuando la encuentra no imaginaba encontrarla a punto de ser besada por el bar tender.

-Ra-Ranma… - no podía hablar en ese momento, solo tenía la enorme necesidad de besarlo.

-¿¡Ligándote al de la barra!? – pregunto histérico. Akane se enojó ante el grito y una ira inexplicable la obligo a golpearlo, se separó de él.

-¡No te importa lo que haga con mi vida! ¡Me voy a divertirme! – y justamente una canción que tanto le subía el ánimo comenzó a sonar _"Club Can't Handle Me" _de _Flo Rida. _corrio entre la gente para perder de vista a Ranma. Se sentía liberada, se sentía feliz, se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, se sentía enamorada, provocaría a Ranma para ver a donde llegaría. Verdaderamente el alcohol había hecho mucho efecto en ella, ahora se sentía muy feliz, veía doble a las personas pero eso no le importaba, diviso a lo lejos en una mesa vacía una botella con tequila, se acercó y tomo la botella sin que nadie la viera, comenzó a reír por haber hecho eso. Se tomó un buen sorbo de tequila purito, sentía su adrenalina al máximo, pues ahora estaba jugando al gato y el ratón con Ranma, quería eso a estar llorando en un rincón por saber que jamás iba a estar con el hombre que amaba, prefería sentirse querida en ese momento al tenerlo preocupado, esa Mizuki tenia mucha suerte, toda la que ella quisiera tener, era el dolor mas grande que sentía su corazón. Era inmaduro de su parte pero ahora se sentía la persona más divertida del mundo. Un grupo de chicos que estaba cerca de la barra estaban bailando animadamente entre ellos. -¡Oye! – la llamo uno de los chicos, Akane se acercó bailando. Todos ellos la animaron más y comenzaron hacer un círculo para que ella bailara. Todos comenzaron a reír y se acercaron a ella, una de las chicas le dio un vaso de whisky. -¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto la joven de cabello castaño. -Akane – le dijo, todos bailaban al son de la música. Ranma estaba buscando desesperado a Akane, pues estaba ebria y sabía que los ebrios cometían locuras. La busco entre la gente y no la encontraba. -¡A eso le llamo espíritu fiestero! – Grito uno de los chicos al ver a Akane. -Rayos, en donde se habrá metido – se decía Ranma así mismo mientras buscaba por todos lados. De pronto escucho muchos gritos provenientes de la barra, volteo y vio como una joven con vestido cortó y cabello cortó subía a la barra y comenzaba a bailar. -¡No puede ser! – Ranma se abrió paso entre la gente y fue directo a buscar a su alocada ex. -Wooo – gritaba animada la peli azul. Ranma llego hecho un rayo sin importarle si empujaba a alguien y se caía. -¡Akane bájate! – ordeno desde el lugar donde se encontraba, no podía tomarla de las manos ya que había muchos chicos delante de el impidiéndole el paso. -¡Que hermosura! – Ranma escucho gritar a un hombre de aspecto desagradable, ya no aguantaba más. Tomo del hombro a aquel sujeto y lo volteo. -¡No mires a mi mujer! – Grito y luego le propino un golpe en la cara. Todo comenzó a ser un caos en ese momento, un amigo del chico golpeado empujo a Ranma, este hiso lo que mejor sabía hacer pelear. Golpeo a todo aquel que estaba mirando a su mujer, otros intentaban golpearlo pero este era mucho más ágil y rápido. Una bola de chicos se podía divisar a lo lejos, Ryoga había escuchado los gritos y con una Akari mareada se pusieron de pie para ver qué era lo que sucedía. De lejos pudieron ver a muchos chicos tirados en el suelo y a un Ranma llevando como un saco de patatas a cierta chica peli azul, la chica tenia aun la botella de tequila en la mano y se la iba bebiendo. -Hay no Akane – murmuro Akari, intento caminar pero de pronto sus piernas temblaron haciéndola perder el equilibrio. -Espera – Ryoga la tomo en sus brazos y se sentaron – Aunque no quiera admitirlo, ella está en buenas manos – comento Ryoga a su acompañante para que estuviera más tranquila, esta lo miro extraña, regreso a ver a la pareja que iba saliendo y entonces confió en Ryoga; al final sabía que entre esos dos había algo muy fuerte. -De acuerdo – le respondió entregándole toda su confianza. -¡Dame eso! – Ranma había dejado a la joven en el asiento del copiloto, la vio que aún tenía la botella en mano y se la arrebato tirándola al suelo. Estaba lloviendo a acantaros así que tenía que irse deprisa -¡Oye que te pasa! ¡esa… botella es…mía! – intento levantarse pero Ranma la detuvo. -Mírate, jamás te había visto así de ebria – Ranma subió al asiento del piloto, podía conducir pues todo el alcohol que había bebido se le había ido por andar preocupado. -Pues es… mi problema – balbuceaba la joven Tendo. -Ni las veces que íbamos al Karaoke en Nerima te ponías así, ¿recuerdas aquella vez, cuando cantaste por primera vez? – sonrió al recordarlo. -¡Ya cállate!- grito Akane, inmediatamente se tapó la cara y se fue en llanto, lloro tan fuerte como cuando lloraba los primeros días después de dejar a Ranma. -¿Akane? – El joven se acercó un poco a ella. -¡No quiero recordar nada! ¡te odio! ¡te odio! – lloraba desconsolada la joven. -No…Akane espera, yo… - -¡Te odio desde que me rompiste el corazón! – grito con todas sus fuerzas. Ranma sintió su corazón encogerse, puso su mano cuidadosamente en el hombro de Akane, esta al sentirlo se movió violentamente, se bajó del auto deprisa y comenzó a caminar tambaleante mientras seguía llorando. Ranma se bajó rápidamente. -¡Akane espera! - la tomo del brazo y la detuvo. Akane se movió con violencia soltándose de su agarre. -¿¡Que quieres de mí!? – grito en medio de llanto, sus lágrimas se confundía con la lluvia y era mejor para ella porque así él no las distinguiría -, ¿¡Acostarte conmigo ¡? ¡Para luego regresar con tu prometida! ¿¡Eso quieres!? -¿¡De qué diablos estás hablando!? – la volvió a tomar de los hombros, la guio hasta el auto pero ella de nuevo se soltó violentamente - ¡Te vas a enfermar! – grito el chico. -¡Prefiero eso a que irme contigo! – Akane retrocedió varios pasos lentamente para no tropezar. -¡Por Dios Akane, no me hagas esto más difícil! – -¡vete con tu prometida! ¡Vete y déjame tranquila! ¡Ya estaba logrando olvidarte hasta que volviste! – lloraba Akane mientras gritaba. -¿¡Prometida!? Argh diablos Akane ya te pedí perdón – se acercó a ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos - ¡Escucha! Lo siento, ¡por favor perdóname! Fui un idiota al no contarte la verdad ¡pero fue por miedo a perderte! Yo ya no tengo nada con ella, a la única que ame y sigo amando como un loco es a ti, ese compromiso acabo hace mucho tiempo – Akane negó con la cabeza convenciéndose de que no era cierto. -¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Ella y tu padre me dijeron que se casarían y que yo solo fui un maldito desliz en tu vida! – Las rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, Ranma cayó con ella y ambos se hallaban de rodillas empapándose con la lluvia. -¿¡Que mi papa que!? ¿¡Acaso el fue a buscarte!? – pregunto obligándola a mirarlo, parecía una niña indefensa y eso le partía el corazón. -no me hagas esto Ranma… - susurro Akane, su pecho temblaba debido al llanto, bajo el rostro derrotada. -Te lo juro Akane, juro que no sabía lo que ellos hicieron, mírame…- tomo su rostro y lo alzo, junto su frente con la de ella y comenzó a rozar sus labios -…mírame, te lo juro Akane, juro que te amo como jamás ame a nadie. Nunca fuiste un desliz, al contrario… tú fuiste lo más grande que llego a mi vida y que juro por Dios que sufrí tanto cuando te perdí por mi estupidez. Akane vio como le hablaba con sinceridad, tenía sus ojos rojos al parecer también estaba llorando como ella. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza ante aquella confesión, para suerte de ambos nadie pasaba por las calles debido a la lluvia. -Akane…¿me amas? – pregunto de la manera más inocente que a cualquiera le hubiera tocado el corazón. Akane afirmo con la cabeza, se acercó a el y lo beso. Se besaron de la manera mas apasionada posible, dejando liberar todos sus sentimientos. -te amo…te amo… - decía Akane entre besos, el joven la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el, los besos eran una mezcla de lluvia, lágrimas y mucho amor. Se abrazaron fuertemente, ya nada importaba ahora, ahora querían arreglar todo para por fin ser felices. En ese momento Ranma solo quería llevársela para hacerle el amor una y mil veces el resto de su vida.

_CONTINUARA…_


	23. sincerandonos

**¡Hola amigos!**

**Quiero agradecerles por sus buenos comentarios, estoy contenta de que siempre estén pendientes de la historia y les encante. **

**Pues para que no se entristezcan les aclaro que la historia aun no acaba, falta para que acabe. Pues había pensado hacer la aparición de cierto personaje, pues bueno dicho esto **

**Espero que disfruten este capitulo. **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SINCERÁNDONOS**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Llegaron a tropezones hasta la cama de Ranma, se besaban de manera desesperada y llena de pasión. Habían hecho un esfuerzo por llegar a casa y no parar en el camino para hacerlo en el auto, acaricio su cuerpo de la cintura hasta las piernas, subía hasta acariciar su rostro y terminar en su cabello. Se acostó sobre ella mientras saboreaba su cuello y lo mordía, la joven gemía su nombre al sentir las intensar caricias de su amado. Lo extrañaba tanto, extrañaba sentirlo besándola, quería que la hiciera suya, quería sentirlo dentro.

-Dime que me amas – pidió jadeante, siguió besando su cuello hasta bajar al inicio de sus pechos -, Dilo – Akane seguía con los ojos cerrados, se mordió el labio y apretó las sabanas con sus manos. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sintió ganas de llorar al sentirse tan amada.

-Te…te amo Ranma… - Gimió la muchacha, el deseo aumento. Al escuchar decir que lo amaba sintió que su pecho iba a explotar de alegría y placer.

Ranma regreso como un loco hasta la boca de la chica devorándola con deseo, Akane arrugo su entrecejo ante tanta excitación, mordió y succiono el labio del chico, este libero un ronco gemido e hizo lo mismo, tomo el labio superior de la chica, mordió y succiono con un salvaje deseo que se apoderaba de él. El sabor a alcohol y el deseo eran muy poderosos en ese momento, lo único que querían era fundirse y ser uno solo.

Akane dio la vuelta, quedo a ahorcadas sobre el muchacho. Avanzó hacia su cuello, su aroma era simplemente embriagante, siempre estuvo loca por su aroma. Sus manos acariciaban sus pectorales y subían hasta su cabello dándole un ligero tirón. Ranma se sentía en el quinto cielo, los besos de Akane lo estaban llevando a la locura. Apretó sus muslos, subió su mano hasta acariciar sus nalgas y darle con la mano derecha una fuerte palmada.

Akane soltó una risita, le había dolido y para vengarse mordió el hombro del chico, lo succiono dejándole una marca en él. Ranma cerró sus ojos y sonrió, tomo el rostro de Akane y desesperado busco sus labios, mordía su labio inferior, sus lenguas danzaban apasionadamente, bajo a su barbilla y le dio un mordisco. Los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación haciendo eco hasta el resto de la casa.

-Te amo… - susurro el muchacho mientras besaba su rostro. La joven cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por todo el amor que sentía en ese momento.

Akane bajo sus manos hasta la camisa de Ranma, palmeo sus botones y los fue desabrochando uno a uno. El chico acariciaba sus muslos, pasó sus manos por debajo del vestido haciéndolo subir y poder tener acceso a su trasero, apretó fuertemente y acariciaba. Saco su camisa, se incorporó quedando sentada sobre su vientre. El joven se incorporó rápidamente y la abrazo, volvió a besarla desesperadamente, busco con su mano el cierre del vestido para bajarlo. Consiguió encontrarlo pero este estaba atorado, Akane noto cuando Ranma tomo el vestido de un lado listo para romperlo.

-No romperás mi vestido nuevo – mordió el labio del joven y este soltó el vestido, Akane llevo sus manos hacia el lado izquierdo del vestido y bajo con cuidado el cierre. Mientras hacia su trabajo Ranma acariciaba sus pechos sobre la tela y mordía su hombro.

Akane se saco el vestido quedando en simplemente con bragas, Ranma rápidamente la volteo para quedar el sobre ella, bajo directamente hacia sus senos, los mordió haciendo que la joven arqueara la espalda y soltara un gemido. La amaba, la amaba con toda su alma, lo único que quería era estar con ella para toda la vida, esa mujer desde que había llegado a su vida la había puesto de cabeza. No la dejaría por nada del mundo, no dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre ellos, incluso si se trataba de su familia.

Akane bajo sus manos hasta llegar al pantalón de Ranma, comenzó a sacar su correa y desabrochar el botón. El joven se arrodillo y sin dejar de mirarla se fue sacando su pantalón; se veía tan sexy, sus labios hinchados y rojos por las mordidas, su ojos entrecerrados reflejando mucho deseo, sus pecho subía ya bajaba rápidamente debido a la excitación. La tenia ahí solo para el, tan entregada y deseosa de el como el por ella.

Se sacó los pantalones junto con los zapatos y cayó sobre su cuerpo, le dio un beso corto y seguidamente fue armando un camino de besos hasta llegar a su cuello. La joven ladeo su cabeza para que Ranma tuviera mejor acceso, sus manos estaban ocupadas acariciando la espalda y lo fuertes brazos de el joven; Ranma subía y bajaba sus manos por la cintura de Akane, llego a uno de sus senos, lo apretó y lo masajeo mientras baja sus besos hasta el inicio de sus pechos.

Akane arqueo la espalda en respuesta, Ranma atrapo con sus dientes uno de los pezones. Los gemidos de Akane lo excitaban bastante, amaba hacerle el amor, amaba estar a su lado, amaba cuando ella se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a él. Bajo sus besos hasta llegar a su vientre, lamio y beso todo a su paso, Akane mantuvo sus manos en la cama apretando las sabanas. Las maravillosas sensaciones que Ranma la hacían delirar, soltó un suspiro al sentir como Ranma bajaba cada vez más, inclino la cabeza y ambos miradas se encontraron.

Ranma tomo las bragas de Akane y las fue bajando poco a poco, mantuvieron la mirada por algunos segundos más. La mujer sintió desfallecer al sentir como la lengua de Ranma divagaba por su interior, se removió en su sitio buscando calmar la llama de pasión que se regaba por todo su ser, sus gemidos se volvieron fuertes gritos llenos de placer, sentía la manos de Ranma apretar sus muslos fuertemente mientras jugaba con su clítoris, Akane arqueo la espalda y llevo su cabeza hacia atrás, la sensación que estaba experimentando era realmente enloquecedora. El joven llevo sus dedos hacia su intimidad y comenzó a masajear a una velocidad que la joven sentía que pronto desfallecería, beso su vientre y fue subiendo por un camino de besos hasta sus pechos mientras sus dedos hacían su trabajo allá abajo, la sentía mojada, la sentía lista para lo que seguía, él también estaba desesperado por entrar en ella.

Akane sintió su cuerpo vibrar completamente, los mordisco de Ranma sobre su pecho y sus dejos manipulando su clítoris, sintió aquel cálido cosquilleo bajando por su estómago y regándose por todo su cuerpo. Soltó un grito lleno de satisfacción, con sus manos busco la cara de Ranma y lo atrajo hacia al besándolo con apasionadamente.

-Ranma… - gimió mientras mordía el labio del chico. Había llegado a su orgasmo, sintió su cuerpo relajarse, cerro sus ojos y sintió como los labios del chico comenzaron a besarla desesperadamente.

Pronto sintió como sin ningún aviso algo la inundaba dentro, soltó un gemido, Ranma la había penetrado. El chico ya no pudo soportar más, se había excitado demasiado al ver como Akane acababa, sentía que si no la penetraba pronto sufriría un paro cardiaco. Sentirse dentro de ella lo volvía loco, inmediatamente comenzó a embestirla, se agarró de la cabecera de la cama, quedando su cuerpo un poco elevado, se apoyó con la otra mano en el colchón y siguió embistiendo fuertemente a la chica.

Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, Akane se agarró de la cintura de Ranma. Subió sus manos hasta su nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo, rozaban sus labios ya que por el movimiento era difícil besarse. Estuvieron así por unos minutos más, el chico quería probar con otra posición, estaba tan caliente al igual que ella. Se salió, la tomo de la cintura y le dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué…haces? – pregunto agitada, una sonrisa pícara asomo en el rostro del chico.

-Hace mucho que no lo hacemos así – separo las piernas de la chica, se recostó sobre su espalda y se introdujo en ella.

Ambos volvieron a gemir mientras la embestía, con su mano aparto el cabello de su cuello y lo beso, mordió su piel, estaba cálida y sudorosa, su aroma lo embriagaba, siempre lo embriago. Mordió y succiono dejando en él un rastro enrojecido. Comenzó a besar su espalda, a donde tenía acceso, estaba tan excitado por los gemidos de la chica, quería escucharla gritar, quería sentirla acabar. Bajo su mano buscando su intimidad, Akane soltó un gemido aún más fuerte cuando sintió los dedos de Ranma jugar con su clítoris. Quería llegar más allá, quería llegar hasta donde pudiera, la embistió fuertemente haciendo gritar la chica.

-eres mía… mía…solo mía… - hablaba entre gemidos el muchacho en su oído. Akane sintió desfallecer de nuevo gracias a las embestidas del chico y a sus manos, llego a otro orgasmo.

El muchacho acompaño a Akane en su agonía, ambos habían tenido un orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Se movió lentamente después de haber terminado, beso su espalda y se bajó de ella, se acostó de lado y con su mano la atrajo hacia él, la abrazo de espaldas, ambos respiraban agitados tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Te amo mucho Akane… - murmuro Ranma cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como el sueño se apoderaba de el, la abrazo fuertemente para evitar que ella se fuera.

-Yo también te amo mucho… - dicho esto la chica cerro sus ojos y se entregó al sueño.

.

.

Abrió los ojos despacio, sintió su lengua seca; se acostó boca arriba llevándose las manos a la cabeza tratando de calmar el sueño que se quería apoderar nuevamente de él. Dejo caer su brazo hacia el otro lado de la cama buscando a su acompañante, pero la hallo vacía. Se sentó rápidamente, busco con la mirada por todo el cuarto para ver si la hallaba, pero no. Se cuerpo se tensó, sintió un dolor en su pecho, no quería despertar solo, quería tenerla a su lado. Bajo la mirada y entonces su vista se concentró en un lindo vestido que reposaba en el suelo. Sonrió y sintió un alivio recorrerle el cuerpo, siguió buscando con la mirada y encontró unos zapatos del otro lado.

Un pensamiento pervertido paso por su cabeza; si el vestido de Akane se hallaba allí ¿entonces estaría desnuda? Si es así, le haría el amor sin pensarlo dos veces. Entonces la vio entrar a la habitación, fue la visión más hermosa y tierna que jamás había visto, ella llevaba puesta una camisa suya, la vio entrar con dos tasas en sus manos. Su respiración se contuvo, la imagino entrando así todas las mañanas a su habitación, la habitación de ellos; imagino una vida juntos, una vida con esa mujer tan hermosa que cruzaba su puerta.

-No quise despertarte así que… prepare café para ambos – alzo las manos con las tazas mostrándoselas.

Ranma se puso de pie sin emitir ningún sonido de su boca. Se encamino hacia donde estaba ella, Akane miro extraña, estaba muy serio. Se acercó a la chica y le quito las tazas de las manos, las puso en la mesa de noche. Volvió hacia donde estaba ella, le tomo el rostro con sus manos y la beso; la beso lentamente disfrutando de sus labios, pronto profundizo el beso y sus lenguas se encontraron. Akane lo abrazo por la espalda y se entregó a sus caricias. Estaba muy feliz de no haberlo soñado, se había levantado pensando que estaba en su departamento, pero cuando sintió que alguien había a su lado se tranquilizó, lo vio dormir profundamente boca abajo, fue un despertar maravilloso.

-No sabes cómo me asuste pensando que te habías ido – susurro sobre sus labios. Akane sonrió y le dio un beso corto.

-Jamás me iré – dijo cerrando sus ojos disfrutando de su cercanía.

-¿lo prometes? – pregunto el joven.

-Lo prometo – y ambos sellaron la promesa con otro beso.

.

.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando. Se quejó medio dormida, levanto su cabeza fijando su vista en el colchón. Recordó la entretenida noche que paso junto a Ryoga, ambos conversando, riendo y conociéndose mejor. Sonrió, admitió que le gustaba mucho, mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Pero tenía miedo de algo, tenía miedo de sufrir; para su salud mental prometió no volverlo a ver jamás.

Escucho un quejido que no era de ella, abrió los ojos de par en par; tenía miedo de voltear, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo deseando que no alguien que estaba pensando. De pronto sintió como unas manos la agarraban de la cintura y la jalaban hacia el cuerpo. Volteo la cabeza rápidamente y vio aquel chico que la tenía como estaba; loca, confusa, asustada.

-¡AAAHHH! – Grito Akari despertando a Ryoga violentamente. La chica se incorporó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la esquina de su cama mirándolo asustada.

-¿pero qué? – dijo el muchacho confuso.

Akari lo miro de pies a cabeza, suspiro aliviada al verlo vestido, se miro ella misma y también se vio vestida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto nerviosa.

-Eh…bueno yo, tu quisiste que me quedara – dijo rascándose de tras de la cabeza, la joven abrió sus ojos ofendida pues no recodaba haber pedido semejante cosa.

-¡Claro que no! Como iba yo… hay Dios, porque estas cosas me pasan a mí – se lamentó, sus sentidos la advirtieron de que si seguía la situación así, terminaría enamorada hasta las patas.

Alzo la mirada y lo observo, se veía tan sexy con su cabello despeinado, sus hermosos ojos, sus labios tentadores y su cuerpo…hay su cuerpo, ni se diga. Akari agito su cabeza sacando aquellos pensamientos impuros.

-Nosotros… nosotros no hicimos…nada ¿verdad? – pregunto sonrojada.

-No, tranquila – soltó un suspiro al escuchar aquella respuesta – aunque…por poco y abusas de mí, decías que era irresistible y que te gustaba como nunca te ha gustado nadie y que querías tenerme contigo siempre y…-

-¡Ya basta! – Interrumpió una sonrojada Akari - ¡Yo jamás diría esas cosas! – Grito enojada - _¿o si? – _pensó.

-Bueno, yo…pensé que estando cuerda no querrías, por eso no hice nada que no quisieras. Aunque sé que te gusto y tratas de negarlo, es como un mecanismo de defensa – Dijo sonriendo -, eh de decir que tú también me gustas mucho, pero me gustaría ir poco a poco.

Akari se sonrojo y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al escuchar a Ryoga. Se levantó de la cama de prisa y se paró en la puerta.

-Nada de poco a poco, ni nada de nada - dijo apretando la mandíbula, una parte de ella quería correr a sus brazos y besarlo, pero la otra quería correr de lado contrario – si no te importa, podrías irte.

Ryoga soltó un suspiro de resignación, se levantó de la cama y busco sus zapatos. Cuando se los puso, sabía lo que pasaba con Akari y la podía comprender. En medio de la borrachera ella le había contado la historia de sus padres, como se separaron, como peleaban frente a ella, y como le dijo que no creía en el amor. Iba a tener paciencia, iba a conquistarla y la iba hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Llego hasta donde estaba ella y sonrió.

-Bueno, nos vemos – antes de que ella lo notara se acercó y la beso en los labios. Fue un beso rápido pero algo intenso, le robo el aliento a la chica, se apartó de él mirándolo como un animalito asustado. El chico sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Akari soltó un suspiro y cayo de rodillas al suelo, sintió sus manos temblar al igual que sus piernas. Jamás había sentido algo así, jamás había querido correr de tras de el y detenerlo para decirle que se quedara. Estaba confundida, su teléfono comenzó a sonar entonces lo busco. En la pantalla asomaba el nombre de _Akane _miro extrañada y contesto.

-¿Akane? – pregunto.

-_Hola amiga, eh…bueno quería decirte que, en un rato iré al departamento y… -_ comenzó a escuchar risitas, era de un chico, abrió los ojos sorprendida – _¡espera! Que estoy hablando – _escucho regañar a alguien de la otra línea – _no te preocupes, solo te llamaba para decirte que estoy bien – _

-Akane Tendo no me digas que estas con… -

-_Hola Akari – _escucho la voz de su vecino, sonaba feliz. Akari soltó una risita, al parecer estaba en alta voz –_ no te preocupes por Akane, ira después a casa – _

-De acuerdo, dos cosas para ti Akane, primera, me alegra que no mueras de abstinencia y segunda tu y yo tenemos una larga conversación pendiente –

-_Lo se Akari, prometo que…. – _comenzó a escuchar de nuevo sus risitas, Akari soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza - _¡Ranma para ya! Eh…Akari si yo luego voy, Adiós._

-Valla, al parecer Akane tuvo una noche interesante – murmuro algo triste, alzo la mirada y vio su cama – mejor voy a dormir un poco más.

.

.

-Ranma, sabias que es de mala educación interrumpir cuando alguien habla por teléfono – le dijo evitando parecer seria pero no podía.

Habían terminado de hacer el amor, y al parecer Ranma tenía ganas de otra ronda. Mientras hablaba con Akari el besaba su cuello queriendo seducirla, pero ella no dio su brazo a torcer, porque tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

Akane se acomodó y se sentó frente a el pasando sus piernas por encima de las suyas doblándolas un poco. Jugo con las manos del chico y luego lo miro.

-Tienes que contarme – dijo el, la chica soltó un suspiro, sabia a lo que se refería.

-El día que…vi a Mizuki, mi mundo se desmorono. Ese día sentí un dolor que jamás había sentido, me sentí usada, me sentí una estúpida, mi corazón se había partido. Había decidido que…que iría con Nabiki a venir a estudiar aquí pero no era seguro. Luego de eso, unos días después…apareció Mizuki y tu padre en mi casa – alzo la vista para ver a Ranma y este apretó su mandíbula, estaba serio y parecía enojado.

-Ellos, vinieron hablar conmigo sobre ti; tu padre dijo que…que me alejara de ti ya que tu tenías una promesa familiar, dijo que habías venido a Japón a despejar tu mente y que yo había sido un desliz…

-Maldito… - murmuro Ranma, apretó sus puños con fuerza controlándose.

-Me…me ofreció dinero para que no me acercara a ti, yo le dije que no quería nada suyo y que no era necesario ya que de todas formas no quería ni verte. Entonces Mizuki dijo que, dijo que…pronto se casarían y que tú la amabas, que no querías lastimarme y por eso vino ella a verme – del solo recordarlo sintió sus ojos humedecerse y esa presión en su pecho.

Ranma la tomo de las manos y se acercó a ella.

-¡Era mentira Akane! ¡Jamás fuiste un desliz y jamás estuve enamorado de Mizuki! ¡No tenías que creerles! – dijo angustiado, habían arruinado más de un año de su vida, lo habían separado de Akane, la mujer que amaba como loco.

-¡Y como querías que no les creyera si tú me mentiste! – grito dejando salir todo aquel dolor que había guardado desde que lo vio.

-Ya te lo explique Akane, ¡lo hice porque tenía miedo de perderte! ¡Iba a terminar con el compromiso! ¡Pero no tenía idea de que ella iría! –

-¡Pues fue el peor error de tu vida! – la chica se alejó de él, sus lágrimas recorrían su rostros -¡SI hubiera confiado en mí y me hubieras dicho la verdad…

-¡Me hubieras dejado! – interrumpió el chico - ¿¡Que hubieras hecho si te hubiera dicho que me habían comprometido con otra mujer!? –

Akane guardo silencio, había considerado esa pregunta. Conociéndose como era seguramente se enojaría con él y lo dejaría por mentirle y no se sinceró con ella desde un principio.

-Lo ves… - dijo Ranma – sé que fui un…idiota y lo lamento, pero te juro que te amaba y te amo tanto que tenía miedo de perderte pero… te perdí – bajo la mirada triste. Akane acaricio su mano con su pulgar.

-Te busque como un loco, pero parecía… como si la tierra te hubiera tragado. Luego de un tiempo decidí irme de Nerima, ya que me recordaba demasiado a ti. Estuve en muchos torneos y gane en todos, fue la única manera de distraer mi mente, pero tampoco servía porque siempre te recordaba, y era… muy doloroso – mordió su labio al recordar las tortuosas noches en vela que paso por ella.

-Un día decidí que era suficiente, así que me establecí aquí esperando encontrar algo de tranquilidad en mi vida, ya estaba cansado de las luchas de…estar viajando de aquí allá, mi sueño no es precisamente ese; quería tener mi propio dojo y ser un maestro – Akane sonrió ante aquel deseo, era igual al suyo -, pero cuando te vi… Dios… - soltó una risita – pensé que se trataba de un espejismo, de que me había vuelto loco…

Akane sonrió también, pues fue lo mismo que ella creyó.

-Aun… estaba algo molesto contigo porque no me diste la oportunidad de explicarte las cosas, bueno aunque no sabía lo que había pasado con mi padre, si hubiera sabido eso juro que no hubiera hecho todo lo que hice, se que te molestaba que me portara como un niño inmaduro, y lo siento tanto Akane – la miro a los ojos rogando que lo disculpara, la chica sonrió y acaricio su mano para que continuara.

-El día… el día en que hicimos el amor, después de mucho tiempo; jure que jamás permitiría que te alejaras de mi. Y aquí estoy, rogándote que te quedes conmigo, rogándote que me ames como yo te amo a ti, rogándote que jamás me abandones; rogándote… que seas mi esposa – la chica abrió los ojos como plato ante aquella proposición. Sus manos temblaron de los nervios.

-Pero Ranma… -

-Ya se que no es el mejor momento, ni que tengo un anillo en la mano, pero quiero que te cases conmigo Akane -

-Yo… - Akane sintió los nervios a flor de piel, sonrió y miro su rostro se veía tan sincero. De pronto una duda surgió en su cabeza - ¿Qué pasa con el compromiso que tienes con Mizuki?

-¡Esta roto! ¡Ya hace mucho tiempo! Le dije que no la amaba, que no tenía sentido. Akane… - dijo tomando sus manos –… con la única mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida es contigo, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, tienes que creerme –

Miro a Ranma detenidamente, su corazón esta vez le había ganado a su cabeza. Sonrió y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Se lanzó a los brazos del chico abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Acepto – hundió su rostro en su cuello.

-¿En-enserio? – pregunto sorprendido. Pronto la levanto con el y salto de felicidad en la cama.

-Oye Ranma, si sigues saltando así no llegaras a casarte – el joven la miro extraño y se separó de ella, se sentaron de nuevo – Me duele la cabeza y el estómago – dijo un poco avergonzada. Tenía aun resaca, el chico soltó una risa y la beso en los labios.

-¿Y cómo no? Anoche bebiste mucho, ¿sabes a cuantos imbéciles tuve que golpear por ti? – Akane hecho a reír avergonzada, había recordado cuando subió a la barra a bailar.

-No me lo recuerdes -

-¿Sabes? Conozco un remedio para la resaca – dijo con un tono seductor, acaricio su cintura de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cual es? – le siguió el juego pícaramente.

-Muy fácil… - se acerco a ella y la beso lentamente, la recostó sobre la cama mientras la seguia besando.

-¿Estaremos juntos siempre? – pregunto la joven deteniendo el beso. Ranma la miro enamorado y acaricio su rostro.

-Por siempre – prometió mientras besaba su mejilla.

-¿Prometes que no desaparecerás de mi vida? – volvió a preguntar Akane.

-Eso tengo que preguntártelo a ti, eres tu la que desaparece – ambos rieron ligeramente, Akane se acercó y le robo un dulce beso.

-Prometo no irme nunca, pero tu prométeme que no habrán mas secretos –

-Lo juro amor – la chica sintió aquellas cosquillas en su estómago al escuchar como la llamo "amor"

-Entonces sellemos este juramento amándonos – propuso la joven mientras bajaba su mano al trasero del chico y lo apretaba ligeramente. Este sonrió pícaro.

-Tus deseos son ordenes – dicho esto la beso con fiereza y se amaron una y otra vez.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	24. embarazada

**Hola amigos, perdón por la demora, pero estuve haciendo cosas asi que aproveche este dia para subir este capitulo. Espero que les guste y pronto escribiré mas para ustedes :D**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**EMBARAZADA **

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

-Ahora si me contaras todo – Akari miraba fingiendo estar enojada con Akane.

-Bien, te lo diré – Akane soltó un suspiro. Había pasado toda la tarde con Ranma, y aunque este le rogo porque se quedara a dormir con él, no lo hizo ya que una enojada Akari aguardaba por ella.

Sabía que ahora sería más que justo que Akari supiera toda la verdad sobre Ranma y ella, le había ocultado todo por no preocuparla y porque sabía cómo reaccionaría; Akari tenía un instinto protector con su amiga.

-Ranma y yo… nos conocemos de hace ya mucho tiempo – dijo haciendo una mueca en su rostro esperando alguna mala reacción de Akari.

-¿Cómo? Bueno de eso ya me di cuenta, a lo que me refiero es que… ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? – dijo sintiéndose mal.

-Espera, aun no termino – Akane volvió a soltar un suspiro, paso las manos por su rostro pensando por dónde empezar a contarle.

-¡solo dilo! – insistió Akari.

-De acuerdo, Ranma y yo… bueno el fue…el fue mi novio cuando yo vivía en Nerima – Akane mordió su labio al ver la cara de Akari, esta tenía la boca abierta igual que los ojos.

-O sea que el… -

-A Ranma, lo conocí en mi salón de clases, era el chico nuevo, el chico atractivo… - A medida que detallaba a Ranma sonreía -…él era el dulce de edición limitada que había en la universidad. Pero yo… yo la verdad no me fije en el, en ese entonces yo estaba más interesada en otro muchacho… - Akane volvió a mirada a su amiga, si quería contarle todo, tenía que hacerlo con todos los detalles.

-¿Quién era? – pregunto con dudas, aunque en su cabeza se estaba formando un nombre.

-Ryoga... – Akane al ver la reacción de su amiga agito sus manos negando cualquier cosa que imaginase - ¡no espera! ¡eso fue en el pasado!

-¿Te gustaba Ryoga? – pregunto sorprendida.

-Fue en un principio, aun cuando no conocía a Ranma. Te contare desde el principio ¿si? –

Akari asintió con la cabeza.

-Como sabrás, yo había estudiado en una universidad donde solo entraban los chicos de clase alta. Para mi suerte o mala suerte, había ganado una beca para estudiar allí; no tenía amigos, y la verdad tampoco quería tenerlos. Ryoga en ese entonces estudiaba en la misma universidad, y yo estaba ilusionada con el; siempre lo veía entrenar en el gimnasio o a veces lo veía en la biblioteca – Akane miro de nuevo a Akari, esta había fruncido el ceño. Se dio cuenta de que estaba celosa y sonrió.

-Pero no te preocupes, deja que termine de contarte – Akari calmo su gesto sintiéndose delatada por sus sentimientos, se sonrojo y bajo la mirada – Cuando Ranma llego a mi salón, la verdad para mí era como cualquier compañero mas. Nunca imagine que un trabajo en clase con él fuera lo que nos uniría.

Ambas se miraron sonriendo, Akari estaba enternecida, parecía que estuviera escuchando una historia de novela.

-¿Qué sucedió después? – pregunto atenta a la historia.

-Bueno, el se acerco a mí para proponerme un trato. Se había dado cuenta de que me gustaba Ryoga en ese entonces y me dijo que, que si yo lo ayudaba a pasar las materias de clases, el me ayudaba a conquistar a Ryoga – soltó una risita de solo recordarlo – Yo era muy tímida, muy diferente de lo que soy ahora, el… el me cambio totalmente.

-Que romántico, y muy ingenioso en realidad – Akane la miro entrecerrando los ojos, hasta Nabiki le había dicho lo mismo.

-¿También crees que fue un truco barato para conquistarme? –

-No diría truco barato, pero, él sabía muy bien lo que hacía y al parecer le interesabas mucho – ambas rieron por la ingenuidad de Akane.

-Tuve que haber sido muy ingenua – dijo aun riendo.

-Bueno eso ya no importa ahora, sígueme contando – insistió ahora mucho más animada. Estaban sentadas en la cama de Akane.

-De acuerdo, claramente yo acepte porque pensé que así vencería mi miedo y mi timidez. El…invento una lista de cosas que le gustaban a Ryoga lo cual al final me había tomado el pelo y eran las cosas que a él le gustaban - ambas volvieron a reír. Akane sentía las mariposas en su estomago de solo recordar los momentos hermosos que paso a su lado.

Akari soltó una carcajada y apoyo el rostro en sus manos, y sus codos en sus rodillas.

-Pase mucho tiempo con Ranma, a medida que pasaba el tiempo comencé a sentir algo extraño dentro de mi, incluso hasta me hice amiga de Ryoga y… - Akane dejo de sonreír y suspiro – simplemente me había enamorado de Ranma… -su mirada se volvió melancólica.

-Yo en ese entonces, no le había dicho nada y seguía actuando. Habíamos fingido ser novios, el para espantar a sus admiradoras – soltó una risita – y yo para ganarme a Ryoga con celos. Nos besábamos, nos acariciábamos, hasta recuerdo una noche en donde dormimos juntos –

-Valla…es la mejor historia que he escuchado, pero se… ¿Acostaron? O solo… -

-Solo nos acostamos, jamás tuvimos sexo – aclaro Akane – a veces yo… estaba confundida, el me besaba con tanta… pasión, quise decirle muchas veces que estaba enamorada de él pero…pero no podía por miedo, y entonces decidí disfrutar la situación y aunque sea poder estar cerca de el así…

-Recuerdo sus viejos trucos de hacerme perder el miedo – dijo soltando una risita, sin darse cuenta una lagrima rodo por su mejilla -, me llevaba a los Karaoke para hacerme cantar en público, esa noche… esa noche fue cuando dormimos juntos por primera vez… - su sonrisa se torno melancólica y otra lagrima rodo por su mejilla – esa noche, estaba dispuesta a entregarme a el pero… pero él me rechazo, incluso cuando sus besos fueron tan ardientes como los míos, sentí… sentí que me correspondía. Me dijo que, no quería que hiciera algo que al día siguiente me arrepintiera.

Akari entre abrió la boca, fue lo mismo que sucedió con Ryoga. Ella al parecer esa noche estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él, pero él la rechazo. Sonrió de medio lado con melancolía, En ese momento extraño tanto a Ryoga como nunca había extrañado a nadie.

-Un día, lo vi besándose con otra chica. Al final de cuentas fue solo una trampa pero no lo sabía, porque no lo quise escuchar – torció sus labios, siempre su orgullo era la causa de su dolor – Una noche en una fiesta, fui para provocarlo… - Akane soltó una risita traviesa – esa noche, esa noche fue la primera vez que estuvimos juntos… -

-¿tuvieron…relaciones? – pregunto algo tímida.

-Sí, esa fue la noche… en donde me entregue en cuerpo y alma al hombre que amo. Esa noche el me había dicho que me amaba, que quería estar conmigo, que me necesitaba… - Akane centro su mirada en un punto perdido, recordó cada detalle de aquella noche, cada caricia, cada palabra de amor, cada promesa, cada beso; recordó absolutamente todo.

-Hem… no quiero saber sobre su noche pasional, sigue contándome ¿Qué sucedió luego? –

-A partir de allí, todo fue… perfecto. Nuestra relación fue magnífica, nos teníamos mucha confianza, nos amábamos mucho – su sonrisa se borro de su rostro súbitamente -, hasta que un día… todo mi felicidad cayó al suelo. Un día, iba con mi hermana Nabiki a su casa porque algo mío se quedo en su casa – otra lagrima cayo por su rostro -, ese día me entere de que… de que estaba comprometido con otra mujer –

Akari se tapo la boca con las manos, se enderezo por completo y miro sorprendida a su amiga quien al parecer no se daba cuenta de las lágrimas que caían por su cara.

-Ese día acabo todo para mi, fue un dolor… algo que… ni siquiera lo puedo explicar – Akane aun mantenía la mirada fija aquel punto perdido –, y lo peor fue cuando, su padre y aquella mujer fueron a buscarme a mi casa, a decirme que me alejara de Ranma, que yo simplemente fui un desliz, y que el amaba a su prometida.

-No lo puedo creer… - dijo Akari aun sorprendida.

-Ese día decidí marcharme, y empezar de cero. Y… aquí me ves – dijo soltando una risita, se dio cuenta de las lágrimas y se limpio.

-¡Es un imbécil! ¡No pudo haberte engañado así! – Grito enfadada - ¡pero ahora me va a escuchar! – Akari se levanto de su puesto, pero su amiga la detuvo, la jalo del brazo y la volvió a sentar.

-Lo ves, por eso no quería contártelo. Sabía que te preocuparías, y estarías así… - Akari miro enfadada a su amiga y frunció el ceño – aun no termino de contarte… - Akane miro suplicante a su mejor amiga, esta soltó un suspiro y se volvió a sentar.

-Él no sabía que yo estaba aquí, el día que él se mudo y nos vimos después de mucho tiempo, fue una sensación de no se… fue como una explosión de sentimientos dentro de mí. Desde entonces él no había dejado de perseguirme, molestarme e insistirme. – Akane sonrió y mordió su labio – anoche aclaramos todo, el…él no sabía que su padre y Mizuki habían ido a verme, el me dijo que jamás amo a Mizuki, que siempre fue a mí. Me dijo también que, había roto su compromiso con ella y que nunca logro olvidarme…

-¿Y tú le crees? – pregunto no muy convencida.

-Lo amo, es lo único que se, y que esta vez… confiare en el –

-No lo sé… la verdad, no creo que enamorarse sea lo mejor, de todas formas…acabara algún día – entrecerró sus ojos, ella no confiaba en el amor eterno.

-Acaba si tu así lo quieres, o cuando no están destinados a estar juntos, pero cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, no importa las cosas que pasen, o el tiempo que transcurra, siempre terminaran encontrándose – Akane tomo la mano de Akari y sonrió -, no tienes que tener miedo Akari.

-No lo tengo, solo que… mira, mis padres nunca… ellos solo, me mostraron algo diferente – Akari se hiso para atrás y cerro sus ojos – no lo sé, creo que… por eso no confió en esas cosas del amor, siempre pasa algo malo –

-Cuando mi madre murió, pensé lo mismo… tenía miedo de encariñarme con alguien pero… después mi padre él me dijo que, cuando se ama, tienes que disfrutar cada segundo con aquella persona, cerrar tus ojos ante cualquier cosa y solo… amarla, porque nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar después – ambas chicas comenzaron a llorar en silencio sin darse cuenta.

-te digo un secreto – las chicas no se miraban, solo mantenían sus miradas fijas en cada esquina de la habitación. Ya que el recuerdo de la separación de sus padres y la muerte de su madre invadían la cabeza de ambas abriendo la herida.

-Dime – contesto Akane aun recordando a su madre.

-Tengo mucho miedo, me gusta mucho un chico, mucho más de lo que yo quisiera y… tengo miedo de que… de que termine sufriendo al final – Akane miro a su amiga, esta derramaba lagrimas y mantenía su boca abierta. Akane sonrió pues sabía a quién se refería.

-Se que le gustas también, cuando los veo… se nota en el aire – Akane sonrió, mientras Akari se sonrojaba – Solo, no tengas miedo, porque créeme, el miedo hará que te alejes y sufrirás. Simplemente lánzate, y que sea lo que Dios quiera. Si perdura pues serás tremendamente feliz, y si no perdura como esperabas, por lo menos tendrás la satisfacción de que sucedió.

Akari apretó sus labios, sintió su mandíbula temblar, se lanzo a su amiga y la abrazo fuertemente, mientras dejaba su llanto salir.

-Eres una gran amiga Akane – dijo sollozando.

-y tu igual – Akane abrazo a su amiga y ambas soltaron el llanto que habían aguantado durante toda su conversación.

Un mes había pasado, la relación entre Ranma y Akane no podía estar mejor que nunca; ahora ella pasaba mucho más tiempo en el departamento de su prometido, y en las noches o dormían en su departamento, o el brincaba por el balcón hacia el cuarto de su prometida.

Akari había decido darle una oportunidad a Ryoga y por fin ya salían juntos, aun iban poco a poco y todo por ahora eran citas. Akari disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Ryoga, y poco a poco se fue enamorando mucho de él, como el de ella.

Akane se encontraba tomando su turno de la noche en el restaurante, levo los platos a la mesa indicada y fue a tomar la lista a otra mesa. Estaba preocupada, algo tenia dándole muchas vueltas en su cabeza, gracias a la preocupación casi no podía desempeñar un buen trabajo en el restaurante. Últimamente comía mas de lo normal, en ocasiones hasta hacia berrinche por algún dulce que quería comer, dormía más tiempo, y su humor había cambiado, sospechaba mucho sobre la posibilidad de estar embarazada, era una idea que la traía muy confundida. Sumergida en sus pensamientos, tropezó con algo en el suelo, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca llego.

-Hola… - alzo la vista y se encontró con su amigo Shinosuke, hace mucho tiempo no lo veía y le daba mucho gusto volverlo a ver.

-Shinosuke, donde… ¿Dónde habías estado? – pregunto.

-Perdóname, yo… tuve que irme por un tiempo, necesitaba despejar mi mente – explico el chico, ambos fueron a sentarse a la barra.

-¿Qué paso con la universidad? –

-Eso no tiene importancia, ya arregle todo – el joven suspiro y miro a Akane muy apenado – siento si me aleje, no podía… aceptar lo que había pasado, solo recuerda que, a pesar de todo siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Akane arrugo el entrecejo y sonrió confundida, el rostro de Shinosuke se veía totalmente afligido, eso la hiso confundirse aun mas.

-Hem… no se de lo que estás hablando pero aun así, ¿gracias? –

-Akane, yo se que te apena mucho pero créeme que no te tiene que importar lo que piense la gente – insistió Shinosuke.

-enserio no se de lo que estás hablando – dijo seriamente.

-Akane fue muy… difícil para mí, a pesar del hecho de que yo estaba enamorado de ti, pero lo estuve pensando todo este tiempo que paso, y llegue a la conclusión de que no importa lo que sienta, solo importa que seas feliz – Ahora la chica de cabellos azulados estaba más confundida que nunca.

-Si no me dices de una vez que está pasando juro que te pateare el trasero – hablo muy enojada.

-De acuerdo ¡lo sé todo! – confeso el muchacho.

-¿¡Que, que sabes!? ¡Habla de una vez! –

-Que te gustan… las mujeres – dijo en voz baja, Akane mostro una mueca de no saber qué diablos estaba pasando. Froto su frente con sus dedos y miro al chico.

-No sé qué diablos hallas escuchado, pero escucha muy bien algo – se acerco a él para hablarle en voz baja -, soy cien por ciento mujer, sin ninguna duda; tengo mi novio es más, estoy comprometida con él, me gustan mucho los hombres y no soy lesbiana –

Shinosuke miro confundido a Akane, parpadeo un par de veces hasta caer en cuenta que fue vil mente engañado.

-¿Lo… juras? – pregunto.

-Así es, no te lo demuestro porque solo eres mi amigo y porque estoy comprometida – Akane aun estaba ofendida.

-O sea que, ¡maldición! ¡Ese Saotome me engaño! – Akane abrió sus ojos al escuchar el apellido de su futuro esposo.

-¡espera! ¿¡Dijiste Saotome!? ¿¡Ranma Saotome!? – pregunto enojada.

-Si, ese mentiroso aquella noche en la que fuimos a bailar ¿recuerdas? – Akane asintió con la cabeza – Esa noche me dijo que tú eras lesbiana y por eso no me hacías caso, que lo mejor era que te diera espacio – Akane negó con la cabeza, no sabía si reír o insultar a Ranma.

-Para que lo sepas, no soy lesbiana, y aun no te veo como algo mas lo siento, y también… estoy comprometida con Ranma – la cara de Shinosuke empeoro con cada palabra de la chica.

-¡Oye Akane no te pago por conversar! – Akane escucho le grito de Mousse y brinco sobre su asiento.

-Lo siento Shinosuke, tengo trabajo – dicho esto siguió con lo suyo dejando a un decepcionado chico.

.

.

Había terminado su turno de trabajo, y como siempre Ranma fue a buscarla. Akari se había adelantado y había salido con Ryoga primero. Akane no quiso decirle nada a Ranma puesto que ella también aquella noche le había dicho a una chica que Ranma tenia que usar pastillas para poder llegar a una erección, soltó una risita de solo recordarlo.

Camino hasta el auto de Ranma y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro y comenzó a darle vueltas la cabeza, se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos y cayo de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Akane! – Ranma grito y salió corriendo hacia su prometida - ¿Akane que tienes? – pregunto muy preocupado.

-No se… espera, ya se me… pasara – eran los típicos mareos que últimamente le ocurrían, no le contaba nada a su prometido para no preocuparlo, pero justamente la vio.

-ven, te llevare a un medico – Ranma la ayudo a levantarse, Akane negó con la cabeza y fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

-No, enserio… ya se me está pasando –

-¡Claro que no! Akari ya me dijo que en ocasiones te vio así, así que te llevare al médico y no quiero nada de peros – dicho esto la subió al auto y la llevo.

Ya en el médico, ranma esperaba afuera del consultorio, se sentía nervioso. No quería que nada malo pasara con Akane, jamás se lo perdonaría, esta vez no le hiso caso y la llevo al médico. Había hecho caso en muchas ocasiones, incluso no fue a encarar a su padre ni a Mizuki porque ella se lo pidió. Aun les guardaba un gran rencor y no los quería ni ver en pintura.

No quería arruinar su relación, ahora todo iba muy bien con su prometida; le había contado a su madre que aun no podía ver, le conto sobre la noticia de que pronto se casaría con Akane, le conto sobre el hermoso anillo que le dio una noche en la cena; Nodoka se sintió muy feliz por su hijo y prometió que pronto iría a verlos, lo que no le había dicho era que no podía ir ya que Mizuki no le perdía el paso y no quería que supiera donde vivía.

-¿El señor Saotome? – Ranma levanto la cabeza y vio al doctor que atendía a Akane – puede entrar.

El muchacho obedeció y entro junto al doctor, Akane estaba sentada frente al escritorio de este y su rostro parecía pálido, parecía sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes algo malo? – pregunto a su prometida, ella lo miro tímidamente y luego al doctor.

-No te preocupes Ranma, no tiene nada malo, al contrario – Ranma miro confundido al médico.

-No entiendo –

-Es normal que Akane tenga estos mareos, en su estado por ser primeriza es normal –

-¿En su estado? – pregunto algo nervioso.

-Así es, Akane está embarazada, así que le recomendé descanso ya que anda siempre en movimiento, trabajando y estudiando también que…

-¿¡Estas embarazada!? – ignoro al médico y pregunto a su prometida con una expresión de completa felicidad.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, Ranma tomo el rostro de su prometida entre sus manos y la beso.

-Dios, no lo puedo creer – susurro sobre sus labios.

-Señores, creo que deben escucharme primero – Ranma la abrazo por los hombros y la acerco a ella, poniendo toda la atención en el doctor – como les decía, todo esto es normal, pero me preocupa un poco que Akane esté en constante movimiento, con la universidad y el trabajo, es preferible que descanse en las tardes o que pida vacaciones.

-Pero… no puedo – hablo la muchacha.

-Cuente con ello doctor, cuidare mucho de mi hijo y de mi mujer – Al escuchar eso, Akane sintió muchas mariposas revolotear por su estomago y sonrió.

-¿Es necesario doctor? – pregunto la joven.

-Si, es por… precauciones, también evitar que te agites y a medida que el feto se desarrolle habrán otras cosas que te quedaran prohibidas.

-No se preocupe, yo me hare cargo de todo – dijo Ranma muy feliz.

-Bien, puedo recomendarles a un amigo mío que pueda llevar el embarazo de Akane hasta el día de su nacimiento – el doctor les entrego una tarjeta.

-Muchas gracias por todo – los jóvenes se pusieron de pie y estrecharon la mano del doctor.

-Nos vemos y felicidades – dijo sonriéndoles.

-Gracias – dijeron antes de salir.

Rumbo al auto ranma besaba constantemente a una sonriente Akane.

-Gracias por hacerme tan feliz amor – le abrió la puerta de copiloto.

-Yo aun… no puedo creer que lleve a un bebe dentro de mi – dijo tocándose la barriga, Ranma entro al auto rápidamente.

-Nuestro hijo Akane – se acerco a ella y la beso dulcemente.

-Nuestro hijo… - susurro sobre sus labios –nuestro pequeño…

.

.

_**CONTINUARA… **_


	25. cierra los ojos

**HOLA CHICOS, PERDON POR LA DEMORA, SE QUE DEMORE EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO Y QUE ALGUNOS QUERIAN QUE LO SUBIERA PRONTO. NO FUE PORQUE NO QUISIERA, TUVE PROBLEMAS CON LA MAQUINA Y TUVE QUE FORMATERLA Y VOLVER A INSTALAR LOS PROGRAMAS, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN NO DEJARE LA HISTORIA, SOLO ES CUESTION DE TIEMPO. ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO DE HOY. **

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**UNA LINDA PROPOSICION **

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una joven de cabellos azulados, se encontraba muy relajada en el sofá de su departamento, disfrutando de los chocolates que su prometido le había regalado ayer, sonrió al ver a Kanna acostada en el suelo, se había apegado mucho al animal. Siempre que Ranma tenía que salir cuidaba de Kanna, la perrita estaba muy feliz de pasar tiempo con Akane. Con una sonrisa tomo el control remoto, se encontraba disfrutando de su día ya que en el trabajo le habían dado de baja por embarazo; No le había gustado mucho la idea, pero contra la terquedad de Ranma nadie podría ganar. Cuando el joven se había enterado del embarazo de Akane, inmediatamente se encargó de pedirle a mouse que no dejara que su mujer trabajara por recomendaciones médicas, Mousse se sintió muy feliz de la noticia pero al mismo tiempo no le vio sentido a tal petición, ya que recordaba que en su aldea las mujeres siempre hacían trabajos duros aun con embarazo. Después de tanta discusión sobre el futuro laboral de la joven y por la intervención de la misma, decidieron que solo trabajaría tres días a la semana.

Estiro sus piernas acomodándose, se había cansado de tenerlas dobladas. Cambio de canal buscando algo más entretenido, bostezo, últimamente por el embarazo sus ganas de dormir la vencían a cada hora del día, incluso se levantaba más tarde, si no fuera porque tuviera vacaciones, levantarse muy de mañana sería una tarea tortuosa.

Ahora contaba con más de tres meses de embarazo, tenía abultado el abdomen. Estaba completamente feliz, al igual que su familia, al igual que su prometido, al igual que sus amigos, en fin, estaba demasiado contenta. Sonrió al recordar la reacción de su padre cuando estuvieron en Nerima, Ranma se ofreció en llevarla, pues ahora con el embarazo no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

**Flash back **

-Estoy nerviosa – dijo la joven apretando la mano de Ranma. El aferro su mano a la de ella dando valor.

-Se pondrán contentos, el que debería de estar nervioso soy yo –

-Ranma, yo ya les explique, inclusive a Nabiki y mira que ella es la más enojada de todos – soltó una risita al ver el rostro de preocupación de su prometido.

-¿No crees que me tirara por la ventana? – pregunto lleno de temor.

-No creo que haga eso, ella es mucho más astuta, podría hacerte cosas peores y… - se detuvo al ver el rostro palidecido de Ranma, entonces soltó una risa y se acomodó en su costado -… es broma, hable con Nabiki y le explique todo, además… ella está muy feliz por mí.

-Solo quiero pedir tu mano cómo se debe sin que maten con la mirada – envolvió a su novia por los hombros aferrándola a su cuerpo.

-No harían eso, puedes estar tranquilo – ambos rieron con un poco de nervios y observaron por la ventanilla del taxi, estaban cerca de la residencia Tendo, no faltaba mucho para que llegaran.

.

.

Toda la familia estaba reunida en el comedor, Ranma estaba sentado al lado de su novia, Soun estaba sentado en la cabecera con los ojos cerrados, Nabiki no quitaba la vista de encima al joven, como esperando alguna mentira, y Kasumi estaba sirviendo té con galletas.

-Y díganme chicos, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienen que contarnos? – pregunto Soun con una amigable sonrisa.

-Papá nosotros… -

-Señor Tendo… - interrumpió Ranma – Solo quiero que sepa que amo mucho a su hija, y que… quiero disculparme personalmente por todos los mal entendido del pasado y… -

-¿Hablas de cuando estabas comprometido con otra mujer mientras eran novios? – interrumpió Nabiki, el oji azul agacho la cara avergonzado y Akane miro de mala manera a su hermana.

-Nabiki no seas grosera – reprendió Kasumi.

-Es verdad Nabiki, no seas descortés con el novio de tu hermana. Además, Akane ya nos explicó todo lo sucedido, no tienes por qué preocuparte, me da mucho gusto que seas el novio de mi pequeña –le dijo con una sonrisa al muchacho.

-Yo… siento mucho lo que sucedió, pero les aseguro que amo mucho a Akane y que jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño – explico más nervioso que nunca.

-De nuevo – Comento Nabiki. Ranma de nuevo bajo la cara con aquel comentario mientras Akane se llevaba su mano a la frente.

-No le hagas caso, nuestra hermana a veces puede llegar a ser un poco indiscreta – Kasumi le regalo una sonrisa para que no se sintiera incomodo, ya era mucho trago amargo el que estaba pasando por culpa de su hermana menor.

Soun aclaro su garganta para ganar la atención de todos.

-Eres bienvenido a la familia Ranma, es para mí un honor que seas el novio de mi hija, sé que eres un campeón de artes marciales estilo libre muy famoso. Es muy bueno para el futuro de Akane, así podrán casarse y llevar juntos el liderazgo del dojo –

-¡papá! – se quejó la peli azul. No le desagradaba la idea de casarse con Ranma, pero si la idea de que su prometido pensara que su padre solo aceptaba el noviazgo de ambos porque era un campeón en artes marciales.

-Para mí no es ninguna molestia – aclaro Ranma mirando a su novia – me… me gustaría mucho… bueno eso es lo que yo venía a decirles.

El comportamiento nervioso de Ranma alerto a la familia, Akane llevo su mano a la de su novio y la apretó dándole confianza.

-Señor Tendo, quiero pedirle oficialmente la mano de su hija en matrimonio – le pidió haciendo una reverencia.

Kasumi y Nabiki abrieron la boca de la impresión al igual que su padre. Akane apretó sus labios y su respiración volvió hacerse más rápida, Ranma se incorporó esperando alguna reacción de la familia.

-Q-que… ¡Que alegría! – grito Soun vuelto un mar de lágrimas. A todos los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor al ver la reacción del patriarca de la familia. Soun corrió abrazar a su hija y a su nuevo nuero.

-Pero que felicidad que hayan decidido casarse, tu madre estaría muy contenta. Solo falta organizar todo para la boda y que pronto se hagan cargo del dojo –

-es-espera papá – Akane se separo con algo de dificultad de su padre -, aún es pronto para liderar el cargo del dojo, recuerda que estoy estudiando en otro lugar –

-Pero hija, si van a casarse tienen que venir a vivir a Nerima –sollozo Soun.

-De eso no se preocupe, apenas Akane y yo nos casemos vendremos a Nerima – explico Ranma tomando de los hombros a su prometida.

-Pero aun…no quiero casarme, quiero esperar un tiempo –Akane soltó un respiro, sabía que pronto le tocaría decirle la verdad a su familia.

-¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? – pregunto Nabiki.

-De…un año… aproximadamente – comento Akane.

-¿¡Que!? Pero un año es mucho tiempo – se quejó Soun, quería que su hija se hiciera cargo del dojo ya que él estaba algo viejo para seguir al frente.

-Hay un… motivo –Todos pusieron atención a Ranma, Nabiki entrecerró los ojos sospechando lo que iba a decir.

Akane iba hablar pero su prometido se lo impidió, puso una mano frente a ella indicándole que no dijera nada.

-Señor Tendo, Akane y yo seremos padres –dijo sin trabarse milagrosamente.

La noticia había caído como balde de agua fría para la familia, Akane miro a cada uno y todos parecían estatuas. Dirigió su vista hacia su padre y vio como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla y su ojo al parecer tenía un tic nervioso.

-em-em-barazada… - balbuceo Soun.

Akane sonrió, pues la idea de que iba a ser mama era de mucha alegría para ella.

-así es papá, vas a ser abuelo –de pronto se vio atrapada sobre los brazos de su padre.

-¡Pero que magnífica noticia hija mía! –gritaba emocionado.

-Felicidades hermanita, felicidades a los dos, sin duda serán unos excelentes padres –les felicito Kasumi. Ranma agradeció al igual que Akane.

-Valla, así que me convertiré en tía – Nabiki se acercó a ambos, miro a su hermana y la abrazo afectivamente – muchas felicidades Akane, sin duda serás una madre excepcional – se separó de ella para mirar a su cuñado – y tú, si te atreves hacerle algo a mi hermana considérate hombre muerto; por otro lado, también felicidades – sonrió amistosamente, Ranma sonrió de igual manera y ambos estrecharon sus manos olvidando todo el pasado.

-cuidare mucho de Akane y de nuestro hijo, lo prometo – dichas estas palabras, la familia celebro el compromiso de Akane y Ranma, y también la llegada del nuevo heredero del dojo.

**Fin flashback **

Busco otro chocolate a ciegas en la caja pero ya no habían. Se sentó en el sofá y soltó un suspiro. La verdad que le encantaban los chocolates y aun mas con su estado, hiso un puchero al verificar que no quedaba ninguno. Se quejó fingiendo llorar de la rabia, aun tenia antojos. Un recuerdo paso por su mente cuando le había dicho que estaba embarazada a su mejor amiga. Fue como una noticia mundial para Akari, no la dejo salir de la habitación ya que hablaron toda la noche sobre cómo sería el bebe, sobre los nombres que le pondrían, sobre como su tia Akari cuidaría de el. Hiso un puchero al recordar también cuando le dijo que evitara comer demasiado ya que terminaría hecha una vaca.

Sintió muchas ganas de llorar porque se sentía cerda, se sentía gorda, entonces pensó en que Ranma no la amaría así, en que la dejaría para irse con otra más esbelta, en que el le daría asco estar con ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, tomo el celular rápidamente y marco a su prometido. Sonó tres veces y contesto el muchacho.

-_Hola amor – _

-Ranma, dime una cosa –dijo sollozando.

-_¿Akane, estas llorando? ¿Amor pasó algo malo? – _pregunto preocupado.

-Si, creo que… amor, estoy preocupada, estoy comiendo mucho y no quiero verme gorda para ti –dijo llorando, al otro lado de la línea escucho perfectamente una risita, frunció el ceño y su tristeza cambio radicalmente a ira.

-¿¡De que te ríes!? ¡Es tu culpa por darme de comer mucho! – grito furiosa. Ranma sabía que el cambio de humor en el estado de Akane era muy normal.

-_Amor escucha, no me importa que engordes, de todas maneras es algo normal_ – Su voz sonó lo más dulce posible, pues no le gustaba pelear con Akane -_, nuestro pequeño o pequeña es igual de glotón que el padre._

-Sí y mucho – dijo un poco malhumorada –pero es que… no quiero que me veas fea y te vayas con otra más bonita que yo – susurro como niñita triste.

-_Akane Tendo futura señora Saotome, jamás dejaría al amor de mi vida por otra persona y lo sabes bien amor – _Akane sonrió arrugando sus cejas intentando no llorar -_,tu y mi hijo son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida – _Akane mordió su labio inferior al escuchar las palabras de amor de su prometido.

-Te amo, te amamos mucho – dijo mientras pasaba la mano por su pancita.

-_Yo los amo mucho mas, intentare llegar más temprano, por cierto amor Saito te manda saludos, estamos quedando de acuerdo para cuando será el próximo torneo para ir – _

-mándale saludos de mi parte, te estaré esperando amor_ – _dijo dulcemente a su prometido.

-_Saldré en un momento, si quieres puedes ir a nuestro departamento y esperarme allí, ya sabes que quiero que vivas conmigo_ –

-Lo se amor, pero ya te dije que no quiero que Akari se quede sola, le prometí que estaría con ella; pero creo que Ryoga formalizara con ella y vendrá a vivir aquí y si es así pues podre irme contigo – ambos rieron, pues sabían lo mucho que Akari se la había puesto difícil a Ryoga.

-_valla por fin se le hiso – _comento divertido Ranma.

-Creo que mis consejos funcionaron – dijo divertida.

-_Se que serán felices como nosotros – _ambos sonrieron, pues era cierto, ambos eran muy felices –_amor, tengo que irme Saito me llama, te amo mucho – _

-¡Ranma espera! – se inclino rápidamente en el sillón, el movimiento despertó a Kanna que la miro atenta – podrías…traerme…otros chocolates – pregunto jugando con su dedo. Le daba mucha pena pedirle eso, le daba pena pensar que engordaría; pero en fin al diablo, ella tenía que consentir a su pequeñito.

-_Claro que si mi cielo, me encanta cuando consientes a nuestro hijo – _

-¡Que rico! – Akane brinco con la idea de tener el chocolate entre sus manos, miro a Kanna y se acerco a ella para acariciarla – te veré luego amor –

-_Adiós preciosa – _

Akane dejo el teléfono encima del mueble y se acerco a kanna.

-Ranma es muy complaciente y me quiere mucho ¿tú me quieres? – pregunto acariciando a Kanna, la perra lamio enseguida el rostro de Akane feliz, la joven soltó una risita y la abrazo –tomare eso como un sí-

.

.

Akari se encontraba en su trabajo, extrañaba mucho a Akane ya que con ella las cosas eran mas divertidas, pero tenia que acostumbrarse a ese cambio en su vida. Desde que se entero que iba a tener un bebe se emociono muchísimo, habían pasado muchas ideas por su cabeza, sobre como se sentiría tener un bebe, sobre como seria estar en el lugar de Akane con la persona que amas y compartir aquel regalo tan maravilloso.

Ella estaba enamorada, pero tenía mucho miedo; había decidido darle la oportunidad a Ryoga para salir juntos, aun recordaba cuando le pidió que cerrara los ojos y se dejara llevar.

**Flashback**

Akari estaba sola en casa, su amiga había salido con Ranma. Aprovecho para arreglar los platos, ese día no le tocaba turno en el restaurante, por alguna extraña razón no podía quitarse a Ryoga de su cabeza, los consejos que le había dado Akane habían quedado impregnados en su memoria, le gustaba mucho aquel chico, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no se entregara completamente. Su padre desde pequeña le decía que el amor era el arma más mortal y al mismo tiempo placentero de la vida, el sabor agridulce, que si se enamoraba se arriesgaba a morir de amor. Akari simplemente prometió jamás creer en el amor, ya que había vivido una infancia muy dolorosa.

Ryoga había llamado y algunas veces se negaba a contestar, su amiga siempre la miraba con desaprobación pero quien para convencer a la cabeza dura de Akari; inclusive había salido con otros amigos y había intentado olvidar a Ryoga por medio de alguien más, pero era prácticamente imposible, su cuerpo automáticamente rechazaba a cualquiera que intentara coquetearla, ahora sentía lo que su amiga cuando no quería tener nada con nadie.

Se tomo su tiempo para arreglar la cocina y dejarla impecable, así podría dejar de pensar en el chico. De pronto escucho el timbre de la puerta, su corazón salto de pronto, sintió nervios por todo su cuerpo, llevo su mano al pecho y rápidamente fue hacia la puerta a ver quién era. Cuando la abrió su respiración se corto de golpe, Ryoga estaba sonriendo desde la entrada.

-Hola – dijo amigablemente. Akari alzo las cejas fingiendo normalidad, tenía miedo de hablar pues temía que las palabras quedaran atoradas en su garganta.

-Akane no está – dijo de golpe. Ryoga soltó un suspiro, pues siempre era rechazado por Akari, pero él no se rendiría pues sabía perfectamente que ella sentía algo por él, pues se lo había dicho borracha y los borrachos nunca mienten.

-No vine por Akane, vine a verte a ti – dicho esto entro sin pedir permiso, no iba a dejar que le cerrara la puerta en la cara como lo había hecho algunas veces.

-¿¡oye quien te dio permiso para entrar!? – grito enojada.

-¿Me ibas a dejar entrar? –

-Claro que no – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno pues, mejor que entré, así no me cerrabas la puerta en la cara como siempre – dicho esto se sentó en el sofá, Akari puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a sentar al otro sillón.

-Bien, ¿Para que vienes a buscarme? – pregunto fingiendo agotamiento, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

-Quería saber cómo estabas y… quería invitarte al cine – el joven se acerco un poco a ella.

-No – dijo cortante.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto enojado.

-Porque no quiero – se acerco a el, hablando lento para que pudiera comprender.

-Dame una razón – se acerco a ella aun mas.

-Porque no quiero tener nada que ver contigo – Akari se dio cuenta de la cercanía en la que se hallaban y se hizo para atrás, viro su rostro para que el no pudiera notar su rubor.

-Si quieres – Ryoga se apoyo en el mueble, la miro sonriente, había visto su sonrojo y eso era buena señal.

-¡Claro que no! – Dijo enojada.

-Si, estoy seguro de que te mueres por salir conmigo, estás loca por besarme en este momento pero tienes miedo – tal atrevimiento de Ryoga la había hecho sonrojarse aun mas, si antes le gustaba pues ahora estaba loca por él, y era muy cierto, tenía ganas de lanzarse sobre el y besarlo, pero no se atrevía.

-estás loco – murmuro nerviosa.

-¿Dime porque? ¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad de ser feliz? – aquella pregunta la dejo helada, cada vez que tocaban el tema, era muy incomodo para ella.

-Ya estoy cansada de decirte que no te metas en mi vida – dijo nerviosa, evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

-Y yo estoy cansado de desearte tanto y no poder si quiera tocarte – Akari entre abrió los labios sorprendida, sus ojos buscaron algún lugar en el suelo y su corazón galopaba desembocado.

-No sabes lo que dices – Iba a ponerse de pie pero Ryoga la tomo de la muñeca y la sentó.

-¡Entiende que no te hare daño! – la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, Akari sintió su labio inferior temblar y sus ojos nublarse.

-No pierdas el tiempo Ryoga, ya te dije que no podemos estar juntos, es lo mejor… -

-¿Lo mejor? ¿Lo mejor para ti? Porque para mí no es lo mejor – Akari bajo la mirada, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, estaba cansada de huir de lo que sentía por Ryoga, pero el miedo era más grande.

-Ryoga yo no quiero… -

-¡Para ya! ¿Acaso no estás cansada de decir que no a lo que sientes? Akari… - tomo las manos de la chica entre las suyas -…aunque hoy me rechaces mañana vendré y si no es mañana será pasado mañana y si no es pasado mañana será el otro día y si sigues rechazándome seguiré viniendo porque sé que la espera valdrá la pena –

Akari cerró los ojos dejando que mas lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

-Jamás había sentido esto por nadie, mi corazón cada vez late mas fuerte por ti, no me daré por vencido hasta que logre conquistar tu corazón, no me daré por vencido porque… porque cuando probé tus labios, me dije que serian míos de nuevo y que jamás dejare que nadie los tome y si eso involucra tener que soportar que cierres la puerta en mi cara lo haría… -

-Ryoga… - susurro, estaba realmente conmovida, nunca nadie había le había dicho cosas más hermosas. Su corazón se estrujo y le estaba ganando a la voz de su conciencia.

-Dame la oportunidad Akari, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que soy el hombre que jamás te dejara ir y jamás te hará sufrir, déjame ser el hombre que te de razones para amar – apretó sus manos con las de Akari, se acerco a ella y junto sus frentes, cerro sus ojos y respiro mas tranquilo –, solo… cierra los ojos y deja que yo te guie.

Akari asintió con la cabeza lentamente y soltó un sollozo aceptando ser llevada a conocer el maravilloso mundo que Ryoga le ofrecía.

**Fin Flashback**

Simplemente no paraba de sonreír, desde que había aceptado había salido con Ryoga de un lado para el otro, aun no era novios ya que quería conocerlo mejor (en otras palabras quería ver que tal era el terreno) Ryoga le había hecho la vida cada vez mas maravillosa, se sentía muy feliz. Tomo su descanso de la tarde y se sentó en una de las mesas.

-Hola Akari – Saludo su compañero del trabajo que recién llegaba a tomar su turno.

-Hola Toya, ¿qué tal? –

-Bien, oye ¿Y cómo esta Akane en su nueva etapa de ser mamá? –

-Más feliz no puede estar, ella y Ranma están muy contentos – dijo sonriendo.

-Valla, tiene que ser maravilloso ¿sabes? Con mi novia estamos planeando tener un bebe – Akari sonrió ante eso y apoyo su mentón en su mano.

-Pues al ver a Ranma se que te espera una etapa muy movida –

-¿Enserio pasa mucho trabajo? – pregunto algo ansioso.

-Le encanta complacer a Akane, cada vez que tiene un antojo el va donde sea por conseguir lo que ella quiere, es muy lindo con ella, la cuida mucho – al recordar las veces en que Akane había hecho correr a Ranma se hecho a reír.

-Valla pero ha de ser placentero saber que vas a ser padre –

-Supongo que lo es –

-Akari – la joven alzo la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Mousse, estaba al otro lado del restaurante.

-el jefe me llama – se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el - ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cómo estás? – esa pregunta realmente no se la esperaba, era raro en Mousse que preguntara por sus empleados.

-Eh… bien, supongo – dijo algo confundida.

-Ah… ¿y cómo va el trabajo? – entrecerró los ojos al ver la actitud de Mousse, estaba confundida y algo temerosa.

-Bien – vio que su jefe miraba sobre su hombro, entonces quiso girar la cabeza pero Mousse se lo impidió - ¿Cómo esta Akane y el bebe? –

-Esta muy bien cada día esta… -

-Bien ya puedes volver al trabajo – la interrumpió, Akari rio algo nerviosa y se giro dejando a Mousse.

De pronto su corazón se detuvo, su respiración se contuvo; rápidamente se llevo las manos a su boca. Afuera del restaurante habían unos niños con unos carteles y decían claramente "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" salió a paso lento ya que sus piernas le temblaban, escucho las risas de algunos de sus compañeros, incluso de Mousse.

Aun con sus manos sobre su boca busco con la mirada a Ryoga, pues tenía la esperanza de que fuera él. Un sentimiento de alegría había golpeado su pecho tan fuerte que no pudo evitar el llorar, se acerco a los niños que la miraban con una sonrisa y entre ellos riendo miraban divertidos a la joven que lloraba.

De pronto de tras de los niños Ryoga se levanto, tenía un ramo de flores. El también estaba muy nervioso pues había sufrido muchos rechazos de Akari que tenía miedo de que esta vez lo rechazara, pero eso no le importaba, iba a tomar muy enserio los consejos de su amiga Akane e iba a conquistarla e insistir.

-Ryoga… - susurro la joven al verlo de tras de los niños.

-Hola – dijo entre risitas nerviosas – Akari, sé que estoy arriesgándome a un doloroso rechazo o tal vez a una magnifica aceptación, pero no me importa, sea cual sea la respuesta sabes bien que no te dejare y estaré insistiendo. Si la respuesta es no, pues traeré más niños si es necesario y hare algo más grande; pero si la respuesta es sí, pues…gracias y te hare la mujer más feliz de la tierra.

Todo el público presente suspiraba conmovido con el acto del joven y sus palabras. Akari soltó una risa y lloro aun más de la emoción.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas ser mi novia? – Ryoga entrecerró un ojo esperando impaciente la respuesta de la chica.

Akari sonrió enternecida y miro a los niños, algunos asentían con la cabeza insinuándole que dijera que si.

-¿Traerías mas niños? – pregunto divertida mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

-Si la respuesta es no, claro – dijo un poco mal al sentir que lo iban a rechazar.

-No dejare que secuestres más niños de sus escuelas – aquello lo había tomado como un si, Akari lo miro y comenzó a reír nerviosa. De pronto todo el mundo comenzó aplaudir.

Ryoga se acerco hacia ella y la tomo rápidamente entre sus brazos, se abrazaron efusivamente, ambos reían y Akari pudo escuchar como Ryoga suspiraba aliviado.

-Ahora podre hacer algo que moría por hacer hace mucho tiempo – susurro en su oído, no dejo que ella hablara y simplemente la beso, Akari cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el dulce sabor de sus labios, todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, era una sensación embriagadora.

El aplauso, los silbidos, las risas y gritos infantiles invadían el lugar. Ese día había sido el dia en que por fin, le había dicho que si. Siguieron besándose, Akari paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Ryoga la aferro fuerte a el. Sintió las lágrimas saladas de Akari y cerró los ojos aun mas fuerte pues sabía que ella le había entregado su corazón.

.

.

Una mujer se paseaba por su cuarto, parecía león enjaulado. La rabia la carcomía por dentro, pues aquella mujer se había atrevido a robarle el hombre que por nacimiento le fue destinado. Pensó que al darle tiempo el tomaría conciencia y regresaría a sus brazos, pero cuando se entero por escuchar una conversación con su ex suegra de que aquella maldecida estaba embarazada de su amor, juro vengarse y tomar lo que por ley le pertenece. No sabia donde hallarlo, no quería pedirle ayuda a su padre, pero tenia que hacer algo para encontrarlo, ya no podía contar con Nodoka ya que ella se había negado muchas veces en decirle su dirección, tendría que encontrarlo por sus propios medios y tomar cartas en el asunto sobre esa tal llamada Akane, la misma que había aparecido en su vida hace mucho tiempo.

No iba a dejar que se quedara con su Ranma, no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, juro que se vengaría, juro encontrarlos hasta en el mismo infierno.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


End file.
